Just Friends?
by Lily Hastings-Salvatore
Summary: Bonnie Bennett has loved Damon Salvatore forever, yet they'd always been best friends. Bonnie will do anything to win his heart, even if she has to change everything about her to be Damons 'type'. ALL HUMAN. DamonxBonnie
1. Prologue: His Beautiful Eyes

**Just Friends? **

**Prologue: His Beautiful Eyes**

**A/N: ****Here's a new fanfiction for Vampire Diaries… It's ALL HUMAN by the way! I hope you like the prologue.**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into mine  
And sometimes I think of you late at night  
I don't know why_

**Taylor Swift- Beautiful Eyes**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I sighed as I spilled orange juice over myself for the third time in one day. Scratch that, for the third time in one hour. It had been a couple of days since summer break had begun, and I was doing what I had been so far this summer. Thinking of my best friend Damon Salvatore. We had been friends since we were 6 years old when the Salvatores had moved to Mystic Falls and moved into the house next to ours. Damon and Stefan had been living with their uncle, Zac, for as long as they had been here and I had been in love with Damon for about as long yet he felt nothing towards me but friendship. He was the true definition of hotness with his dreamy black hair and ice blue eyes, enough to make any girl squeal. He was even hotter than his 10-months-younger brother, Stefan, who most considered the biggest player ever. He hadn't had a serious girlfriend for more than a couple of days, and most considered him so swoon-worthy they'd do anything to date him despite his reputation, including my close friend Caroline Forbes. But not me, I had only eyes for his brother Damon.

I headed upstairs, orange juice in hand, and changed into a new shirt. Then I headed back downstairs. The house was empty, not even mom was home. You see, they were out getting preparations for my unborn baby sister. Mom was 7 months pregnant or so yet she had the energy of a 3 months pregnant woman. I thought about calling Caroline, but decided against it. She would want to go out to the beach, so she could try to win over Stefan, and I wasn't in the mood for any of her stupid 'Get Stefan' plans.

I tensed as the doorbell rang. Was it Caroline? I seriously hoped it wasn't. I was so not in the mood for her perkiness. I wanted to sit down in the living room or my bedroom and think of Damon. I headed over to the door, and reluctantly opened it and suddenly he was standing there. A god dressed in his tight black shirt and jeans. His ebony hair looked wet, probably from hanging out all day at the beach, and there was a sparkle in his blue eyes, as there always was.

"Hey," He exclaimed, shrugging past me into the house. He treated my house like it was his home, and why should he not: my mom considered him a son to her and so did my dad.

"Hi," I muttered, as I closed the door behind him. He shot me a wolfy grin then my orange juice was out of my hands.

"Damon!" I complained, as he chugged it down.

He grinned at me, "Thanks. Boy, i was thirsty. You have any more?" He asked, his blue eyes lighting up.

I sighed, but I was used to his behavior. After all, i had been friends with him for so long. Best Friends. Even though, I saw him in a totally different light. He followed me into the kitchen and I poured him a glass of juice, careful not to spill it this time.

I then headed into the living room and he followed, orange juice in hand. I sat down on the couch and he sat beside me. "So what did you do today?" I asked, casually.

Damon smiled, "I was hanging out at the beach all day with Amber," He explained to me. Amber Halliday was one of the snobbiest girls at school, and had been Damon's girlfriend for the summer so far.

"Great, did you have fun?" I asked him, trying not to let the jealousy I felt towards Amber seep into my voice.

"Yep, I beat Stef at windsurfing again. I'm the best," He informed me, looking proud. _I know you ARE the best!_

"Arrogant much?" I asked him, jokily.

He grinned, "Only a little," He winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"So what are your plans for tonight? Any hot dates?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I smiled, " No, not really," I muttered. "You?"

"Well duh. I have a date with Amber at the grill, in fact I have to leave soon," He told me.

I nodded, "Well have fun," I told him, standing up.

"I said I have to leave soon, not now," He pressed, pulling me back down.

"Well, what do you want to do then?" I asked, feeling a surge of electricity as he grabbed my arm.

He let go of it, "We could play monopoly," He suggested.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You always cheat at monopoly," I reminded him.

"It's called borrowing money from the bank, and not returning it," Damon retorted, smiling widely.

"Sure," I muttered. I couldn't help but smile back, his smile was contagious.

"What do you want to do then? Play that freaking Twilight game you love so much? I don't get what's so hot about that leech Edward Cullen." He muttered.

I smiled, not wanting to mention that Damon was way hotter than Edward would ever be. "And I don't get why you love that slut, Amber," I shot back.

Damon looked mock- insulted. "Hey! Don't insult my girlfriend," He complained.

"Damon, even you know it's true. It's so obvious she's cheating on you with half the football team." I informed him, folding my arms across my chest.

Damon smiled, "I am part of the football team,"

"And so are half a dozen other guys," I reminded him.

He just rolled his eyes, "She's not cheating on me, Bon- Bon. You need to stop being so concerned about me," He said, touching my nose.

I sighed, "You're my best friend, I don't want to see you hurt," I told him, feeling slightly thrilled at the tingling sensation i had experienced when he had touched my nose.

"I think I can take care of myself," He informed me, smiling slightly.

Then he stood up. "I have to go next door to take a shower, so I can get ready for my date. Oh and Amber is throwing a 'Start of Summer party' if you want to come. I'm sure she wouldn't mind," He insisted, handing me his empty cup of orange juice.

I took it, and laughed out loud. "Haha, I'll go to Amber's party when…. Nah, I'll never go," I informed him.

Damon grinned, "Whatever floats your boat," He muttered, heading towards the door. I followed him, his empty cup in my hand.

"Later," He muttered, leaning in for a hug. His hugs didn't mean anything serious though. We had been hugging since we were 6, and they probably didn't mean anything to him at all. They meant the world to me. His arms were tight around me, making me feel safe and secure.

"Bye," I replied, stepping back. And with one last wolfy smile Damon headed off towards his front door, waving a little as he closed the door behind him.

I sighed, closing my door too. I loved him so much, yet I had to be the best friend while he dated Amber, the biggest idiot in school. I scowled as I thought of her long silky strawberry blonde hair, her big blue eyes and her translucent white skin. She was the freaking example of how every head cheerleader should be.

I headed up to my room, and flicked on my small T.V. My room was my sanctuary and the most special place to me. So many happy memories had been spent here with Damon and Caroline. Especially Damon. When we were 10, we had stayed up the whole night watching the Saw series, which we snuck from Damon's uncle Zac, and I had spent the whole night screaming and covering my eyes while Damon hugged me close. He had been only 10 years at the time, so he hadn't really hung out with girls yet. Except for me. Damon had been there for me for as long as I could remember. He'd be there when I needed him and had always caught me when I fell.

When I was twelve, and the girls at school had laughed at me because I had tripped over in the mud, Damon had been the one to help me up, scold them, then help me get cleaned up. He had even given me his spare P.E shirt to put on, even though it was slightly wide on me, but i had felt special wearing it, knowing it belonged to Damon. And then at Tyler Lockwoods Sweet 16 last year, I had got so drunk because I had accidentally drank too many beers, and Damon had left the party, and his date, and taken me home. He had held my hair back as I threw up and hadn't left till I was sober.

There was another thing. My mother and father trusted Damon completely. As a 10 year old he had spent the night with me more times than I could remember, but as we got older that decreased until now, of course, he never does. He's normally out with his girlfriends until late at night anyway, and sometimes I barely see him.

I had been ignoring the TV completely and letting my thoughts run wild when my cell phone rung. I brightened up. Maybe it was Damon. Maybe he had cancelled his date and wanted to hang out. I scowled as I saw it was not Damon, but Caroline but I picked up nontheless unenthusiastically.

"Hello," I muttered.

Caroline's voice was perky and full of energy. "Hey Bon, how are you doing? Good, that's great. Me? I'm fine too. Anyway, did you hear about Amber's party tonight?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not going to that party," I told her, in a bored voice.

"Bonnie, why? Come on, just for me. I really want to go," She moaned.

"Just because you want to impress Stefan, who is not good for you at all," I reminded her.

She sighed, " I love Stefan. We have to be together," She murmured. "So please?"

"No, Caroline,"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"I heard Damon's going," She tempted me. She was the only person who knew of my crush on Damon and i dont know why i had even told her. She seemed to use it against me all the time.

"So? He told me about it anyway," I muttered.

"Then why don't you go to impress him?" She asked me.

"Because he doesn't see me as anything other than a friend," I told her.

"Well, I can change that. Come over to mine now. I'll give you a makeover, and then we can go to the party." She urged.

"Caroline, no offence but a makeover isn't going to cut it." I told her.

Caroline sighed again. "Maybe not, but it's not as if you have better plans," She muttered.

"Actually I do," I lied.

"Liar. Come on Bonnie. Don't be a downer," She pleaded.

I sighed, "Caroline, I hate Amber," I reminded her, gritting my teeth.

"I know, but maybe you can show Damon you're cooler than her." She tempted again.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm agreeing to this only because of Damon." I muttered.

Caroline cheered, "Yay! Okay, I promise you'll look amazing after the makeover," She exclaimed.

"We'll see," I told her, before hanging up. I picked up my favorite JanSport, filled it with my best party clothes, then headed downstairs.

I wrote mom and dad a quick note explaining where I would be, then headed out, locking the door behind me.

I sighed as I looked up at Damon's house, and I realized I'd do anything to make him mine.

* * *

_I wake up I'm alive_  
_In only a little while_  
_I'll cry_  
_'Cause your my lullaby_  
_So baby come hold me tight_

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Review so that I know. I'll continue if enough people are reading.**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. **


	2. The 'Start of Summer' Party

**Just Friends? **

**Chapter 1: The 'Start of summer' Party**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update guys, I was just so busy! I'll try to update sooner next time! Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted and faved, seriously, the feedback was crazy! =)**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby_

**Britney Spears- Everytime**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I gasped as I looked in the mirror at my reflection. I could hardly believe it was really me. Caroline had really outdone herself this time with my makeover. Off were my black reading glasses, instead Caroline had kohl rimmed my green eyes with thick black circles, making my green eyes look more mossy green than usual. My lips, which I normally bit out of nervousness or embarrassment, were full and plump, coated with a clear gloss. My normally wavy boring brown hair had been washed blow dried and straightened until it was now pin straight and hung halfway down my waist. Caroline had forced me into one of her shortest dresses, a plain little black dress with a green belt, when she had decided non of my party clothes were 'wild' enough. She had placed on my feet green stiletto heels and I had a black anklet hanging around my ankle. The green accessories apparently brought out the green in my eyes, or so Caroline had said.

"Are you sure this is Damon's 'type'?" I asked Caroline, eyeing my reflection again warily.

Caroline smacked her lips together as she applied red gloss to her lips. She straightened her white dress and nodded to me. "One hundred percent. I mean he's dating Amber Halliday isn't he?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes, but I feel so uncomfortable. I'm more of a jeans and sneakers girl," I told her, sitting down on the bed and sighing.

Caroline rolled her blue eyes, looking bored. "Bonnie dear, no guys like the jeans and sneakers girl," She informed me, as she pulled a brush through her glossy long blonde hair. She then flipped it over her shoulder, as she applied mascara to her eyes.

I sighed. That was probably true. Damon had never, in the 6 years I had known him, taken any interest in me romantically. He had never considered me anything other than a best friend, and he's been oblivious to the fact that I was head over heels in love with him.

"You look great," Caroline assured me, pulling me up from on the bed. "Let's go,"

I looked at my reflection in the mirror one last time, feeling butterflies in my stomach. What if Damon didn't like it? What if he didn't even notice that I'd done anything? I thought as I grabbed my black purse, the only item I was wearing that actually belonged to me. I followed Caroline reluctantly out of the room, then downstairs into her car.

Caroline got into the drivers seat and started the engine, and I got into the passengers seat, clutching my bag tightly to my chest. I fastened my seatbelt as she pulled out of her driveway. She was humming some sort of tune, but I had a nervous feeling in my stomach that didn't want to go away.

It was a two minute drive to Amber's villa. It was big, brown and luxurious with a swimming pool in front of it, like many in the 'rich' region of Mystic Falls. The music was blasting full volume from inside, and even as we parked in front of the house, we could hear people laughing, talking and dancing.

As we got out of the car, and started towards the villa, I could hear 'Tick Tock' By Kesha blasting at a soaring pitch. I fought the urge to cover my ears, and Caroline grinned beside me, taking in the surroundings. It was alright for her though; this was her 'scene'. It was so not mine. I was more of a cuddle-up-in-front-of-the-tv and watch movies sort of girl. And I'd thought Damon had been that sort of guy too, until he had turned 16 and started going with Stefan to all those 'Radical' parties. Of course, he had told me to come with him, but I never did because I didn't want him to think I was clingy. After all, I had only been invited because he always insisted I would be invited.

I hadn't realized I'd been daydreaming until Caroline nudged me. I shook myself, self consciously, and then Caroline led me towards the front door. It was wide open and people were dancing wildly, even in the hallway.

We made our way into the main party room. It was a giant room, with a stage set up on one side. A band was playing, and a DJ was mixing music behind him. As I peered closer I realized the DJ was actually Tyler Lockwood, someone from my homeroom at school. Food tables lined the sides of the room, and people (okay, mainly boys) were pigging out like there was no tomorrow. Many were just chugging down beers and tequilas, swaying outrageously to the music but most of them were stuffing their faces with the food.

A giant disco ball was sparkling in the center of the room, projecting colorful images around the room. Practically all the teenagers in Mystic Falls were hanging out at Amber's party, and they looked to be having the time of their lives. This was apparently 'the place to be' according to some teens who were chatting by my side. Caroline started dancing beside me, checking out the dancers and trying to appear nonchalant.

She looked like a lion, searching for its prey, and I knew in an instant, as soon as she got that hunting look on her face, that she was hunting for Stefan Salvatore.

"He's dancing by the DJ," I called to her.

Caroline nodded, trying to look casual as she tossed her glossy hair over her shoulder, and moved to the beat. She had her eyes fixed on Stefan Salvatore though, dressed in his tight black jeans, white shirt and black shades. His copper hair sparkled in the light of the disco ball, and he did actually look cool. I could understand why Caroline would be attracted to him, he was certainly sort of cute, but he was no Damon Salvatore.

I had never really got along with the other Salvatore brother. When Damon and I used to hang out, he'd always be out with his friends, or on his computer, or playing with his X-box. He liked to show off and he loved to be the center of attention. He loved being a 'ladies man', and as soon as he became 13, he was showered with invitations for dates. Of course, he usually dumped the girl when a better offer came across, usually after one or 2 dates.

Right now, he was actually dancing with 2 girls: Vickie Donovan, and Lexie Brown. He had each arm around them both as he gently swayed them to the music, and as he usually did: he was flirting with other girls on the dance floor at the same time. But everyone was used to that. Nobody could be Stefan Salvatores 'one and only'. That was just a Stefan thing. If you wanted to date him, you had to know that it wouldn't last long.

I started to dance, trying to get into the party mood which I wasn't in. All I wanted to do was go home, take off this outrageous dress, take a warm bubble bath and then maybe watch an episode of Glee, however nerdy that might seem.

"I'm going to talk to Stefan," Announced Caroline, shooting me a big smile and heading off in his direction.

I rolled my eyes. "He wont even notice you're there," I warned her, not trying to be mean or anything but because it was the truth. Caroline just ignored me, flapping her hand towards me in a 'whatever' gesture and shuffling through the dancing bodies towards Stefan.

I sighed. _Suit Yourself. _I thought to Caroline, as I headed over to the drinks table. All the dancing had made me kind of thirsty. I pushed my way through the masses of teens and pulled a cherry soda up from on the table. I opened it, and took a sip. It was cold, and felt good as it passed down my throat. I smiled as I swallowed another mouthful, just as my favorite voice on the earth called:

"Hey Bonnie,"

An arm was slipped around my waist and I turned to find my best friend smiling at me, with my favorite bad boy smile. He looked amazing, as he usually did, in his favorite faded jeans, a 'Metallica' shirt and some black converses. He winked at me, and hugged me to his side. It was nothing special though, he had Amber Halliday on his other arm. Besides, when we were young he'd always hug me like that. It was merely a symbol of friendship.

I stepped away from him, feeling a jolt of energy as my skin touched his. I stepped away, not because I didn't want him arm around me-I did!- but because Amber was glaring at me in a way that if looks could kill, I'd be long dead and besides I didn't want to make any enemies.

"You came," Damon stated, in his gorgeous deep voice.

I nodded, "I'm here," I muttered, my voice barely audible over the loud thumping music.

"You are, and you look good," Damon complimented, giving me a looking good gesture with his hand, as he twirled me around twice. I was glad the room was kind of dark or he'd see me blush. "Doesn't she, Amb?" He added, shooting a loving look in the direction of his girlfriend.

So it was 'Amb' now? I couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy as he looked at her. I was also disappointed at his reaction at my clothes. I expected his jaw to drop, or for him to at least look shocked, but all he did was say I looked 'good', the most boring adjective in the world. Hadn't I changed enough about myself?

Amber smiled back, but anyone could tell it was fake. Except for Damon of course though. He was blinded by cupids' freaking arrow of love.

"You certainly look very, er, cute." She told me, sweetly. Her big blue eyes which were smeared with black kohl met mine for a second, before turning back to her boyfriend.

She then kissed Damon on the cheek. "Well, I have to go start the Karaoke, so I'll be right back," She muttered, trying to sound seductive but she honestly sounded like she had constipation or something.

Then she left, and Damon grinned at me. "She's quite a catch," I muttered, sarcastically, as I sipped my cherry soda.

Damon rolled his ice blue eyes at me. "I know you don't like her, but I really do. And it would be pretty nice if you could be a little supportive, considering you are supposed to be my best friend,"

"Are you saying I'm not supportive?" I demanded, trying not to burst out into laughter. Damon had barely ever spoken seriously.

Damon grinned, "What I'm saying is that nobody would cheat on someone as hot as me," He murmured, running his hand through his dark hair.

"Conceited," I muttered, trying not to be entranced by him as he grinned at me, confidently.

"But everyone loves it," He insisted, a tone of self-assurance still in his voice.

"Not everyone," I replied, debating whether to finish my soda or throw it in the trash. My stomach was full, and I could never really complete a whole soda myself.

It was as if Damon had read my mind, because the next second, he just grinned, snatching the soda from my hand, and taking a long sip of it.

"Hey! Why do you always take my drinks? Why can't you ever get your own?" I demanded, trying to sound annoyed but I couldn't. I never got annoyed at Damon. He was just too perfect for anyone to be annoyed at.

"Why should I? If there's a perfectly good drink right in front of me, why should I get another one?" He wanted to know, looking totally innocent.

"Maybe because it's mine," I murmured, sarcastically.

"Well, what's mine is yours," He told me, simply, as if it was nothing at all. I secretly felt ecstatic inside. What's mine was his!

"What if I don't want it to be yours?" I joked, smiling now. This was like when we used to bicker when we were kids. I had always loved it though.

Damon tried to look insulted, "That's very insulting, Bon-Bon," He murmured, scrunching the can up in his hand then throwing it in the trash.

"Stop calling me Bon-Bon. I'm not 10 years any more," I pleaded, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

Damon just winked at me," To me, you'll always be my little Bon-Bon," He told me, dramatically. I didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered. I hated that nickname, yet he had called me 'his'. As pathetic as I sounded, that made me feel really special. He hadn't called Amber 'his' or at least I don't think he did.

"And you'll be my little Dam-Dam," I teased back, reminding him of his least favorite nickname.

Damon put a hand on my mouth. "Don't say that out loud, especially in public," He told me, sounding serious.

I shoved at his hand. "Get your hand off me," I muttered, feeling constrained with his hand on my mouth. It smelt of cherry soda, and of Amber's perfume, something by Britney Spears I had seen at the mall, but when I had smelt it, I had said it was too bold for someone like me.

Damon shook his head, and started to tickle me too. At least until we heard a screeching sound from on the stage. His hand thankfully flew off my mouth, so I could breathe again, and we both stared at the stage. Actually, everyone stared at the stage. I covered my ears and looked to see Amber standing on stage. The music had stopped and she was looking as perfect as a Barbie doll. Then again, she always did. Except today she was wearing clothes that could hardly be even classified as clothes. With her silver hot shorts, and 'Wild' black crop tee, she made the boys wolf whistle as she tried to get everyone's attention, looking all the while like a lost chicken. I honestly don't know what Damon saw in her.

I rolled my eyes as she called into the microphone. Damon watched her, an encouraging smile on his face.

"Hey Y'all. Having fun at my party?" She called out, in her high squeaky voice. Except she pronounced party like par-tay, as if it was cool or something.

There was a loud cheer from the audience and a chorus of 'yeahs'. Everyone loved Amber, and they were all egging her on. Even Stefan was smiling at her, his arm still around Vickie and Lexie. Caroline was standing by them, except she was talking to Matt Donovan, Vickie's older brother and a boy from our grade.

"I'm glad!" Called out Amber. "Now we're going to have Karaoke, any volunteers?"

Suddenly Damon nudged me. "Bonnie'll sing!" He called out, his voice ringing through the room. "She's a great singer," He added.

I glared at him, "Take that back, Damon." I demanded. Sure, I liked to sing, but I only sang when I was alone. A couple of times when we were younger, Damon and I would sing duets, but I did not sing in front of people.

Damon shook his head, and pushed me towards the stage until we were standing directly in front of Amber. He was way stronger than I was, he always had been. I'd always been the 'fragile' sort of girl.

"Come up on stage, Bonnie." Amber bellowed, looking slightly displeased but forcing a smile across her face.

"I don't really want to…" I started, but then Caroline started chanting.

"Bo-nnie, Bo-nnie…" And Damon joined in. Soon Matt was helping too, and then Stefan, always wanting to be the center of attention, cheered along with them causing the room to erupt in chants of 'Bo-nnie, Bo-nnie.'.

I cringed, feeling the blush color my cheeks. Why were they all doing this? Didn't they know I hated attention? Especially Damon and Caroline…

"Now, you can't not go up," Damon insisted, smiling smugly. He nudged me up onto the stage, and I almost tripped over.

I glared at him, "I'm going to get you for this," I muttered, before standing up on stage. Amber got off the stage to stand with Damon, and handed me the microphone. Damon stuck his tongue out at me.

"Childish," I muttered, forgetting that the mic was in my hand.

I blushed as some people in the audience laughed. Damon laughed too, his arm around Amber. I realized then that Damon's laugh was the most beautiful sound ever, and as the DJ asked me what song I wanted to sing, his laugh inspired me to choose one of my favorite Taylor Swift songs 'Jump Then Fall'.

I told the DJ what song I would be singing, and then clutched the mic to my chest, my palms sweating. I was so nervous, yet this song described the relationship between Damon and me perfectly.

_I like the way you sound in the morning._

_We're on the phone and without a warning, _

_I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard._

_I like the way I can't keep my focus,_

_I watched you talk, you didn't notice._

_I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together._

People started to cheer as I sang, and Damon watched me a big smile on his face. I could barely see the crowd anymore as I continued singing; I just focused on his face. His beautiful, beautiful face. And as I did that, I started to gain confidence and belted out the tune.

_Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face,_

_You've got the keys to me I love each freckle on your face._

_And everything's so wrapped up, honey, I like the way you're everything I ever wanted._

_I had time to think it all over, and all I can say is come closer. _

_Take a deep breath and just fall into me._

I sang now from my heart, trying not to stare at Damon because then he might discover my feelings for him. I was scared that he didn't return my feelings, which he probably didn't, and I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Caroline waved at me in encouragement, so I continued singing.

_I'll be there, I'm never gonna leave you._

_Say that you wanna be with me too._

_Some escape__ through it all, so jump then fall, jump then fall._

As I belted out the last lines, people were flat out cheering, Damon included. Amber was cheering too, but that was only to show Damon she was supportive of his 'little best friend'. I finished singing and I couldn't help an excited smile forming across my face. I felt a rush of adrenalin as the crowd cheered, and Amber came back up onto stage, looking as startled as I did at their reaction. I bet she didn't expect me to be so… good.

I headed off stage, after she thanked me, almost tripping over the edge.

"You were awesome," Damon praised, his blue eyes shining. "So you don't have to 'get' me, right?"

I smiled, "I'll think about it."

Caroline then came over, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Wow, you can really sing, girlfriend!" She cheered, as Amber started talking again.

"Whoo, thank you Bonnie! Now, I want to dedicate a song to my awesome sexy boyfriend, Damon Salvatore, who I love so so much!" Amber exclaimed, shooting a sickly smile at Damon who grinned back, looking surprised. A few girls cheered.

I couldn't help a disgusted look from coming across my face as Amber pulled Damon onstage. 'Your love is my drug' by Kesha started playing loud as they started to sway to the music on stage.

_Baby, I need some rehab._

_Or maybe __just need some sleep._

_I've got a sick obsession; I'm seeing it in my dreams._

_I'm looking down every alley; I'm making the most desperate calls._

_I'm staying up all night hoping, Hitting my head against the wall._

She does need rehab, I thought as I watched Amber wrap her arms around Damon's neck and pressed her body with her skimpy little outfit against his. Damon looked amused as she started to move, darting from side to side.

People had gone back to their own dancing or drinking or whatever by now. Caroline had gone back to Stefan and as far as I could see, she was actually making conversation with him which was an improvement. But he still had his hand around Vickie's waist though. Lexie had given up on Stefan and was dancing by Tyler now at the DJ table.

I turned back to the stage and then realized something. Why was I even staying? Caroline was ignoring me, and Damon was way too busy to hang out with little old me. I turned on my heel, shooting one last look of disgust at Amber, and then headed out of the room, past the corridor and outside Amber's house. I was heading towards Caroline's car when I realized I didn't have the key. There was no point in even trying to convince Caroline to go home now; she was talking to _Stefan. _I sighed as I grasped that I would have to walk home. It wasn't really far but it was cold…

I felt a surge of hurt as I started down the street and realized that Damon had barely noticed my makeover. He hadn't grasped the connection in the song I had sung, that I always associated with him and me, yet I still loved him so much. Even if he loved _Amber Halliday. _

I was so pathetic. I was in love with the hottest guy at school, and I wasn't even hot in the least. Even though he was my best friend, I was pretty sure he wasn't going to ever see me differently. I frowned slightly as I walked in the direction of my house. Maybe I'd have to deal with being 'Just friends' at least for now.

* * *

_I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
what have I done?  
You seem to move on easy_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was chapter one. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a Review to tell me what you think.**

**I'll try to update soon, maybe tomorrow. =)**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. Sorry, that's just not me. Oh and I don't own 'Every time' by Britney Spears, 'Tick Tock' by Kesha, 'Jump Then Fall' by Taylor Swift, or 'Your love is my drug' by Kesha. Also 'Metallica' is not mine. **

**And in the last chapter, I didn't own ' Beautiful eyes' by Taylor Swift. Sorry, I forgot to disclaim it. **


	3. Confession

Just Friends?

**Chapter 2- Confession**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all reviews, faves and alerts. They mean the world to me…**

**Lily xoxo**

* * *

_Drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Ways deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

**Vanilla Twilight- Owl City**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

**Flashback**

_I remembered when Damon and I were six (almost 7) and he had come to me one day when I was in my room, sitting on my bed, reading my favorite 'My Secret Unicorn' book. I had just turned the 10th page, when Damon had hurried into my room, clutching something under his t-shirt._

"_Bonnie," He whispered, urgently._

_I looked up, annoyed. "What do you want Damon?" I demanded, angrily. I wanted to finish my book. I was just about to determine who was going to take the magic unicorn tiara Kelly or Emma. _

"_Bonnie, I'm scared." He murmured. His black hair was messy and his blue eyes were sparkling as usual._

_I put down my book. "Damon, didn't you already tell me that monsters aren't real? Were you lying?" I demanded._

_Damon shook his head, "No! I'm not scared of monsters. Only Stefan," He explained._

_I laughed at him, "Why are you scared of Stefan, silly? He's your brother," I reminded him._

"_I know, but he can be scary, and besides…" Damon had trailed off, clutching his t-shirt tighter to him._

"_What?" I asked him, pushing my wild brown locks out of my eyes._

_Damon looked nervous. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked._

_I nodded, "Pinkie promise," I exclaimed._

_He held out his pinkie and I pulled out mine too, and we shook them together._

_Damon then smiled, his dimples showing in his cheeks. "OK, well… I took Stefan's comic book, his favorite one… and I forgot to return it and now he's really mad looking for it everywhere and he says he's going to eat the cookie of anyone who took it," He explained hysterically, his blue eyes filling with tears._

_I gasped, "The superman one?" I asked._

_Damon nodded, earnestly. "Y-yes," Tears were falling from his eyes now, and he pulled the comic out from under his t-shirt and held it out to me. _

_I took it, "Well, we have to hide it," I told him, getting up off my bed._

"_Well, where?" Damon asked, wiping the tears from his eyes._

"_How about in my shoe?" I suggested, pulling out the small pink shoe from under my bed._

_Damon smiled, "Great Idea," He cried, trying to shove the comic book inside._

_His lip then jutted out into a pout. "It doesn't fit," He muttered._

_I sighed, "Well, what about inside my wardrobe? Throw it inside quickly," I murmured._

_Damon pulled the comic book out and then chucked it into my wardrobe. We shut it behind us. _

"_Whew! That was close," Damon exclaimed. "Bonnie you're the best!" _

_I smiled, "I know. You're pretty cool too," I told him. _

_Suddenly, we froze as my mothers voice called up the stairs. "Bonnie, Damon. Stefan is here. He says you have something of his." She called._

_We both gasped. "Hide!" I cried, pulling Damon's hand and yanking him under my bed. _

**End of Flashback**

I sighed as I sat on the front porch, burying my head in my hands. I thought of that comic book day. I thought of the party. I thought of the Karaoke. And most of all I thought of Damon. I filled my mind with thoughts of him, trying not to feel as alone as I did right now. Sure, mom and dad were inside, so I wasn't really _that _alone, but Damon wasn't with me. And that made me feel like the loneliest person on earth. I thought of his beautiful smile. And of how secure I felt when he wrapped his arms around me. And how special he made me feel…

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize Caroline as she plopped down beside me on the steps. It wasn't until she spoke that I came back to the real world. "Don't ever do that again," She muttered, sounding breathless. Her voice was scolding, but she sounded relieved.

I looked at her, noticing she was still in her white party dress unlike me. I had changed as soon as I had arrived at home into my favorite gray sweatpants and a 'Superman' t-shirt. Damon loved that shirt. He had actually helped me to choose it one time we were at the mall together…

Caroline waved her hand in front of my face, looking annoyed now. "Earth to Bonnie," She cried.

I blinked, "Oh hey Caroline, what were you saying?" I asked her, trying to look as innocent as I could.

Caroline sighed, "Earth to Bonnie?" She asked.

I shook my head, smiling a little. "No, idiot. Before that,"

Caroline nodded, "Oh. I was saying that you should never leave like that without telling me. One minute I was talking to Stefan, the next you were gone," She exclaimed.

I sighed, "I just had to leave," I explained, hoping she wouldn't press for more details.

Caroline didn't thankfully, though that was totally not like her. Maybe she felt I was feeling 'off' and she didn't want to make me any more upset. "I told Damon you were feeling sick," She informed me.

"Well, I _was _going to throw up," I muttered, gluing my eyes to the sidewalk. I looked up at the Salvatore's house, which was opposite ours. I could see Damon's room clearly. With all his NBA posters, and soccer balls, and movies and comics all over the place, it was a regular teen boys room. I had been in it enough times to know that too.

Caroline giggled, "Yeah, me too. That Amber girl is so like slutty," She pointed out.

I nodded, "You can say that again," I murmured. "By the way, I'll wash your things and have them back to you tomorrow. Thanks for the dress and everything by the way, but Damon didn't even notice them." I told her, sighing again.

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "Damon didn't? Well, other guys did…" She trailed off, as if she wanted me to ask.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Who exactly?" I demanded.

"Tyler Lockwood was totally checking you out. Even Matt Donovan said you looked hot," She insisted.

I sighed, "I don't care about Matt and Tyler. I want Damon to notice me," I told her.

Caroline sighed, "Bonnie, I mean this as your best friend, and that is that you should forget about Damon. Don't you think if he was going to see you as anything other than a friend he would have?" She asked me.

I didn't say anything.

Caroline continued, obviously thinking she was on to something. "I think you should give up on him. There are many fish in the sea. And besides, you're way obsessive over Damon," She murmured.

"You're one to talk 'Miss I must make Stefan Salvatore mine'," I shot back, feeling a surge of anger. Caroline didn't have any right to say I was obsessed with Damon. Sure, I liked him. A lot. But that didn't make me obsessive.

Caroline grinned, not insulted in the least. "As a matter of fact, Stefan is warming up to me," She told me, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, confidently.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure," I muttered.

Caroline ignored me, and I tickled her. She was giggling now. " Do you want to go inside?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "It's kind of nice out here," She murmured.

I nodded, "It is," I agreed, feeling the warm summer breeze blow about us. I pulled my ipod out of my pocket, and handed a headphone to Caroline. Soon we were both listening to Beyonce and singing along.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Are you sober now?" I asked Amber, who was lying across her couch, a sick look on her face. She had had one too many beers. She had just thrown up into the bucket I was holding for her, for about the millionth time. The party had come to an end a while ago, yet I couldn't bear to leave Amber alone while she was this drunk. After all, her parents were away and she only had a couple of maids to keep her company.

Amber peeled her blonde hair back from her face, looking pained for some reason. She sighed, sitting up on the couch. She hoisted herself up on the pillow, and I helped her sit properly. "Thanks," She muttered. She looked close to tears now. Her blue eyes were wet, and looked sort of shiny.

"Damon, you're just too darn good to me," She muttered, pushing her hair back again.

I nodded, smiling at her. "Well you are my girlfriend. I love you," I told her.

She smiled back at me, but her smile wavered and faded. "Look, there's something I have to tell you," She murmured, sounding despondent.

I handed her some water, and she took it. "What, sweetheart?" I asked, holding her sweaty hair back as she drank.

She sighed, "We have to break up," She explained.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at her. I let go of her hair, and folded my arms across my chest, waiting for an explanation.

She looked upset. "It's not that I don't love you anymore. It's just the fact that I was, um, being unfaithful to you, and I feel so bad now about it, especially as you're so nice to me, and it's only fair…." She trailed off, looking scared probably at my expression.

I was mad. Beyond mad. I had trusted her. Loved her. Bonnie had warned me. I hadn't believed her. Stupid me. Stupid naïve me.

I kept my mouth clamped shut, my eyes glued to the ground. "Say something, Damon. Please," She murmured.

I looked at her. "What do you want me to say, Amber? What would you say if you're girlfriend of a few months admitted she was cheating on you?" I asked her, trying not to get mad but I couldn't help it.

Amber didn't say anything. She looked embarrassed. She sipped her water, watching me.

"Bonnie was right," I muttered.

Amber looked annoyed for a second. "What brought the little bitch into this?" She wanted to know. She sipped her water, as I just glared at her.

"_Don't _call her that, Amber. She's my best friend. She has been there for me forever, and I can always depend on her. Unlike you," I told her, my voice raising a few decibels.

Amber looked scared again, and it wasn't until I was looking down at her that I realized I had stood up. I glared at her.

"She's such a goody two shoes though…" Amber started, but trailed off as she saw the angry look on my face.

"Leave Bonnie out of this. How many guys was it Amber? One? Two?" I asked her, folding my arms across my chest.

Amber shook her head, "Er 5, a-actually," She murmured, sounding nervous.

I just shook my head, "I just can't believe this," I shot at her.

Amber was now crying. She put her cup of water down and threw her arms around me. "I'm sorry, Damon." She murmured.

I pushed her away. "Get away from me," I shouted.

She watched me, sadly. "Does this mean we cant be friends?" She asked, quietly.

"It sure as hell means we cant be friends," I shot back at her.

Amber sighed, "I just couldn't help it." She explained, as if that was a legitimate answer.

" _Good _Night, Amber," I muttered, gluing my eyes to the ground, and heading out of the room. I rushed out of her front door, and towards my car, feeling angrier by the second.

I flung open the door of my car, and got in. I slammed the door behind me, and I started down the road, back home. Back to Bonnie. Maybe she could calm me down. She always did.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

Caroline and I laughed as we sang along on the front porch. I wasn't sure how long we had been sitting there, singing but it seemed like a long time. We were halfway through 'If I were a boy' by Beyonce, when Damon's black Land Rover pulled into the parking space in front of his house. We both stopped singing immediately and watched Damon.

He got out of his car, looking mad. He slammed the door shut and headed towards my house, a determined look on his face. He stopped in his tracks as he saw us, sitting on the steps, laughing.

He forced a smile across his face, and came forward. "Hey girls," He muttered.

Caroline stood up, as if that was her cue to leave. "I'm cold. I'll see you in there, Bon." She explained, opening my front door and heading in.

I grinned at her, and nodded. "Hey Dam-Dam," I muttered, a grin spreading wide across my face.

Damon smiled too, but his smile didn't reach his beautiful blue eyes as it usually did. " Hi," He replied, sitting down next to me where Caroline had just got up. Our knees knocked against each other and I felt a jolt of chemistry.

I watched him for a few seconds, and he didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, gently. I touched his shoulder, and he turned the other way.

"Damon Guiseppe Salvatore, You'd better tell me what's wrong or else I'll…" I told him, trailing off as I usually did when I couldn't find a threat.

Damon looked at me, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. "You wouldn't be able to do anything and you know it," He murmured, pinching my cheek.

I slapped his hand away. "Seriously Damon, what's wrong?" I asked, feeling worried. He looked so hurt, so angry, so unlike himself…

Damon sighed, "It's Amber. We broke up," He explained.

"Tell me the whole story. And don't you dare leave anything out," I muttered, looking him straight in his eyes.

He nodded, "But you have to promise not to tell anyone," He told me.

I smiled, "I don't have anyone to tell even if I wanted to," I murmured.

"Caroline?" Damon suggested.

I rolled my eyes, "Everyone knows Caroline can't keep a secret," I muttered, but I was lying. Caroline had kept _my_ biggest secret ever.

Damon nodded, smiling now. "You're probably right," He agreed.

"And I pinky promise I wont tell anyone," I told him, pulling out my hand. He grinned again, pulling his own hand out, and we shook pinkies.

"I feel like we're 7 again," He muttered, as he pulled his hand back.

"Good, now dish," I ordered. Damon sighed and started to talk.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

About 10 minutes later, Bonnie raised one eyebrow at me. "Do I need to say I told you so?" She asked me, grinning for some reason.

I sighed, "You already said it," I told her.

"But it's so much fun," She whined, sounding like a 10 year old.

I rolled my eyes at her," Go ahead. I deserve it," I muttered.

Bonnie grinned, her green eyes shining. "I know you do. Well, here goes…" She started.

"Would you get it over with?" I asked her, mock- annoyedly. But the truth was, I never got really mad at Bonnie. The last time had been when she had accidentally eaten the chocolate chip cookie I had just baked for myself in the 5th grade, and I was furious because it was the first one I had baked without burning it. But even then, we had made up after a couple of hours, and she had gotten her mom to make me a whole new batch.

Bonnie smiled again, mischievously. "I…Told…You…" She started, then she started to laugh because I had started to tickle her really hard. She was so ticklish. It was one of the things I liked best about her.

"Stop it, S-Stop it, Damon," She cried out, laughing. I let go of her, but grinned at her all the same.

Suddenly Caroline stepped out onto the porch. "Bonnie, your mom says it's time for you to go inside," She informed us.

Bonnie nodded, and stood up. I stood up too. "Thank you," I told Bon as I leaned in for a hug. She hugged me back. She felt all warm and smelt all sweet, and homey as she always did. Caroline headed inside, looking bored.

"You're welcome," She whispered in my ear, before prancing off towards her house.

"I told you so!" She cried out, before closing the door behind her.

I just rolled my eyes and started back into my house. Inside, Stefan was making out with Vickie Donovan on the staircase.

"Excuse me, but I would like to get up to my room," I murmured, as I practically had to jump over them.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Whatever, dude." He muttered, before covering his mouth with Vickie Donovan's again.

I looked away, disgusted. "Stefan, don't forget what Uncle Zac said about bringing girls back home," I murmured.

Stefan didn't reply, until he scooped a squealing Vickie up into his arms. "What Uncle Zac won't know, won't hurt him," He murmured, rushing past me, with Vickie in his arms, into his room.

I rolled my eyes at him and headed into my own room. I got into my PJs then opened the curtains. Sometimes, I liked to watch Bonnie, seeing as her own window was opposite mine. It only showed half of her room though. I peered closely and saw Bonnie lounging across her bed with Caroline, whose golden hair was spread out over Bonnie's pillow.

Bonnie and Caroline were talking animatedly and Bonnie was clutching Mr. TeddyKins to her chest. She's had him since we had been friends, and that was a long time ago. I smiled as I sank back onto my bed. Bonnie was just the best. I could always depend on her to be there for me, and I hoped she thought the same thing about me.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I sighed as I snuggled down into my covers. Caroline had just left to go home, and I could finally get some peace and quiet. I pulled Mr. TeddyKins tighter to my chest, and closed my eyes, thinking of the conversation I'd had with Damon just a few hours ago. I knew that Amber girl was trouble, and I was glad he'd finally seen the light.

I looked over to his window, and grinned. He was fast asleep on his bed, looking like a baby. He looked so innocent, his dark hair spread out around him on the pillow, his mouth formed in a small smile.

I smiled too, as I thought of how we would probably hang out alone tomorrow, now that he was girlfriendless. Maybe I could show him that I was good girlfriend material or maybe not… All I knew is that I couldn't wait for morning to come. And I wished more than anything that Damon could be here with me, his arms wrapped securely around me. And with that happy thought, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here_

* * *

**A/N: So that was the second instalment of Just Friends. Hope you liked it, and leave your reviews!**

**Lily xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City, Beyonce's songs or 'If I were a boy' by Beyonce. **


	4. Beach

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 3- Beach**

**A/N: ****Hey Guys. Thanks to all those who reviewed/ alerted/ faved. You guys are the best!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_Sometimes I know I can be so hard to understand,  
Even when I'm lost you show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned to lose my selfish pride._

**Corbin Bleu (Feat. Vanessa Hudgens)- Still There For Me**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

_"Psst, Damon." I murmured, nudging my best friend who was lounging next to me on the sand. We were in the 9__th__ grade and were on summer vacation, hanging out at the beach with Stefan. _

_Damon looked up from his cell phone, where he was texting his girlfriend of that time, a ginger haired girl called Betty Martin, who had moved away from Mystic Falls a couple of years ago. But Damon had broken up with her long since._

_"Huh?" He asked me, looking at me for a split second, and then looking back at his phone._

_I had noted how cute he had looked with his black wavy hair ruffled up slightly and how his blue eyes shone with the happiness which had always radiated from them in the summer months. _

_I had glared at him for a second, and then snatched his cell phone from between his hands, holding it in my other hand, far away from him. "Listen to me," I ordered, stretching out my hand when he tried to reach for the phone._

_Damon reached over me, nonetheless, stretching his arm and grabbed it. I narrowed my eyes at him, but then smiled as he snapped it shut. _

_He shot me a questioning look. "What do you want, Bon Bon?" He asked me, running a hand through his gorgeous dark hair._

_I sighed, trying not to get lost in the blue of his eyes, which looked especially azure because he was staring right at me. _

_"I think it's time to get back at Stefan," I murmured, keeping my voice was low as I could. I gestured to where the other Salvatore brother sat, lounging on a deck chair beside us. He was listening to his iPod touch, and eating a burger. _

_Damon scowled as he looked over at his brother. "What did snotty Stefan do now?" He asked me, in a whisper._

_"What did he not do, is the correct question," I muttered back._

_Damon grinned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "What is the plan this time, great evil one?" He asked._

_I grinned back at him, unable to resist. "I was thinking of the classic shake a soda and spray it at him," I whispered._

_Damon nodded, and pulled me upwards. I stood up and we both snuck over to the cool box, but we needn't have bothered; Stefan was chattering away in his cell phone. _

_Damon pulled out of the box a cream soda, Stefan's favorite, and then handed it to me._

_"Do the honors," He muttered._

_I grinned and shook the soda as hard as I could. I could practically feel it fizzing under my hands. I then headed over to Stefan, and Damon followed a small smile on his face._

_"Stefan," I cooed in my sweetest voice. He didn't reply so I nudged him in his sides. _

_He looked up at me, annoyed. The phone was still glued to the side of his head. He picked the burger he was eating off his plate, and took a big bite. _

_I just stood there, so he glared at me, annoyed. "What do __**you **__want?" He demanded, muttering something into the phone that I couldn't decipher. _

_"Okay see you then, babe," He cried out, before he hung up, and stared at me. _

_I rolled my eyes at him, "Nothing, Stefi. I just wanted to give you your favorite soda," I murmured, sweetly. I smiled at him, and Stefan narrowed his eyes at me._

_"What's __**he **__doing here?" He demanded, gesturing towards Damon. _

_I handed him his soda, unable to keep the grin from spreading across my face. "He picked it. He told me cream soda is your favorite," I murmured, innocently._

_Stefan smiled that second, the smile that mesmerized girls across Mystic Falls, but had no effect at all on me. "Aw, well I do love a good cream soda," He exclaimed, taking the soda and putting his burger down on the plate. _

_He then put his iPod headphones back in his ear, and was about to open the soda._

_"What? No thank yous?" I asked him, mock-crossly. _

_Damon chuckled from beside me, a magical sound._

_Stefan rolled his forest green eyes at me, "Erm, sorry but I don't do thank you's," He muttered, as he opened the soda._

_I stepped back as the soda sprayed all over him, covering him from head to toe. Damon and I burst out laughing._

_Stefan gasped, hopping up, "My hair, my iPod, my trademark hair!" He cried out. Then he turned to us, furious. "You idiots," He yelled._

_He snatched his burger, all smothered in ketchup, and aimed it at us. Damon grabbed my hand, and we made a run for the sea, just as Stefan flung his sandwich in our direction. We ducked under the water, and then looked up to see Stefan's burger hit Caroline, who was walking by with Lexie Brown, her closest friend of that time, smack in the middle of her blonde head. Caroline had been dating Duke at that time and she hadn't been attracted to Stefan yet. Damon and I erupted into peals of laughter, as Caroline cried out at Stefan, angrily._

I woke up, a small smile on my face. These memories were the only things keeping my sane. The good times I had shared with Damon, which nobody else had. The times I had made him happy, or made him laugh. Nobody could take these away from me. They were locked into my heart, and written down in my journal which I kept in the back of my bookshelf, where nobody could reach it.

I headed to the bathroom and quickly splashed my face, then I put on my favorite lilac robe, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Dad was sitting at the table, reading the morning paper, while sipping black coffee. He smiled at me, as I sat down.

"Baby, how are you?" He asked. Mom, with her stomach jutted out because of pregnancy, was making coffee on the kitchen counter. She had a plate of toast set out on the counter, so I got up and took it.

"I'm great, what about you guys?" I asked them.

Mom smiled, bringing over her mug of coffee and one for me. She sat down opposite dad. "A little tired, but great," She informed me.

Dad ran a hand through his dark hair. "I'm late," He told me, honestly. He stood up, sipping his coffee, hurriedly.

"Oh no, honey. You have to have breakfast." Mom insisted, holding out some toast.

"Not today. I'll catch up later. I'll get a sandwich or something," Dad muttered, dumping his mug in the sink and kissing my mom on the cheek.

She looked disappointed, but she just sighed as my dad headed over to me, and ruffled my hair up. I smiled at him, and he grabbed his bag and headed out of the door.

Mom sighed, and handed me some toast. I took it and spread on it some marmalade. "This law firm he's at is working him way too hard," She complained, biting into her own toast which was covered with low-fat cheese.

I nodded, and then mom smiled at me. "You're becoming so beautiful." She informed me.

I smiled back at her, "Yes, I'm becoming more _you,_" I told her, and that was in fact true. She had the same glowing green eyes, and the same wavy brown hair and heart shaped face as I did. She even had the same secret smile I had.

Mom nodded, "Grams always said you were a mini me," She muttered, looking sad. Grams was my mother's mom, and my dearest grandmother, who had died a couple of years ago.

I bit into my toast, "Do you think Mary will look like you or dad?" I asked her, trying to change the topic before my mom erupted into tears. Her pregnancy hormones wouldn't help either.

Dad had the same tan skin as us, except he had darker hair and brown eyes.

Mom smiled, luckily thrown off topic. "I'm not sure, we'll have to wait and see," She told me, winking. Mary was what we had decided we would call the baby. My mom had found out it was a girl a couple of weeks ago.

I nodded, sipping my coffee. I took the sugar bowl and added a couple of spoons.

Mom watched me in disbelief. "I could never understand how you eat so much yet you're still such a tiny little thing," She murmured, eating from her toast.

I shrugged, just as the house phone started to ring. I hopped up, and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I called, hoping it was Damon.

It was Caroline's voice who answered instead. "Hey girl, you want to hit the beach?" She asked me, her voice as enthusiastic as it always sounded.

I hesitated, then spoke, "Sure," I murmured.

"Great! I'll come pick you up in 15 minutes," She exclaimed, before hanging up.

I rolled my eyes and put the phone back in its place. Mom watched me, amused.

"Caro?" She asked, her green eyes wide.

I nodded, "Yes, it was." I told her, grabbing my last piece of toast and placing my plate and mug into the sink.

"How is she? I talked to her yesterday. Such an fervent girl," She trailed off, a smile on her face.

I grinned, "You can say that again. Anyway, look I got to go get dressed, we're hitting the beach, okay?" I told her.

"Is Damon going with you?" She asked me, her secret smile on her face.

I shrugged, "Maybe I'll see him there," I muttered, trying to seem casual.

Mom nodded, "Well, have fun," She winked at me, and I rushed upstairs to get ready.

I quickly put on my favorite black tankini, and then my white beach shorts and gray tank top over it. I grabbed my gray shades, and slipped into my gray beach bag some sun cream, a towel and a change of clothes just in case.

Then I grabbed my cell phone, a black Samsung Tocco Lite, and stuffed it into my bag. I heard the doorbell ring, and the sound of chatter so I headed downstairs to find mom in deep conversation with Caroline about the pros and cons of neon skinny jeans.

"Hey," Caroline cried out, as I entered the room.

"Hi," I replied, "Bye mom," I added, heading over to my mother who was standing by the door, and kissing her on the cheek.

"Have fun, baby," She replied, hugging me closely for a second. Then I followed Caroline out to her white Hyundai matrix. I got in the passenger seat, and she hopped into the driver's seat, a giant smile on her face.

She was dressed in a colorful black and pink beach dress and some pink enameled flip flops, her long blonde hair styled in elaborate waves under the black shades which she had propped on the top of her head. Caroline started the engine, gazing at her reflection in the mirror.

"God, your mom is so cool," She exclaimed, pulling out of my road.

I rolled my eyes, "Your mom is nice too," I told her, and Caroline snorted.

"Then you haven't seen her with PMS, talk about bratty," She muttered.

I was about to reply when my cell phone buzzed with Damon's number.

"Hottie-number 2 at 12 o'clock," Caroline joked, looking at my cell phone.

I put a hand over her mouth, and replied. "Hey." Caroline pushed my hand off her mouth, but grinned all the same.

Damon sounded happy. "Hey, BonBon. You up for the beach?" He asked.

"I'm headed there with Caroline now," I told him, truthfully.

Damon sounded pleased, "Great! Okay, see you there," He muttered, before hanging up.

Caroline smiled at me, "So Hottie-number 2 is coming to the beach?" She asked.

"Stop calling him that," I insisted, as Caroline pulled up on the side of the road nearest to the beach. White sands stretched for yards until they met with the azure sea, the color of Damon's eyes.

Caroline rolled her eyes, and got out of the car. I got out too, my bag clutched to me. "Why? Stefan's hottie-number 1," She explained.

I ignored her, "Speaking of Stefan cough player cough Salvatore, is he coming?" I asked her.

Caroline looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, duh. I like program my schedule to his," She burst out.

I rolled my eyes, and followed her out onto the beach. "What did you do with him yesterday anyway?" I asked her, once Caroline had found a spot for her sun bath. She lay out her towel, and I put mine out too.

We both lounged on our towels and she smiled at me. "He was telling me he was ready to break up with Vickie. He says she's too immature for him," She explained, smacking her glossy lips together.

I gasped, "He said that in front of Vickie?" I asked her, unable to believe my ears.

Caroline nodded, "Well, yeah. She knows it's coming. No one like her can hang onto a hottie like Stefan for too long, oh hi Damon," She added, looking the other direction.

I looked over to where she was gazing. Damon was making his way over to us, clad in his black and white swimming trunks and a black tee shirt. He grinned at us, "Hey girls," He murmured.

I smiled back at him, and so did Caroline but I could see that she was watching into the distance where Stefan was lounging on a beach mat with Vickie Donovan. She had on a skimpy red bikini and a beer in her hand. Stefan was laughing, his arm around her, in his tight black Speedos. Then he suddenly became serious, and she looked upset at what he was telling her. Ooh the big break up then…

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to Damon who had sat down beside me on my towel. "Budge over," He complained, and I complied.

I budged over, and Damon lay down beside us. "So how's Amber?" I teased.

Damon scowled at me, "You had to bring her up?" He wanted to know.

I rolled my eyes, "You would have told me anyway," I muttered.

Damon nodded, "Well, she tried to call me last night after I left, I didn't answer," He explained, looking slightly bored. He wasn't the only one. Caroline stood up, a tired look on her face.

She pulled off her dress to reveal a single piece off the shoulder purple swimsuit. "I'm hitting the surf," She muttered.

Damon looked impressed. "You surf?" He asked her.

Caroline shook her head, "Not really, but I'm gonna go try," She muttered, heading towards the hut where you could pick up a surf board. Since when did Caroline surf?

Damon mirrored the same question to me.

I shrugged, looking over to where Caroline had grabbed a pink board and was strutting towards the sea. I snorted as I saw Stefan Salvatore ahead of her on his own board. Vickie Donovan was nowhere to be seen. So the big break up had taken place, huh?

Damon grinned, knowingly. "It's to go after Stefan, I know." He muttered, and I didn't say anything. I didn't want to give away her secret. She had kept mine for so long. Even though hers was sort of obvious.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure," I trailed off.

Damon suddenly laughed, "Do you remember when we sprayed Stefan with soda?" He asked me.

I nodded, grinning widely. "We loved getting revenge on Stefan," I reminded him.

Damon nodded, "Those were really great days. Sometimes I wish we could relive them," He murmured.

I smiled, "Not all of them," I told him.

He grinned back at me, "You mean the time I threw you in the water with your clothes on?" He asked me.

I nodded, "I was scraping sand out of my hair for weeks," I complained.

Damon suddenly stood up, "Well, get the scraper ready," He muttered.

I rolled my eyes at him, "What? Damon…" I trailed off, as he scooped me into his arms. The feel of our skin touching was electric.

I started to scream as he ran towards the water. "Damon Salvatore, you wouldn't!" I yelled.

Damon just grinned, "I just want to relive the memory," He told me, innocently.

"Damon, choose any other memory," I pleaded hanging on to his shirt. I watched as he walked into the water until it was up to his waist. I hung on to him, and he started swinging me into the water.

"Let me get my clothes off then. I wouldn't want them to get wet," I told him.

Damon shook his head, "That wouldn't be reliving the memory," He complained.

I screamed as he dunked me under the water, but he didn't let go. He pulled me up, and I cried out, gasping at the coldness of the water.

"You…You… Numbskull!" I yelled at him, as he carried me back to the shore.

Damon just grinned, "Is that the best you can do?" He asked, as he placed me back on the sand.

I lunged at him, and jumped onto his back, soaking his t-shirt. He just rolled his eyes, and secured his arms around me so that he was holding me in a piggy-back stance.

I looked over to the beach, feeling a lot taller. "The worlds higher from up here, right littlun?" Damon asked me, jokily.

I hit him on the back, and he cried out. "What was that for?" He asked me.

"I told you if you called me that one more time, I'd hit you," I informed him.

Damon looked back at me, "When was that?" He wanted to know.

"When we were 11, at Caroline's big birthday blow out party," I muttered.

Damon raised his eyebrow. "And I'm supposed to remember that?"

"I do," I muttered, simply.

Damon sighed, and placed me down on the beach towel, gently. He sat down on Caroline's towel, and leaned back. "You were more of a littlun then," He explained.

I scowled at him, "Again with the word," I muttered.

Damon looked at me, exasperated. "Is littlun a swear word or something now?" He wanted to know.

I ignored him, and instead watched as Caroline headed out of the water, her blonde hair blowing behind her like a halo. Stefan had his arm around her waist, both their surf boards in his other hand. They strutted over to us. "Stef taught me how to surf," She explained.

Damon scowled at his brother, "Brother,"

"Brother," Stefan replied, just as bitterly.

I looked at Caroline, who looked pleased as punch. "Well, I just came to grab my stuff. Stef and I are going out for lunch, Damon can take you home, canthe?" She asked. Damon just shrugged.

"Sure, I'll take Bon-Bon home," He muttered.

Caroline beamed at him then smiled at me too, leaning in for a hug as she grabbed her beach bag. She slipped on her beach dress, and Damon got off her towel and handed it to her. "Well, have fun," I muttered to her, nodding to Stefan in acknowledgment. He smiled at me, then he and Caroline headed off across the beach, back to Caroline's car probably. Stefan usually let his dates drive him.

"What a sweet couple," Damon joked, pushing me slightly so he could fit beside me on the towel.

"Tell me about it," I muttered, standing up and running a hand through my hair.

Damon stood up too, "You want another dip or you ready to go?" He asked.

I grabbed my bag, and slipped my towel inside it. "No, let's go," I told him.

Damon nodded, and we headed off the beach side by side. We didn't touch, but there was some sort of connection between us. We got into his Land Rover and he drove it towards our houses.

"So what you doing for dinner? Any hot dates?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "Not today," I muttered.

"Great, so you'll come over, we can order pizza and have a movie marathon?" He asked.

I nodded, enthusiastically. "That sounds good," I told him. "Cody Martinez movies?" I asked, mentioning my favorite actor, who was a totally hottie, yet Damon seemed to detest completely.

Damon shook his head, "Anything but that Moron. I still can't believe how 'Him and Her' is an appropriate title for a movie. And how can the same doofus guy and a plastic airhead get together and break up like five times in the same movie?" He wanted to know.

I put my hand up, "Hey! Don't insult Cody. He has a new movie coming out soon, and I want to go see it. Its title is 'All The Girls Love Kevin Harrison', "I told him, eagerly as he pulled up in front of our houses.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Remind me to pretend being sick that day," He murmured, and I giggled.

"Okay, give me like half an hour to get ready then I'll come over. Do you want me to bring anything?" I asked him, hopping out of the car. He got out too, and locked the doors.

Damon shook his head, then hesitated. "Only a full stomach. And perhaps some of your mom's guacamole. It's amazing," He murmured.

I nodded, "Sure, there's some in the fridge," I told him, heading for my door.

Damon headed for his too, "See you in 30?" He asked, pushing his key into the door.

"See you in 30," I confirmed, pushing my own key into the lock.

* * *

_Even when I'm not giving enough and I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all and I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me_

* * *

**A/N: Hey Guys! Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. **

**Meanwhile, Review for a Preview! (Just for you *cough* Iris *cough* LOL)**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. Or 'Still There For Me' lyrics by Corbin B. and Vanessa H. **


	5. Movies

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 4- Movies**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

**Taylor Swift- I'd Lie**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

_When I was eight, I had been watching Dracula one night. My mom had warned me not to watch it, but Damon had dared me to, and I couldn't turn down a dare._

_Mom and dad were out for dinner somewhere nice, and I was munching on popcorn, sweating my hair off, as I tried to make it through the movie._

_My brown hair was messy, and my green eyes were filled with tears, yet I couldn't stop. Damon had told me I'd be a chicken if I didn't comply with my dare. I clutched Mr. TeddyKins to my chest, hoping he would keep away the bad vampire. Because in truth, vampires were the most frightening creatures to me. They repulsed me, and unable to believe why someone had to take another's life just to live._

_I watched, close to tears, as Dracula drained yet another victim. Suddenly, the light turned off, and I screamed. I stood up, and edged towards the light, tripping over my mom's coffee table. I gasped as I felt something move in the room with me. Dracula? Was he real? _

_Suddenly, I felt something hiss. "Bonnie, Bonnie,"_

_Dracula knew my name? Was he going to kill me now?_

_I screamed, and in a second, something heavy was on me. Was Dracula going to suffocate me then drain my blood? _

_I gasped as Dracula began to laugh, and I realized it wasn't Dracula, but rather my best friend Damon. I smacked him, and got up, confidently striding over to the light switch. I flicked it on then sat back down on the couch, a scared look on my face._

_Damon came and sat next to me, wrapping his arm around me. "Get your hands off me," I demanded._

_"Scaredy cat," He taunted._

_"Idiot," I replied, not moving my eyes from the screen. I watched the rest of the movie, and I hadn't noticed I was crying until Damon pulled me into his arms._

_"Don't be scared," He muttered, stroking my hair._

_"But i-i-it's scary," I had complained, resting my head on his shoulder._

_"Don't worry, I'll always protect you," He muttered, his blue eyes sparkling. I could tell he was telling the truth, because Damon Salvatore although he was many things, was not a liar. _

_"Do you promise?" I asked him._

_Damon nodded, and we watched the movie silently for a couple of minutes._

_"Bonnie?" He called, snatching my popcorn._

_I nodded, my head still buried into his shoulder. "mhmm?" _

_"You won the dare," He informed me, a big smile on his face. _

And Damon still smiled that way. It was my favorite smile, one that made his whole face light up, making it look more handsome than usual.

"Bonnie?" My mom's voice called, shaking me out of my reverie. I was standing by the fridge, and the fridge door was open.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked her.

"I said, what did you need from the fridge?" She told me, coming to stand by me, a confused look on her face.

"Oh, I was getting the guacamole. I'm going over to Damon's," I explained to her.

I had already got dressed in my jeans skinnies and a beige camisole. I never needed to wear anything fancy when I went over to Damon's. It was just hanging out.

Mom nodded, "He likes it doesn't he?" She asked, smiling a little so that her green eyes shone.

I nodded, grabbing the bowl in my hand, and closing the fridge.

I then headed towards the door. "See you, mom." I muttered, waving before stepping out of the door and crossing the small bit of pavement between our houses.

Before I even pressed the doorbell, Damon had wrestled the guacamole out of my hands. "You brought it,' He exclaimed, rushing into the house and yanking my arm.

I nodded, "I sure did. Do you have potato chips?" I asked him, and he nodded, rushing off into the kitchen.

I headed up to Damon's room, where we usually hung out. His uncle Zac was in his study. "Hey uncle Zac," I called, passing by.

Uncle Zac smiled at me, "Hi Bonnie, and how many times have I told you to call me Zac?" He asked.

I grinned, "Sorry, Zac." I mumbled.

"So Damon broke up with that awful girlfriend of his," He murmured, typing something into his laptop.

"Er, Amber?" I asked.

Zac nodded, "Yes, I think it was. She was so bitchy. Mind my language," He added.

I giggled, "No problem. It's true," I insisted.

Suddenly Damon was at my side. "Zac, stop hogging my best friend," He joked, pulling my hand and dragging me into his room. I could hear Uncle Zac, sorry Zac, chuckle as we headed off.

Damon closed the door behind us and we sat down onto his bed. He put the guacamole and chips on the bedside table and pulled it towards us. I looked around the room, grinning as I spied my own room opposite his window.

"What a mess," I muttered, looking around the room.

Damon glared at me, "Hey, no complaining allowed," He joked, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, as Damon put in the movie. "What are we watching?" I asked him.

Damon grinned as he pressed play on the DVD player. "Prince of Persia," He explained.

"What? It's not even on DVD yet," I told him, grabbing a potato chip and dipping it in guacamole, before stuffing it in my mouth. Damon took one too, just as the movie started.

"I told you, uncle Zac knows some people in the biz," He muttered, keeping his eyes on the screen as the opening music played.

**15 minutes later**

"What is that guy doing?" I asked him, gesturing towards the screen.

"He's fighting the bad guy," He told me, shoving a chip in his mouth.

"Who is he anyway?" I asked.

Damon looked annoyed, but only jokingly. "He's the Prince of Persia, cant you stop talking for 5 minutes?" He asked.

"I didn't talk for 15," I informed him, and Damon rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen.

**After the movie finished, and the credits are rolling**

"I still don't understand what happened," I told him, folding my arms across my chest.

Damon grinned at me, "It's a movie, not a chemistry equation," He told me.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Really? I thought that was a chemical reaction," I muttered, sarcastically.

Damon stood up and took the DVD out of the player. "What do you want to watch, and don't say 'Him and Her'." He muttered.

"What about 'Love You, Hate You, Miss You'?" I asked, stating another Cody Martinez movie.

Damon narrowed his eyes at me, "No," He protested.

"What, but I had to sit through that stupid Prince of Persia thing," I complained.

Damon sighed, and I got up and rummaged through his DVD box. I found 'Love You, Hate You, Miss You' and shoved it into the DVD player.

Damon scowled at me, as I pressed play.

"Why do you have those Cody Martinez movies' then?" I asked him, as the movie started.

Damon looked away for a second, not meeting my eyes. "Why? Because you like them, that's why," He explained.

I smiled, "That's nice," I muttered.

Damon nodded, "I know," He replied, honestly.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

"That was the most boring movie I have ever seen," I declared, an hour and a half later.

Bonnie didn't reply. She had a tissue scrunched up in her hand, and her eyes were red. "Are you crying?" I asked her, in disbelief.

Bonnie didn't reply for a few seconds. "It was just so touching," She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "The movie was about a guy who was dating a girl, who turned out to be his long lost sister, so he couldn't date her, and they had to break up. Then it turned out that his father was having an affair with another lady before his mom died so it wasn't really his sister, so they could actually date. How is that touching?" I demanded, unable to see it.

Bonnie's green eyes sparkled, "You just don't understand," She murmured.

I put my arm around her, "Maybe I don't,"

Bonnie rested her head against my shoulder. It felt all warm and tingly where her skin touched mine.

She then sat up, "I'm being silly," She exclaimed, wiping her eyes one last time and getting up.

I rolled my eyes at her, "You think?" I asked, standing up.

She pushed me lightly, but I couldn't feel anything. Her touch was light like a feather. It always had been. Probably because she had always been much smaller than me, and much lighter.

"So what pizza are you getting?" I asked her, picking the pizza takeout menu up from on my desk.

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't want a whole pizza. I'll just take a slice from yours," She told me.

"You eat so little it scares me," I muttered, and Bonnie giggled.

"I'm just not really hungry. We've been stuffing our faces with guacamole and chips for like 3 hours," She exclaimed.

"I know," I mumbled, looking back at the plate of guacamole, which was now empty. There were a few chips left.

"But I'm still hungry," I complained, grabbing the paper, and getting my cell phone out.

I called the pizza place, and ordered two double cheese supreme pizzas and a bottle of root beer, and then I sat back down next to Bonnie, who was now putting the DVD's back.

"You want to watch something else?" I asked her.

Bonnie shook her head, her brown hair bouncing up and down. It looked shiny as it usually did. It was one of the most beautiful things about her. Her glowing mossy green eyes were to die for too, especially when she had them outlined with her kohl.

"My eyes are burning," She complained, standing up and stretching.

I rolled my eyes, "Then you didn't see the James Bond marathon I saw last week with Amber…" I murmured, a scowl forming across my face. I hated even the mention of her name now. I couldn't bear to listen to her annoying voice, let alone see her. She had been the first girl to ever cheat on me. I had always broken up with my other girlfriends for other reasons.

Bonnie rubbed my back, "You'll get over her," She mumbled.

"I already did," I insisted, pushing my hair out of my eyes. It made me feel all hot and sweaty.

"Good, you'll find a girl someday who will appreciate you," She mumbled, looking away.

I shook my head, "I don't think I'm gonna get tied down again soon. I'll never fall in love again, I swear." I told her, running my fingers through my hair. I did that a lot. It was kind of my nervous habit. Bonnie's was biting her nails.

Bonnie laughed, "I think you might. No offense Dam Dam, but you're never single for long," She told me.

I shook my head, "This time, I think I might stay single for a while longer," I murmured.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Wahoo, the pizza," I murmured, heading out of the room. I watched Bonnie sink down onto the bed, a bored look on her face.

I ran down the stairs, and flung open the door. I expected to find the Paulo's Pizza guy in his red and yellow uniform, but instead I found a Greek goddess. She was a brunette with pale white skin, and brown eyes so deep you could melt into them. She was dressed in a dark blue wrap dress, which looked great against her pale skin, and when she smiled at me, she looked like an angel.

"Hey," She murmured, her voice flirtatious, probably without her even noticing. She held out something wrapped in foil.

"My family's new here. We're moving in a few streets away, and we were supposed to meet the neighbors. Each one of us took a street, your house is the last one on this street. This is the Salvatore house isn't it?" She asked me, reading the plaque off the side of the door.

"Yes, that's us. I'm Damon Salvatore," I called to her, reaching out my hand. She shifted the tray to one hand, and took my hand, shaking it lightly. Her touch was electric. Sparks flew.

"I'm Katherine Gilbert," She explained, in her singsong tone.

She then held out the foil platter. "Cookies. Mom baked them. She's kind of a well known cook," She told me, looking modest.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Great, thanks so much," I murmured, taking the cookies.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I sighed as it passed 10 minutes and Damon still hadn't come up. What was taking so long? I headed downstairs, feeling impatient. My heart fell as I rushed down the stairs and saw Damon shaking the hand of a pretty brunette. She handed him something, and he put it on the cabinet.

Damon turned around, "Oh hey Bonnie. Katherine, this is Bonnie Bennett, my best friend. Bonnie, this is Katherine Gilbert, our new neighbor," He explained.

I put on my sweetest smile, and Katherine and I shook hands. "We're ordering pizza and hanging out, you want to stay?" Damon asked Katherine who looked uncertain.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her chocolate brown eyes all wide and innocent, which I'm sure was an act.

Damon nodded. "Yes, unless Bonnie has a problem with it?"

I shook my head, "No, Stay Katherine," I muttered, not meaning it in the least. I had a giant problem with it.

"If you insist," mumbled Katherine.

Damon smiled, and led Katherine upstairs. I followed, a grim smile on my face. Damon looked like he liked Katherine. _A lot. _But I wasn't sure. I didn't like her though. She was too perfect. Too much of a good match for Damon. I hated to say it, but it was true. I looked up at them, feeling sick. One thing was for sure: Katherine looked like she was going to push Damon and me apart.

* * *

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

* * *

**A/N: That was Chapter 4. Now that Kat's in the picture, what do you think is gonna happen? **

** Leave a Review for a Preview!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, or 'Taylor Swift- I'd lie' or even 'Prince of Persia'. **


	6. Flashbacks

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 5- Flashbacks**

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed… you rock! **

**Enjoy the chapter! =)**

* * *

_He's my best friend, best of all best friends  
Do you have a best friend too?  
It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy_

**Toybox- Best Friend**

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Oh Em Gee, that's so funny," Katherine cooed as she sipped some root beer.

The pizza had come about 15 minutes ago, and Katherine, Bonnie and I had been hanging out. At least Katherine and I had, Bonnie had been so distant for some reason. She was now gingerly biting a piece of pizza, sitting on the end of my bed. She had barely said anything since Katherine came.

I had just told Katherine about the time that Bonnie and I'd tried making pizza when we were 9, and it didn't really end well.

_"Are you sure you have the recipe?" I asked my best friend who had now placed 2 stools in front of Uncle Zac's kitchen counter. She held up the recipe paper in her hands then nodded._

_"Yes, Damon," She muttered, sounding annoyed._

_She placed the recipe in the middle of the counter and stood up, wobbling slightly as she almost tripped over. I caught her, a small smile on my face. She always had been incredibly clumsy. She smiled back and steadied herself, and I got up onto the other stool. _

_Bonnie took the recipe and began to read, "Mix the 2 cups of flour into the mixing bowl," She smiled as I carefully poured out 2 cups of flour. I handed them to Bonnie, who dumped each one of them into the mixing bowl, causing clouds of flour to fly upwards into the air, hitting us in our faces, and some sprayed over Uncle Zac's clean kitchen floor._

_I wiped the flour out of my eyes, and Bonnie continued reading. _

_"2 glasses of milk," She informed me. _

_I picked up the carton of milk from on the counter, and filled 2 glasses. Bonnie poured the glasses into the bowl, a determined look on her face. Some milk splashed onto her, and some landed on the floor, so she reached for the towel. _

_I couldn't help but stifle my chuckle as she wiped her face and hands with the towel._

_She glared at me. "Next?" I asked._

_Bonnie scowled into the paper, "It says we need one packet of yest, west... Damon, what does that say?" She demanded. She prodded her thumb onto the paper, pointing to the word that she couldn't read._

_I peered closely, "Yeast, Bon. This," I handed her a packet of yeast from in the cupboard and she opened it, crying out as it slipped from her hands and spilt over the floor._

_She covered her head with her hands, the recipe still in one hand, and I chuckled as she pulled her hands away from her face, revealing her face covered with flour. She glared at me._

_"It's not funny," She complained._

_I chuckled again, "Sure, it's not." I muttered, before reaching into the cupboard and handing her another packet._

_She took it, a grateful smile on her face. Then she opened it, and this time, thankfully poured the whole packet into the bowl without spilling any. _

_"2 eggs," She continued. I broke 2 eggs myself then threw them into the mix. _

_Bonnie looked pleased, "Now mix," She ordered, grabbing the wooden spoon from on the counter and putting it into the bowl. She struggled to move it around._

_"Let me help," I offered, putting my hand over hers._

_"No, I can do it," Bonnie muttered, stubbornly. _

_"I can help…" My voice trailed off as Bonnie pushed me away, accidently dumping the recipe into the bowl. It sank down into the sticky mixture._

_Bonnie scowled at me, "Look what you made me do," she accused._

_"Me?" I wanted to know._

_"No, me," She replied, sarcastically. _

_She shoved the spoon away, and dunked her hands into the mix, pulling the recipe out, but it was all covered in gunk._

_"Oh no, I can barely read it," Bonnie complained. She didn't take care to steady the bowl as she pulled the recipe out._

_Suddenly, the recip__e fell onto Bonnie's legs. She jumped up, yelping, and tried to grab the counter, but instead her hand hit the mixing bowl, sending it flying. Bonnie, now with nothing to hold on to, tripped backwards; landing on the floor with a thump._

_The mixing bowl bounced onto the ground, spraying all over Bonnie and the floor which had once been clean._

_Bonnie frowned, wiping the dough out of her eyes. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I reached out my hand to pull her up, but she just smacked me._

_"It's all your fault. Now we can't make a pizza for uncle Zac," She complained, trying to take some dough off her hands, and after succeeding, threw it at me. It hit me smack on the forehead._

_"Bonnie Bennett!" I yelled, scooping some mix up from on the floor and throwing it at her. __She looked at me, annoyed, and scooped some up too. _

_Soon we were having a dough food fight and were a laughing heap on the ground._

_Uncle Zac had come in 15 minutes later, to find two laughing 9 year olds covered in dough, and his used to be clean kitchen floor soiled with cooking ingredients and not to mention his counters. _

_He placed the groceries on the kitchen table, a scared look on his face._

_"What happened?" He demanded, glaring at us both. Bonnie and I stopped laughing and she looked at me with a look that said 'oops'. _

_"We wanted to make a pizza for dinner, a like surprise for you," Bonnie explained, standing up. She held out her hand and helped me up too._

_Uncle Zac sighed, "That's very nice of you but what's all this mess?" He demanded. "I had just cleaned the kitchen…"_

_I sighed as well, "We'll clean it, uncle Zac," I promised. Bonnie nodded, and got out the mop from behind the door. Uncle Zac sat down at the table to watch us clean._

_About 10 minutes later, we were done. The floor was sparkling, the counters spotless, even all the dishes were washed. _

_Uncle Zac smiled, "Well done, kids. But I think you both need to go take a shower before we order some pizza," He murmured._

_"Yay! Pizza," I exclaimed, and Bonnie smiled too. _

_"Damon, you use Stefan's bathroom, and Bonnie can use yours," Uncle Zac explained._

_I scowled, "How come I have to use snotty Stefan's?" I wanted to know._

_Bonnie giggled, and Uncle Zac shot me a warning look. "Bonnie's the guest. And I think you should lend her some clothes," He added._

_"But she's tiny," I complained._

_Uncle Zac smiled, "I'm sure something will fit her," _

_I nodded, then Bonnie and I started up the stairs together._

_Stefan laughed as we passed by his room. "Losers," He called out. He was playing on his Gameboy advance on his bed._

_"Snotty freak," Bonnie and I called back. We high fived, doing our secret handshake, which consisted of several abstract steps. We laughed, then headed into my room._

_I pulled out from my wardrobe for Bonnie some of my tightest gray shorts and a green and gray 'Monster Truck' shirt. _

_"But it has a truck on it," Bonnie complained, but she took the clothes nonetheless._

_"Hey, no complaining allowed," I muttered, pulling out some clothes for myself then closing the wardrobe._

_Bonnie rolled her eyes, then started towards my bathroom. "Last one out of the shower's a rotten egg!" I heard her yell, as she locked the door behind her._

_I had chuckled and run towards Stefan's room, my mind filled with thoughts of my strange best friend. But I loved her all the same. _

"Yeah, Bonnie was really crazy back then. Weren't you Bon?" I nudged Bonnie, and she smiled tight-lipped at me.

"Yes, crazy little me," She murmured, smiling at Katherine too.

Katherine smiled back at her, "Looks like me and Bon are going to be good friends," She exclaimed, eagerly.

I smiled at Katherine too, but Bonnie turned away taking yet another tiny bit of pizza.

"So tell us about you, Kat –is it okay if I call you Kat?" I added, looking towards the girl who was sitting by my side.

Katherine nodded, her halo of brown hair bouncing up and down. "Well, I have a sister and a brother and my mom is like a famous cook, Isobel Flemming, and my father, Alaric, teaches history at this university a little near here, bo-oring," She explained musically.

She then giggled, and I laughed too. "You have an interesting family," I commented. "Right Bonnie?" I asked.

Bonnie turned her head the fraction of a centimetre and nodded, "Very interesting," She muttered, and I could tell she was trying to inject enthusiasm into her voice. I just knew her too well.

Katherine smiled again, putting her root beer on my bedside table. "What about you Damon? Tell me about your relationship with your brother," she murmured, in a voice so seductive I couldn't refuse.

"Sure, well Stefan and I don't really get along," I explained, and that was sort of an understatement.

"Why?" She asked, pushing her long brown locks out of her eyes.

I sighed, "It's a long story," I stated.

Katherine nodded, "Well I'm not going anywhere," She informed me, and I grinned.

"Okay, here goes," I muttered, clearing my throat.

_We were 5 years old. Actually, Stefan was almost 6 but whatever. We were going out for dinner with our parents one night. _

_I held onto my mom's hand, a bored look on my face as we got into dad's car. Stefan pushed past me and got in. Dad started the engine, "Did you kids have fun?" He asked._

_Stefan nodded, resting his head back on the car seat._

_I shook my head, "That was really weally boring," I told him, fastening my seatbelt._

_Dad chuckled, "What would you consider not boring then?" He asked, as he pulled the car out of the restaurants parking lot. _

_I smiled, "What I think would be fun would be… Do you know this morning when mommy was shopping at the mall, I saw this Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles action figure, and it was the last one. Can I get it? That would be so not boring," I told him._

_Stefan shook his head, "Daddy, I'm so tired. I want to go back home," He cried._

_My dad sighed, "What about we get it tomorrow, Damo? It's kind of foggy now and we might get lost," Daddy explained, gesturing outside._

_I shook my head, as stubborn as a 5 year old could be. "No, I want it now," I exclaimed, tears starting to come out of my eyes._

_"We can get it tomorrow morning," Dad told me, gently, and I actually started to cry. _

_Mom looked back, a kind look in her green eyes. She had the same green eyes as Stefan, and my black hair, while my dad had the opposite: my blue eyes and Stefan's light brown hair. She put a hand on dad's shoulder, "We can go now, Guiseppe," She insisted. _

_I beamed at her, my blue eyes shining. _

_Mom smiled back, and dad just sighed, his hand on the steering wheel. "Are you sure you need this now Damo?" He asked._

_Stefan had closed his eyes, asleep._

_I nodded, "Yes, Daddio,"_

_Dad sighed, looking tired, and started towards the direction of the mall. _

"The restaurant had been outside our home city, Montreat, North Carolina. That was where we had been living at the time," I explained to Katherine.

I looked at Bonnie, who had her eyes glued to the floor, and indifferent look in her face. She had heard this story like 50 times.

"Then what?" Katherine asked, an excited glint in her warm brown eyes.

I sighed, "We were turning around this cliff by the sea that we had to cross to get back home, and it was really misty. I can't really remember much except that as we were turning the corner, we bumped into something heavy. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was my mom's scream. Then we woke up later in the hospital," I explained to Katherine.

_"Uncle Zac?" I remembered asking a figure who was sat beside my bed. __He had his head in his hands, and as I looked beyond him I saw that Stefan was lying in his own white hospital bed, his eyes shut tightly._

_Uncle Zac looked up, a relieved look on his face. "Damon, you're okay!" He exclaimed, kneeling next to me._

_"Is Stefan okay?" I asked him. Uncle Zac nodded, gesturing to sleeping Stefan._

_"Yeah, he's fine. He woke up half an hour ago, then went back to sleep again," He explained._

_"What happened?" I asked, confused. I could barely remember anything._

_"You were in an accident. A car accident," He told me, looking uneasy._

_I suddenly remembered something. "How are Mommy and Daddy?" I asked him._

_Uncle Zac's face had fell. I saw tears come to his eyes, and I was surprised at how an adult could actually cry. I had never at that time ever seen a grown up cry. I had thought that only kids did it._

_"They didn't make it," He told me._

_"What do you mean? Make what?" I asked. Being 5 years old, I didn't really understand. _

_Uncle Zac sighed, "They went up into the sky to stay with the angels," He murmured, tears dripping down his face._

_I gasped, "And they're not coming back?" I had demanded. _

_Uncle Zac shook his head, and I had collapsed into his arms, crying. _

I hadn't realised I was actually crying now, until I felt an arm on my shoulder. I looked up, expecting it to be Bonnie, but instead Katherine had her arm wrapped around me.

"Don't cry, It's okay," She murmured, her breathtakingly beautiful face close to mine.

I sighed.

"So that's why Stefan hates _you_? He blames you for your parents death, right?" She asked, coming to the logical conclusion.

I nodded, wiping the last tear away from my eyes. Bonnie was still staring at the floor, sipping at her root beer. Every so often, her eyes would stray over to us, then she'd look away.

"Why do you hate him then?" Katherine wanted to know.

"After my parents death, we moved with our uncle Zac, who became our guardian because he was my dad's favorite sibling and my mom was an only child. Then we moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia, because Uncle Zac wanted a change of atmosphere. And he'd gotten a better job at a law firm here too. He also thought that if we'd moved away from the place that mom and dad died, the pain would ease. And Stefan might forgive me, even though Uncle Zac had tried to explain time and time again that it wasn't my fault," I muttered.

Katherine smiled, a little sadly. "It wasn't your fault. Every thing happens for a reason," She told me, pulling her arm back onto her lap.

"I know, but for a while Stefan had even me convinced it was my fault. When we moved back here, things didn't get better. They got worse. Stefan became someone the 6 year old Stefan back in Montreat, New Carolina, had never been. As we got older, he started dating and became really popular. And since then he's tried to make my life miserable," I told her.

"How?" Katherine wanted to know. She pushed the pizza carton away, and Bonnie flicked on the T.V. She started to watch, but I could see that her teeth were gritted. I looked at my best friend for a second, confused at her behavior.

Sighing, I turned back to Katherine. "Well, there was this girl. I was 13 and she was my first girlfriend, Amanda Jane. Stefan had been dating for ages," I started, closing my eyes as I remembered.

"Amanda Jane had been everything I wished my first girlfriend to be. She was beautiful, funny and smart. She had long light brown wavy hair and eyes the color of honey. Do you remember her, Bonnie?" I asked, nudging my best friend, who looked away from the T.V a couple of seconds.

"AJ? Yes, she was one of my best friends. Until she became a slutty Amber Halliday clone," She snapped, looking annoyed suddenly.

"Amber is head cheerleader at Mystic Falls High," I explained to Katherine, who looked taken aback at Bonnie's outburst.

"And your ex- girlfriend," Bonnie informed Katherine, a slight smile on her face.

"Yes," I mumbled, glaring at Bonnie, who just shrugged and looked back to _Friends _which she was watching on T.V.

"Anyway, I loved AJ a lot. But then one day, I found out that Stefan had been flirting with her," I trailed off, feeling mad as I remembered that day.

_We had been sitting on the bench in a park, and we had been having a casual __conversation, until AJ had said:_

_"Your brother's been flirting with me again, and I think he's sort of cute," She pushed her gorgeous hair out of her eyes._

_I had gotten mad, "Why can't he just leave you alone?" I demanded, tightening my arm around her waist._

_"What if I don't want him to?" AJ had shot back, looking annoyed. _

_"Do you mean it?" I demanded, pulling my hand back._

_Amanda Jane had nodded, "Well, duh. So I was thinking. Maybe I can date you both. You can share me," She muttered._

_I didn't say anything. I couldn't believe she had said that._

_She continued a confident look on her beautiful face. "Stefan said he didn't have a problem with it," She informed me, with a toss of her light brown hair._

_"You talked to my brother already?" I wanted to know. My hands were balled up in fists now. _

_"Yeah, it was his idea. He's such a genius," She exclaimed, her musical voice sounding happy._

_I glared at her, "Well I don't share with my doofus brother. So go date him, we're over," I burst out, storming away before I could even see AJ's reaction._

"That was really low of her," Katherine commented.

"And of him. So when I went home, I was mad at Stefan. He was overjoyed that me and AJ had broken up. He said now he could have her all to himself. He broke up with his girlfriend of that time, then dated Amanda for a couple of days. Then of course, he broke it off with her, as he always does. AJ came back to me, crying, and begging me to take her back," I said, smiling a little.

"I remember that day. I was kicking your ass at Wii Golf," Bonnie put in. She was smiling too.

I smiled back, "I didn't take Amanda back of course," I informed her, feeling good that I'd made the right decision.

Katherine smiled as well, her beautiful brown eyes lighting up. "Good for you," She exclaimed.

"And since that time Stefan and I have been fighting like this. Stefan claims that Uncle Zac prefers me over him, and that I'm apparently 'a goody two shoes'," I rolled my eyes, and made quotation marks.

"Whoa, you guys have a long history of sibling rivalry," Katherine murmured.

"What about you? Do you get along with your brother and sister?" I asked.

Katherine smiled, "My sister, no way, she's jealous of me, but my brother, yes. He only really bonds with his PSP," She giggled, sounding musical.

Bonnie suddenly stood up," Well sorry to interrupt this little chat of yours, but mom wants me home," She muttered.

I stood up too, "Bon, wait," I called.

"I'll see you guys later," She muttered, rushing out of the room. I was about to follow her, but Katherine pulled me down.

"Tell me more about yourself," She practically purred.

I nodded, and started to talk.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I headed out of the room, angrily. Damon was unbelievable. First, he asked this random girl he knew nothing about to hang out with us, then he was taking trips down memory lane with her?

I rolled my eyes and headed past Stefan's room, but something caught my eye. He was lying on his bed, holding Caroline's half of our 'Best Friends' key chain. I stormed over to him, and snatched it out of his hands.

He looked at me, annoyed. "Give it back, Bonnie," He demanded.

I shook my head, "It's Caroline's. Why the hell do you have it?" I demanded.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Even though this is absolutely none of your business. Caroline and I are going to a beach party, and she was just freshening up. She told me to hold on to this because it's her lucky pendant and she didn't want it to get wet," He explained.

I looked towards his bathroom and saw that the door was closed and there was the sound of running water, so he probably was I telling the truth.

I reluctantly dropped the key chain into his hands, and Stefan smiled at me smugly. "You should keep your nose out of other people's business," He snapped.

"And you should keep your finger out of your nose," I shot back.

"What? I don't do that…" Stefan cried, looking disgusted.

"Well, that rumor can be spread around Mystic Falls like that," I snapped my fingers as if to prove my point.

Stefan glared at me, "You wouldn't dare,"

"Oh I would," I snapped, "So don't try your smart ass talk around me,"

Stefan looked pissed off. "You can't order me around, Bennett," He shouted.

"Oh yeah? Watch me," I yelled back.

I headed over to his X-box, the only important thing in his life besides girls and beer. Oh and maybe being an annoying a-hole. I grabbed his favorite game from on top of the X-box and held it out of his open window.

"You wouldn't," Stefan exclaimed, between gritted teeth. He jumped off the bed.

I smiled at him, sweetly. "Do you really think so?" I asked, arching my eyebrow at him.

Stefan let out an annoyed grunt, "Give it to me," He ordered, putting out his hands. He had slipped Caroline's charm into his jeans pocket.

"Why would I give it to you? Get down on the floor and act like a dog or it goes to the dogs," I threatened. Even though there were no dogs outside of his window, just dustbins, but it was fun saying it.

Stefan glared at me, "I'm doing no such thing," He shot back.

I raised an eyebrow, "Then you won't miss the game?" I asked, knowing I was getting on his nerves.

Stefan growled at me, "You are so freaking annoying," He complained.

"Thanks, now get on the floor," I ordered.

Stefan shook his head. I smiled, "Looks like 'The Killer 3' is about to become the kill itself," I muttered, stretching my arm further out of the window.

I let one finger go. "One finger off," I taunted.

Stefan rushed over to me, "You… You…" He tried.

"Say it, Me what? I dare you. And get any closer and your favorite game is going a bye bye," I warned him.

Stefan groaned and pushed his hair back. "You're evil," He muttered.

"I think we've already established that. Now on the floor," I reminded him.

Stefan grunted, knowing he wouldn't be able to defeat me, and sunk down onto the floor.

I could barely contain my laughter as he got onto his knees. "Woof woof," He muttered.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "More enthusiasm or…" I trailed off.

"Woof woof," Stefan started barking loudly and bouncing up and down. He was so into it, he didn't notice me pulling out my cell phone, and recording it all. I shoved my cell phone into my pocket, as Caroline came into the room.

"What is going on?" She wanted to know, looking over at the barking Stefan.

I laughed again, and Stefan got up, straightening his clothes and clearing his throat.

"Hey Lina," He cried out, wrapping his arms around Caroline's waist. She smiled, her blue eyes lighting up.

She looked amused however, "What are you doing here Bonnie?" She asked.

I smiled too, "I was just teaching Stef some manners," I explained, heading towards the door.

I headed Stefan his game and he glared at me. "You can have your empty game case back," I told him, slyly.

Stefan gasped, and opened the game box. It was, in fact, empty.

He let out a cry, "I hate you," He murmured.

"Oh I love you too," I teased him. I then ruffled his hair up and stuck my tongue out at him.

He glared at me, and smoothed his hair, then he lunged for me.

I stepped back, "Well, you got your game case back, but you're not getting this back," I pulled out my cell phone and opened the video.

Stefan narrowed his green eyes at me, "Delete it, Bennett. Or this will be your last day on earth. You won't miss her will you, Lina?" He smiled at his girlfriend, who was smiling too.

She didn't answer so I did. "Ooh, I'm so scared," I teased, rushing out of the room.

Caroline watched me, amused, and I could hear Stefan groan.

I peeked my head back into the room, "This is so going on Youtube," I muttered, grinning widely before running out of the room and downstairs.

I headed towards my house, shoving the phone in my pocket. _That was fun. _I thought to myself as I knocked on the door.

Mom came to the door, a tired look on her face. "Hi," She muttered. I replied my greeting then rushed up to my room. I headed into the bathroom, and put on my pajamas, before heading out to sit on my bed.

I pulled out my laptop, contemplating whether to post the scandalous dog video of Stefan or not. I looked over to Damon's room, and felt a surge of jealousy as I saw Damon and Katherine still deep in conversation. His arm was now around her waist.

I closed the curtain angrily, then turned to my laptop. I quickly connected my phone. "Because of your brother, Stefan. You're going to be the biggest dog in Mystic Falls," I muttered to myself, a small smile on my face. And soon enough, i was going to get back at Damon too.

* * *

_Maybe some pretty girls are in your world  
Excuse me, I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Na na na na na na na na na na na.…_

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter 5. I'll try to update soon, and I hope you liked it…**

**Review for a preview!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, Youtube, X-box or the lyrics to 'Best Friend' by Toybox….. And I'm not making money from this, it's purely fun!**


	7. Revenge is Sweeter

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 6- Revenge is Sweeter**

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so now our little Bon Bon is gonna get a little revenge on Damon =) Let's see how that works out… Thanks for all the reviews… and enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?_

_Do you even care what I'm going through?_

_You're eyes stare and you're staring right through me._

_You were right there, but it's like you never knew me._

_Do you even know how much it hurt?_

_That you give up on me to be with her…_

_Revenge is Sweeter than you ever were._

**The Veronicas- Revenge is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were)**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Caroline! I have an emergency," I called into the phone the next morning. I had finally thought of the ideal way to get revenge on Damon. Not exactly get revenge, but make him really jealous.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, sounding concerned.

"We're going to the mall, and I'm getting a makeover. But this time, I mean it big time," I told her, a determined look on my face.

"I'll come pick you up in 10," Caroline told me, sounding very eager. She hung up a few seconds later and I sighed before changing into my favorite black skinny jeans, a black and white 'Hollister' shirt, and my black Converse All Stars.

I yanked the brush through my hair a couple of times, added eyeliner and some lip-gloss I found in my make up box, which I hadn't really opened since my mom got it for me, then tied my hair back.

I grabbed my cell phone, and then headed downstairs. After saying good-bye to my parents, and informing them of my plans, I headed outside to wait for Caroline. Plan 'Make Damon Jealous' all systems go.

Caroline's white Hyundai pulled into the driveway, and I got in, a big smile on my face. Caroline looked shocked. "What's up with you?" Caroline asked, as she pulled the car out of the driveway and onto the road.

"I've decided to step it up big time. I'm going to get Damon to notice me if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to become his type. I'm going to have a full makeover, even my personality," I explained.

Caroline gasped, "Alien, where's my best friend?" She wanted to know.

I rolled my eyes, "I mean it. I need your help, Caro," I pleaded.

Caroline nodded, a sparkle coming into her big blue eyes. "Mission accepted," She murmured, and I grinned.

"Thank you," I replied, looking over her outfit. She was dressed in fashion perfection as usual, in her white miniskirt, and a colorful pink and white decorative shirt, along with her white sandals, and big pink shades.

I smiled again, as she pulled into the mall parking lot. I got out, watching Caroline as she walked, or rather strutted out of the car. I copied her, and linking hands; we both strutted into the mall.

"You need 'tude," Caroline murmured, her hand on her hip.

I nodded, and imitated her as we passed a couple of shops. Caroline stopped in a shop called 'Hot Topic'. As we headed in, I looked around bewildered.

"Are you sure I can pull all those off?" I asked Caroline, who was already browsing through some micro mini jeans skirts.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "If I can, you can too," She murmured, yanking out a skirt that was decorated with diamante jewels. She handed it to me, and I took it, and watched as she headed around the store, picking up items and tossing them at me, until I was holding a pile higher than Mount Everest.

Then she led me into the changing room, and I tried on every single piece. Caroline pointed out each one as either 'hot' 'not working' or ' no way' and then she brought out more clothes from the store for me to try on.

I sighed, getting tired, but I was determined. I didn't care if it took all day, I was going to change myself. I smiled as I headed out in a ruffled violet skirt, one of the last items in the avalanche of clothes Caroline had picked out.

Caroline gave me a thumbs up, and we added it to the pile of 'hot's which was growing larger by the minute, as was Caroline's grin.

When we were done, we headed over to the checkout to pay for the immense number of clothes I had bought. I had my dad's credit card which was reserved for 'emergencies' but as Caroline pointed out, this was clearly one. I grabbed the clothes I had bought, happy with my purchases.

"Okay, hairdresser next?" I asked, and Caroline looked at me like I was insane.

"Dude, that's hardly any clothes," Caroline stated, strutting forward into another store 'Zara', and after spending a couple of hours there practically maxing out my credit card and buying nearly the whole store, we headed out.

As we were heading towards another store, I spotted Matt and Tyler. "My hands hurt from all the bags," I complained, shifting my million bags from hand to hand.

Caroline narrowed her eyes as if in thought, "Test one, flirting. We can get them to put the bags back into my car. You have to do all the flirting though, I'm taken," She murmured, a grin like a Cheshire cat stretching across her face.

I sighed, "But-," I started, but Caroline cut me off.

"You said you wanted an attitude change," She reminded me.

I sighed again, "Fine, but don't I need to change my clothes?" I asked.

Caroline shook her head, "You're wearing you're 'tude, now let's go," She muttered, heading towards them.

I nodded, and smiled my flirtiest smile as we approached them. "Hey," I murmured, huskily. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and smiled again.

Matt smiled back, and Tyler looked at me hungrily. "Hey girls, Bonnie." He murmured.

I smiled, "So guys, I was hoping a teeny tiny favor," I muttered, as seductively as possible.

Tyler nodded, "Sure, anything," He murmured.

"Would you take our shopping to Caro's car? We still have a bit more to do then we'll meet you at Starbucks?" I asked, smiling.

Matt and Tyler nodded eagerly, and Caroline and I handed them our shopping. Caroline handed over her key.

"Why thank you guys," I replied, smiling again as I put my hand on my hip.

The guys nodded, and started out towards the entrance of the mall. Caroline high fived me, "And the student becomes the teacher," She admired, yanking me in the direction of another store.

I grinned, "And I got us a date," I muttered.

Caroline grinned, "You got you 2 dates. After I'm done with you, I have a date with Stefi," She muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Please don't call him that," I pleaded.

Caroline just smiled, clearly smitten, as she led me into 'Victoria's Secret'. I blushed as I took in the scantily clad mannequins.

"Why are we here?" I asked, looking around the store.

"You do want to impress Dam Dam don't you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she leafed through bras, and underwear.

"Well he won't exactly see..." I trailed off, blushing, as Caroline got a glint in her eyes.

She handed me a couple of sets of silky bras and underwear in my size, and I bought them without trying them on. She got some for herself and then we were headed out of the store.

"Do we have to walk around with Victoria's secrets bags?" I asked her, noticing that some guys were checking us out.

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, it makes you seem even hotter," She explained, leading me into 'The Mystic Falls Premium Salon', the snazziest hair salon in the whole mall. And the most expensive. But I did have my dad's credit card…

I sat down at the hair salon in an empty chair, and Caroline sat down beside me. Apparently she was going to do Mani Pedi. Whatever that was.

The stylist came over, a look of disgust on her face. Her name tag read Alexandra, and she was dressed in black, and her hair was an outrageous shade of red. "The full works?" She asked, turning to Caroline who nodded. "and a straight perm," She added, and the stylist nodded.

"Okay so, straight perm, highlights, center fringe, facial bath, hair removal of face, legs and arms, Mani Pedi and full makeup," She concluded.

I didn't even know what any of that meant, but I just listened and then closed my eyes. I woke up to the sound of Caroline's cry.

"That's amazing," She burst out. I saw that her nails were painted an attractive pink color, and she had lightly curled her hair, but I got the true shock when I looked into the mirror.

My hair was straight, but pin straight. My older hair had different shades of brown, but my hair was now all a dark brown color, and there was no wave to it any more. I had a fringe coming down the top of my forehead, and my skin looked so pure. She had tidied my eyebrows and she had left not a single hair on my arms and legs. She had applied a color of nail polish to my feet and hands that was black and white and matched my black and white 'Hollister' shirt perfectly. She had perfected my make up, and even in my old outfit, I looked amazing.

I smiled, just as the stylist handed me a giant book. "This is the ABC's of looking good. It will help you look after yourself, and will teach you a lot of things, including how to keep your perm shiny," She explained.

I took it, smiling gratefully. "What's a perm?" I asked her, and Caroline looked at me like I was insane.

"Permanent straighten of your hair," She told me, like I was four years old.

"You mean it's never gonna be curly again?" I asked her.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You can style it. And you have to redo it later," She explained and we followed the stylist to the cashier. I handed them my credit card and they charged it all, handing me a big plastic bag to carry my new book in. I stuffed my Victoria's Secret bags inside the bigger bag, and we headed out of the salon.

Caroline dragged me over to a shoe store, and when we were done, I thought I had way too many shoes, but Caroline told me that a girl could never have too many shoes. I carried the shoes, and started towards Starbucks.

"Well, I have to go. You have to get Tyler or Matt to drive you home," She muttered, hugging me one handedly, her 'Victoria's Secret' bag in the other hand. She took my shoe bags and my big shopping bag.

"I'll drop your things off at your house later tonight," She muttered.

I nodded, "Fine, I'll see you later. Have fun on your date," I muttered.

Caroline waved and started away, "Don't forget the 'tude'," She called, and I rolled my eyes and started in the direction of Starbucks. I tossed my hair over my shoulder as I pushed the door open. It was cool inside, with the air conditioning and all and I quickly spotted Matt and Tyler sitting at a table in the corner.

They waved at me, and I saw each one of their jaw's drop as I approached.

"Hey, sorry I kept you guys waiting," I murmured, using my flirtiest voice.

Tyler shook his head, "No, it's okay," He replied, when he could compose himself.

Matt shook his head, and I took the seat between them both. "Did you guys order?" I asked.

"No, we still haven't ordered," Matt replied, handing me a menu.

I looked down the list, and the waiter came over. He smiled as he saw me. "What can I get you?" He asked, shooting a flirty smile in my direction.

Matt looked insulted, and he put his arm around me, and a second later Tyler did too. "I'll have a fresh orange juice," I replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable but I knew shrugging their hands off wouldn't be the 'hot' thing to do.

The waiter nodded, scribbling something down, and after the boy's placed their orders, and he headed off, smiling at me one last time.

At that moment, Damon entered his arm around a pretty brunette. With a surge of jealousy, I realized it was Katherine. She was dressed in a black and pink minidress with black leggings and she looked like she was having the time of her life. Damon saw me, and waved, looking shocked at my appearance. He actually stopped walking for a second.

I giggled, and waved back at him. I swore in my mind, as I remembered I was supposed to be mad at him. It was so hard. He then smiled my way, and started towards the counter. He and Katherine, by the looks of it, were getting a takeaway. I looked at Damon, who looked totally gorgeous in his faded blue jeans and a sky blue shirt which brought out the blue in his ice blue eyes.

Matt had just nudged me. "Huh?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the couple.

"I was just asking if you had a boyfriend," He muttered.

Tyler looked annoyed, but I just smiled. "No, I don't," I murmured, pushing my hair from my eyes.

Matt smiled widely, and I looked up as the door closed. Damon and Katherine had left with their drinks. I cursed in my mind. I hated her so much. And I hated him too. Yet, I couldn't stop thinking of him.

Tyler shot Matt a glare, just as Katherine reentered Starbucks, except she was dressed in some blue skinny jeans and a red camisole. Her wavy hair had been straightened and she looked lost as she looked around. How many outfits had she brought with her? And where was Damon?

I watched as she checked out the tables, before gulping and hesitating, before heading over to us. "Hi," She muttered, sounding shy.

"Hey Katherine," I replied, trying to smile at her.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Matt asked, pulling out the chair next to his and offering it to her.

Katherine sat down, looking uncertain. "I'm not Katherine," She replied, pushing her long brown hair out of her eyes.

"Who are you then? Her Twin Sister?" I asked, in disbelief.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, Elena Gilbert. Nice to meet you," She put out her hand to shake mine.

I hesitated, "I was being sarcastic. Are you really her twin?" I asked.

Elena's hand wavered and she nodded. "Unfortunately," She muttered.

I took her hand, a big smile on my face. "You don't like her?" I asked her.

Elena shook her head, "We don't really get along," She muttered, meeting my eyes with a smile.

"Looks like we are going to be good friends," I told her.

"Have you met my sister?" She asked, a curious look in her brown eyes.

"Yeah," I muttered, and I felt the guys stir beside me.

"Oh, Elena, these are Matt and Tyler," I gestured to each one, and Elena smiled slightly, looking embarrassed.

"Hey guys," She mumbled. So she was a shy one. Hmm, that used to be me. It really did look like we were going to get along.

I watched as the waitress brought over my juice, and Tyler and Matt's coffee. "You want something, darling?" The waitress asked Elena.

Elena nodded, "Erm, please an iced mocha, sir," She told the man, who looked surprised to receive so much respect from a teenage girl. He nodded, and headed away.

"So you're going to Mystic Falls High?" I asked Elena, sipping on my orange juice. It was fresh and tangy. I tossed my hair over my shoulder, smiling at Matt. He smiled back, looking a little dazed. Tyler was staring at Elena.

She nodded, "Yeah, Senior," She added.

I smiled, "Like us then," I commented.

Elena smiled back, "Great, at least I'll know someone," She murmured.

I nodded, sipping my drink again.

We hung out with Elena all afternoon, getting to know her, and when it became kind of late, we headed out of the mall. Matt had his arm around me, and Tyler had his arm around Elena, who had a smile on her face wider than the Pacific ocean. She had been having the time of her life.

"So you guys going home now?" She asked, and I nodded.

"I don't have a car though…." I trailed off, suggestively.

Matt smiled, "I'll take you home. Sorry Tyler, you can catch a ride with someone else," He muttered.

Tyler rolled his eyes, just as Elena said. "I'll take you home, Tyler." She added, pulling her car keys out of her pocket.

"Call me Ty," Tyler murmured, and he followed her towards her car, which was a light blue Porsche.

"Elena!" I called, and she peered back at me.

"Take my phone number," I replied, and she smiled, and we exchanged numbers. Then she headed towards her car, waving a little. Tyler followed, slipping in the front beside her.

I followed Matt to his gray sedan. He opened the door for me, and I grinned, slipping into the car. He went round to the drivers side, and opened the door, before getting in.

He shot me a tiny smile, starting the engine. "You know where I live right?" I asked, and Matt nodded. We had known each other for a long time though I never really hung out with him.

I looked out of the window, as we approached my street. Damon's car wasn't in the driveway. He was probably still out with 'Kat'. Matt parked the car in front of my house. "Bonnie, I never saw you clearly… you're beautiful," He murmured, his blue eyes gazing into mine. They were a more 'swimming pool' shade of blue that Damon's ice colored irises.

I smiled, "Thanks," I murmured, pushing my hair back out of my eyes.

Matt smiled again, "I can't believe we didn't notice how hot you are," He uttered.

I smiled again, and he leaned forward towards me, and suddenly I knew what was going to happen. I freaked out inside. What would Caroline do? What was the 'hot' thing to do? Kiss him back? Or not. Suddenly, I got an idea. Matt's lips got closer to mine, and I leaned in, but as his lips were about to touch mine, I put my finger to his lips.

He pulled back, kissing my finger. He looked dazed, his blue eyes sort of glazed over. I shot him a flirty smile, before opening the car door. I knew he was watching me, so I pouted a little, putting my finger to the side of my head in a 'call me' gesture.

Matt nodded eagerly, and he kept his eyes on me as I pulled out of my pocket my house keys. I opened the door, and headed into the house, noting my avalanche of shopping bags by the door. So Caroline had dropped them off. I waved at Matt, smiling a little. He waved back at me, still dazed. Wow, my makeover sure had a powerful effect on guys.

* * *

_Nothing can save you now that it's over._

_I guess that you'll find out when you're no one._

_Don't say you're sorry now, cause I just don't care._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope u liked it… I'll try to update soon, but I'm travelling for a few days so I might not be able to update until I come back. **

**Review!**

**Next Chapter: Bonnie, Elena and Caroline go for a girls night out at the cinema. Bonnie meets a special person and Caroline does something which takes a lot of guts and much much more… **

**Lily xx**


	8. Bonnie Hunting

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 7- Bonnie Hunting**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm BACK! Thanks for all the feedback, I really appreciated it all… You all really make my holiday awesome! I got some reviews wanting Damon's P.O.V so I decided to give you guys a dive into Damon's mind at this point in the story….**

**And to end my super long authors note: if any of you guys wanna be in the story please send me a review with your name and what you want your character to look like..**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

_My friends say I'm a fool to think you're the one for me,_

_I guess I'm just a sucker for love_

_Cause honestly the truth is that I know I'm never leaving_

_Cause you're my angel sent from above_

**Justin Bieber- Love Me**

**

* * *

**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I frowned again as my cell phone shut down by itself. What was up with it? I needed to call Bonnie or text her to see how she was. And to ask why she had stormed out. I dumped it on the coffee table and stood up. I picked up the house phone and dialed her number; I'd had it memorized for years.

"Hi?" I spoke into it when someone picked up on the other side.

"Why hello Damon. How are you, honey?" Bonnie's mom asked, her tone full of concern. She was like my second mother; she had always cared for me and loved me like her own child.

"I'm great. What about you?" I replied, sitting down.

"Oh just pregnant and all that," She laughed, and I laughed too.

A few seconds later, she asked me; "You want Bonnie, right?"

"Yes please," I replied, politely.

She was then calling Bonnie's name. There was a murmur of voices and I could recognize one of them as Bonnie's father; Sean Bennett. I tried to make out what they were saying, but didn't succeed.

"Oh Silly me, I forgot. Bonnie's out at the mall with Caroline," She informed me.

"Okay, I'll go see her there," I replied, feeling a little disappointed. Bonnie didn't usually go to the mall (or anywhere actually) without telling me to come.

"You kids have fun," She cried, before hanging up.

I grabbed my wallet, sighing, and headed for the door.

"I'm headed to the mall," I called to my Uncle.

"Ooh, are you going to get a pretty outfit?" He joked, coming out of the living room.

I rolled my eyes, "So funny I forgot to laugh," I murmured.

He smiled at me, "Have fun," He added, and I headed for my black Range Rover. Uncle Zac waved at me once before closing the front door. I buckled in, and started for the mall. I cranked the radio up, and hummed along with the song that was playing; merely to pass the time.

Soon I was in the Mystic Falls Mall parking lot. I maneuvered the car into a parking space, and unfastened my seatbelt. I cursed under my breath as I saw Amber Halliday standing a little by my car. As she saw it pull up, she smiled at me and rushed over, her ridiculous metallic pink bag being dragged along behind her.

"Damon, hi," Called Amber as I opened the door.

I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car, feeling only fury towards my ex-girlfriend.

"Amber," I muttered, slamming the door behind me and locking it.

Amber grinned as widely as a Cheshire cat. "Dammy, I know you're mad and all, but I'm truly sorry," She started, her blonde hair blowing wildly behind her. She was dressed in her usual gear; a white mini, a pink tank top and some white flats.

"First: Don't call me Dammy. Second: We're not getting back together," I pointed out as I turned to face her.

She looked away, "But Damon…. I still love you…" She trailed off, in a whiney voice.

She batted her eyelashes at me, and I didn't say anything. I just couldn't believe how I'd been in love with such a person. "Don't you love me too?" She asked, flipping her long highlighted hair over her shoulder.

"Amber, I did. But I don't anymore," I told her, honestly.

I folded my arms across my chest, and a pleading look crossed Amber's features. "But Damon…" She trailed off, as a pink BMW pulled into the lot. It was like those you'd often seen in movies, or that celebrities were rumored to have.

I watched as a brunette stepped out, black glasses covering her eyes. She was dressed in a black and pink minidress and some black leggings, and she smiled as she saw me. "Damon!" She exclaimed, locking her car and heading towards me.

I smiled as I realized it was Katherine. "Hey Katherine," I replied. My smile stretched from cheek to cheek. Kat smiled back, and Amber actually looked intimidated. Katherine then pointed at Amber then back at me; "Was I interrupting something?" She asked, tilting her head to the side so that her hair- that was straightened today- tipped towards the floor.

I shook my head, "Not really. I'll see you later, Amber," I said.

Amber just sighed then flounced away, shooting Katherine an annoyed glare. Katherine just smiled and waved at her, looking sweet.

I laughed, "So what are you doing here?" I asked her.

She smiled, "I was going to get a coffee. Wanna come with?" She questioned, outstretching her hand.

I took it, "Sure. I was just looking for Bonnie," I explained as we started towards the mall.

"Oh my god. I want to see her. She's just so awesome," Katherine exclaimed.

"She _is _great," I agreed as we headed into the air-conditioned mall. It was cool; which was in contrast to the warm summer weather outside.

Katherine pulled off her shades, revealing her chocolate brown orbs. She stuffed her glasses into her bag, then looked up at me through her eyelashes. "So where do you want to go for coffee?" She asked me, the golden in her brown eyes swirling around like an avalanche.

I shrugged, shaking myself out of my thoughts. "Whatever you like," I told her, honestly.

Katherine nodded, "Starbucks it is then," She murmured.

I shrugged again and let her lead me over to the well known coffee place. I slipped my arm around her as we pushed open the door. I scanned the sea of faces in the small store, trying to pick out any familiar faces.

Suddenly, I gasped and stopped in my tracks. Bonnie was sitting, Matt and Tyler's arms around her, and she looked… amazing? Gorgeous? What was I saying? She was my best friend. I didn't feel that way about her. But she truly looked amazing with her straight dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes that were outlined in kohl.

I waved at her, unable to move, and Katherine started for the counter. Bonnie giggled and waved back, just as Katherine called me back to place my order. I smiled Bonnie's way, but then she turned away so I just headed to the counter, unable to wrap my mind around what I had seen.

And Bonnie was hanging around Tyler Lockwood? She hadn't ever liked him, or even talked to him before… or so I thought? They looked a lot cozy now with his arm around her, and Matt's on her other side. But why was she hanging out with Tyler? One of my brothers best friends? The second biggest player in the school? The first being my brother of course. And Matt? My friend Matt who had never seemed much of a threat before but was now looking hungrily at my best friend.

I watched as they talked to her, but I couldn't really tell what they were saying.

Katherine broke me out of my reverie. "Sheesh, Damon. The nice lady here has been asking you what you want to order like 10 times," She informed me, putting her hands on her slender hips.

I nodded, shaking all the thoughts of my best friend out of my mind. After all she was just Bonnie; the one who'd been there for me forever.

"Er, I'll have whatever you're having," I muttered, and Katherine nodded, turning to the lady on the cashier and repeating her order; which was a chocolate frappe.

The lady started to make our drinks, and I leaned against the counter, watching Bonnie. She was laughing now; at something Matt or Tyler had said. Matt was grinning too, but Tyler looked a little annoyed.

I pulled out my wallet to pay for the drinks, but before I could get any money out Katherine had already swiped her 'Mega Black Express Star' credit card- the one with the unlimited spending. How rich was her family? All I knew was that her dad taught history at some university and her mom was a chef. Katherine handed me my drink after she'd paid, and even though I insisted on paying; she wouldn't take my money.

"You have the Mega Black Express Star credit card?" I asked her, when I'd tried to convince her to take my money enough times, and she still wouldn't. I took my drink, and headed out of the store with her.

Katherine shrugged, in a blasé way, and nodded. "Yeah, so?" She asked, sipping her drink as we strolled through the mall.

"So? Only celebrities have those," I explained to her, sipping my frappe.

Katherine grinned, "Well my mom _is _a celebrity chef," she explained simply.

I nodded, and we then continued our drinks. When we were done, we dumped the cups into a trash can. Katherine then wanted to check out some shop so I just sat outside the dressing room, and she'd come out; asking my opinion on the clothes. Soon she was done, and she had a bag full of new clothes.

I took the bags from her to carry, and I suddenly remembered when I used to go with Bonnie and Caroline to the mall. I used to carry like 50 shopping bags; all Caroline's of course.

**Start of Flashback**

_I groaned as I followed Bonnie and Caroline into what seemed like the millionth store that day. We were 15 and I had nothing better to do than to follow two of my friends around the fashion mall. I actually had a date with this girl; Lina, who was totally gorgeous with her curly brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin, that same night but Bonnie had forced me to come along with her and Caroline. _

_"Start pulling your weight, Damon." Caroline complained as she held the door open for Bonnie and I._

_Bonnie just smiled at me, and I rolled my eyes at Caroline, "I didn't even want to come dudes," I insisted, heading into the store for what seemed like fancy dresses; though being a fifteen year old boy I wasn't really sure. I was already carrying shopping bags in both of my hands; most of them being Caroline's of course. Only a few were Bonnie's and one of them was groceries from the supermarket for her mother._

_Caroline followed me into the store, and then ran towards the racks, a look of pure ecstasy on her face. I sighed, sitting down on a seat by the dressing rooms. Bonnie sat down beside me._

_"I'm going to kill you, you know," I informed her, folding my arms across my chest._

_"Why?" Bonnie asked, innocently. She was watching her blonde friend scoop dresses under her arm._

_"I'm carrying like a hundred bags, and I'm bored to death," I complained._

_Bonnie giggled, "It's not one hundred, and I wanted to help you carry them but you insisted on being a gentleman," She informed me._

_I rolled my eyes, "What time is it anyway?" I asked her. I couldn't see my watch from all the bags that were on both arms._

_Bonnie pulled out her cell phone. "4:30, why?" She asked._

_I grinned, "I have a date with Lina," I told her._

_"Lina Collins?" Bonnie asked, raising her eyebrow._

_"Yeah, why?" I questioned._

_"Isn't she supposed to be like really stuck up?" She asked._

_I shook my head, "She doesn't act that way around me," I stated, simply._

_Bonnie sighed, "She's really mean though," She muttered._

_I didn't say anything and we both watched as Caroline headed into the dressing room and came out a few seconds later in a royal blue dress._

_"Does this look good?" Caroline asked us, smiling._

_Bonnie nodded, "Yeah. Really hot, Caro," She mumbled._

_I nodded, but I kept my eyes on the bags._

_Caroline grinned and headed back into the changing room to change into the next dress._

_30 minutes later, Caroline had purchased 15 dresses for god knows what; 3 of them for Bonnie. We headed to the cashier and Caroline paid, before we headed out._

_"Just a few more stores," Caroline sang, and Bonnie and I groaned._

_"God, you guys are so lazy; it's like you're a pack of grannies," Caroline joked, and Bonnie and I had laughed._

**End of Flashback**

Bonnie had never been into that whole shopping thing. It was one of the things that had made her so special and different from all the other girls. Someone was nudging me now. I looked to my side to see Katherine, looking a little worried. We were still in front of the store she'd bought her clothes from.

"Sorry, guess I just zoned out," I told her.

Katherine nodded, but she still looked concerned, "Do you like wanna go home now?" She asked.

I shook my head, "Let's head back to Starbucks. Maybe Bonnie is still there," I said, suddenly feeling a craving to see my best friend.

Katherine shrugged, "Do you really think she'll still be there? I mean, we left Starbucks like 2 hours ago," She explained, but she nonetheless followed me to the café.

I opened the door, and looked around for Bonnie but she was nowhere to be seen. And neither were Matt or Tyler.

"We must have missed her," Katherine said, sounding sorry.

I sighed, "I should have said hi when I saw her. I just totally forgot. I guess I'll just call her when I get home," I murmured.

I shifted Katherine's shopping bags from hand to hand. "You ready to go?" I asked her, and she nodded. We started out of the mall, and towards the parking lot. Once we were at our cars, I helped her load her bags into her BMW.

"So I was thinking. You want to go to the movies tomorrow? Maybe Bonnie can come with us," I suggested.

"Sure, I really want to get to know her," She cried, smiling widely.

I nodded, "So I'll call you. You gave me your number yesterday, right?" I asked.

Katherine nodded, and pecked me on the cheek. She then slipped into her car and drove away, waving. I waved back, then got into my own car and drove away too.

Once at home, I tried Bonnie's number again, but her dad told me that she had gone to sleep. I looked at my watch. It was only 11:00 PM. Bonnie didn't usually sleep that early.

I sighed and headed towards Uncle Zac. My cell phone was still resting on the coffee table, so I grabbed it and headed over to him.

"Uncle Zac, my damn cell phone isn't working," I complained.

"Damon, Language," He reprimanded, looking up from the T.V. He was in the living room watching some sort of baseball game. I wasn't really into baseball though.

I rolled my eyes, "How come you never say anything when Stefan swears all the time?" I demanded, jokily.

Uncle Zac just sighed, "Because your brother is uncontrollable," He explained.

"And I'm controllable?" I asked, sitting down next to him and showing him my cell phone with its black screen.

Uncle Zac chuckled, "More so than Stefan," He murmured. "What happened to your cell phone?"

I shrugged, and he took my phone, inspecting it. He pulled the battery out, and looked at it for a few seconds. "Dead battery," He explained.

He stood up and started towards his study, where the box of my cell phone was. I followed him, and watched, folding my arms across my chest, as he put in another battery. I grinned as the phone buzzed to life. I snatched it from him. "Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks," I added, speeding out of the room, and towards my own room.

Stefan's door was open, and as I peered in I saw that he was making out with a blonde girl. I looked closer and saw it was… Caroline? Bonnie's friend? It couldn't be… yet, it was.

"Please close the door. Some other people do live in this house, you know," I complained, slamming it shut.

"Don't get mad just because you aren't getting any," Stefan shouted through the closed door.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down on my own bed. I tried Bonnie's cell number, but there was no answer. I ran a hand through my hair. Was she really asleep? I decided to try texting her.

**From: **Damon

**To: **Bonnie

_Hey Bon Bon. I miss u! Saw u 'Bucks 2day, but didn't get a chance 2 say Hi. Call me when u see this =) _

_Dam-Dam _

I smiled as I pressed the send button.

After waiting a few minutes, there was no reply. I sighed, and pulled out my laptop. Maybe something was wrong with her cell phone. Maybe she was online. But when I opened my instant messenger; only a couple of my friends were online, none of them being Bonnie.

I opened my Youtube instead, and saw that Bonnie had posted a new video on our shared Youtube channel and account 'CrazyBonnieandDamonTheInsane'. That was weird; Bonnie never posted videos without telling me. I nonetheless opened the video though, smiling widely as my brothers picture came up. I let the video buffer, and when it was done; I pressed play. I couldn't help myself from laughing as I watched the video Bonnie had titled 'Stefan Dogging Around'. How had she got Stefan to bark like that? It had already 1,347 views, and many comments.

_Oh my god, has Stefan gone crazy? _One user asked.

_Whoa, I like Stefan as a dog… Hot hot hot! _Another had written. I rolled my eyes as I scrolled through all the other comments; most of them in Stefan's favor. It was unbelievable; even a ridiculous video couldn't bring him down from his female popularity.

I scrolled through a couple more of our videos, smiling as I noted a few 'episodes' of Bonnie and my weekly Youtube show that we filmed one summer when we were bored. 'The Crazy Show with B and D' showed clips of us doing manic things. I always had so much fun with Bonnie; I always had. I looked at my cell phone but she still hadn't replied. I shut down my laptop then stood up and headed towards my window. Peering out, I saw that Bonnie's curtains were closed. She never closed the curtain. Only if she was mad at me and that had barely happened. She sometimes closed it when she was preparing a surprise for my birthday or something, but my birthday was six months away.

That probably meant she was mad. Why on earth would she be mad at me? Because I didn't say 'hi' to her when I went to Starbucks? Because I invited Katherine to the movie night? There was only one way to find out; I'd have to ask her tomorrow.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I scowled as my cell phone woke me up. It was ringing; the 'crazy frog' theme song, but I was extremely tired and I didn't know how long I'd been sleeping for. I picked up the phone, which was on my bedside table, feeling drowsy. I looked at the small screen and registered that it was Damon calling. I put the phone down, and turned to sleep on my other side. I didn't feel like talking to him now. I was mad at him, and I hadn't got enough revenge yet. He just plain out annoyed me. I mean, he went out with that bitch Katherine to Starbucks, yet he didn't even care to invite me. Maybe it was a date or something, but even Damon didn't move on that fast. He'd just broken up with Amber after all.

And what was even more annoying than him inviting Katherine to our movie night was that when he saw me at Starbucks, he didn't even say hi. It's good that he even waved. I rolled my eyes, looking at my window. I had closed the curtains; a sign that I was angry at my best friend and he knew it. I scowled at my cell phone which was still ringing, willing it to stop.

In a few seconds, I thought my wish was granted because it did stop. I smiled at my sheer willpower- after all it took a lot of will not to pick up on the guy I'd been crushing on practically all my life, before closing my eyes and snuggling up under the covers. I'd deal with him tomorrow.

I groaned as the annoying music of a message rang. I read the message, tiredly. It was from Damon, of course. I couldn't help a slight smile from spreading on my face. He missed me? Damon missed me. And he ended the message telling me to call him. And he had signed it Dam-Dam? The nickname he hated the most, but he knew I loved to annoy him with it? But how hadn't he 'had a chance to say Hi'? Was he too distracted by the beautiful brown of Katherine's eyes? Or by her silky brown hair?

I scowled, snapping my cell phone shut. I goddamn wasn't going to call him. Step 2 of the Damon revenge plan: The silent treatment.

* * *

_Baby you can do no wrong_

_My money is yours I'm giving it to you because I love you_

_With me girl is where you belong_

_Just stay right here I promise I'll put nothing above you_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you liked it..**

**Leave your feedback please!**

**If you want a recommended story to read while you wait for an update, check out 'The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore' by **_**Key Cullen. **_**It's about Damon having a daughter he didn't know about, and she comes to 'haunt' him in Mystic Falls… You can find it in my favorite stories.**

**Don't forget about the character thing too.. If YOU wanna be in the story, send your name and what you want your character to look like….**

**Thanks again,**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD… That honor goes to L.J. Smith and The CW… or the lyrics to Justin Biebers 'Love Me' or Youtube**


	9. Silence isn't Blissor is it?

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 8- Silence isn't bliss….or is it?**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another update for Just Friends…. Sorry it wasn't earlier, it's just there's something wrong with my internet, and I just got it fixed. Thanks to all the reviewers, and those who faved and alerted… you're awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_I wish I had concentrated_

_They said love was complicated_

_But it's something I just couldn't do_

_And it was overrated, just look what I created_

_I came out alive, but I'm black and blue_

**Taylor Swift- I heart ?**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of sobbing. Not mine, surprisingly, but someone elses. I sat up, looking around, trying to register anything. I peered beside me, and as I looked closer, I realized it was Caroline. She was crying, her blue eyes were red rimmed, and she looked nothing like herself. Her kohl was dripping, her face wet, her make up all messed up and her usually immaculate golden hair was messy.

I put my arm around her, alarmed. I noticed that, according to my alarm clock, it was 4:00 AM. But what was Caroline doing here so early? How did she get in? And why was she here? "Caroline?" I asked, groggily.

She didn't reply, she just went on crying wet tears into my pillow. She looked like she was in pain, and agony and I instantly felt sorry for her. I hugged her closer. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

She just went on crying, but she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, burying her head in her knees. "Stefan…oh Stefan…" She cried, between bursts of tears. She sputtered, wiping her eyes wildly.

"What did that dog do now?" I asked, trying to keep my temper from erupting. Caroline rubbed her eyes again, and fresh tears spurted out of her eyes, and down her cheeks.

I reached to my side, and handed her a tissue. She took it, gingerly, and wiped her eyes. "What did Stefan do?" I asked, gently.

It was as if his name triggered a tearful reaction, she just started crying again, and I registered what had happened. I gasped, "He didn't," I murmured, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

Caroline nodded, pulling her head up slowly. "You can say I told you so, Bonnie. You were right. He doesn't love me…." She trailed off into sobs and I hugged her closely.

"It's his loss. He'll never find a girl as amazing as you," I assured her.

Caroline just shook her head, wiping the fresh tears from her eyes with a tissue. "I'm plain, and predictable," She murmured.

"Who said that? He said that? That pig," I said, feeling enraged at Stefan. Great, now I was mad at both Salvatores.

Caroline wiped her eyes, leaning her head on my shoulder. "I hate him so much because I love him so much," She explained, tearfully.

I sighed, "You can do better, Caro. Much much better," I said, reaching onto my bedside table and grabbing my bottle of mineral water. I handed it to her, and she reluctantly unscrewed it and took a sip.

"He's perfect, Bon," She explained, over and over again in a sad voice.

I shook my head, "He's sure as hell not perfect. Now how about we go out to the movies today as a sort of 'Over Stefan' tribute, and then we can grab some dinner," I muttered.

Caroline sighed, "Well, he's not coming back is he?" She asked, sadly.

I shook my head, "Probably not. So we need to show him how powerful you are," I insisted.

"I suppose," Caroline murmured, putting aside the water.

I grinned at her, "Now that's the Caroline I know and love. And we can invite Elena," I added, remembering my new friend.

"Elena?" Caroline looked confused and I remembered that I still hadn't got around to telling her about my new friend.

"Oh she's new here; Katherine's twin sister, but she's really nice. You'll like her," I told my friend who was now resting her head on the pillow.

"Does she like shopping?" Caroline asked, tiredly.

I shrugged, "Think so. And we could go to that new Cody Martinez movie!" I exclaimed, excitedly.

Caroline actually smiled, "All the girls love Kevin Harrison?" She asked, naming a Cody Martinez movie that was topping the box office, yet I still hadn't seen it.

I nodded, "So it's an anti-date?" I asked, jokily.

Caroline nodded, sinking back into my pillow. "Yeah," She murmured.

I sank down beside her, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

Caroline woke me up at 11 o'clock and she had such a big smile on her face, I thought she was a different person. She was putting lip gloss on in the mirror, dressed in one of my new outfits; a pair of white skinny jeans and a peach colored tank top.

"Sorry about borrowing your outfit," She cried, sounding clearly better than before.

I shrugged, getting out of bed. "It's okay. What movie showing are we going to go to?" I asked her as I headed for the bathroom.

"Erm, 1 right?" She questioned, outlining her eyes in my shimmery kohl.

I shrugged again, heading into the bathroom. I splashed my face with some cool water and brushed my teeth, feeling refreshed. I headed back to the bedroom, where Caroline was sitting on my bed, holding my cell phone.

"It's been ringing non-stop," She explained.

"Who is it?" I asked, but without her even telling me; I knew. And it wasn't someone I wanted to talk to right now.

"Damon," Caroline smiled at me, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I snatched the cell phone from her before she could do anything stupid and silenced it.

I sighed, turning to the million plastic bags I had bought the day before with Caroline at the mall. I picked out some brown knee length shorts, a baby pink sleeveless shirt, and some baby pink sandals.

"What is that about?" Caroline asked, and I knew that she was talking about the cell phone thing.

I shrugged, "I just don't want to talk to Damon right now," I insisted, fishing out a bra and underwear set from the Victoria's Secret bag, before heading into the bathroom. I changed quickly then headed back out to Caroline who was fiddling with her white purse, looking confused.

Her cell phone was now ringing. She grabbed it, and picked up. "Hello? Oh hi _Damon_," She gave me a meaningful look and I just rolled my eyes, yanking my hair brush through my now straight hair. I added a dab of baby pink gloss to my lips as I listened to Caroline talk.

"Yeah, I'm at home. No, Bonnie's not here," She paused for a second, and I smacked my lips together, before putting on some of my new brown eyeliner.

"Am I meeting her later today?" Caroline was jabbering into the phone. I put my hands up in a 'No' gesture, but Caroline got an excited glint in her blue eyes.

"Why yes, Damon, I am. We're going to the movies. Yes, the 1 showing. I'll tell her you say hi when I see her. And what? I'll tell her to call you. Okay, sure. Bye bye," She hung up, before smiling innocently in my direction. "He says hi," She added.

I just growled at her, adding black mascara to my eyes, I knew this made my eyelashes look much longer and thicker. Finally, with a squirt of Britney Spear's 'Fantasy' perfume, I was good to go. "I hate you," I muttered to Caroline, who was checking out my appearance.

She ignored me, instead giving me a thumbs up. "And the student becomes the teacher," I heard her mutter, and I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my brown purse, before dragging her out of the room and downstairs.

Once in the kitchen, I prepared two berry smoothies; Caroline's favorite type, and placed them on the kitchen table. Caroline and I sat down and started to drink, and mom waddled in a couple of minutes later. "Good morning girls," She said, cheerfully.

We both shot back a hello, and then mom smiled at Caroline. "Are you okay now, baby? You really gave me a shock last night with all your crying," She explained.

Caroline grinned, "I'm good," She sipped her smoothie, and mom just looked pleased.

"And you, Bon Bon, what happened? Looks like the fashion police aren't going to be after you anymore," My mom commented, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I had a makeover," I explained, grabbing my empty glass and Caroline's and placing them in the dishwasher.

"And you look great. Are you girls going to have breakfast with me? I'm having waffles with maple syrup," She taunted.

Caroline smiled, but shook her head, "We're going to the movies," She explained.

Mom looked disappointed, but her green eyes lit up. "All the Girls Love Kevin Harrison?" She asked, and we both nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to see that, but your dad insisted on seeing Inception," Mom murmured, heading over to the oven.

I laughed, "It's not really a guys movie," I agreed.

"Remember when we'd force Damon to come with us?" Caroline put in, shooting me a meaningful look.

My smile froze on my lips, and instead became a frown. "Yeah, yeah. I remember. Let's hit the road, Caro," I added.

"Did you call Elena?" Caroline asked, standing up.

I shook my head, "Darn it. I forgot," I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number. She picked up on the first ring, and I explained to her where we'd be and what movie we were seeing. She was very excited, telling us she'd dress and head for the mall.

I hung up, smiling, and mom looked thoughtful. "Is that Elena _Gilbert_?" She asked, mixing something in a pot, probably the waffle mix.

I nodded, "Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Because her mom is Isobel Flemming, the world famous cook! And I was friends with her dad Alaric Gilbert back in college," She exclaimed, sounding excited.

"Really?" I asked, looking at my cell phone to see what time it was. We had about 45 minutes left before the movie started.

Mom nodded, and I smiled at her, "Well, we'll see you later, ma. We're probably going to catch some dinner at the mall though," I told her, hugging her briefly.

Caroline gave her a quick hug too, before we headed out to Caroline's white Hyundai Matrix which was waiting outside. We got in and Caroline started the engine. We hummed along to the radio, and soon we were at the mall. We parked our car and headed for the movie theatre.

Elena was sitting on a chair in the waiting area. "Elena, Caroline. Caroline, Elena," I quickly made introductions, smiling at Elena. Both girls greeted each other, before we headed over to the ticket window to pick up 3 tickets for the movie. It was surprisingly busy for a morning showing, but we got our tickets quickly enough. We were headed to the screen room, when suddenly we heard the sound of screaming. We turned around to see a big crowd formed around something by screening room 5, the room our movie was supposed to be showing in.

"What's going on?" Elena asked. Caroline and I shrugged, but headed towards the crowd, and that was when we saw him. Curly hair the color of melted chocolate, beautiful gray-blue eyes which you could get lost in, the perfect body and that oh so brilliant smile I had seen so many times before on the silver screen. Cody Martinez. He was here. But why? Then I suddenly remembered something. The movie was filmed in Mystic Falls; at least a part of it. A year ago, Caroline and I had tried to sneak into a filming, but on course we hadn't succeeded.

Fan girls were surrounding him, screaming and demanding photographs with him and autographs. I pushed forward through the crowd, eager to get a close up glimpse of him. I pushed hard, until I suddenly tripped over. I then felt pain, something hard over me, before I blacked out.

"Bonnie!" I heard Caroline's anxious voice.

"Is that her name? Bonnie? Wake up, please," A male voice begged. It was a voice I recognized, but not one I'd heard in person; rather I'd heard on T.V or at the movie theatre.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the beautiful exotic chasm of Cody Martinez's eyes. He was gazing at me with a look that could only be explained as concerned, and he was so close; his curly light brown hair was tickling me.

"Oh my god, Bonnie. You woke up." Caroline exclaimed, hugging me. Elena was there too, I realized. She smiled at me a little.

I sat up unable to believe that such a heartthrob was in such close proximity to me. "Are you okay?" Cody asked, running a hand through his gorgeous hair. He helped me up, and I realized then that I was still in the movie theatre; except we were surrounded by Cody's bodyguards. I could still hear that screaming; that horrible screaming sound.

I nodded, "I'm fine," and suddenly a cold drink was being forced into my hand. A cherry soda?I opened the can, and took a sip, feeling immensely better as the sweet liquid ran down my throat.

"Are you sure? Because I have another movie premiere I have to get to.." Cody trailed off, helping me up. I felt a tingle as our bare skin touched.

I nodded again, feeling like a stupid bobbing doll. "Yes, I'm okay. Go to the movie premiere,"

"Are you sure?" He asked again, like I was stupid.

"Yes," I replied, and now that I was helped to stand, supported on one side by Elena and the other by Caroline, I was indeed.

Cody then smiled at me, _the _smile; the one that made girls over the world gaga over him. "I guess I'll see you around then," He murmured, and then he was surrounded by his bodyguards as he shoved his way through the crowd of screaming girls, who ran after him as he tried to leave.

"Oh my god! That was Cody Martinez," I exclaimed, unable to believe it. I sipped my soda.

Caroline and Elena nodded, looking as equally excited as I was. "Yeah, and he _touched _you," Caroline squealed.

"And you were like this close to him," Elena added, demonstrating our closeness by gluing two of her fingers together.

I rolled my eyes, "It's okay guys… Wait a second, what am I saying? That was CODY MARTINEZ!" I cried, and then all three of us were screaming like crazy loonies.

Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of my watch. "The movie is starting, come on," I exclaimed, dragging both their hands towards screening room five where 'All the girls love Kevin Harrison' was showing. I had a feeling it was going to be a good movie.

"Cody was so cute!" Exclaimed Elena as we headed out of the theatre 2 hours later. 'All the Girls Love Kevin Harrison' was now my favorite movie; my favorite line being 'I know all the girls love me. But I love you, only you, Rachel.' I actually got a little teary, and Caroline had to pass me a tissue.

"So hot more like," Caroline corrected, her arm linked on one side with Elena's and the other with mine.

"He's just plain amazing," I murmured, sighing. Elena and Caroline giggled.

"He smiled right at you, Bon." Caroline exclaimed, as we were headed out of the movie theatre and to the food court.

I shook my head, "I fainted before I could see anything. I was just holding out my ticket and then all went black," I explained.

"I know. You fainted, and then people were trampling over you, so Cody got his bodyguards to surround you and him, and it was so romantic. We pushed our way to the front of the crowd and told the bodyguards we knew you so they let us through," Elena said, talking so quickly it was a miracle I picked up anything she was saying.

Caroline grinned, "It was so exciting. Then one of his bodyguards had to give you CPR and it was like we were in an episode of E.R or something," She murmured.

I rolled my eyes, "I just felt blackness, then pain and then I woke up in heaven," I ended dramatically and both girls laughed at me.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Elena asked, eagerly.

I shrugged, "Whatever," I muttered.

"I'm on a diet, so I'll be grabbing a salad and a smoothie: low fat of course," Caroline put in.

We sat down in the food court and placed our orders. I ordered a cheese burger, a soda and fries from Burger King while Elena ordered a Big Mac Chicken, a strawberry milkshake and French fries from McDonalds. Caroline ordered a salad from McDonalds, and a low fat strawberry and vanilla smoothie from Pinkberry.

"I don't know how a shops name can be so pretty," Caroline exclaimed, gesturing to the Pinkberry store.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care if Burger King sounds pretty or not, I'm really hungry," I explained, and Elena giggled.

"So how's your evil sister?" I asked Elena, who grimaced.

"A total bitch as usual. She was asking me where I was going this morning and I totally ignored her, like I always do. She was dressing to go out with this boyfriend of hers Derek or something," Elena muttered, sounding bored.

"Damon actually. He's Bonnie's BFF," Caroline put in, and I growled at the mention of said best friend.

"I'm not sure if he is anymore," I muttered.

"Come on, Bonnie. What did he do? So he invited Katherine to your movie night, big deal. And he didn't come over and say hi? Maybe he just forgot. You've been friends for…" Caroline trailed off, counting on her fingers.

I rolled my eyes, "11 years," I informed her.

Elena gasped, "Wow. That's amazing. I wish I had a friend from that long ago," She said, turning to look at me with wide eyes.

I sighed, "I don't know, and I'm going to go see if my food is ready," I muttered, standing up and heading to the Burger King stall. I picked up my order, and headed back to the table. Elena had gotten her stuff and so had Caroline. I watched as Caroline munched on a piece of salad, looking like a bunny.

"So did you see the video I posted?" I asked them both.

"Which one? The hottie number one video?" Caroline asked.

I groaned, "Not this stupid hottie number whatever business again. Yes, the _Stefan_ one," I murmured.

Elena giggled, "That dog one of that cute guy? God, he must be so embarrassed," She cried, biting into her burger.

Caroline looked outraged, "He doesn't get embarrassed. He's way too cool," She huffed.

I rolled my eyes, "Stefan is Caroline's ex-boyfriend," I told Elena, who nodded, looking like she totally understood.

"I get it. He's such a dog," Elena muttered, in an attempt to make Caroline feel better.

"He's not!" Caroline exclaimed, sipping her smoothie.

Elena gave me a look that said 'Help' just as I noticed a couple entering the food court.

"Look at Hottie number one," I joked, pointing to where Stefan had taken a seat at a table near us with a blonde girl who looked to be… Amber? No way. He couldn't be dating his brothers ex. Then again, he was Stefan Salvatore. He probably didn't care.

Caroline whirled around in her seat, her smoothie in her hands, and as she took in Stefan and his arms around Amber, she suddenly got this crazy look of anger in her eyes. She stood up, hurrying over to their table before anyone could stop her. Elena and I turned to watch her, curiously. "What is she doing?" Elena asked, biting some fries.

I shrugged, "I honestly don't know," I muttered.

Suddenly then Caroline was talking to Stefan, saying something I couldn't make out. She was smiling at first, but her smile soon turned to a look of vehemence. She hesitated for a second, looking around as if to see if anyone was watching or not. She then took a sip of her smoothie, before dumping the rest of the contents on the 'perfect' hair of her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

_Yeah, wake up and smell the breakup_

_Fix my heart, put on my make up_

_Another mess I didn't plan_

_And I bet you thought you'd beat me_

_Wish you could only see_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! What did you think of Caroline's girl power? And what about Cody? Do you see anything between Bonnie and him in the future? Leave me your reviews and I'll try to update soon!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD… do you? Didn't think so…. And I don't own the lyrics to Taylor Swift 'I heart ?' **


	10. Vehemence

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 9- Vehemence **

**A/N: Hey dudes! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter… they really made me smile! This chapter is for all the guys who liked that Caroline got some sort of revenge on Stefan… And this chapter has some BAMON moments, so keep your eyes peeled lol**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_I wanna be the picture on your wall_

_I wanna chase you around until we fall_

_I wanna be the one you write about_

_I wanna be the one who never let you down_

**We The Kings- What You Do To Me**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

We all sucked in our breath as the sticky liquid fell down into Stefan's copper colored hair. He yelped, standing up and he started to jump up and down like a little girl having a tantrum. I was debating whether to get this on tape or not, but decided against it; I might miss some action. Caroline was laughing, wiping her smoothie colored hands on his jacket.

"You bitch," He was yelling and pointing at Caroline. "You stinking bitch!" Caroline just smiled, happy to have gotten her revenge. He looked like he wanted to smack her, but even Stefan Salvatore wouldn't hit a girl.

It was then when I got up, and rushed over to Caroline who looked like she was having the time of her life, if the smug look on her face served as evidence. "He got what he deserved," She murmured.

I just dragged her away, knowing that Stefan was going to explode. He was frantically shouting at Amber, asking her if she had any tissues or wipes to which she informed him she didn't. He then ended it with her there and then. She let out a sad whimper, before stalking out of the food court. Stefan was still freaking out, and now Elena came to stand by us.

"I have tissues," She whispered, and before we could tell her not to help him and that he needed to suffer, Elena was there beside him, handing him the tissues and helping him wipe his hair, and he was looking at her with an expression that could only be explained as wonder.

* * *

**Elena's P.O.V**

"I have tissues," I informed them both. Both Bonnie and Caroline looked like they were enjoying themselves, watching Stefan gain more and more attention from the shoppers at the mall, but I for one felt extremely sorry for the poor guy.

When none of them said anything, I just sighed and stalked over to Stefan. I handed him the tissues, and grabbed some myself and started to dab at his hair gently. He was looking at me, amazed, for a few seconds, before he started to get the smoothie out of his hair. A few minutes later, we were done, and I noticed that Caroline and Bonnie were still watching us for some reason. Caroline looked annoyed, but Bonnie merely looked curious.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked when we were done cleaning his hair.

"I'm Elena Gilbert," I reached out my hand and he took it, sending a pleasant tingle through my body.

"Stefan Salvatore. That means savior in Italian, you know," He shot me a dazzling smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

Stefan's forest green eyes suddenly widened in recognition. "I know who you are. You're my brother Damon's girlfriend," He exclaimed, but he didn't look very pleased about it.

I shook my head, "No, I'm her twin sister," I explained.

He grinned again, "Cool, you're new, right?" He asked.

I nodded, feeling a little shy. "Yeah, I am,"

"You want to join me for lunch?" He asked, gesturing towards the empty table.

"I'm actually here with some people," I told him, gesturing to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Urgh, Caroline. She was the one who did this to my amazing hair," He informed me, shooting a look of disgust in Caroline's direction.

"Hey don't do that. She's my friend. And besides she was your ex girlfriend," I reminded him, feeling a tiny spark of annoyance towards the handsome boy in front of me.

Stefan sighed, "It wasn't going anywhere," He murmured, and it was then that Bonnie and Caroline headed over to us. They grabbed my hand and dragged me back to our table.

"Bye Elena," I heard Stefan call, and I just waved at him.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at me in disbelief. "What the hell are you doing?" Caroline demanded.

"I was just being nice," I murmured, sitting back down at my place.

"Well don't be. He'll think you're interested. He's a player, Elena. He's broken practically every female heart in Mystic Falls," Bonnie explained, gesturing to Stefan who was now getting up and heading out of the food court. He winked at me as he left, and I felt a blush color my cheeks. He was just so handsome with his copper hair and his deep forest green eyes, by far the most handsome guy I had ever met in my life.

"El, did you hear what I was saying?" Caroline asked, breaking me out of my daydream.

"Totally," I lied, blushing a little.

"So you know that if he asks you to be his girlfriend, you wont agree because he'll break your heart, right?" Bonnie asked, taking a long sip of her soda.

I nodded, but I was still thinking about Stefan. His milky cream skin. His forest green eyes. That perfect body. His dazzling smile.

"He would never ask me, anyway. I'm too plain," I said to them.

Caroline shrugged, "Just to be safe. Remember: Elena… Stefan's girlfriend…no…" she repeated it twice but I couldn't help but giggle.

"I get it, no dating the player. Or womanizer or whatever you guys call it here," I muttered.

Bonnie grinned, "Both of those nouns suit Stefan," She said, glancing behind me for a second. I narrowed my eyes as I saw my sister dance in, her arms around a guy who resembled Stefan except he had blue eyes and black hair. Bonnie straightened in her seat, and turned the other direction. This must be Damon. The old best friend.

Katherine and Damon headed towards us, and Damon's eyes lit up as he saw Bonnie. She had her eyes glued on her burger, looking at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She munched slowly.

Damon let go of Katherine and rushed towards Bonnie. "Bon Bon," He exclaimed, but Bonnie didn't even look up.

Caroline nudged her, looking mildly amused, but Bonnie merely let go of her burger and picked up her soda. She sipped it, and pushed her fringe back nonchalantly.

"Bonnie, I know you're mad at me. But I need to make things right," Damon was saying, looking genuinely upset.

Bonnie looked up at him for a split second, before turning back to her drink.

"Please, Bon Bon. Come walk with me. I need my best friend," Damon said, "It'll take a minute,"

Bonnie sighed, and looked hesitant. "Go," Caroline whispered, pushing her friend up.

"You've got one minute, Damon." Bonnie used such a cold voice I never would have known it was her.

Damon nodded, linking his arm in hers and he led her out of the Food court.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I smiled to myself as I headed with Bonnie out of the food court. "We'll be back in a minute, babe. Go sit with Caroline and your sister," I told Katherine, who just smiled at me and obeyed.

Bonnie scowled again, folding her arms across her chest. We walked past a few stores and then Bonnie stopped walking. She turned to face me, not saying anything.

I sighed, and smiled at her. "So how have you been?" I asked, trying to start the conversation.

Bonnie nodded, no emotion coming into her eyes. "Fine," she replied.

"Where have you been? I was trying to call you but you were AWOL." I informed her, digging my hands deep into my jeans pockets.

"I've been around, Damon," She muttered.

I sighed, "Bonnie, come on. I don't want it to be like this between us," I exclaimed, taking her hands in mine. They were so tiny compared to my hands.

Bonnie just kept the same cold look on her face, "Damon, you're the one who invited her," She muttered.

I nodded, glad that I was at least getting to know why she was so mad. "And I'm sorry. I should have asked you first. It was wrong of me. We were hanging out and I should have made sure it was okay with you," I told her, looking straight into her beautiful green eyes.

She sighed, "It's not that, Damon. You've been neglecting everyone else in your life since you met her," She mumbled.

"You mean neglecting you? Bonnie, I'm sorry if I made it seem that way. But I did try to call you. You were the one who wouldn't pick up. I even messaged you. Did you get it?" I asked.

Bonnie nodded, looking a little embarrassed. "Yes Dam Dam," She muttered, sounding a little jokey.

I smiled, pulling her into my arms. I hugged her and she hugged me back, stiffly. "So we're BFF again?" I asked, and Bonnie just sighed.

"We can't let a girl get between our friendship, Damon. We've been friends for too long," She explained.

I nodded, "And your friendship is so special to me," I told her, honestly.

"Okay, now you can quit it. I feel like I'm on an episode of One Tree Hill," Bonnie joked, and a spark came back into her eyes.

I grinned, "I can quit what?" I asked innocently.

"That whole 'I treasure our friendship' and all that," She smiled, seeming more like the regular Bonnie.

"God, I can never get it right. I read in Cosmo Girl that 99% percent of girls like to feel that they can trust their best friend with anything and that they like to be reminded of how special that friendship is," I explained.

Bonnie laughed, "You read Cosmo Girl?" She asked.

"Only in the bathtub when I'm done with Stefan's Monster Truck magazine," I joked.

Bonnie looked away, embarrassedly. "TMI much Damon?" She asked, and I just rolled my eyes.

She then looked curious, "Why the hell do you have Cosmo Girl anyway?" She asked.

I smiled at her, "Because Stefan's girlfriends often leave them around," I explained.

Bonnie suddenly got an annoyed glint in her eyes, "Your brother broke my friends heart," She informed me, jabbing me playfully in the chest.

"And your friend broke my heart," I told her, dramatically.

Bonnie looked disgusted, "Who? Amber? She's sure as hell not my friend," She burst out, folding her arms across her chest and looking about as fierce as an angry kitten.

"I know, I just like to annoy you," I murmured, and Bonnie smacked me playfully. Inside, I was over the moon. Bonnie was back to being my friend. My best friend, in fact.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I smacked Damon playfully on his arm and a smile stretched across his face. How I had missed him. My cell then buzzed in my pocket. It was Caroline.

"Come on, we have to go back. They probably think you kidnapped me," I joked, taking Damon's hand. He laughed, and started leading me back to the food court.

"Well, maybe I did," He replied, grinning at me. I grinned back, and soon we were back at the table where the girls were hanging out. Caroline was finishing up on her salad on one side of the table, but on the other side where Katherine and Elena were sitting, it looked like all hell had broken out.

"_You _get the hell out of here," Katherine was shouting.

Elena stood up, "I was here first, you slut," She yelled back.

"Well I came last. And besides, you have no real friends. You're just a loser, you always have been," Katherine had a smug look on her face that made me want to smack her.

Elena actually did. Her hand hit her sisters face, and I gasped and so did Caroline. Damon headed over to Katherine. "Calm down, she didn't mean it," He was murmuring as he rubbed her shoulder.

Katherine shoved him away, "She did. She's a right snotty old nerd with no life," She shouted.

"I have a perfectly good life. In fact, I was having a better life the 4 minutes before you were born," Elena shot back.

"Oh no you didn't," Katherine muttered.

"I did, little sister. I'm not afraid of you," Elena burst out. I noticed that a small crowd had gathered around the fighting twins.

"Well you should be. I can rip your pretty little face off like that." Katherine snapped her fingers together as if to prove her point. I headed towards Elena.

"I think you should leave, Katherine," I muttered, putting my arm around Elena, who looked close to tears.

"Don't threaten my friend," Caroline put in, standing up to stand between Katherine and Elena. Katherine let out an outraged cry and ran from the food court. Damon ran after her, taking my heart with him.

"Urgh, she's such a bitch," Elena muttered.

I sighed, "A lot of people are," I murmured, feeling a little sad that Damon wasn't going to hang out longer with me.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Caroline asked us, putting her arm around my shoulder so we were standing in a triangle. The crowd Katherine and Elena's argument had gathered faded away quickly.

Elena shrugged, "Sure," She muttered. "Oh and guys, tomorrow afternoon we're having a barbeque at our villa. Mom's cooking. And there will be swimming so bring your costumes,"

Caroline looked thrilled, "Yay, Bonnie can try out her new bikini," She exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "We'd be happy to come," I told Elena, who grinned.

"Katherine is probably inviting Damon, but if she doesn't you have my permission to make sure he comes and invite any friends of yours who you want," Elena added.

I grinned, "Thanks," I replied.

We started heading for the cars, and Elena got into hers and started away. "See you tomorrow," She called as she drove away.

"You're right. She's a nice girl," Caroline commented as we started towards her car.

"Told you," I murmured as I got into my side of the car. She sat down in the drivers seat and started back towards my house. She dropped me off, saying she'd call me later, and then sped off towards her house.

Seeing as it wasn't dark yet, I decided to take a jog on the beach, seeing it wasn't very far. I grabbed my iPod and put on my favorite playlist, before slipping on my sneakers and starting out of the house. I ran easily to the beach, and I felt pleased with myself as I started to run across the sand right by the water. I wasn't even out of breath at all.

I grinned, slowing down my jog to a walk, and I realized I wasn't alone. Walking beside me was the boy who had helped me up the same day at the cinema. Of course, it had been because of him I was down there in the first place, but whatever.

"Cody?" I asked, unable to believe my luck. I had met my favorite movie star not once but twice in the same day.

"Oh my god, you're that girl who passed out," He murmured. He was dressed in jogging pants and a tee shirt with a nike logo. His curly brown hair was slightly messed up and his gray-blue eyes shone like diamonds.

I nodded, "That's me, the girl who passed out," I replied, and to my surprise; he laughed.

"You're pretty funny, you know," He informed me, and we started jogging side by side.

I grinned, "Thanks." I replied, and he smiled back at me, his hundred watt smile.

"Your smile is beautiful," He complimented, and I felt myself blush a little.

"I could say the same about you," I said, looking out into the blue waters. The sun was setting now, and the sky was a sort of purple and orange.

"Isn't the sunset the best show ever?" Cody asked, suddenly sitting down on the sand. I didn't hesitate; I plopped down beside him.

"It is really amazing," I agreed, watching as the sun sank down slowly into the water. None of us said anything as we watched the sun set fully, and then it was dark.

I stood up, and helped Cody up too. "I have to go now," I told him, truthfully. It was actually a little late, and my parents would be worried.

Cody nodded, "Of course. But isn't it really strange?" He asked, as we started back to the road.

"What?" I asked, unplugging my iPod and slipping it into my pocket. I just hoped it wouldn't fall out.

"That we met 2 times in one day. It's like destiny," Cody murmured.

I shrugged, "Things like this happen," I said, stopping now that we had gotten to the road.

Cody turned to face me, "I believe everything happens for a reason. And I like you, Bonnie. You're nice, funny and totally gorgeous," He complimented. I blushed, basking in his compliments.

"And you're hot, funny, nice and the best actor out there," I replied.

Cody pffted. "There are many like me. You're special," He informed me, holding onto one hand of mine.

I blushed again, but I didn't say anything. "I really have to leave," I told him.

Cody sighed, "Okay, but I don't want to let you go. Maybe destiny is giving us a chance to be together," He replied.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked, curiously.

"I want to know if you're single," He muttered.

I nodded, thinking a little of Damon, but we weren't together. He had Katherine after all. It was time I had someone to keep me company and a movie star wouldn't be that bad either.

"Great, so if you want we could go out to dinner a couple of nights away?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Sure, or if you want tomorrow my friend is having a barbeque you could come," I said.

"Cool. So dinner in 2 nights, then barbeque tomorrow. What time and where does she live?" He asked.

I told him everything he needed to know, and then I was ready to go. "Wait," Cody murmured. "I want your cell phone number. If that's okay, that is," He sounded nervous.

I nodded, holding out my cell phone. He typed in his number and I gave him mine then he kissed my hand gently, making me feel all warm and cozy inside. "See you tomorrow, beautiful," He murmured, before letting me take off jogging towards my house and he headed in the other direction. I smiled to myself as I let myself into the house.

_Wow, good work today Bonnie. You made up with Damon and you won yourself a date with a celebrity. _I thought to myself, ecstatically. I ran up to my room, and grabbed the house phone. I couldn't wait to tell Caroline and Elena.

* * *

_Right now I feel like I am losing control, losing control_

_Hey hey hey hey! My head is spinning cause of you_

_Hey hey hey hey! You've no clue what you do to me_

_You're the storm that I crave_

_You've got eyes like a hurricane_

_Hey hey hey hey! You've no clue what you do to me_

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so what did you guys think of Cody? Do you think he and Bonnie should be together? Should there be a Body for at least a couple of chapters? I promise it's going to end Bamon but there is going to be a lot of crazy turns first… And what did you guys think of Elena and Katherine's argument? **

**Leave Your Reviews and the answers to the above questions please! I'll try to update soon…**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the lyrics to We the Kings 'What you Do to Me'. **


	11. Barbeque

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 10- Barbeque**

**A/N: Hey dudes! Sorry for the late update, I was finishing up on another story but it's all good now (:**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and I hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_She's one of those girls, _

_Nothing but trouble_

_Just one look and you'll be seeing double_

_Before you know it, she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

**Avril Lavigne- One of Those Girls**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

_"Matt, are you sure you know how to barbeque that steak?" I was asking a 15 year old Matt. We were all 15 and were hanging out around Matt's house for a pool party in his small paddling pool. It was scorching hot but we were really hungry and Matt had decided we could have a barbeque. His mom was out._

_Damon was standing by me, a bored look on his face. "Dude, you're grilling that wrong," He said, coming to stand by Matt._

_"I'm not," Matt insisted, moving the couple of steaks carefully with a wooden spoon._

_"You are… who died and made you Betty Crocker?" Damon demanded, and I just rolled my eyes._

_"Guys, stop fighting. We're hungry," I gestured to Caroline who was lounging on a deck chair, reading a fashion magazine but she was staring at us._

_"Hurry up." She called, and I giggled._

_"Yeah," I put in._

_"Well, Matt won't let me barbeque the meat right, he's burning it," Damon complained._

_Stefan and his girlfriend of that time, a pretty girl called Alison with red hair and blue eyes were hanging out in the paddling pool. They got out and started towards us._

_"Guys, you're both so hopeless. I'll show you how to barbeque the steak," Stefan said, slipping his arm around Alison's slender waist._

_Alison smiled at him, "isn't Stefan amazing?" She asked, and I was about to say 'yeah he is but not when he breaks up with you'._

_"Stefan, stop being a total dick to impress your girl," Damon complained, grabbing the barbeque stick from Matt. _

_Matt snatched it back from him, and soon all three boys were tugging at the stick. The barbeque started to rock and suddenly, it flew through the air into the pool._

_Alison and I gasped. "Oh my god," I cried. _

_"What are we going to eat now?" Caroline complained, coming to stand by Alison and I putting her hands on her hips._

_Stefan shrugged, returning to Alison. "Alison and I are outie. We'll catch something at the grill, right babe?" He asked._

_Alison nodded, and he kissed her on the cheek, before slipping an arm around her and leading her to the side of the paddling pool to pick up their stuff. Then they left._

_I sighed, "I guess I could cook something," I suggested._

_Damon smiled, "Bonnie was always such a help," He muttered._

_"I don't know how to cook much," I reminded them._

_Matt shrugged, "I'll eat whatever, I'm starved,"_

_"Me too," Caroline put in, slumping back over to the deck chair and sitting down._

_Damon smiled at me, encouragingly. "I'll come help you. What are we eating?" He asked as we headed into Matt's house together._

_"Er, how does scrambled eggs sound?" I asked._

_"Sounds great to my empty stomach," He stated, putting his arm around my waist as we headed to Matt's fridge to pull out 4 eggs._

_"Good, cause it's the only thing I can cook without burning it," I told him, and he laughed and started to help me gather the ingredients._

I smiled as I remembered that day. I had been talking to Caroline on the phone and I totally zoned out.

"Are you ready for Elena's party yet?" Caroline was asking on the phone the next day.

"Yes," I told her, tying the strap of my brown and green bikini. It complimented my eyes; or so Caroline had been trying to drill into my brain.

"Okay, I'll be at yours in 5," She said, before hanging up.

I sighed, and put on my some brown shorts, a green sleeveless tank top and my green enameled flip flops. I then grabbed my pool bag, which I'd packed the night before, and headed downstairs.

Dad was surprisingly in the living room. "Hey baby," He said, and I plopped down beside him on the couch.

"Hey dad. Wow, you don't have work today?" I asked.

Dad shook his head, "I'm taking your mom out for lunch. Are you sure you don't want to come?" He asked, his dark eyes pleading in a way.

I shook my head, "I'm heading to a pool party," I told him.

Dad nodded, "Fine, have fun and take care," He kissed me on the cheek and I got up.

"You know I do," I murmured, "Say bye to mom for me,"

"I will," He called to me, as I started out of the door.

I pulled my shades out of my bag and put them on. Caroline's car pulled up a few minutes later and I got in. She was dressed in a light pink beach dress and some Crocs.

"You look great. Hottie number 2 will love it," Caroline insisted.

I rolled my eyes, and got into the car. "I thought we were going to stop calling Damon and Stefan those nicknames," I muttered.

Caroline grinned, pulling the car out of my driveway. "You were going to stop, I wasn't." She pointed out.

I just shook my head at her, looking out of the window. "Do you even know where Elena lives?" I asked.

"Yeah, I called her to ask her," Caroline informed me.

I watched as she pulled into a street that was lined up with expensive looking villas. She pulled in front of one that had a sign saying 'Gilbert Villa'. There were a couple more cars parked in front of the house, and calm sounding music was coming from inside.

We parked the car, and headed into the house, linking arms. "Do you think Cody Martinez will come?" Caro asked me, eagerly.

I shrugged, "I told him about it, like I said before. He said he'd try and make it," I muttered.

"He likes you," Caroline teased and I blushed as we opened the gate of the villa and headed inside.

It was a big villa, and on either sides there were gardens. One side had a big pool and tables set up with food, and some deck chairs. We headed towards it and noticed Elena sitting down with Matt and Tyler by one side of the pool.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, rushing towards them.

Elena stood up and hugged me, then Caroline. "You guys came," she cried.

"We said we would," Caro said, smiling at her. We put down our beach bags and noticed a woman with brown hair standing by the barbeque with a handsome man with light brown hair.

"Come meet my mom," Elena exclaimed, grabbing my hand and Caroline's and leading us over to the pretty woman who looked very much like Elena.

"Mom, this is Bonnie and Caroline," Elena cried, looking happy as her mom turned around.

She smiled at us kindly, "I'm Isobel Gilbert. So nice to meet you," She said, sweetly, offering me her hand. I took it, smiling.

"You too," Caroline and I replied, and after saying hi to Elena's dad too we headed over to the pool.

Tyler and Matt had already jumped into the pool and we saw Stefan sitting on a deck chair, a pretty African American girl on the deck chair beside his. She had short sandy red brown hair and hazel eyes and she was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever dated.

"Who invited snotty Stefan?" I asked as we pulled off our clothes and jumped into the pool.

Elena giggled, "Katherine did," She said her sisters name with disgust.

I smiled, "Where is she anyway?" I asked.

Elena shrugged, "I don't know. I don't care, honestly," She explained.

I laughed, and so did Caroline. I dunked my body under the water, and looked up to find Katherine coming in through the villa door with Damon. He looked as handsome as ever and my heart almost stopped as I saw him. He was in some board shorts and a billabong shirt.

He waved at me, and I waved back, leaning against the side of the pool. Caroline nudged me, and I shoved her back, blushing furiously. "Talk to him," Caroline coughed but I could make out what she was saying.

Damon didn't catch on though, and he smiled at me. A few seconds later he dived into the pool next to me. "Bonnie, hey," He said.

I smiled, "Hey Dam Dam," I joked, and he splashed me with some water.

I splashed him back, "The water is cold," I complained.

"That's the whole point," He said, a mischievous glint in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"It is, is it?" I asked, teasingly. I jumped onto his back and dunked him under the water, knowing Katherine would not be very pleased but I honestly didn't care.

I came up a few seconds later, grinning at him and swimming away as fast as I could. Damon caught up with me though and grabbed my arms together and held them so I wouldn't move.

"Don't ever do that again," He warned, jokily.

"Ooh I'm so scared," I told him, sarcastically.

"You should be," Damon murmured, just as Katherine cleared her throat.

"You not coming in, Kat?" Damon asked, smiling up at his girlfriend in a way that made me feel green with jealousy.

"No, I just straightened my hair. It'll be a waste," She replied, her gaze turning a little cold as she looked at me.

I looked away, and a few seconds later, Damon let go of me.

"Barbeque is ready," Isobel called out.

"Come on, Damon. Let's go get a plate," Katherine said, pulling his arm.

I tried not to roll my eyes, and swam towards Elena and Caro. Matt, Tyler, Stefan and his girl were already heading over to the grill.

"Come with us, Bonnie," Damon muttered, pulling me up with him.

I got out, sighing. "I'll get my towel," I replied.

"I'll make you a plate, Bon," Katherine suggested, in a sweet voice.

"That would be nice, Kat," Damon said, smiling at her, and taking her hand. They headed to the grill together and I headed over to my beach bag.

I slipped my shorts and tank onto my swimsuit and dried my hair with the towel, before heading to the grill. Katherine handed me my plate, smiling at me, and I just took it and went to sit on the table next to Caroline and Elena.

"Whatcha been doing?" Caroline asked.

"Hanging out with Damon," I murmured.

"Katherine didn't look too pleased," Elena pointed out, biting her burger.

I looked at mine, but didn't take a bite yet. I sipped some water instead. Stefan came over with his date, smiling widely at Elena.

"Guys, this is Cheyenne," Stefan introduced her, sitting down.

The girl smiled at us, a little shyly. "Hey,"

"She's in the school newspaper," He explained, eating a hot dog.

Cheyenne nodded, "Yeah. I write the sports section," She explained.

"I'm Elena. I'm new in town," Elena said, reaching out her hand.

Cheyenne shook it, "I'm Cheyenne Wilson. Great to meet you," She murmured.

"Bonnie Bennett," I introduced myself.

"Caroline Forbes," Caroline looked bored, and I smiled to myself.

Cheyenne then headed over to sit next to Stefan, taking her plate with her.

"Why aren't you eating, Bonnie?" Katherine asked, as she and Damon came over to the big round table.

Damon sat next to me, smiling my way. "Bonnie's never been much of an eater," He explained.

"I'm going to eat," I said, grabbing my burger and taking a big bite. I swallowed, suddenly feeling a blaze of spice. There was hot pepper on this; jalapeno to make things exact. I gasped, standing up and fanning my mouth.

"What's wrong?" Damon was asking, looking concerned. He dropped his plate and stood up too. I coughed more and more, unsure of how much jalapeno pepper had been put on it. I hated spicy things; they made me feel sick.

I ran towards the trash can, feeling sick, and suddenly I started to throw up. Damon's arm was around me and he held my hair back.

"I'm such a fool," I muttered, my eyes wet from tears I hadn't even known I'd cried.

Damon just chuckled, as I leaned in to throw up again, and as I glanced back at the table, I knew for sure that Katherine had done it on purpose. There was a smug smirk on her pretty little face and I wanted nothing more than to punch her.

* * *

_I see that look in your eyes_

_It tells a million lies_

_But deep inside, I know why_

_You're talking to him_

_I know what you're all about_

_I really hope he figures you out_

* * *

**A/N: That was a fun chapter to write.. did you guys like it? I'll try to update soon!**

**REVIEW (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD…or the lyrics to Avril Lavigne 'one of those girls'. **


	12. Jealousy

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 11-Jealousy**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all who reviewed, faved and alerted the story…. (: I changed the whole storyline, so there are going to be a few surprises in the future, and Bamon is closer than it was before ;) **

**Hope you guys like the chapter (:**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_I've been in a rut, back and forth enough; heart like a wheel_

_Without you around so uncomfortable is how it feels_

_Every time you're near trouble disappears under the ground_

_The way you go too far silver clouds will start hanging around_

**Miley Cyrus- Full Circle**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Are you okay now, Bon?" Damon was asking, his hand pulling my hair back from my face.

I nodded, but I met Katherine's smirk with a scowl. "Come on, I'll help you clean up," Elena came over, and yanked my hand, pulling me towards the villa. I let her lead me into the house, which was very elaborately furnished with its many antique decorations, furniture and even expensive looking wallpaper.

"My room's this way," She murmured as we ran upstairs. She gestured to the right side and we headed for the first door. She flung it open and held her hands open in a 'Ta Da' gesture. I just grinned at her, and looked around the room.

It was painted a light violet, with a double bed with very fluffy purple pillows on it. There was a computer in one corner, and a book shelf and a purple loveseat beside it. There was some sort of music system on the other side, and a TV.

"Wow. You're rooms awesome," I complimented her as she headed into a small room to the side.

She shrugged, "It's not that awesome. Katherine's is bigger and more elegant," She muttered, with revulsion towards her sister.

I sighed, "I know Katherine did that on purpose. The whole chilli thing. I should have known not to trust her," I muttered as Elena flung out a jeans miniskirt and a pink and yellow striped tank top.

I took them thankfully, and she led me towards the small purple bathroom. "I know she did it. Urgh, she's such a piece of BS," Elena muttered.

I smiled a little, deciding I would have to deal with Katherine when I headed downstairs. I closed the door in the bathroom, quickly cleaned myself up and then changed into the clothes Elena had given me. They were a little too big, but they looked fine otherwise. I yanked Elena's brush through my hair a couple times, then headed outside.

She was sitting on the bed. "Wow, that looks better on you than it does on me," She was saying.

I rolled my eyes, "I look a mess from throwing up, and I know it. You don't have to fake compliment me," I told her. She got up and we started heading downstairs together.

Elena laughed, "I don't fake compliment anyway," She insisted.

I just sighed and followed her to the poolside. Everyone was eating peach cobbler for dessert, but I didn't feel well enough to eat. Caroline was talking to Cheyenne, Matt, Stefan and Tyler were hanging out in the pool and Damon and Katherine were still sitting on the table.

Damon jumped up as we approached them. "Bonnie are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I swear I'm fine. Your girlfriend wont be fine though," I said, scowling over his shoulder at Katherine.

"Huh?" Damon asked, confused. He looked back at Katherine who waved at him sweetly. I just rolled my eyes at her, and stalked over to her.

Elena followed me, "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Giving Kat a piece of her own medicine," I hissed back, and Elena grinned.

"Good idea," She murmured and she came to stand by me in front of Katherine. Damon had followed too, and was watching us all.

"Kat?" I asked Katherine sweetly.

"Yeah?" Katherine replied as sweetly as she could.

"I know you did it," I told her, my voice becoming a hiss.

"Did what?" Katherine tossed her dark straight hair over her shoulder in a totally nonchalant way.

"You know what you did," I replied, my voice rising in volume.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Damon asked, noticing the change in my attitude. He put his hand on my arm, but I shrugged it off.

"She knows what's wrong. Your sweet little Miss 'I'm so perfect' Kat will tell you," I shot at him in an angry tone.

Damon looked taken aback, "What's going on Katherine?" He asked Katherine who was trying to look innocent, and doing a hell of a good job.

"What do you mean, Dee?" Katherine asked, batting her eyelashes.

I almost threw up. _Dee? _Is that what she calls him now? "_Dee, _she purposely put hot chili pepper into my burger to make me sick," I spat at her.

"Kat?" Damon asked, turning to her.

"Why would I do that, Dee? Bonnie's just overreacting as usual. She's a little drama queen," Katherine was saying.

I resisted the urge to slap her like Elena had done the day before. "I never overreact," I yelled at her.

"Yeah, you're really proving your point," Katherine raised her eyebrows.

"You did it Katherine. I know you did," I burst out, ignoring her last comment.

"First: I'd never do that, Second: We don't even have chili in the house," Katherine counted off the things on her manicured hands.

"Kat?" I asked, trying to control my temper.

"Yeah?" She asked, fanning her nails.

"You forgot one. Three: You're the biggest bitch I've ever met," I spat at her, and that was when I lunged at her, yanking at her hair and pulling her to the ground.

Damon shot forward, pulling me off his precious Kat. "Get off me, _  
Dee,_" I shouted, yanking at Katherine's hair. She screamed and tried to push me off but her attempts were feeble. Sure, I was smaller than her; but I was mad, flaming mad.

"Get her off me," Katherine was yelling, and it took Caroline, Damon, Stefan and Cheyenne to pry me off her.

I was still furious though, but at least I'd got some of the anger out.

I folded my arms across my chest, watching a giggling Elena. "I think you got what you deserved," Elena was saying to her sister.

Katherine didn't even look at Elena. She got up, straightened her clothes and glared at me. "Get out of my house," She spoke the words in an icy tone.

I didn't even bat an eyelash. Elena shook her head, "You have no right to do that Katherine. She's my friend too. And I applaud what she did," Elena smiled at her sister.

"I hate you both. You two are so suited to each other," Katherine shouted, and with that, she stormed into the house.

"That was childish, Bonnie," Damon said, before running after her.

"I-I-I'm childish?" I sputtered, turning to Elena who was just shaking her head.

"He's blinded by love. I don't even know what he sees in her," Elena murmured.

I turned to face the pool to see an astonishing sight. Caroline was making out with Matt. I nudged Elena who looked shocked too. Caroline and Matt pulled away and then were looking at each other with lovey dovey eyes. What had happened here? Tyler looked disgusted and was talking to Cheyenne, smiling at her. Stefan had his arms folded across his chest and was scowling at Tyler and Cheyenne.

"Guess the player got played," I burst out, laughing. Elena laughed too, but I could tell she looked like she felt sorry for him.

"Remember what Caro and I told you," I whispered to her.

Elena rolled her eyes, "I know. I'm not stupid. Elena…no…girlfriend…bad bad Stefan," She spoke each word alone and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"From where do I hear beautiful laughter?" Came a voice I recognized barely, but I'd heard it enough.

I whirled round to find Cody standing there, two bodyguards on either side of him. He looked absolutely handsome in his tight fitting blue jeans, gray shirt and gray cap. He grinned at me, his gray eyes glimmering and his light brown curly hair looked as gorgeous as it usually did.

"Cody! You came," I headed towards him, grinning back. Tyler, Cheyenne, Matt, Caroline and Stefan had all turned to stare. Even Elena looked speechless.

"I said I'd stop by," He murmured, smiling a little at me.

I smiled back, "I didn't think you'd actually come," I whispered and he just grinned at me.

"Oh my god! You're Cody Martinez," Cheyenne was exclaiming, her short sandy red brown hair bouncing up and down as she jumped.

"Yeah, that's me," Cody exclaimed, smiling at her. He was such a nice person.

"And it's time for us to leave. I promised your dad I'd bring you home early," Stefan was up on his feet, and he linked his arm around Cheyenne's.

"Since when do you keep your promises to parents?" Came an amused voice from behind me. I looked back to find Damon and Katherine standing on the other side. Katherine had changed into a red minidress with a rose pattern and her hair was tied back in a French twist. She glared at me, but her eyes lit up as she took in Cody.

"Since tonight," Stefan replied.

"Do we have to go?" Cheyenne's hazel eyes were begging.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah come on," He let go of her hand and started towards the gate.

Cheyenne sighed, "Bye guys," She cried, before following Stefan out of the garden. We called back a chorus of 'Nice to Meet You's' and then turned back to our own conversations.

"Cheyenne was a nice girl," Tyler was saying, as he lounged on the deckchair behind us.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Cody instead. Katherine headed over to him and handed him a plate of food. "Thanks," Cody said, smiling at her.

"You don't want to take that," I told him, as I followed him to the table to sit down.

He looked confused, and Katherine glared at me. "Why not?" He asked.

Katherine sat down on his other side, and Damon sat down opposite us. Caroline was holding hands with Matt and they were speaking in hushed tones, while Tyler was playing on his cell phone.

"Because she almost poisoned me about a half hour ago," I muttered. Elena sat down beside me and grinned.

Cody laughed, "You're so funny, Bonnie," He murmured, taking a bite of his hotdog. Thankfully nothing happened.

"See nothing happened," Katherine pointed out. "Bonnie always overreacts," She was smiling warmly at Cody, but Damon wasn't paying attention. His eyes were glued to the ground for some reason.

"I don't think she does. I think she's an amazing girl," Cody was saying as he finished up his burger and started his potato salad.

I flushed, and Damon's eyes met my own. They were filled with confusion, so I averted my gaze back to Codys. "You're pretty amazing too," I whispered.

Cody smiled, just as Katherine said, "I'll say! You were awesome in that new movie of yours,"

I turned to Elena, who was scowling at her sister. "Kiss up," Elena mouthed, and I smiled at her.

"How about I get you a drink, Cody? What would you like?" Katherine was saying, sweetly.

Cody shook his head, "No thank you. I wanted to ask you, Bonnie," He turned to me, "How about we go for a walk? I want to talk to you," He muttered.

I grinned eagerly, but Damon was glaring at the floor. "You're talking to her here," Damon pointed out.

I looked to Elena, confused, and she mirrored my reflection. I think she was coming to know about my crush on Damon. "Yeah, but one on one. Is that okay, Bonnie?" Cody asked, standing up and taking my hand.

I felt a tingle go through my body as I took it. I stood up, eagerly, and nodded, "I'm fine with it," I said, not wanting to sound too eager but feeling psyched.

Damon came over to me, "Can I talk to you for a second?" He whispered.

I shrugged, and Cody nodded. "I'll just go wash my hands," He told me, brightly.

"I'll show you where," Katherine hopped up from her seat and took his hand, leading him inside.

I rolled my eyes at her, but turned to Damon. "Yeah, what do you want _Dee_?" I asked, and Damon grinned.

"That's a really stupid nickname. I prefer Dam Dam," He explained, trying to keep his voice low.

"Whatever floats your boat, dude. Now what do you want? Cody is coming back soon," Excitement flooded into my voice, and I could tell that Damon noticed.

His blue eyes dimmed for a sec, "Er, Bonnie? Don't you think you're going a little fast?" Damon was whispering.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"You and Cody. He's a celebrity and all. Are you sure you want to be alone with him?" He was asking.

I couldn't believe it. "Cody's nice. I'm sure he is. And besides this isn't the first time we've been alone," I explained to him.

"What? When?" Damon asked, looking confused and actually a little hurt?

"Yesterday. We went jogging together on the beach. So don't worry about me, dude. Cody and I are good," I murmured.

"What if he tries something?" Damon exclaimed, in a voice a little too loud. Caroline and Matt looked over for a second, but then looked away. Tyler was busy typing something into his cell phone so he wasn't paying attention, and Elena was just cleaning up the table.

I laughed at Damons concern. "I think I can protect myself. Mom forced me to go to Karate lessons when I was seven remember?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you used to sneak out to go to the mall with Nina," He said, mentioning one of my friends back in Elementary school. I still kept in contact with her, but she didn't really hang out with me anymore.

I sighed, putting my hand on his arm. "It's going to be okay," I whispered as Cody came out of the house with Katherine. She had her arm around him, but he looked as uncomfortable as heck.

I smiled at Damon, "See you," I called, running towards Cody. I took his hand and I realized that Damon hadn't even replied. He was just watching me, a blank look on his face.

"We'll be back," I called to my friends. Katherine hurried over to Damon, not noticing that anything was wrong. Caroline waved at me, and Elena ran towards me. She pretended to hug me.

"Good luck," She whispered in my ear, and I grinned at her before letting Cody lead me out of the gate and towards the road. I noticed that his body guards followed us from a distance.

"So how are you?" I asked him, noticing the warmth of his hand holding mine with a small smile.

"I'm great, yourself?" He questioned, his gray eyes sparkling.

"I'm good. I still cant believe you came." I murmured.

"I said I'd try and besides I like you, Bonnie. I really like you," He looked straight into my eyes, his gray ones really making me blush.

"I like you too," I replied, honestly.

He smiled, pushing some curly brown hair out of his eyes. "That's good. Or else me totally extending my time in Mystic Falls would have been a bummer," He murmured, sounding very much excited.

"You what?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I extended my time here. I figured I needed a break," He explained.

"That's great," I whispered, and he swung my hand.

"I know. Now we can hang out more," He exclaimed, looking generally over the moon.

I grinned, "What do you have in mind?" I was asking.

"How about we start it off tomorrow with a day at the Mystic Falls Lodge?" He suggested, mentioning the classiest hotel in our area.

"I've never been there before," I told him, honestly.

"I have and it's awesome. So you up for it?" He asked me, smiling my way.

I nodded, and he took both of my hands. "Sure," I replied.

Cody then kissed me on the cheek, sending a spark through my body. I was blushing like mad as we started walking back towards the house.

"So I'll send the limo to pick you up at about 1 PM tomorrow?" Cody asked.

I nodded, "Sounds great," I muttered.

"Bring a bathing suit," He winked at me and I blushed.

"Sure," I whispered as we let ourselves back through the gate.

"I can't wait," Cody replied.

"For what? Seeing me in my bathing suit or for tomorrow?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

Cody grinned, "Both," He said, and then we were both laughing.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I glared at the floor as Cody sat down at the table. I didn't like him. I really didn't like him already. And I could tell he was just going to get worse and worse. Bonnie sat down next to him, grinning and I watched as they made conversation while he ate. Katherine was talking too, but I wasn't really paying attention to her.

Bonnie was smiling at something that Cody was saying and that bothered me for some reason. I don't know why. I looked up and met her eyes, and she held my gaze for a second, before looking away. I watched as Cody shook his head, "No thank you. I wanted to ask you, Bonnie…How about we go for a walk? I want to talk to you," He muttered and I saw Bonnie grinning eagerly. How could she agree to go with him somewhere? She barely knew him. What if he was dangerous? What if he was a serial killer?

I glared at the floor, "But you're talking to her here," I pointed out, before I could stop myself.

Cody looked at me, uncertainly. "Yeah, but one on one. Is that okay, Bonnie?" Cody asked, standing up and taking Bonnie's hand. I felt an unknown feeling go through my body, something I'd never experienced before, as Bonnie took his hand. It was a mixture of anger, sadness and confusion… jealousy? No way, Bonnie was just my friend, nothing more. Then why did I feel like I wanted to punch Cody as Bonnie stood up and said: "I'm fine with it,"

I sighed, knowing I had to protect Bonnie.

I headed over to her, "Bonnie, can I talk to you for a second?" I whispered.

Bonnie shrugged lightly, and Cody nodded. "I'll just go wash my hands," He said, sounding way more cheerful than anyone should.

"I'll show you where," Katherine hopped up from her seat and took his hand, leading him inside. I didn't even notice what she was doing, nor did I care.

Bonnie turned towards me, smiling her usual smile. "Yeah, what do you want _Dee_?" She asked and I had to smile a little at that; it was Kat's nickname for me.

"That's a really stupid nickname. I prefer Dam Dam," I explained, making my voice as quiet as I probably could.

"Whatever floats your boat, dude. Now what do you want? Cody is coming back soon," Bonnie looked excited as she spoke, and I couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy for some unknown reason. Why was my body reacting this way?

I looked straight at her, into her green mossy eyes. "Er, Bonnie? Don't you think you're going a little fast?" I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie questioned, a perplexed look coming across her tanned skin.

"You and Cody. He's a celebrity and all. Are you sure you want to be alone with him?" I asked, trying to stop myself from getting too mad at him.

"Cody's nice. I'm sure he is. And besides this isn't the first time we've been alone," She was saying. Wait, _what?_ She had hung out with him before…. I should have known, why the hell was he here anyway?

"What? When?" I asked, feeling hurt on top of my confusion. Why hadn't she told me? I thought we told each other everything.

"Yesterday. We went jogging together on the beach. So don't worry about me, dude. Cody and I are good," Bonnie was saying. They're good? _Good? _What does that even mean?

"What if he tries something?" I exclaimed, hoping my voice wasn't too loud, but I didn't look back to check.

Bonnie just laughed at me. "I think I can protect myself. Mom forced me to go to Karate lessons when I was seven remember?" She reminded me.

"Yeah, but you used to sneak out to go to the mall with Nina," I reminded her, smiling a little inside at the memory. It was nice back then. Back when she didn't hang out with Cody Martinez that is.

Bonnie sighed and placed her hand gently on my arm. "It's going to be okay," She was whispering. I heard someone coming out of the house, so I turned to find Cody and Katherine, but I didn't focus much on what they were doing. I was too busy watching Bonnie.

"See you," Bonnie exclaimed, running to Cody with such eagerness my blood was boiling. I watched as she took his hand. I'd never seen her touch another guy before like that. I watched her, feeling void of any emotion. I was confused, I didn't understand why I felt like a jealous ex boyfriend.

Katherine hurried over to me, putting her arm around me. "Dee, Cody is so awesome," She exclaimed, and I shrugged her hand off.

"I'm sure," I muttered, glaring at the ground.

"Do you want me to show you something cool?" Kat was asking, sounding happy.

"What? Does it have to do with Cody Martinez?" I narrowed my eyes, feeling loath towards the guy and all because of what? He was hanging out with Bonnie… I was becoming impossible.

Katherine giggled, "No. I want to show you the roof. The view is amazing. You can see the whole area," She exclaimed, and I was about to reject when I noticed something.

"The whole area?" I asked, and Katherine nodded. If I could see the whole area I could keep an eye on Bonnie and Cody and their walk.

I let her lead me into the house, and upstairs. Soon we were on the roof. It was almost dark; sunset was in about half an hour and the roof was beautiful. Deck chairs were set up and there was even a hot tub in the middle. I didn't pay much attention to that though. I merely ran over to the side, and looked outside.

"Nice view, huh?" She asked.

I nodded, not saying anything as I saw Cody and Bonnie. I seethed inside as I saw him holding both their hands. They were smiling and I felt a surge of anger as I saw him kiss her on the cheek. They were saying something I couldn't make out, but they were heading back towards the house.

"Let's go down," I cried, yanking Kat's hand and dragging her downstairs.

She narrowed her eyes at me for a second, then shrugged. "Sure," She said, taking my hand. I didn't feel as happy as I did when she usually did that for some reason. All I could think of was Bonnie's hand in Cody's.

I heard the sound of laughing as we approached the pool area; Bonnie and Cody. They were still holding hands, and now Elena was talking to them too.

"Cody says he can take me home," Bonnie was telling Elena.

"Why don't you stay longer?" Elena was pleading.

"I think it's getting late. And besides Caroline and Matt are staying a while," Bonnie gestured to where Caroline and Matt looked very comfortable.

I hurried towards them, leaving Kat's hand. "Are you leaving already, Bon?" I asked.

"Yeah, Cody wants us to grab an ice cream before we go home. We're going to take a walk on the pier before it gets very dark," Bonnie explained, sounding psyched. I felt that jealousy again; a feeling that was becoming familiar to me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?" I asked, feeling desperate.

Bonnie waved me off, "No, it's okay. Stay, Dee. Hang out with Kat and all them," She exclaimed.

I sighed, and she was then saying bye to everyone before she headed off with Cody into the night. His bodyguards followed and I just scowled at them.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked me, rubbing my shoulder.

I shrugged her off, "Nothing. I'm just going to go home," I muttered, ignoring her pleas to stay longer. I got into my car and started towards home, passing purposefully by the beach to check on Bonnie. I looked out of the car window to see two figures walking hand in hand against the sunset, ice cream cones in hand. I scowled again, realizing with great defeat that I was jealous of Cody because he was hanging out with Bonnie. But that was just stupid, I thought as I started towards my house. I parked in front of it, sighing. Bonnie was just my best friend…or was she?

* * *

_And I know why_

_Try to run but I keep on coming back full circle_

_And I can't jump the track; can't let you go_

_Cause I know you'll come around, you'll come around _

* * *

**A/N: Dum Dum Dummmm! Hope you guys liked that…it was fun to write… What did you guys think of the chapter? Damon's true feelings coming through… Bonnie yanking Kat's hair? What bout 'Dee'? Haha, REVIEW and I'll update sooner!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Or the lyrics to Miley Cyrus' Full Circle'. **


	13. Protectiveness

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 12- Protectiveness **

**A/N: Hey guys! Loving the feedback for the last chapter. I can see that you all like a jealous Damon ;) Haha, well you'll probably like this one… I'm not saying anything though… Thanks to all who reviewed/ faved and alerted the story… It means the world to me and thanks especially to **_**RockerChick08**_** for her super long super nice review… this chapter is dedicated to her…. (: **

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_No matter how I try, I don't find a reason why_

_Believe me it's no lie, I always have you on my mind_

_No matter what I see, Guess where I wanna be_

_Love is the answer I will find_

**Katy Perry- Thinking of You**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I swung my hand a little as Cody and I walked across the beach hand in hand. I took a lick of my chocolate ice-cream and smiled at Cody who was looking at me with a happy expression on his face.

I smiled at him, "I can't believe this," I whispered almost to myself.

"Can't believe what?" Cody asked, licking his own vanilla ice-cream.

"That I'm here with you," I murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed as he turned the full impact of his gray eyes on me. They bore into mine, sparkling a little.

"Why?" He asked, his voice nothing louder than a whisper.

I shrugged, "You're a bigwig movie star and all that. You deserve better than me," I murmured.

Cody grinned, "Why on earth would you say that? You're beautiful, nice, funny and totally selfless. What more could I want?" He whispered in a voice that sent chills down my spine; but in a good way.

I blushed, my cheeks coloring pink. Cody ate the last part of his ice cream cone and then stroked my cheek lightly. His hand was cold from the ice cream but it felt really good. "You dated Selena Gomez," I reminded him, offering him a small smile.

"But am I dating her now?" Cody asked, almost rhetorically.

I shrugged to myself, "No," I replied, feeling the last of my ice cream drip onto the ground. I threw the rest of it into a trash can nearby and turned back to Cody.

He took both of my hands in his and held them tightly. "That's because I like you," He whispered.

I didn't know what to say to that. In the end I decided on; "I like you too. I really like you," I replied.

"Good, so we've agreed about tomorrow?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, that would be awesome," I said, taking his hand as we started walking back to the road.

Cody smiled, the smile I was getting used to seeing up close instead of on the silver screen. "I'll pick you up bright and early in my new car," He explained.

"You bought a new car?" I asked, feeling impressed.

"Yeah, it's a Red Phantom Coupe," He murmured.

I smiled, "That's supposed to be a great car. My dad always wanted one," I informed him.

"Really? Maybe you could have it when I'm done. I have 3 cars back in New York and I usually take the limo though," He explained.

"I couldn't take it. It's too much," I told him, quietly.

"Oh please. I gave Zac Efron a yacht before," He murmured, wrapping his arm round my waist and sending a couple of tingles through my body.

I smiled at him, "We'll see then," We walked back towards my house, and then Cody whirled me around to face him.

"Well, see you tomorrow morning," He muttered, leaning in to give me a hug. I hugged him tightly, feeling safe and secure in his arms. Almost as secure as I felt when I was with Damon.

"Later. You'd better not be late," I teased, putting my hand on my front door.

Cody laughed, "I won't be. See you," He called, before heading back towards Katherine and Elena's house where he had parked his car.

I sighed happily as I opened the door and ran up to my room. I took my nightgown into the bathroom and put it on, flinging Elena's clothes into the laundry box; I'd give them back to her clean at least. I smiled as I pulled out my DVD copy of 'Him and Her' and put it into the DVD player.

I tucked myself into the covers and snuck a peek in the direction of Damon's room as the opening credits started. His curtains were open, and he was sprawled out across his bed in some gray pajama pants and a green tee. He was breathing in and out, looking more like an angel than like a teenage guy who was dating a slut.

I sighed again and turned back to DVD as Cody's character in 'Him and Her', Justin, started to speak. I closed my eyes, thinking only of Cody's voice. He was more beautiful even in person. I drifted into unconsciousness, Cody's words still in my mind and his gorgeous image in my mind.

I woke up the next morning, a big smile on my face. The DVD player was still on but the movie had finished long ago. I flicked off the T.V and put on my robe. I looked out of window towards Damon's and saw that his room was empty. I shrugged to myself and headed into the bathroom, a purple bikini in my hand. I took a purple and white sundress and put it on over it. I brushed out my hair so it was straight from the perm and applied some clear lip gloss, black waterproof eyeliner, some white eye shadow and slipped on my white enameled flip flops.

I headed back out, grabbed my white beach bag and put into it a big fluffy towel, a pair of jeans shorts and a green halter tee, a hair brush, some make up and some sun block. I stuffed my purse and cell phone into the bag and headed downstairs, humming to myself.

Mom had breakfast on the table; eggs and bacon. I ate quickly, unable to stop the smile from spreading across my face. Mom munched beside me, curiously. "Why are you so happy?" She asked, smiling at me herself.

I grinned, "Is it illegal to be happy these days?" I asked, stuffing a big piece of egg into my mouth.

"No, but you usually aren't this happy. I know what happened," She got a glint in her mossy green eyes.

"What?" I asked, wearily, knowing she'd jump to the wrong conclusion but let her guess anyway.

"Damon found out how you feel, he loves you too and he's taking you out," Mom explained, sounding excited as she spooned some bacon into her mouth.

"No, but you're close about the date thing," I grinned at her, eating my last piece of bacon and standing up. I dumped the plate in the sink and turned back to her.

"You're dating someone else? Do I know him? Is he cute?" Mom winked at me, and I just smiled goofily.

"Yeah. He's called Cody," I murmured, not wanting to tell her I was going out with a movie star. I'd tell her later, when the time was right.

"Cool, can I meet him?" She asked, smiling.

I shrugged, "Maybe later. I'm going out with him now," I explained.

I headed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly before heading back to the kitchen.

"I'm leaving, mom," I gave mom a one armed hug and she hugged me back.

"Have fun. Stay safe, baby," She kissed me lightly on the cheek.

I nodded, "Will do," I then headed out the house, closing the door gently behind me.

I sat down on a bench at the porch, feeling happy. This was my first date since forever. I couldn't remember when I'd last been on a date. I was watching the street for Cody's car when Damon approached me.

"Hey Dee," I said, grinning widely.

He came to sit by me, "Cut that out," He pleaded, but his eyes were joking.

"It's so fun to annoy you though," I explained.

Damon narrowed his eyes at me, "Har har," He muttered.

"Well if you're going to laugh, laugh properly," I told him.

Damon didn't reply for a couple of seconds; he was looking at my outfit, a strange look on his face. "You look nice," He said after sufficient silence had passed.

"Thanks," I murmured, realizing that my cheeks had heated up a little. Damon's ice blue eyes were on me still; scrutinizing me, so I looked away, not wanting to be further embarrassed.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the beach house or something,"

"Sorry, I can't," I replied, trying not to sound smug. The old Bonnie would have jumped at an opportunity like this; a chance to hang out with "Dam Dam" maybe even alone.

"Why?" Damon looked mildly irritated.

"Because I have a date," I told him, unable to help a smug smile from spreading across my face.

"What? With who?" He demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

"With Cody," I replied, tossing some of my straight hair- thanks to the perm- back.

"What? NO! Bonnie, I mean it. He's trouble," Damon was saying.

I chuckled, "Damon, I'm sorry but I find that hard to believe. He's really nice," I explained.

"It's an act. He's an actor. He acts; and it's a lie," Damon was talking quickly, his eyes glued to the ground.

"No, I think it's who he really is," I murmured.

"You barely know him. Come on, Bonnie. Be reasonable," Damon exclaimed.

"I am being reasonable. I'm going on my first date since forever. I need to have some fun," I explained, prissily.

"We have fun together. Let's go to the beach house. No need to go out with this stuck up movie star liar," He said, looking me straight in the eyes this time.

"He's not a liar and he's not stuck up. I'm going out with Cody in about 10 minutes," I confirmed, looking away.

Damon sighed, "But you can't," He protested.

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I wanted a good excuse.

"Because… Because…he'll try to go the whole way," He burst out.

I actually laughed at that one.

"What's so funny?"

"Dee, Cody would never do that. I know him and I trust him," I told him, slowly.

"Stop calling me that, and how can you trust someone you've only known for two days?" He demanded.

"Because I do trust him. I can feel it in my heart; he's a good person," I told Damon, who sighed.

"Okay, fine. You can go, but I have to come," He said.

"No! Damon, no way. I'm not having a babysitter,"

"You'll be safer,"

"I don't need a bodyguard," I folded my arms across my chest and stood up.

Damon pulled me back down, the look in his eyes making my heart melt. It was so honest and sincere. "I care about you. I don't want you to be hurt," He explained, almost in a whisper.

"If you care about me, you should trust me. I'm going to be okay, Damon. I'm not a baby anymore. I'm not that girl you used to have to pick up all the time when I fell. I'm bigger now, more mature," I explained.

"But you're still my little Bon Bon," He pleaded.

"I'll be okay, you big old dope, I'm only going to the Mystic Falls Lodge with him," I told him, standing up as I saw Cody's big shiny red car come into the driveway. He waved at me, and I grinned.

"But Bonnie-," Damon stood up, protesting.

"I'll see you when I get back, Bye Dee," I called, hugging him quickly then running to the shotgun of Cody's car. A bodyguard opened the door for me, and I got in, smiling at Damon who looked annoyed and worried.

"Bye Bonnie," I heard him call.

"Ready for our fun day at the hotel?" Cody asked.

I grinned, "You betcha," I replied, and with that, he took off out of the driveway and towards the Mystic Falls Lodge.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I watched as she got into the car with Cody. I hated him. I truly detested him two hundred percent. Maybe it was because he was really handsome and nice, or maybe it was the way Bonnie talked about him. She sounded really happy. Since when had I cared how Bonnie talked about other guys though?

Oh yeah, Bonnie had never been on any serious dates before. It was always one time things and then she'd come back, heartbroken and need a shoulder to cry on and I was of course that shoulder. It was different this time; I could sense it. Cody was a gentleman; I could tell. He wouldn't bring her back broken hearted, I knew it. It was just so selfish that I wanted Bonnie to come back upset just so I could comfort her, and be there for her the way I always had.

I remembered the time when she went out with Harper Hannigan, a guy from the senior class. We had only been sophomores at the time. I had always known he was bad news; every girl he went out with had come back crying. I had warned Bonnie but she had insisted. She had always been so stubborn about her dates.

_"Damon, I swear I'm going to be okay," A fifteen year old Bonnie stood in front of the mirror dressed in a beige pair of skinny jeans and a pale cream colored camisole that highlighted her slightly tanned skin. She had looked wonderful that night. She was putting on some golden earrings._

_"I really think you shouldn't go out with Harper," I insisted, folding my arms across my chest._

_My girlfriend of that time, Khat, was standing beside me. She looked gorgeous; her dark brown eyes glinting in the light of the room. Her long dark hair was tied back and she was dressed in a white skirt and a light pink singlet and a cardigan which brought out the color in her tan skin._

_"And I think you should leave me alone," Bonnie replied, turning to me and raising an eyebrow. She grabbed her cream colored bag and started for the door._

_"Bonnie, Damon is right. I went out with Harper once. It didn't end well," Khat told her, stepping towards her._

_"You're just defending him because he's your boyfriend. Harper's perfectly nice," Bonnie jutted her chin out stubbornly and I couldn't help but laugh._

_"Khat never lies. And you hardly know Harper," I insisted._

_"I know him. I met him yesterday in the hallway when he spoke to me for the first time, asking me out," Bonnie informed us._

_I rolled my eyes, "I think you shouldn't go, right Khat?" I murmured._

_Khat nodding, smiling at me, and Bonnie just rolled her eyes._

_We heard a beep from downstairs, "Well, Harpers here. I'll leave you two love birds alone," She murmured. _

_I wrapped my arm around Khat's waist. "I do love Khat. And you shouldn't go after Harper," I started to say. I leaned in to kiss Khat on the cheek, and she blushed._

_We looked up to find Bonnie gone. "You should go after her in case something happens," Khat suggested._

_I nodded, knowing she was right. "I will. Thanks for all the help. I'll meet you in a couple of hours for our date," I winked at her and a pink colored Khat's cheeks again._

_"Sure," Khat murmured, and with that she gave me a quick one armed hug and then left. I followed her outside, started towards the Mystic Falls Grill where Harper and Bonnie's date was supposed to be._

_I arrived in about ten minutes because I was walking. Because Harper was seventeen, he could drive already. I seethed at the thought of him touching Bonnie or hurting her in some way. I headed into the Grill and scanned the restaurant for Bonnie and Harper. I saw them in a booth in the corner. I sat in a booth which had behind it a potted plant so I was hidden from their view. Harper had his arm wrapped around Bonnie's waist and she was laughing at something he said._

_The waitress brought over their drinks, and then came over to me. "What would you like to order sir?" She asked me, pulling out her notebook._

_"Ill have an orange soda," I said, keeping my voice as quiet as I could._

_"Anything else?" She asked, and when I shook my head she headed off to get my drink. _

_I watched Harper and Bonnie, feeling annoyance flare up as I looked at him. He was saying something and then they both stood up and started out of the door after leaving some money for their drinks._

_I stood up and followed them out, ignoring the waitress who was saying "Your drink, sir,". I watched as Harper walked her into the forest, and I kept a close eye, trying not to be seen. He was gesturing to the forest and Bonnie was shaking her head. He pointed again, and she shook her head and started away. Harper was then pulling her arm and she was resisting._

_I ran towards them, angrily and pulled her away easily. "Get your hands off her," I told Harper, menacingly. I squared my shoulders and glared at him, knowing he would be scared. I was tall for my age and I had quite a reputation for beating people senseless._

_"She's my date." Harper replied, trying to pull Bonnie, who looked scared at this point, back._

_I tucked her under my arm, "Well, she's my best friend and you're going to leave her alone or else I'm going to get Stefan to spread to all the girls that you have some sort of skin disease and you won't have any more dates until you graduate," I threatened._

_Harper narrowed his eyes at me, "You wouldn't," He threatened._

_"Oh I would, big boy. I would," I shot back, starting with Bonnie out of the forest and back into the restaurant. Harper didn't follow, which was good. I sat Bonnie down at the table I was sitting at before, and handed her my orange soda which the lady had put down for me._

_She just cried, tears streaming down her face as she sipped the drink. I put my arm around her, hugging her close and telling her words of reassurance._

_"He was saying really bad things to me," She explained, "He wanted to get laid in the woods," _

_I rubbed her shoulder, watching her sip the last drops of orange soda. "Do I need to say I told you so?" I joked, and she glared at me, even though she was still crying._

_"Thank you for coming," she said, after a few seconds. She buried her head in my shoulder._

_"You're welcome. I'll always be there for you, Bonnie. Nothing will ever try to hurt you again," I remember saying, and she smiled, relaxing._

And that was why I had to go after her right now. To make sure she didn't get hurt again. She was going to The Mystic Falls Lodge and I would be there too inconspicuous of course. I owed her it. I had to be there for her, just like I'd promised her a couple of years ago.

I headed upstairs to grab a few things so I'd blend in. I dressed in some gray and light blue board shorts and a dark gray shirt. I put on my sneakers and headed out with my car keys in hand. My cell phone started to ring just as I was headed for the front door. I grabbed it, and checked the caller I.D. Maybe it was Bonnie.

I swore to myself as I saw it was Katherine. It was not that I was sick of her; I just had more important things to do now. I sighed, and picked up nonetheless.

"Hey Kat," I said.

"Dee, hiya. How are you?" She was asking, sweetly.

"I'm great. What's up?" I asked, wanting her to finish quickly.

"Er, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. There's left over food from the barbeque and we could hang out and maybe swim and do other stuff," Katherine giggled.

"I'm busy today, sorry," I told her, "Maybe tomorrow?" I asked.

"Why, Dee?" Katherine asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"I have to go now, Katherine. I'll see you later," I hung up, when she was about to say something else. I sighed, knowing that I'd have to deal with her wrath later.

I grinned at myself, before opening the front door and running to my car. I started the engine, a grim smile on my face. I was going to the Mystic Falls lodge to watch over Bonnie, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like watching them on their date one little bit.

* * *

_Thinking of You, I'm Thinking of You_

_All I can do is just think about you_

_Thinking of You, I'm Thinking of You_

_Whenever I'm blue, I'm thinking of you_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! That was a little bit longer than the last; hope you all liked it! (: I'll try to update when I can…**

**What did you guys think of Damon's protectiveness? And his jealousy? And what about the flashback?**

**REVIEW (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD….(: **


	14. Mystic Falls Lodge

**Just Friends**

**Chapter 13- Mystic Falls Lodge**

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the promised update! I really hope you all like it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you like reading it… Thanks to all who reviewed/ faved and supported me…**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

**Beyonce- Halo**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I giggled as Cody splashed some water onto me. I splashed him back, and he ducked. I jumped under water to try to catch him but he lifted me out, spinning me wildly. He then put me down and grinned, pushing a few strands of my wet hair out of my eyes and making me blush profusely at his tender touch.

We were at The Mystic Falls Lodge, the hotel Cody was staying at and we were hanging out by the deluxe pool which was way bigger and way classier than any other pool I had been to before. I was in my favorite purple bikini and Cody was in some blue gray swimming trunks that brought out the color in his sparkly eyes.

I started swimming away from him to the other side of the pool and leaned on the edge, gazing up towards the sunbathers. I didn't recognize anyone I knew; most were vacationers coming to spend the summer here, though god knows why they'd come here. I felt a warm pair of arms slip around me and I looked up into Cody's stunning gray blue irises.

"Caught you!" He exclaimed, sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes so that he looked silly.

I giggled, and Cody lightly stroked my cheek, making me flush a light pink color. "I love your blush," He whispered, just as a waiter came towards us with a tray in his hands; exotic looking cocktails were placed on it.

"Would you like a drink Mr. Martinez, or maybe your pretty friend?" The waiter winked at me and Cody got an irritated look on his face.

"Yeah, we'll have two sea breezes," He muttered to the waiter, slipping his arm protectively around my waist.

The guy nodded and picked off his tray 2 pretty aquamarine colored drinks with bendy straws. They were placed in fancy looking cocktail glasses and there was a slice of lemon on each straw. We each took one, and then the waiter hurried off to wait on someone else. Cody and I perched on the edge of the pool, enjoying the warm summer weather. I sipped my drink, taking in the scene in front of me.

It was a huge outdoor pool area under a glimmering white veranda that shaded the swimmers from the hot Virginia summer sun. The pool was gargantuan and kidney shaped with deck chairs lined up all around it. Tasteful music was playing and there was a swim up bar and restaurant in the center of the giant pool. Waiters milled around with drinks and some types of finger food, serving to both the swimmers and the people lying on the deck chairs; reading, sleeping, talking and plain out relaxing from their regular routines.

I finished my drink quickly, relishing in the sweet yet tangy cold liquid. "This is pretty good," I commented, looking towards Cody who had finished his drink and was studying me intently in a way that made me self conscious. A waiter came over to pick up our empty glasses and Cody smiled at me.

"I know it's good. It's my favorite so that means it has to be good," Cody explained.

"Arrogant much?" I asked teasingly as I brushed a strand of hair from in my eyes.

Cody looked mock insulted, "I'm arrogant am I?" He demanded, starting to tickle me.

I burst out laughing, trying to pull away from him but he swept me into his arms and continued the tickle fest.

"Stop! Stop!" I pleaded, between giggles.

"Am I arrogant?" He asked, his gray blue eyes amused.

"No! No! You're not…" I cried, tears starting to stream down my face.

Cody grinned and he thankfully stopped tickling me. He leaned back and closed his eyes. I pushed him into the water quickly. With one strong push he was in the pool spluttering and annoyed-but only jokily of course. He pulled me down into the water, and I swam away from him, hoping I'd be able to out swim him. I wasn't that amazing a swimmer, but when I was determined I could be pretty fast. Nonetheless, Cody caught up with me quickly, but he didn't do anything to me. He just swam beside me, a small smile on his face. I looked around the pool complex, and that was when I saw Damon sitting on a deck chair which was obscured by a palm tree. From the other side of the pool you couldn't see him; the tree hid him entirely from view.

I swam over to him, Cody on my tail. I got out, angrily, and stomped over to him. I folded my arms across my chest.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I demanded, my voice rising in annoyance.

Damon looked up, startled. His blue eyes were sparkling from the suns reflection though and his wet black hair made him look really handsome. "I-I-I," He trailed off, taken aback my expression.

"I told you not to come," I reminded him. Cody had gotten out of the pool now and had his arm slipped around my waist. Damon was glaring at that arm, and he met my eyes.

"I had to make sure you were safe…" Damon trailed off, actually looking nervous.

"Why would I not be safe?" I shouted. A few people looked over at us, but I just ignored them. Cody looked nervous, and he turned my face to look at him.

"I'm going to be over there." Cody said, gesturing to the opposite side of the pool. "When you're done, come," He added before smiling at me for a second and running off. He slipped into the pool and started talking to a pretty tan girl in a maroon colored bikini which matched her maroon colored plastic glasses. She was slender, with long straight dark hair which reached all the way down her back and her eyes were dark and sparkled exotically. I felt a surge of jealousy as I took them in. I turned back to Damon, annoyed.

Damon looked uncomfortable. He pushed his dark floppy hair out of his eyes. "You're my best friend, Bonnie…" He started and I cut him off.

"Yeah well if you cared about me you wouldn't have barged in on my date. Do I barge in on your and Katherine's?" I asked him.

Damon avoided my question, looking away. "I just wanted you to be safe," He repeated, lamely.

"Is that all you know how to say?" I asked, perching on the deck chair beside his and glaring at the ground.

Damon nudged me in the shoulder, "He's an actor, Bon Bon… I don't trust him," He was explaining, trying to meet my eyes now. I looked away, annoyed.

"Well I do. And now look where he is…. With that gorgeous girl..." I trailed off, gesturing towards Cody who was in deep conversation with the girl.

Damon didn't say anything. He just sighed, "You're prettier than her," He whispered, in a voice so low I wasn't sure I was meant to pick up on it.

I sighed, deciding to ignore his last comment. "See, she doesn't have some sort of best friend spy…" I trailed off again, turning to look at him.

Damon looked hurt, "I wasn't spying on you, I swear. I just-," He was cut off by Cody.

"Bonnie! Damon! I want you guys to meet someone," Cody was calling.

I shrugged, and headed towards the pool, ignoring Damon who trailed after me. I slipped into the pool next to Cody and Damon followed me.

"Guys this is Iris Dupre," Cody announced, grinning at me.

"Hiya Iris. I'm Bonnie," I replied, offering my hand and a smile to the girl.

She took it and shook my hand tightly. "Great to meet you. What a beautiful name you have," Her voice had some sort of French accent, but it only made her more beautiful and exotic.

"Iris has been living in Mystic Falls since she was 10," Cody explained, happily.

"How come I haven't seen you around then?" I asked her, confused.

Iris's pretty dark eyes lit up, "It's because every summer I go to France except this year and I go to Robert E. Lee High School, which is a private school, and we have a lot to study so I can barely go out," She explained, in her sweet voice. I was starting to take a liking to the girl already.

Damon nodded, "My brother Stefan had a girlfriend from that school before; Nikohle or something like that…" He trailed off, looking thoughtful.

"Nikohle Whitney? She's my best friend. She is tres amazing," Iris explained, sounding happy.

She then blushed as she took in Damon, "Comment tu t'appelle?" She asked, shyly.

Damon smiled a little, "I'm Damon," They shook hands and I felt another surge of jealousy; stronger this time than it had been with Cody and Iris. What was happening to me? I was seriously going boy crazy. Who did I like? Cody or Damon? Or both?

Cody then smiled at me, "Let's leave these two to get to know each other. Are you ready to go to dinner, Bon?" He asked, taking my hand.

I shrugged, letting him pool me out of the pool.

"Bonnie wait," Damon was calling, but I didn't even look back let alone meet his eyes. I ignored him and followed Cody out of the pool and towards the hotel.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I stared after Bonnie, wanting to go talk to her. I called to her, but she didn't look back. I watched her grab her sundress and beach bag and retreat with Cody back to the hotel. _Were they going to his room or something?_ I felt annoyed at the thought that clouded my head and I didn't realize that Iris had said something; she was staring at me as if expecting me to reply.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked, politely.

Iris smiled, her pretty face lighting up. "I was asking you; do you have a girlfriend?" She asked, looking hopeful.

I sighed and nodded, thinking of Katherine. "Yeah, I'm sorry," I muttered and Iris looked disappointed.

I heard my cell phone ring then for a couple of bars before it said 'Katherine'. I sighed, and turned to Iris.

"It's her. I'll see you around, okay?" I asked and Iris nodded, smiling my way, before she headed over to talk to a girl with long red hair and blue eyes who I faintly recognized as Stefan's ex girlfriend from so long ago; Allison.

I headed over to my cell phone, turning my back on Iris and Allison, and I picked up, reluctantly. "Hello," I called into it.

"Hey Dee! Where are you? I stopped by your house and your uncle says you went out," Katherine chirped, sounding a little suspicious.

"Er…I'm….at the gym," I lied, not wanting to tell her what I was really doing. It was way too embarrassing and besides, I was pretty sure she'd be mad.

Katherine giggled, "Oooh really?" She asked, sounding amused.

I nodded to myself, "Yeah," I lied.

"So when will you be back?" Kat was asking.

"I'm not sure. Late. Really late," I muttered, feeling a strange aversion to get away from Katherine.

"Okay, I'll come over then, love ya," Katherine said, before hanging up.

I sighed, slipping my cell phone into my bag. I was getting pretty hungry so I decided I would go to buy something to eat too; and I could keep an eye on Bonnie and Cody. I slipped a tee on and put on my sneakers before hurrying in towards the hotel. I headed to the restaurant, and paid for a buffet ticket, before the server led me over to a table.

I sat down, looking around. Bonnie and Cody were seated on a table at the edge of the restaurant, totally away from me but I could still see what they were doing. Bonnie looked really beautiful in a green halter top and some jeans shorts and she had brushed her hair which was straight from her perm of course. She was laughing at something Cody said, a pile of food on a plate in front of her. She was hardly eating anything but that was normal for Bonnie. She usually left most of her plate, and I'd eat her leftovers. I felt a strange feeling of jealousy that Cody would be the one to eat her leftovers today.

I sighed at my stupid behavior, before getting up and grabbing a plate. I headed over to the buffet, trying to keep myself obscured from Bonnie and Cody. I succeeded in filling my plate and grabbing a can of soda, and I risked one look in their direction as I headed back to my table. Bonnie was smiling again, but this time she was sipping her cherry soda; her favorite type of soda as it always had been. I sat down and started to eat, my eyes still on the couple.

Cody was eating some French fries, and he fed one to Bonnie, who took it giggling. They were talking for another five minutes, before Bonnie and Cody got up and headed out of a side door. I finished most of my food, grabbed my soda and followed them out like a jealous ex boyfriend.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"You look really pretty," Cody insisted as I came out of his bathroom. We had gone up to his room so that we could take showers before going downstairs for dinner. I was done, but Cody was still going to head in.

"Isn't it too casual for dinner?" I asked, looking at my green halter top and jeans shorts in the mirror.

Cody shook his head, "You're perfect," He muttered, stroking my cheek lightly before he grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom, locking it behind him.

I smiled a little to myself and pulled out my make up kit from in my bag. I had already blow dried my hair when I was in the bathroom, so I just yanked my brush through it a couple of times. I added some black eyeliner, green eye shadow to match my shirt, some pink lip gloss and a spray of 'DKNY- Delicious' and then I was ready.

I slipped on my sandals and sat down onto the bed, stuffing my things into my beach bag. I looked around the room, a smile on my face. It was a deluxe suite with 2 double bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi. It was painted a pleasant cream color and a few lamps lit up the room, making it seem romantic. Cody had also flicked on the lights so that I could see what I was doing.

He came out a few minutes later and hand in hand, we headed downstairs to the restaurant, which was just as elegant as the rest of the hotel. We got a romantic table for two, overlooking a beautiful rose garden. There was a side door a little beside the table which led to a path that you could follow into the colorful pink and red garden. It was all like a fairytale.

"Let's go get some food," Cody suggested, once we'd left our stuff at the table. I followed him to the buffet, loading my plate with a few things but Cody heaped my plate- and his- until they were full with delicious smelling foods. We each grabbed a soda; I got a cherry and Cody got a Mountain Dew, before we headed back to the table.

The restaurant was not full, but it wasn't empty either. When I sat down in my seat, I couldn't actually see who went in and out, but Cody could. I started to eat my food, smiling at Cody a little. He grinned back, wolfing down some food.

"Why aren't you eating? Do you think I put poison into it or something? Cause I swear I didn't," Cody asked as I picked some fried chicken up.

I laughed, "No, I'm just not a really heavy eater," I explained.

"Are you on a diet or something?" He asked, smiling.

I shook my head, "No, I'm not into those things," I muttered, looking out at the rose garden.

Cody grinned, "That's good. Cause neither am I," He replied, following my gaze to the garden.

"It's pretty huh?" He asked me.

I nodded, "Really pretty…" I trailed off, eating an onion ring.

"After we finish food we can go out for a walk," Cody suggested.

"Really? Are we allowed?" I asked, noticing that there was no one in the garden even though it was a beautiful time of day. The sun wasn't at its highest and it was almost sunset so the flowers were glimmering.

"Baby, when you're with me anything's allowed," Cody grinned.

I smiled, sipping some of my soda as I looked back at him. He was dressed in a dark gray shirt and some black jeans, his light brown curly hair still wet from the shower. His gray blue eyes glimmered in the light of the room.

"Oh no, you have to eat. If you don't eat, you can't go to the garden," Cody joked.

"But Daddy! I want to go to the pwetty garden," I joked, pouting.

Cody chuckled, sticking his tongue out at me in a way that made me laugh. He ate a French fry then offered one to me. I took it, munching it thoughtfully.

"That wasn't so bad was it," Cody said, looking straight into my eyes with his breathtaking ones.

I shrugged, biting some of my own French fries and Cody chuckled, looking around the room. His gaze rested on something and for a second he looked almost annoyed.

"What?" I asked, trying to see what he was looking at but he was in my way.

"Nothing," Cody said, brightly. "So what's your favorite color rose?" He asked, skillfully changing the subject.

"I like the red but the pink are pretty too," I started talking, and we talked for a few more minutes, finishing up our food.

"You done?" Cody asked, eying my practically full plate.

I put a hand on my stomach, "Yeah, let's go," I told him. We got up, leaving our plates. Cody held the door open for me and I edged past him into the rose garden. He took my hand and we started down the path until we were enveloped with the most attractive smell of roses. I looked around; smiling as I realized this was the most dazzling garden I had seen in my entire life.

"It's prettier up close, right?" Cody asked, a smile playing on his lips.

I nodded, "Way," I agreed, looking at the flowers.

He then leaned down and picked up a red rose. He handed it to me and I took it, sniffing the sweet smell. "Thank you," I murmured, admiring the rose.

Cody smiled, "No problem." He said and we started walking down the path further so that we were in the center of the garden. The restaurant was out of view and there was a beautiful pond in the middle, a few benches around it. We sat down on one, and I slipped the rose into my bag.

"I like to come here to think," Cody whispered, looking out into the pure waters of the pond.

I nodded, "It's a great place to think," I replied, smiling at how something could be so beautiful. The color reminded me of Damon's eyes; all sparkling and ice blue. I cursed myself, mentally. Here I was with Cody, who was perfect, and I was still thinking of my best friend. I was certainly strange.

Cody turned to me, facing me. "Bonnie… I want to tell you something," He murmured.

"What?" I asked, looking into the gray blue waters of his eyes.

Cody looked uncomfortable, "Er well… this day has been really fun for me," He replied.

"I had a great time too," I agreed.

"I mean that I've had the best time I've had with any other girl. I feel this special connection between us," Cody was explaining.

I smiled, not knowing what to say. Cody went on, "I really like you, Bonnie. Do you feel the same way?" He asked.

I hesitated, Damon's image filling my mind. I pushed it away. He was with Katherine. He really liked her. He even loved her. Why shouldn't I get the chance to feel the same way about someone? "I do," I replied, smiling confidently at Cody.

Cody looked relieved, "Good, because I don't think I can return those," Cody murmured.

"Return what?" I asked, confused.

Cody slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a necklace with the letters C&B entwined in gold and with some diamonds on them. I gasped, "Where did you get this from? And when?" I asked.

"I picked it up this morning. You don't think it's too forward or anything do you?" He looked nervous.

I shook my head, "No, it's absolutely not," I turned around, holding my hair up.

He tied it around my neck and it fell into exactly the right place on my chest; right above the heart. "It's gorgeous," I muttered, fingering it.

"No, you are," Cody murmured and I saw him looking at my lips. I closed my eyes, nearing my mouth to his. I felt a surge of pleasure as our lips touched tenderly. His lips were warm on mine and felt truly amazing. I opened my eyes and looked into Cody's gray blue eyes, which were sparkling with happiness. I pulled away, and he hugged me.

"Now that's something I've been wanting to do since the first time I saw you," I whispered and I smiled, leaning my head into his chest.

"Want to try again?" He asked.

I nodded and his lips met mine for the second time.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I followed them out into the garden, sipping my soda. I watched as Cody handed Bonnie a red rose and she took it, a smile lighting her face up. How did he know that those were her favorites? Did he know that when she was younger she used to dream of getting married in a white off the shoulder dress and a bouquet of red roses in her hand? Did he know why she liked red roses the most? Because they were a symbol of everlasting love?

I felt jealous for some reason. I hoped Bonnie and Cody's love wasn't everlasting for some selfish reason inside me. I didn't even know why. I watched as they walked deeper into the garden and sat down on a bench in front of a pond. It was the ultimate romantic view. Bonnie's hair was blowing in the wind and her mossy green heavy eye lashed eyes were glimmering as she looked at Cody.

He turned to her and he handed her a necklace which he slipped around her neck. They were both smiling, and then I noticed that they were getting closer to each other. Oh god, they were going to kiss. I felt my body spasm up in jealousy. Why was I reacting this way? I already have Katherine… but Bonnie… Bonnie was special. I'd known her for so long and I'd always cared about her.

I watched as their lips joined together and I wanted nothing more than to pull them apart. I folded my arms across my chest to stop myself and bit my lip in annoyance as I watched her place her head against his chest. I wished it was my chest. Wait, what? What did I just think to myself? I was going crazy. I didn't like Bonnie. She was just my friend, wasn't she? I watched as they leaned in for another kiss and realized that I was extremely jealous. More jealous than I'd ever felt before. And as she looked into his eyes with such love and admiration, I wanted nothing more than to be Cody Martinez Mr. Drama Pants, even if it meant doing all those stupid movies of his, as long as Bonnie could look at me like that. I gasped as I thought about my realization; I liked Bonnie Bennett as more than just my best friend.

* * *

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo _

_You know you're my saving grace_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it… How do you feel about Damon's realization? Did you like the Body moments in this chapter? Do you think Bonnie should stay annoyed at Damon? And WHO SAW SEASON 2 EPISODE 1? **

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and P.S I created a new forum Vampire Diaries and Twilight crossover, and I need people to play Damon, Stefan, Edward Jasper and many more… check out the link on my profile and PM me if your interested… **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**


	15. Check Yes,Juliet

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 14- Check Yes, Juliet**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update I was busy with my new story 'Codename: Damon Salvatore' another Bamon, if you haven't checked it out then do! LOL thanks for all the reviews/ faves/ alerts… you guys are incredible!**

**Hope you like the chapter…**

**Peace out!**

**Lily xx**

* * *

_Check yes, Juliet._

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes, Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

**We the Kings- Check Yes, Juliet**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"And then he gave me this necklace!" I cried out to Elena and Caroline who were sitting on my bed.

Elena jumped forward to examine it, "Wow, those are real diamonds," She exclaimed and Caroline smiled in approval.

"This guy's whipped," Caroline joked, her pretty face lighting up.

I shrugged, "I am pretty amazing," I said, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

Caroline hit me with my pillow, "Hello Miss Modesty," She stated, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello Blonde Bimbo," I shot back as jokily as she sounded.

Elena gasped, "OUCH!" She cried out, jokily.

Caroline scowled, "evil green eyed freak," She jabbed her pillow at me and I giggled.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked, grabbing the pillow next to mine and whacking her with it.

Caroline covered her mouth, gasping. "You're really going to get it DS moper," She yelled.

I shot her a questioning look, and ran to the other side of the room. "Excuse me?" I asked her, putting my hands on my hips.

"What does that mean?" Elena questioned, plopping back down on my bed and looking at us both.

Caroline grinned smugly, "Damon Salvatore moper. Duh," She shot, holding her pillow up in front of her face.

Elena let out an "OUCH!" again, and I scowled at Caroline.

"Oh no you didn't," I said, in a fake gangster accent. Elena giggled.

Caroline rolled her eyes, fanning her nails.

Elena stood up, "But she did," Her brown eyes were wide.

We both glared at her. Elena shrugged, "What? I'm just keeping the peace, dudes," She joked.

I gestured to Caroline towards Elena. "3,2,1" I shouted, before we bombarded Elena with our pillows.

She just laughed and Caroline and I high fived and yelled "OUCH!"

Elena giggled, and we all jumped down onto my bed. "So did you guys kiss?" Caroline asked, excitedly.

I didn't reply. "Come on, tell us," She urged.

"Sorry I don't tell people my business. Especially you Ms. Blabface," I joked.

"OUCH!"

"Elena! Quit the Ouching," Caroline whined, yanking on my shoulder. Elena shot her an innocent look and looked away.

"And _you_ don't be a spoilsport either. Tell us. We're your best friends," She exclaimed.

I sighed, "I'm sorry but I don't kiss and tell," I said, innocently.

Caroline and Elena squealed. "You kissed? OMG, tell!" Caroline burst out.

"Was he any good?" Elena asked, leaning on her chin and gazing up at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Of course he's good. He's Cody Martinez for Pete's sake," I murmured.

"Darn it! You're lucky," Caroline moaned.

I shot her an accusing look. "You've been locking lips with Mr. Donovan have you not?" I shot her a teasing look and she blushed pink.

Elena giggled, "Oooh… you've fallen for Matt Donovan," She cried.

Caroline glared at her, "No! I haven't… he's just so sweet and nice and funny.." She trailed off, a dreamy look on her face.

"That's what it's called when you fall for someone, Einstein!" I exclaimed.

"OUCH! Bonnie…one. Caroline…zero," Elena made a pretend scoreboard with her hand and Caroline threw Mr Teddykins at Elena.

"Not Mr. Teddykins!" I cried out, snatching my bear from Elena.

"Aren't you a little old to have a bear? 16 years too old?" Caroline asked, smirking.

"OUCH! Bonnie…one. Caroline…one," Elena cried out.

I shot her an evil look, just as we heard music coming from outside.

"What the hoozles is going on?" Elena exclaimed, jumping up and peering out the window.

"Let's go look," Caroline suggested, running out to my window and peering out.

I opened it wide, and leaned out, looking. I saw Cody standing there, a stereo in one hand. Music was coming out.

"What are you doing here?" I called out to him.

Cody grinned at me, and put a hand up as if to silence me. "Check yes, Bonnie, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk. I won't go until you come outside," He sang perfectly in tune.

I looked opposite to my house and saw Damon peering down at Cody, an angry look on his face. Katherine was standing by him, gazing at Cody too.

"Come down, Bonnie," Cody called, ushering me down.

I sighed, "I don't think I can. Its late," I called back.

"Check yes, Bonnie. Kill the limbo. I'll keep tossing rocks at your window. There's no turning back for us tonight," Cody sang again, holding up a rock for emphasis.

I sighed, and started climbing out of the window. I heard an outraged cry from Damon's side. "Are you crazy? You'll hurt yourself," He yelled, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

I shrugged, ignoring him and jumping the small distance between my porch and the ground. I landed on my knees but Cody helped me up. He smiled at me, "Don't sell your heart don't say we are not meant to be. Run baby run. Forever we'll be. You and me!" Cody ended with an over the top bow. He offered me another red rose. I heard a scoff from Damon's side but ignored it.

I giggled, taking the rose from him with a flourish.

Cody smiled at me again, "You wanna go to a music concert with me tomorrow?" He asked.

"What kind of music?" I asked.

"It's sort of Ballet. Swan Lake," He whispered.

"I love Swan Lake," I exclaimed, smiling back at him.

"So you'll come?" Cody asked, whipping out an invitation with a flourish.

I nodded, "I sure will," I cried, giving him a quick hug and taking the invitation from him.

"See you tomorrow," He called, as I climbed back onto the porch. Caroline and Elena helped me climb back up and I waved at him out of the balcony. He waved back, blew me a kiss, and then got into his car. I looked to Damon's side ready to scold him for being rude, but he was already gone.

I sighed in happiness and closed the window. My friends giggled, "He's so romantic, Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed, sitting down on my bed.

Elena nodded, "Guess who else was being romantic?" She asked, sitting down next to Caroline.

"Who?" I asked, fingering the invitation. I slipped it into my purse so it wouldn't get lost and then turned to her.

Elena looked like she was going to burst, "You'll never guess. Bon, you'll be thrilled," She shot me a knowing look.

"Spill Elena Gilbert," I murmured, half knowing I was not gonna want to hear what she was saying.

"Damon," She cried out.

"Damon?" Caroline and I asked at the same time.

"You're totally blind, both of you," Elena burst out.

"OUCH!" Caroline exclaimed, and when we turned to look at her, she shot us an innocent look, "What? It's pretty catchy,"

"What do you mean, Damon? I think you ate too much Lucky Charms cereal today. It made you slightly crazy or something," I told Elena.

Elena shook her head, "Guys, it's so romantic. He's jealous, Bonnie," She pointed out.

"Of what?" I asked her, confused.

"What do you think of?" Elena asked us, shooting us a look as if we were morons or something.

I shrugged, and Caroline burst out. "I know! I know…Because he didn't get to sing to Katherine?" She asked.

"No, idiot," Elena muttered.

"OUCH!" I burst out, and both girls glared at me for a second.

"It's because of Cody and you. He likes you! _He likes you!_ "Elena sang the last sentence and both Caroline and I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, but Damon is a cool guy. A cool guy would never like a geek like Bonnie," Caroline put in, laughing some more.

"OUCH!" Elena commented, just as I smacked Caroline lightly in her shoulder.

"That's not true. Cool guys date losers too. I mean Cody's dating Bonnie," Elena pointed out.

I gasped, "Are you guys here to insult me or something?" I asked, and Caroline opened her mouth.

"Don't you dare say 'ouch'," I warned her, turning back to Elena. Caroline shut her mouth, grinning and turned away.

"What do you mean Damon likes me? I know he does. We've been friends forever," I reminded her.

Elena sighed, "You're being dim! I mean like _like,_" She burst out.

I laughed again, "And you are being crazy _crazy_. I think it's time for you to leave, little one. You might walk into a lamppost or something if you stay any longer," I joked.

Elena scowled at me, "Don't believe me if you don't want to. But it's true. He's so in love with you," She murmured.

"Why is he dating Kat if he's so head over heels for me then?" I asked her. For that she didn't have an answer.

Caroline sighed, "I think we should leave, Elena. I'm tired and tomorrow we want to go shopping early. Bonnie needs a dress for Swan Lake with Codykins," She explained.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out," I joked as both girls headed out of my room.

"Ha ha!" Elena called back, sarcastically.

"10 AM sharp, Bonnie, we'll be here to pick you up," Caroline explained, blowing me a kiss and hurrying out with Elena.

I rolled my eyes and sank down onto my bed. _What did Elena mean about Damon? I mean it wasn't true was it? If it was then…. _My thoughts trailed off. What would I do if it was true? I was dating Cody now. But it was no lie I'd give him up for Damon. I had loved Damon for as long as I could remember and nothing would ever change that. But I loved Cody too. He was really special to me.

I sighed, confused as I flicked off the light. Since when had my love life become so complicated? I had always been such a loser… Stupid Caroline and her stupid makeovers…

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I swore as I flicked through the DVD box, trying to find something to watch. All I could find were Bonnie's stupid Cody Martinez movies. Didn't I own anything other than them? I hated the guy now. More so now that he was dating Bonnie and I realized I liked Bonnie. Liked_ Liked_. Maybe I should be thankful to the dude; he made my true feelings emerge. If I'd never seen her with a guy who was so…perfect for her I never would have gotten so jealous and found out my true feelings for Bonnie. But there was nothing I could do about it now. It was too late. I would have to wait until Cody and Bonnie broke up so I wouldn't ruin their picture perfect movie like relationship. Damn, there could be a movie made about their story. A crazed fan meets the guy at his movie premiere and they fall in love bla bla bla.. happy ending.

_What if Bonnie and Cody __**never**__ broke up?_ The thought came to me suddenly, filling me with horror. What if she moved back to New York or LA or wherever the hell he lived with him? What would I do then? I sighed, picking up my _Die Hard _DVD and placing it in the player.

I jumped onto my bed and scowled, thinking about how Cody and Bonnie were kissing. I didn't think she'd ever kissed anyone before like that, or looked so in love like that before with someone. I was so jealous I thought that the green monster might come and try to eat me up or something. I felt dark violence towards this guy and if he wasn't making Bonnie so happy, I would have tried to kill him long ago.

I thought then of Katherine. What was I going to do about her? I didn't want her anymore. I didn't love her anymore. I couldn't even remember what I saw in her. All I could remember was Bonnie's beautiful mossy green brown eyes, her long wavy brown hair (now straight from that stupid perm) and her caramel colored skin. I can't believe she'd been under my nose for so long-literally, because she' shorter than me- and I'd never realized how gorgeous she was.

I suddenly felt some hands placed on my eyes. "Guess who?" A flirty voice called.

I turned to find Katherine grinning at me, dressed in a light pink summer dress and her long dark wavy hair was tied back. She didn't look as angelic as she did before to me. She pecked me lightly on the cheek. "I missed you, babe," She cried.

I didn't say anything and she stared at me for a few seconds before I mumbled; "You too,"

Katherine grinned and snuggled down onto my chest. I sighed, trying to concentrate on the movie but I couldn't tell what had happened. All I could remember was that the first time I had seen this movie, Bonnie had been in exactly the same position Katherine was in…

"_Dammit Damon! I don't want to see this stupid movie, I want to see something for Cody Martinez," She whined. She was twelve then and so was I. The freak had just started acting. He was thirteen at that time and had just released his first movie 'Super Sam'; a really stupid superhero movie. _

_I had scowled, "I'm not seeing a piece of crap done by that idiot," I had replied._

_Bonnie folded her arms across her chest, "But he's so hot, dude," Bonnie jutted her lip out._

"_I don't care how 'hot' he is. Super Sam is the most boring movie in the history of boring movies," I muttered._

"_No it's not. Caroline saw it and said it was awesome," She pointed out, plopping down onto my bed._

"_Caroline is a girl, is she not?" I asked, slowly._

_Bonnie looked confused, her big green eyes widened. "Yeah, so?" _

"_THAT MEANS I DON'T TAKE BY HER OPINION!" I yelled, causing Bonnie to jerk back in shock. "Sorry," I muttered._

"_You should be. You're sexist," Bonnie complained. _

"_Somebody's been studying up on their Vocab," I joked, smirking at her._

_Bonnie narrowed her eyes at me, "Damon. I seriously don't want to see that movie," She complained, leaning back onto my pillow._

"_Why?" I asked her, "Because Cody's not in it?"_

"_No... and yes,"_

"_Why then?"_

"_Because it's scary, Damon. Make fun of me, I don't care!" She cried out, folding her arms across her chest and scowling at me._

"_Relax," I chuckled, putting Die Hard into my DVD player._

_I took her into my arms. She rested her head on my chest and sighed. "How come you always win?" She asked, quietly. _

"_Because I'm a winner," I joked as the opening credits opened._

_Bonnie smacked me lightly, and didn't say anything._

"_Don't be scared of the movie. I'll protect you. Didn't I say I always would?" I asked her._

_Bonnie nodded and I grinned again, "Then don't be scared," I murmured._

_Bonnie sighed and just sank her head back into my chest. She turned her eyes to the screen and murmured "Thank you," and I just stroked her hair lightly as the movie started._

"I was saying; why are you watching such an unromantic movie?" Katherine asked, looking annoyed.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I zoned out," I whispered, looking at the movie. Whoa, it was nearly at the end. I must have been out long.

Katherine sighed, "It's okay. But seriously? Why not a rom com?"

I chuckled, "Because no guys watch romantic comedies, dude," I muttered, and Katherine grinned.

She sat up and leaned towards me. She puckered her lips up and I knew what she was going to do. I sighed, and pushed her away gently.

She looked disappointed, "Why can't we kiss? You've been really acting strange lately," She commented.

I sighed, "I just don't feel very well," _In my heart… _My thoughts completed.

Katherine kissed my cheek quickly, "Oh my little baby," she said in a very girly voice.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I heard music coming from outside. I rushed to the window, Katherine following me. I opened it and peered out. I swore under my breath as I saw Cody Martinez standing there with a music player gazing up at Bonnie who was peering out of the other window. Elena was there too, and Caroline. Bonnie was smiling at him, her green eyes lit up. What the hell was he doing? Was he _serenading _her? God that was so lame. But she seemed to be bewitched. He started to sing, some pointless lyrics and she put her hand on her heart, listening intently. I wanted to jump down and strangle him but I held myself.

I watched as he told Bonnie to come down and that was when I lost it, I cried out in anger; "Are you crazy? You'll hurt yourself," I called to Bonnie as she started climbing out of the window.

She ignored me and she was soon on the porch. She jumped down and landed on the floor, grinning. Cody smiled at her and began to sing again. I rolled my eyes, watching with both disgust and jealousy. He then whipped a rose out of his pocket with a flourish. I scoffed, but she took it, blushing. They said something more that I couldn't hear, and then he was handing her something. She hugged him and started back to the house. He blew her a kiss and I watched as she climbed back up to her window. I made sure she was okay before storming back into my room. I slammed the window shut and flicked the DVD player off. I glared at the ground and when I felt an arm on my shoulder, I shrugged it off.

Katherine kneeled down to look at me, her brown eyes boring into my own. "Are you okay?" She asked, gently.

"I think you should leave. We'll talk later," My voice must have come out harsher than I intended because Katherine was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Okay, see you later," She whispered, before kissing me on the cheek and running out of the room. She looked hurt and I felt bad for hurting her feelings but I couldn't help it. I would have to break up with her soon and in the meantime, I had to get Cody away from Bonnie. I would show her his flaws, even though it seemed there were none. There had to be something wrong with him. Nobody was perfect. I was going to find out Cody Martinez's flaws if it killed me.

* * *

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if we give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we are not meant to be _

_Run baby run_

_Forever we'll be; you and me! _

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter… Damon's POV was longer than intended so that was sort of a gift to y'all… I wasn't planning on putting in the flashbacks and some of the action LOL..**

**REVIEW with your opinions on the chapter… (:**

**See ya later Bamonators… (: :P **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the lyrics for We the Kings 'Check yes, Juliet'… I'm only a teenager, dude! **


	16. Shopping

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 15- Shopping**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry i havent updated for ages! School sucks and all that... (: Thanks to all who reviewed… I'm really really grateful for all of yew!**

**This chapter goes out to my friend Iris who has supported me since the beginning of this story… you're amazing (:**

**Peace and Love**

**Lillian (:**

**

* * *

**

_If I should die before I wake_

_Its cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you was like living in a world with no air_

_Oh, I'm here alone and wanna leave _

_My highly move is incomplete_

_Wish there was a way I could make you understand_

**Chris Brown Ft. Jordin Sparks- No Air**

**

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Rise and Shine, sweetheart," I heard a voice call the next morning. Caroline, I think.

"Yeah, the early bird catches the worm," A voice that I recognized as Elena's sang right above my head.

I opened my eyes reluctantly and peered around the room. The curtains were open, light was streaming in, and my two friends were perched at the end of my bed with way too happy expressions on their faces. Caroline was dressed in a purple dress with leggings and Elena was in faded skinny jeans and a light blue shirt with a sweetheart hemline. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, sitting up and wiping my eyes.

Caroline looked confused, "I told you 10 sharp. It's 10:05 now missy," She explained, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sorry, I forgot to set my alarm," I murmured, sarcastically.

Caroline either didn't hear the sarcasm or decided to ignore it; "It's okay. Go get ready," she chirped, heading over to my bedside table and pulling out a fashion magazine. Elena was already playing with my game boy; it was actually Damon's but I'd stolen it from him when I was younger and forgotten to give it back to him. He didn't want it now.

"Dammit!" Elena yelled, looking annoyed.

"What?" I asked, getting out of bed. Caroline didn't even look up from her fashion magazine.

"Mario died," Elena complained, pressing some buttons furiously on the game boy.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the bathroom. My friends were crazy but I loved them all the same. I splashed some water on my face and brushed my teeth. _Crap, I have a zit. _I thought to myself, dejectedly. I scrubbed at it with my zit cream but it wouldn't come out. I sighed and decided to give up. I brushed my hair quickly and headed out of the bathroom.

"Okay, I need to get dressed now," I muttered, mostly to myself.

Caroline and Elena both looked up and gasped at the same time.

"What?" I looked into the mirror, self consciously.

"Uh, Bonnie? You have a zit the size of my dad's stomach after he's eaten way too much food on your pretty face," Elena exclaimed, throwing down the game boy and running over to me.

I sighed, "I know. I tried the cream but it won't work," I complained, staring at the zit and willing it to go away.

Caroline shrugged, "Oh well, Cody probably won't notice. Come on, you need to get dressed so we can go," She muttered, starting out of the room and yanking Elena with her.

"Yeah, it probably doesn't matter to Cody. He's probably sick of dating girls with zit free perfect skin like Selena Gomez and Ashley Tisdale," Elena called.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled at her.

"I'm just telling the truth," I heard Elena complain as Caroline slammed the door shut.

I rolled my eyes and headed over to my wardrobe. I pulled out a jeans miniskirt, a white halter neck shirt and some white flip flops. I changed quickly, and then headed over to my dresser. I put on a squirt of Britney Spears 'Fantasy', smoothed some hair serum through my hair and brushed it thoroughly. I then added some glittery lip gloss, shimmery eye liner and some foundation to cover the zit. I rubbed it in as well as I could, then looked into the mirror. _Not bad._ I thought to myself.

I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. Elena and Caroline were downstairs talking in hushed tones. They looked up as I came in. "Whoo, hello sexy," Caroline joked as I entered.

Elena wolf whistled and I punched her lightly. Caroline then pulled out a granola bar. "Here. You can eat this on the way. I already told your parents about the mall thing and they're cool so long as you don't max out your card like last time," She explained.

I took the bar with a sigh and let them lead me outside to Caroline's white matrix. "You match the car, Bonnie." Elena pointed out as she slipped into the back and I was about to take shotgun. She smiled as she looked in the other direction.

Damon suddenly came up to us running. "Hey girls," He called, winking at us.

I rolled my eyes, "Hello Casanova," I joked, leaning against the car.

"Where are you guys headed?" Damon sounded way too interested for his own good.

"The mall," Caroline announced from the drivers seat. She sounded impatient.

"Cool, can I come?" Damon asked, grinning at me.

"Er, Dress shopping Damon," I pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"So what? I want to come," Damon sounded annoyed.

Elena was out of the car in a flash, "I'll take shotgun. You two can take the back," She chirped, smiling innocently. So she still believed that Damon was in love with me. Hmm.

I sighed, "It's going to be very boring," I warned Damon slipping into the car.

He grinned, "Why do I have the feeling you're trying to get rid of me?" He sat next to me.

I fastened my seatbelt. "Because maybe it's true," I joked.

"Hey, that hurt Bon. I thought you cared about me," Damon faked a sad look and started to pretend cry.

Caroline started the engine looking amused. Elena grinned at me and gave me a thumbs up. I ignored her looking the other way.

"So why have you been AWOL, Bon Bon?" Damon was asking.

"Because she's hanging out with Cody. They're close. _Really close,_" Elena put in, grinning.

I wanted to slap her, but Damon looked a little annoyed. "Don't you girls think she's hanging out with Cody way too much?" He muttered, turning his head half way their direction.

"No," Elena and Caroline said in unison. Elena sounded like she was smiling.

I giggled, "Damon, let me remind you about Cody and my last date. You were there. Ever hear the saying 'threes a crowd'?" I asked him.

"Bonnie, I had to make sure you were okay," Damon put in, glaring at the seat in front of him. His ice blue eyes looked ready to burn a hole into Caroline's seat.

"Well, I wasn't assaulted, dude. I think you need to learn to trust my boyfriend more," I muttered to him.

Damon looked irritated when he spoke again. "Don't you think that you guys are going way too fast?" He exclaimed, earning a smirk from Elena.

"No, you're one to speak Mr. I-met-Katherine-in-a-day-and-the-next-day-she-was-my-girlfriend." I shot him a mocking look and Damon actually laughed.

"You're funny, Bonnie," He murmured, just as Caroline pulled up at the mall parking lot.

"I know," I replied, tossing my hair over my shoulder. I got out of the car and started away from Damon and towards Elena and Caroline. He was annoying me today. He ran to catch up with us.

"Go walk with Damon," Elena hissed, pushing me backwards.

"No! He's being an ass," I whispered back.

Elena ignored me and stalked away with Caroline. "We'll meet you at the Vera Wang boutique," Elena called.

"Designer? I don't think I have enough on my card," I muttered.

"I'll pay," Damon offered, catching up to me and linking hands with me.

"No, it's okay. I think I'll be okay," I responded, trying to pull away.

"Why are you so hot headed today?" Damon wanted to know.

"Because you're being an ass about Cody and I," I explained, primly. I stared the other direction and tried again to pull away. He held on tighter.

Damon chuckled, "I'm just worried about you, Bon." He murmured as we entered the mall. The air conditioning made it freezing inside. Damon noticed my discomfort and offered me his jeans jacket. I shook my head.

"Well don't be worried. I'm like 17 now so you shouldn't be," I reminded him as we followed Caroline and Elena through the crowds.

Damon sighed, putting his arm around me. I shrugged it off.

"Don't do that, Damon. Katherine or Cody might see us and think wrongly of us," I murmured.

"I don't give a damn what either of them think," He snapped.

"Whoa, what did 'Kat' do to deserve such a thing?" I joked.

Damon sighed, "I don't know. I think I'm going to break up with her soon," He mumbled.

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because she's becoming way too clingy and all that," He muttered, looking away.

"That's annoying," I commented, and suddenly Damon turned to face me.

"Bonnie, there's something I have to tell you," He muttered, his ice blue eyes boring into mine, dazzling me and reminding me of how much in love I was with him. They bore into mine with such intensity; my breath caught in my chest and I felt a little light headed.

"What?" I asked, my voice breaking on the word. What was he going to say?

"I-," Damon started, but Caroline cut him off.

"Come on, Bonnie! I found the perfect dress!" She yelled from inside the store. Elena was telling her something but Caroline shrugged her off, holding up a navy blue dress. Elena spoke again, but Caroline waved her off, irritably.

I sighed, "You can tell me later," I muttered, to Damon who looked disappointed.

He nodded; "Sure, okay," He followed me into the store. Caroline yanked my hand and started to drag me to the changing room. She had already picked up a couple of dresses.

"You guys wait out here. Bonnie will come out trying dresses and you guys give each dress a number out of ten," Caroline exclaimed, ushering Elena and Damon to two seats in front of the changing rooms. Her blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. Why had I ever agreed to go shopping with Caroline Forbes?

Elena and Damon shrugged and sat down. Caroline pulled me into the changing room and handed me the first dress, the navy blue one I'd seen from outside the store. I just looked at it.

"What are you doing, Bonnie? Try on the damn dress," Caroline pleaded, closing the changing room door and sitting down on the seat by the mirror inside.

"Fine," I muttered, grabbing the dress and starting to get changed.

* * *

**Damon's P.O.V**

I sat down next to Elena, feeling mildly annoyed. I wanted to tell Bonnie how I felt about her but I wasn't sure of how or when. I wasn't even sure what I was going to tell her when we were in front of the store. I was way too chicken, considering the way she felt about that stupid Cody. She really liked him, I could tell.

Elena grinned at me, "I know how you feel about Bonnie," She muttered in a sing song voice.

Her comment caught me off guard, "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to mask my surprise.

She giggled, "You _lurve _her. I can tell. You were jealous of Cody. Anyone with half a brain can tell that," She explained, hushing her tone a little as Bonnie came out in a knee length navy blue dress with puffy sleeves and a sort of puffy skirt.

"5," Elena called.

"6," I commented, and Caroline came out from behind her.

"This dress isn't working," She replied, yanking Bonnie who looked very tired back into the changing room.

I chuckled at Bonnie's expression, but I felt sorry for her at the same time. The dress was pretty but it didn't suit Bonnie. She needed something nicer because she was way prettier than that. I smiled a little.

"You're thinking of her," Elena burst out, looking happy.

I hesitated, then sighed. Who was I kidding? "Yes,"

"So I'm right about you liking her," Elena looked smug.

I didn't reply which caused Elena to squeal, "I knew it!" She shouted, pumping her fist up in the air.

"Knew what?" Bonnie asked, coming out in a short tight red number and fishnet leggings which made me gasp. She looked hot but I didn't want Cody to see her that way.

"That Damon is good at surfing, it's all in the build," Elena fibbed and I shot her a thumbs up. She winked at me.

"Oh." Bonnie muttered. She twirled around, "So what do you think?"

I gulped, "4, its way too short," I replied.

Elena giggled, "I'm sorry but that dress screams hooker," She sang.

Bonnie headed back into the changing room, Caroline followed. "Next," She cried.

I turned to Elena, feeling nervous. She was grinning. "You won't…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Don't worry. I won't tell her, man," She nodded once at me, her long brown hair bouncing up and down.

I nodded, "Good,"

"I already told her I thought so, but she wouldn't believe me. She said that if you felt that way you would have broken up with my _extremely nice_ twin sister long ago," Elena explained, chewing her lip thoughtfully.

I sighed, "That's why I'm planning on breaking up with her. I have to take it gradual though or she might freak out. So don't tell her, okay?"

Elena snorted, "I don't even talk to her. Don't worry," I nodded as Bonnie came out in another dress; a long black spaghetti strapped one.

"Where's the funeral?" Elena joked, before I could say anything. Bonnie glared at her with her beautiful mossy green eyes and I smirked.

"Come on, Bonnie! I found the dress!" Caroline exclaimed, running out and dragging Bonnie back to the changing room.

"You should tell her how you feel. She really likes Cody," Elena sounded thoughtful.

"That's why I'm afraid to tell her. She might reject me and I don't want to ruin our friendship," I sighed and Elena smiled.

"Maybe it wont. Maybe she'll realize she likes you too," She suggested, looking away.

I sighed, "She's way out of my league," I murmured, running a hand through my hair. She was dating a movie star for Pete's sake.

Elena burst out laughing, her brown eyes lighting up.

"What?"

Elena shrugged, biting her lip. "Nothing," She said, breezily. Maybe _too_ breezily. I was about to question her more when Bonnie took my breath away. She looked perfect. It was an amazing dress, but Bonnie defined it, making it sensational. It was light pink and contrasted against her tan skin. It was all silk with a sweetheart neckline and reached a little above her knee. It had a silver belt and Caroline had paired it with silver stilettos.

Bonnie bit her lip, looking at us a little shyly. "So?" She asked.

"10. Ohmigod, Bonnie you look so hot, girl," Elena burst out, her face forming a giant smile.

"Damon?" Bonnie asked. I hadn't realized I had been staring at her until then. I looked away reluctantly.

"Huh?"

"The dress. Does it look nice?" Bonnie looked hopeful, her mossy green eyes shining.

I gulped, "Yeah, it looks, um, good," I muttered, and Bonnie shot me a questioning look. I looked away for a second then back again. Caroline was straightening the back of Bonnie's dress and in that second I realized that I was _jealous _of Cody. I wanted Bonnie to be _my _date. I wanted to kiss her and touch her and everything.

"I think this is the dress," Bonnie exclaimed, a few seconds later.

"I told you it was," Caroline reminded her, leading Bonnie back into the changing rooms to get dressed again.

"Bonnie looks _sexy_," Elena sang from beside me.

I nodded, "She sure does," I whispered and I heard Elena chuckle.

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Are you sure this is the dress?" I asked Caroline, holding it up one last time in the changing room. Pink was never my color.

Caroline nodded, "You know how to work that dress, girl," She cried, grinning at me.

I shrugged and handed her my credit card. "Can you go pay for it and for the shoes too while I-"

Caroline cut me off, grabbing the credit card and grinning. "Sure," She ran off with the dress and my card and I just rolled my eyes. I ran a hand through my hair and headed out of the changing room and towards Damon and Elena who were chatting.

"Hey guys!" I cried, causing Elena to jump in surprise. She smiled as she realized it was just me.

"Hiya, Queen B," She replied, pushing a strand of brown hair from in her eyes. They both stood up and she put her arm around me.

I rolled my eyes, "That's not my name," I muttered, just as my cell phone started to ring. I picked up, grinning as I realized it was Cody.

"Hey Code!" I exclaimed into it, stepping out of Elena's embrace and walking a few steps away.

"Hi Baby. Ready for tonight?" His voice was full of excitement.

"You betcha. What time are you coming to pick me up?" I questioned, fingering a few shirts on a rack beside me gently.

"8 like I said yesterday. But Bon, I wanted to tell you; Selena and Miley won't be able to make it. They bailed on us so we have two free tickets," He explained.

"Selena who? And Miley _Cyrus_?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, who else? And Selena Gomez,"

"Whoa, wait a second there. Selena and Miley were coming to _Mystic Falls_?" I was unable to understand why they'd come to such a boring town to see a ballet show.

"Bonnie, the show is in New York. Where did you think it was?" Cody's expression was full of exasperation.

"Wow, I didn't know…." I trailed off.

"We're taking my private jet. Will that be a problem?"

"A problem? N-No. Of course not," I lied. I would find a way to convince my mom.

"Cool so I was saying; I have two extra tickets. I was wondering if you wanted to invite some of your friends. I liked that girl the one with the long brown wavy hair," He explained.

"Elena?" I asked.

"No, here name was something with a K. Kellie…Kassandra…" He sounded thoughtful.

"K-Katherine?"

"Yeah. Bring her, and I know you're BFF with that Damian guy who's dating her. They can both come," Cody sounded excited again.

"It's _Damon._" I corrected, automatically.

"Whatever. So you up for it?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure Damon and Katherine would love to come," I replied, clutching the phone tightly.

"Cool," Cody was then talking to someone.

"_No, I said that you __**were**__ invited,"_

_There was murmur and then Cody replied; "No, I want to go with Bonnie. Maybe later," He was hissing._

"Cody?" I asked, confused.

"_Hush. I'll deal with you later," He was murmuring to the other person. I hoped._

"Oh hey Bonnie. Sorry about that. So I'll see you at 8?" He asked, cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure. I guess," I muttered. I was curious about his conversation with that other person but I pushed the thoughts away. I wanted to enjoy tonight. With Damon there too, it might actually be fun.

"Okay, later," He cried, hanging up. But not before I heard a female voice protest in the background. I sighed, closing my cell phone.

I turned to Damon, "Can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded, and Elena hurried to help Caroline at the cashier. I explained to Damon about the show and he quickly agreed to go just as I knew he would.

I frowned as we walked past a mirror in the store. "Darn it," I muttered, in a low voice. I scratched at the zit, hoping it would come out. No such luck.

"What's up?" Damon asked, and he chuckled as he noticed what I was doing. "Take a chill pill, Bon. It doesn't even show. I didn't even notice it till now,"

"Really?" I asked, turning to look at him.

Damon nodded, his blue eyes glazing over for some reason. "Yeah…. You're beautiful," He mumbled. Or at least that was what I thought he'd said? But he hadn't said that… I was sure of it. Or was I?

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You look fine," He looked away and then back again. "Did you ask your mom about New York?" He changed the subject quickly.

"I just found out right now," I reminded him.

Damon nodded, "You should call her,"

"Good idea. It'll be easier over the phone," I murmured.

I dialed mom's number and I explained about the show. She was reluctant at first, but after she found out that Damon was coming, she agreed easily. She told me to be careful, and to stay with Damon all the time. I told her I'd be coming home in a while to get ready and then Cody's limo would come pick Damon, Katherine and I from in front of my house. I hung up after saying goodbye.

I looked at Damon who had just got off the phone with Katherine. He looked uncomfortable, "Kat's ecstatic," He informed me, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He looked at me with tired blue eyes and I nodded.

"Good. So it's all set," I murmured, just as Caroline and Elena rushed towards us, my shopping bags in their hands. Caroline handed me my credit card, and bags, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Congrats," She exclaimed and I nodded.

"Thanks," I replied, and Elena looked at me, tiredly.

"I'm starved. Can we go eat?" She pleaded, resting her head on Caroline's shoulder.

"Sure, but quickly. I have to get home quickly in order to have time to get ready," I murmured.

"Whatever. I'm hungry," Elena repeated, linking arms with Caroline and starting towards the food court. Elena was skipping, singing a little to herself.

I rolled my eyes at Damon who smiled at me. And with that, we followed them towards the food court.

* * *

_How do you expect me to live alone, just me?_

_Cause my world revolves around you it's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_That's how I feel whenever you aint there_

_There's no air, no air._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey guys! Bonnie's going to start to realize Cody's flaws in the next chapter and Damon is going to expose some of Cody's secrets… that's just a little hint though. A whole LOT will happen when the foursome head to NY… **

**REVIEW! Reviews make me happier than not having a Biology quiz tomorrow (which I do LOL)…**

**Peace out!**

**Lily CullenSalvatore xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Vera Wang's boutique. **


	17. New York

**Just Friends**

**Chapter 16- New York**

**A/N: So sorry for the late update guys… I had school and all that (: Thanks so much to all my loyal readers (esp. those who reviewed/ faved/ alerted)… I love you all more than chocolate s'mores! **

**I really hope you guys enjoy this…. **

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**Chosen By Iris****

_New York…_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,_

_There's nothing you can't do,_

_Now you're in New York…._

**Jay Z (Feat Alicia Keys) - Empire State of Mind**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I twirled in my dress one last time, biting my lip. I looked less than perfect, but even I could tell I looked at least a little beautiful. I was in that pink silk one with the sweetheart neckline; the Vera Wang one and my hair was piled on top of my head, a few strands dangling down. Caroline and Elena had helped me with my hair and make up. Elena had left to go to a family dinner, but Caroline smiled at me.

"Gawgus," She teased, winking.

I rolled my eyes, "Are you sure I look okay?" I asked my tone clearly hesitant.

"Baby, you look incredible," I turned and saw my mom standing there, one hand on her bulging stomach and in the other one a camera. She smiled at me.

"Aw Thanks mommy," I murmured, straightening my skirt.

"You girls stand next to each other so we can have some photos," Mom suggested, and Caroline came over and put her arm around me. We both smiled at the camera and after mom snapped a few shots of us, she hurried out of the room but not before kissing me on the cheek and telling me once again that I looked great.

I looked at my watch; it was 7:45 now and it was time for me to go down. I grabbed my purse and started downstairs and Caroline followed. I slumped down onto the couch and Caroline sat down next to me.

"So are you excited?" Caroline exclaimed, sounding over the moon.

"Yeah," I murmured.

"Why so glum, chum?" She joked, sticking her tongue out.

I laughed, "I'm not glum, Caro," I lied.

"Why yes you are. Now tell me what's up," She pleaded, her blue eyes earnest.

"It's just that… someone was with Cody when he was on the phone; a female," I explained, trying not to meet her eyes.

Caroline sighed, "Cody really likes you. I'm sure it's just his sister or mother or cousin or whatever. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," She smiled at me.

"I guess so," I replied, chewing my lip.

"Quit doing that! You'll mess up your lip gloss. We put on your lips two shades of pink," Caroline complained, in her whiny voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you have a date with Matt?" I asked her, mentioning the guy she had been hanging out with at Elena and Katherine's barbeque.

Caroline's white cheeks flushed pink and she nodded, eagerly. "Yeah, but its still ages away," She reminded me.

"Caro, I was there with you in the food court today when he came and asked you out. He said around 8," I pointed out.

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, I guess I should get going then," She stood up and smoothed her white skinny jeans. She was dressed simply in a ruffled gray shirt and a white jacket over it to match with her jeans.

I followed her out of the room, "I'll walk you to your car," I suggested. "Mom I'm going to wait for Cody outside, I'll see you later," I called, as I neared the front door.

"Okay, sweetie. Make sure to stay by Damon," Mom called back.

"Will do, love you," I yelled. I then opened the door and we both headed out into the night. Caroline's white Hyundai was parked at the edge of the road, and she got in, waving at me.

"Have fun!" She yelled, as she started the engine.

"You too," I replied, offering her a small wave before I started back towards the front porch. I sat down on the steps, hoping my dress wouldn't get dirty.

"You're dress is going to get ruined, "I heard an amused voice from behind me. I turned to find Damon smirking at me. He was dressed in some black jeans and a light blue shirt which brought out the ice blue of his eyes. His hair was all shaggy and I stood up and ran my hand through it.

"Thank you, Caroline Forbes," I muttered, causing him to chuckle.

"What are you doing?" He asked, gesturing to my hand which I was pulling through his hair.

"I'm trying to brush your hair. You didn't brush it did you?" I asked, and Damon smiled sheepishly.

"I was in a hurry. Uncle Zac made me help him clean around the house," He grimaced and I rolled my eyes, pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"And where is Stefan?" I asked.

"He's out with his latest whore," He joked and I smiled a little at the regular behavior of the other Salvatore brother.

"Cool," I said, sarcastically.

Damon then dug around in his pocket for something. He pulled out a crumpled paper.

"Look at this," He held it out to me.

"It's a crumpled paper," I stated dumbly.

Damon just rolled his eyes, "Read what it says. It's about you and your precious Cody." He shoved it at me and I took it, unfolding the paper and staring at the words on it:

_**Big Star Falls For Small Town Girl**_

_Cody Martinez, known for his many roles in his many movies, has been spotted in Mystic Falls, Virginia holding hands with a mystery girl on the beach. He was said to be attending the premiere of his movie there when he met up with this Virginian beauty and they hooked up almost right away. They were also seen hanging out at The Mystic Falls Lodge where Martinez has been staying. How will this fairytale romance end? Mr. Martinez has not such a clean record with the ladies. After all he was rumored to be dating Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez at the same time a couple of months ago. And the question that's running through the mind of all his fans; What the hell is he doing dating a girl from such a small town when so many other young celebrities are interested in him? Will he break the heart of his alleged new GF, or will he actually be able to hang on to this one for a little longer? _

I crumpled the paper, rolling my eyes. I shoved it at Damon and he looked worried. "Damon, that's utter crap," I muttered, and he sighed.

"Bonnie, he was dating three girls at the same time," Damon pointed out.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago. And besides, it's only rumors," I responded.

"How do you know? And it was only a few months ago. What if he's cheating on you now? I don't want him to break your heart. I'll break his face," Damon looked serious.

I shook my head, "He's not cheating on me," I stated.

"How do you know?" Damon suddenly got close to me, and his ice blue eyes were staring at me with such intensity I was almost blinded.

"B-Because he loves me. He told me so," I replied, quietly. I didn't look away.

"How do you know?" He repeated, stroking my cheek lightly and sending a surge of electricity through my body.

"Because I can tell Damon. I know when a guy likes me," I whispered. We were so close now, our faces were almost touching. Damon stroked my cheek again and he leaned towards me. If he wasn't my best friend Damon Salvatore, who I'd known forever, I would have thought he was going to kiss me. I didn't lean back however, but the flash of car lights made me shield my eyes.

I stepped away from Damon as Katherine's pink BMW was parked onto the road. I could have sworn I heard Damon groan as Katherine made her way out of the car. She was dressed in a slinky red gown, slit up to her knee and her wavy hair was perfectly styled and hanging down her back. She smirked, walking towards us.

"Baby, how are you? I missed you so," She hurried over to Damon and I turned away as she started to slobber over him.

"I'm great," Damon muttered, sounding dejected. I didn't have much time to consider why he looked so glum because a giant black stretch limo pulled up in front of us. I smiled a little as some bodyguards opened the door and let us in. I got in, followed by Katherine who wrapped her self around Damon like her life depended on it. I felt bothered by that, but then told myself to stop being stupid. I had a great, nice totally funny boyfriend and I had to appreciate that. I sat next to Cody, who grinned at me.

"Bonnie," He whispered, pulling me in for a kiss. We kissed quickly as Katherine and Damon slipped into the limo.

"I want to sit there," Damon told Katherine, gesturing to the space beside me where she had already sat down.

"You're fine where you are," Katherine sang, rubbing his shoulder.

He pushed her away, "I want to sit next to Bonnie," He repeated, making me smile.

"She's next to Cody. She's fine," Katherine insisted, as the limo pulled out.

"I want to sit next to Bonnie," Damon repeated through gritted teeth. Katherine offered him a bored look, but let him slip next to me.

"Oooh, what's in the mini fridge?" She cried, opening it and pulling out some drinks. I rolled my eyes and turned to Cody.

"So what's up?" He asked me, putting his arm around me. I leaned into him, breathing his scent. He smelled good.

"I'm great. I can't wait for the show," I injected enthusiasm into my voice.

"Me too. It's going to be fun. I hope you don't mind but I've invited some other friends too. We're going to meet them there, "Cody explained.

"No, its okay," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt someone nudge me and I looked to my side to find Damon glaring at me.

"What?" I hissed, and he just shrugged turning to Katherine who was glugging down a bottle of champagne.

"Come here, Kat." He muttered, pasting a small smile on his face. He pulled her into his arms and she kissed him on the cheek, giggling a little. Great, she was tipsy already? Damon nuzzled her gently and I felt angry as I turned back to Cody. If I hadn't known Damon better I would have thought he was trying to make me jealous, but that was impossible.

"I missed you," I told Cody and he smiled that breathtaking smile that made all the girls scream his name.

"I missed you more, babe," He replied, smiling. He was typing something into his blackberry.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked breezily.

"I'm on Blackberry chat," He explained, "I talk to my fans that way,"

I nodded, "That's sweet," I smiled a little, just as the limo came to a stop.

"We're at the airport. Brace yourself for a paparazzi eruption," Cody warned. He took my hand and the bodyguards opened the door and let us out, surrounding us. Damon and Katherine followed. Katherine had a smug smile on her face that made me want to slap her silly but I resisted, instead letting Cody lead me through the paparazzi, his guards on either side of us. Girls were screaming and throwing pens and papers at him, and I had to duck as not to be bombarded with them.

I looked back at Katherine and Damon. Damon met my eyes for a second before looking away. Katherine was totally milking all the attention; smiling and waving as if she was the one they were all screaming for. We hurried into the airport, and were immediately swept towards a room to the side. We were led through a big corridor and then we were outside of the airport, in by the looks of it the place where all the private airplanes were parked.

"This is my jet," Cody said, proudly as he gestured to a small white plane with a gold streak on it. It said 'CM' on it.

"It's pretty," I commented, and Cody smiled at me.

"Not as pretty as you," He replied, making me blush. I heard someone scoff but Damon had his eyes glued to the ground and Katherine was running towards the jet, happily, so I wasn't sure who it was.

Katherine headed for the door and climbed up the stairs and into the jet. Cody, Damon and I followed her in and she pulled Cody down beside her before any of us could protest.

"Bonnie is it okay if I sit-?" Cody started, I cut him off nodding, "It's fine," I muttered.

Damon and I slipped into the seats behind them and after a few minutes of preparing the jet to fly, we took off. We fastened our seatbelts and I sighed looking out of the window. It was dark now, and I watched as the jet rose above our small town. I had only been on a plane a couple of times before, visiting relatives who lived in South America and such.

"Do you remember when we went to New York last time?" Damon asked, breaking the silence.

I chuckled, "Oh yeah. You got a sugar rush from all the Hershey's chocolates you ate when mom left us in Times Square," I joked.

Damon laughed, "You were supposed to be the responsible one. You shouldn't have let me eat all of those pieces of sugary goodness," He replied, shooting me a heart stopping smile.

"I tried to stop you," I smiled as I remembered that day.

"_I'm going to be gone an hour at the most. I'm going to pick up some things from Macy's and them come back here. We'll all have lunch then at Becco's pasta," Mom informed us._

"_Okay," I sang, looking up at the big buildings that surrounded us from every direction. _

"_Are you sure you kids are going to be okay?" She asked Damon and I who were both as equally awe struck by the giant square filled with high buildings._

_We both nodded, not really paying attention to her. _

"_Well, I have my cell phone so if you need anything at all; call. You have credit don't you?" Mom sounded worried._

"_Mom, go we'll be fine. I mean we're thirteen," I pointed out, and mom sighed._

"_See you guys later," She kissed me on the cheek, ruffled Damon's hair and hurried off._

"_So what are we going to do?" Damon's eyes were sparkling mischievously, his lashes all big and black framing them._

_I shrugged, "You're the fun one," I reminded him, as we started walking together down the road._

_Damon looked annoyed, "You're freaking boring, Bonnie," He complained, but I could tell he was only joking._

"_Yeah, whatever. So what are we going to do?"_

"_Erm… I…." He trailed off, and his eyes went wide as he noted a store in front of us. It was big and brown with millions of signs that said 'Hersheys Chocolate' and pictures of mouthwatering chocolate bars._

_Damon didn't even speak. He took my hand, sending a pleasant tingle through my body and led me into the store. He oohed and ahhed like a five year old as we looked upon shelves and shelves of stacked chocolates, candy and way more. Damon grabbed a shopping basket, and started loading it up with chocolates. I watched him, not believing he was actually going to eat them all._

_I picked out a packet of Hershey's kisses and went to pay. Damon lugged his big basket over and pulled out a wad of cash from his wallet. "Good thing Uncle Zac gave me money," He grinned at me and I just rolled my eyes, taking my packet of candy into my pocket._

_A few minutes later, we were out of the store and sitting on some benches overlooking the busy square. Damon bit into a bar of milk chocolate, a look of pure pleasure on his face. When he was done with his current bar, he grabbed a Mr. Goodbar and stuffed it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. He started swallowing the rest of the chocolates, and I watched a little afraid as I put one Hershey's kiss into my mouth and sucked it, relishing in the taste. _

_Half an hour later, Damon was still eating. I was done with my packet of candy, and I watched astonished as Damon stuffed a giant piece of his 'Cookies and Crème' bar into his mouth. He noticed me staring and held out a piece, "Want some?"_

"_No thank you. Don't you think you've had enough?" I asked him, trying to make him think sensibly._

"_How could I have ever had enough? How could anyone have enough of this choclately goodness? I mean there's toffee bars, cookies and crème ones, milk ones, white ones and even dark ones. How can you have enough of chocolate Bonnie? How? How?" He stopped breathless and I realized he was going to suffer from a sugar rush. It happened often especially when he consumed way too much chocolate or sugary things. _

_I yanked the plastic bag away from him and he protested, stuffing the piece of his current bar into his mouth. I started running away, the bag in my hand and Damon ran after me. He dumped the chocolate wrapper- empty of course- into the nearest dustbin and reached for the bag. I held it away from him. _

"_No!" I told him, firmly. Damon just started to laugh uncontrollably as he grabbed at the bag. I rolled my eyes and started down the road. He ran after me, about to grab the bag so I threw it into the middle of the road, where a car ran it over._

"_NOOOOOO!" Damon's cry was pained and angry at the same time. _

_I laughed, starting away from my very angry looking best friend._

"_Why did you do that? Why would you do that? Bonnie, why? Why, why why why?" Damon asked, holding me from my shirt._

_I pulled his hands off and rolled my eyes, "You are getting crazy," _

"_Don't say I'm crazy. I'm not crazy. You're the one who's crazy. You're really crazy for thinking I'm crazy," Damon's blue eyes flashed and I tried to suppress a giggle._

"_Calm down," I told him, speaking in my most soothing voice. I burst into laughter as I saw the crazy look on his face; the one due to all the sugar that was in his system. _

"_No, I will not calm down. And why are you laughing? Am I funny, am I?" Damon asked me, as I continued laughing. He grinned and then starting to tickle me, causing me to burst into more laughter. A few people stared as they walked by, but Damon continued with the tickling. _

"_Stop it! People are staring," I warned him, and Damon thankfully stopped._

"_You threw away some perfectly good chocolate, Ms. Bennett. Some really really really…" I covered my hand onto his mouth._

"_Breathe. Calm. Down." I said each word slowly but Damon shook his head._

"_Do you have any more Hershey's kisses? Do you? I want one… Please Bonnie," Damon was pleading now and I shook my head._

"_I don't have any, sorry," I replied._

"_You're LYING! Stop LYING!" Damon shouted, causing some people to shoot us confused looks._

"_I'm not. And make your voice a little lower," I hissed._

"_I will not. You're tricking me, Bonnie. You have some Hershey's kisses and you are too selfish to give me any. You want to enjoy them all yourself later," Damon accused._

_I rolled my eyes, "I swear I don't." I showed him my empty pockets but he didn't look convinced._

"_Can we go back to the store?" Damon put a puppy dog look on his face. I shook my head as Damon started running round in circles. I grabbed him from the hem of his shirt as he jumped up onto a bench._

"_No more chocolate," I shouted, as he tried to run away._

"_But why?" Damon sounded like a small child whose mom had refused to buy him his favorite toy._

"_Because you my friend have a sugar rush."_

"_I do not! I do not! I so do not!" Damon whirled to face me and started jumping up and down. _

"_Sure," I muttered, sarcastically. _

_I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw my mom approach, shopping bags in hand. I let go of Damon who started whirling round again._

"_Mrs Bennett?" Damon breathed "Can.. i...get...some...candy ...Puhleeeeeeaaase?" Damon ended, smiling up at my mom who shot me a confused look._

"_Sugar rush," I explained, and mom nodded._

"_Okay, come on. I know how to treat this. Warm milk at some café and then we can go for lunch," She led us forward towards a small café._

"_No! I want candy!" Damon complained._

_Mom sighed, "If you have some milk maybe we can think about getting some candy," She told Damon who smiled eagerly._

"_You're mom is much nicer than you," He told me, heading into the café. I rolled my eyes as he entered._

"_Why did you promise that?" I asked her._

_Mom chuckled, "Because when he's over his sugar rush, he'll be feeling so sick he wont even want to look at chocolate for a few weeks," We both laughed as we headed into the café. _

"You should have tried harder," Damon laughed as he leaned back against his chair.

"You were very stubborn. Still are," I stated, and Damon fake pouted.

"I'm not stubborn,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Suuuure," I muttered, and Damon laughed.

"How long is this flight anyway?" I asked Cody who was sitting in front of me. He and Katherine were listening to one of their iPods. Katherine was singing along to 'Jay Z's _Empire State of Mind_' except her voice was squeaky and annoying.

"Hmm?" Cody turned to ask me. I realized he had his arm around Katherine, but figured it didn't mean much.

"How long is the flight?" I asked.

"Erm… 1 and a half to 2 hours," Cody replied, turning back to Katherine and smiling a little.

I nodded, "So it looks like we're going to be stuck here a while," I said to Damon.

He didn't reply. I turned to look at him. "Damon?" I asked, realizing he was fast asleep. He looked adorable, his head leaned back against his chair, his black hair ruffled and his eyes closed. He looked exactly the way he had when we'd sleep over when I was younger. I smiled a little to myself, plugged my iPod in, rested my head on Damon's shoulder and fell into a slumber.

* * *

_These streets will make you feel brand new,_

_the lights will inspire you,_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey guys… if you enjoyed this REVIEW.. if you didn't REVIEW also lol…. (: I'll try to update as soon as I can (:**

**You guys are the best like an A+ on a test! **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vera Wang, The Vampire Diaries, Hersheys, Time Square or Beccos (which sells absolutely deelish pasta… if you haven't tried it…you should!) **


	18. Surprises

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 17- Surprises**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm not even going to start to apologize for the late update. I was SO busy with school.. I'm in the midst of term tests and all that crap so please forgive me =) I've been wanting to post this chapter for a while and I finally got a chance to write today (: **

**Thanks to all who reviewed… and faved and alerted.. I love you all! **

**Oh and there's a poll on my profile regarding the next story I'm going to post… please check it out!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
Cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

**Taylor Swift- Better Than Revenge**

_**(Bonnie about Katherine)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Bonnie, wake up!" I heard the voice faintly at first, and I ignored it, feeling tired.

"Bonnie, WAKE UP," I felt someone shake me and I recognized the voice as Damons. What did he want now? I opened my eyes and saw that I was on an airplane.

"What? Huh?" I asked, sleepily.

"We've arrived in New York," Damon announced, smirking a little like he found my sleepiness amusing. He had my Ipod in his hands. I took it from him and slipped it into my purse.

"Oh yeah… New York… the show," I murmured, forcing myself to stand up. "Where are Cody and Katherine?" I asked, a second later.

"They went to make sure the limo is waiting," Damon said, sounding slightly annoyed.

I nodded, and together we descended from onto the airplane and into the place where all the airplanes were parked. I spotted a black limo to the side, and Cody was waving to me from the window, a big smile on his face. I smiled back, and ran towards the limo. Damon rushed after me, and we both got in.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Cody joked, as the limo started to move. I noticed that Katherine was sitting on one of his sides, looking smug. She pulled a scowling Damon down next to her and I rolled my eyes. I noticed that to Cody's other side sat a pretty red head with heavily outlined gray eyes. I realized with a slight surprise, that she was one of Cody's co actresses Mikayla Lee.

"Mikayla Lee?" I asked, sliding into the seat next to hers.

She nodded and smiled at me. "Yeah, and you're Bonnie Bennett," She tossed her curly ginger hair over her shoulder and winked at Cody, "Code here has told me a _lot_ about you,"

Cody grinned, "I sure have," He assured me.

"I hope it was good things," I joked, leaning back in the seat.

Mikayla nodded, "Don't worry. They were good things. Cody and I are really close friends,"

She informed me, slipping an arm around his waist.

I nodded, "Cool. I've seen a lot of your movies," I informed her.

Katherine interrupted me, shooting me an annoyed look. "Kayla and I were just talking about the newest eyeshadow styles," She started, smiling brightly at Mikayla, who offered her a small smile. She looked confused.

"Really? Cause I haven't spoken a word to you, girl since you got here except for 'Hey'," Mikayla smirked and Katherine blushed crimson. I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I turned to see if Damon was smiling too, but he was staring out of the window, a staid look on his face. He looked bored.

Katherine turned away with a toss of her hair, and Cody shot Mikayla a disapproving look. "She's our guest and that was kind of mean, Kayla," He hissed in a low voice. I heard it because I was sitting near to Mikayla.

"Whatever, Cody," Kayla grinned at me and we high fived. Cody looked amused. He didn't say anything as he slipped his shades on and looked out of the window.

"Ooh, look we're here," Kayla announced, tossing her curly hair over her shoulder. The limo stopped moving, and the bodyguards opened the door, helping us out of the limo. Cody stepped out first with Katherine, who was fighting to be photographed, tossing her long hair over her shoulder and flitting around in her slutty red dress, talking to reporters. I followed with Mikayla on one side and a dejected looking Damon on the other side.

"What's wrong?" I hissed to Damon, pasting a smile on my face as the camera's flashed, photographing us.

"Cody's wrong," Damon replied, putting his arm around me and posing for the camera.

"Why? What did he do?" I asked, confused.

"He's such a player and it's infuriating that you put up with him," Damon scowled.

"He's not a player, Dam Dam. Why would you say that?" I demanded. I watched Mikayla as she danced ahead, smiling at the reporters.

"Look at him now. You'd be blind not to see it," Damon muttered, and he pointed to Cody who was greeting a couple of girls who were heading into the theatre with us for the show. He kissed each one of them on the cheek.

"So? He kissed them on the cheek. In France, friends greet each other that way," I informed him, hurrying up a little so I was almost by the door, following Cody, Katherine and Mikayla in.

"Well, we're in the United States," Damon quipped, eyeing me with a wary look.

I rolled my eyes as Cody and Katherine rushed up to us. Katherine draped herself around Damon and Cody put his arm around me.

"Ready to go in?" Cody asked me, and I nodded and pulled out my ticket. There was a big wooden door with gold letters on it that said 'Theatre' a couple of feet away from us.

He kissed me on the cheek, and we started towards the door. I noticed that Damon and Katherine were trailing behind us. Mikayla rushed to stand with Cody and me.

"Want to sit next to me? We can make fun of the ballerinas," She cried, and I shrugged.

"Sure," I replied. Cody rolled his eyes at us, but handed the tickets to the doorman. He nodded and ripped them and a guy in black with a flashlight hurried along to show us our seats. Cody took a seat in the middle. I sat by him and Katherine flitted to his other side, dragging a tired looking Damon along. Mikayla sat down next to me, looking kind of bored.

"If you don't like ballet so much then why did you come?" I asked her, as I watched people mill into the big theatre. There was a giant stage in front of us, and everything was sparkling and white for Swan Lake.

Mikayla shrugged, "I had nothing better to do," She whispered honestly and I laughed. I turned to look at Cody who was talking to Katherine. Damon was scowling at the stage, looking like he'd burn a hole into it. I decided to text him.

_Why so glum, chum?_

I joked, and a few seconds later, Damon pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and stared at it. He rolled his eyes and started to text back.

_Cody makes me sick. He's so flirting with Katherine. _

I ran a hand through my hair as I typed back.

_You're jealous about Katherine and Cody? :P_

Damon shot me a tired look.

_No, but I don't know why you're STILL DATING HIM!_

I raised an eyebrow and began to type back.

_Why are YOU dating her?_

Damon read the message but I didn't get a reply. Soon, the lights dimmed and the show started. I kept waiting for my cell to buzz with a message, but it didn't.

"Here we go," Mikayla muttered from beside me as a couple of thin ballerina's danced on stage.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"That was the most boring first half of a show ever," Mikayla announced to me a few hours later in the ladies room. There was a break between the first and second parts of the show, and Mikayla and I had gone to the ladies room to reapply make up. Katherine was in there tidying her hair.

"I found it very interesting," She stated.

"Yeah, well you _were _talking to Cody the whole show, honey. He's an interesting person," Mikayla informed her, making me like her more and more every second.

"Yeah, he is," Katherine smirked, "_Very _interesting," She winked at me, before rushing out of the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes as I finished reapplying lipgloss.

"Slut," Mikayla muttered under her breath and I giggled.

"You're right," I whispered back, and she sighed. When we were done reapplying make up, we hurried out of the bathroom. Katherine was standing with Cody and Damon. Damon was pretending to look interested and he smiled as I came towards him. I smiled back, and Cody turned to smile at me too. As we were approaching them, Mikayla's eyes lit up in recognition as she waved to a curly haired boy.

"I'll see you in the show, kay?" She winked at me and I nodded and hurried over to Damon, Cody and Katherine.

"We were waiting for you so we could go on a walk," Cody informed me, slipping his arm around my waist.

I nodded and we started out some French doors which led to a sort of garden with a giant pool inside. I noticed that Katherine was under Cody's other arm. Damon trailed on my other side, staring at the ground. He suddenly got a determined look on his face.

"Cody, I'd like to talk to you man to man," Damon muttered.

Cody shrugged, "Sure. Why don't you girls walk ahead?" He asked and Katherine offered him a sickly smile.

"Sure code," She sang, starting away. I followed her, offering Damon a look of confusion. He returned it with a wave.

Katherine slowed down, so we were both walking by the pool. I looked into the crystal waters, reveling in it's beauty. The water's were so pure and shiny, it was magical.

"Okay, bitch. You can stop you're little good girl act cause it wont work on me," Katherine sneered, coming close to me.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I was generally confused and she just scowled.

"You don't get it? Mikayla is your new BFF. Cody is your boyfriend and Damon is your best friend. You think you have a perfect life, but you're messing with them all, you selfish hag," Katherine hissed.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't what me. You think you're so sexy and cool and all that. You're not. You're a pathetic little girl who has been longing for attention for your whole life," She smiled at me, but it was more of a smirk.

"You do not know what the hell you're talking about but I think the one you're talking about would be you," I replied, with a superior smile.

Katherine looked annoyed and she pushed me slightly, "_Don't insult me_. I can hurt you and turn everyone you love against you," Her voice was cold.

"Yeah, sure," I replied sarcastically, pushing her back.

She got an angry look on her face, and gave me a big heave. I tripped over my own feet, and with a splash, landed in the pool.

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Damon's P.O.V**

"So you're dating Bonnie, right?" I asked, as soon as Katherine and Bonnie rushed off.

Cody dug his hands into the pockets of his trousers and nodded. "Yes,"

"And you like her a lot right?" I felt like a police officer interrogating someone.

"Yeah. I even love her,"

I scowled and nodded, "Good. So why do you flirt with other girls?" I hissed.

"Excuse me?" Cody sounded confused and he ran a hand through his curly light brown hair.

"Katherine. You flirt with her. And with all those other girls. You kiss them on the cheek," I paused, and Cody shrugged.

"Yeah, well that's the way I roll," Cody murmured.

I grabbed him from his shirt, "What do you mean exactly?" I asked, angrily.

Cody looked kind of scared and he pulled back, but I held him tightly.

"Um…"

"_Don't_ hurt Bonnie or I will hurt you. Seriously. Not even your bodyguards will be able to save you," I hissed, knowing I sounded menacing. I was mad. Furious.

Cody gulped and tried to pull back again. This time I let him. I folded my arms across my chest. "She's my best friend and I care about her. If you break her heart, I'll break your pretty little face," I threatened and Cody nodded, looking scared.

I suddenly heard a splash and I saw Bonnie fall into the pool. Katherine looked smug, her hands folded across her chest. Before I could stop myself, I ripped my shirt off and jumped in after her. She was spluttering, so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her out. Her beautiful pink dress was soaking but it didn't matter.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and Bonnie nodded, her green eyes wide.

I helped her stand up, and I headed with her over to Cody and Katherine. "Quick. Give her your jacket. It's freezing," I told Cody who had a jacket on over his shirt.

"Man, I can't it's Louis Vuitton. If it gets wet, it'll ruin," Cody complained.

I gave him a look that said 'Are you freaking serious?'. Bonnie shivered beside me, and I offered him a look of disproval. I snatched my shirt up from on the floor and slipped it over Bonnie's clothes. She shivered and hugged her hands to her chest.

Mikayla then ran towards us, looking confused. "What happened, Bonnie?" She asked, sounding worried.

"I, er, tripped and fell in the pool," She shot Katherine a meaningful look and Katherine looked away. In that instant, I knew that she had pushed her in. That mean, spiteful bitch. I'd had enough of her. I knew what I had to do to the nasty, hateful hag.

"Oh my god, honey, you're soaking." Mikayla exclaimed, rushing up to Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded weakly and Mikayla looked thoughtful, "I have some spare clothes in my tote bag. They'll be a bit big but they'll suffice, Come on let's go to the ladies room" She said.

Bonnie smiled at her, "Are you sure you want to lend me?"

Mikayla grinned, and I saw Katherine scowl. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, the second half of the show is starting in ten minutes and we _can't miss that_," She winked at Bonnie who giggled and followed her towards the ladies room.

I was left standing with Cody and Katherine. Cody was staring at the ground, and Katherine was staring at him.

"Katherine, I need to talk to you. Privately," I muttered, and Katherine narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why?" She asked, sounding angry.

"Cody, could you excuse us?" I asked.

Cody nodded, "I'll be waiting in the main hall," He told us, before hurrying off in the same direction Bonnie and Mikayla had gone.

Katherine looked at me, looking mad. "I know what you're going to do, and I don't get dumped. So you're dumped," She glared at me, and I raised an eyebrow.

"No, you're not dumping me. I'm dumping you because you're mean and spiteful," I informed her.

"No, I broke up with you," Katherine smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"Katherine, stop being stupid. I'm the one who wanted to break up with you," I reminded her, getting annoyed.

"No, that was me," Katherine looked totally innocent and I felt like I wanted to slap her but because I couldn't hit a girl, I didn't.

"Urgh, whatever. We are starting to sound like a cheesy Cody Martinez movie. I'm just glad we're over," I muttered, before stalking off towards the French doors, a triumphant smile across my face. I was free of Katherine, but I still couldn't be with Bonnie because she loved that stuck up snob called Cody Martinez.

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked Mikayla as I stepped out of the bathroom in one of her gray pleated miniskirts and a white and gray v-neck sweater.

"You look amazing, Bon Bon. Better than me in that outfit," She complimented, smiling at me.

I smiled, "Aww that's not true but thanks for trying to make me feel better. Katherine makes me feel like shit," I informed her, scowling.

Mikayla laughed a little, "You shouldn't let her push you around, you know," She replied.

"I don't. She just pisses me off," I said, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"Same here," She murmured.

"At least you don't have to see her ever again. I think," I smiled at her and she shrugged.

"I really hope I don't," She assured me, just as my cell phone started to buzz with the crazy Frog ringtone.

"Nice ringtone," Mikayla laughed as I checked the caller ID. It was Dad. I picked up quickly and Mikayla gestured as if to tell me that she was going to wait for me outside.

"Hey dad," I called into it, brightly.

"Hello dear. Having fun at the show?"

"Yeah, you could say that," I smiled.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you not to freak out or anything but your mom's gone into labor," He said.

"WHAT?"

"she's giving birth," He clarified.

"Yeah, I know what going into labor means. I looked at my watch. I'll be there in an hour dad. Mystic Falls general hospital right?" I asked.

"Yes but you don't have to come. Enjoy your show,"

"No way, dad. I'll be there. It's _mom_," I told him.

"Okay whatever you want, honey. See you in an hour then?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, an hour," I hung up, feeling worried. I really hoped mom was going to be okay. I was going to have to leave the show early, and I had a feeling Cody wasn't going to be too happy about it.

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Damon's P.O.V**

I was just staring out of the French doors when Bonnie rushed out of the bathroom, a look of worry on her face. Mikayla and I hurried towards her, and Cody caught up with us soon, Katherine on his tail.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately.

"My mom's giving birth. We have to go home, Cody," She said, quietly.

Cody shook his head, "I'm sorry Bonnie, but I can't leave now," He informed her, making me want to smack him.

"Why not?" I hissed.

"Because after the show there's an after party I have to go to," Cody informed us.

"You never told me about this party," Bonnie looked hurt.

"Yeah, well Ashley just told me about it now," Cody gestured to a blonde girl who was standing nearby.

"Cant you get the jet to take me home and then come back for you?" Bonnie sounded desperate and Cody shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Bon but It'll take too long. The show is finishing up soon and I'll need it to get to t-,"

Bonnie cut him off, "fine whatever. I'll just… take a cab or something," Bonnie started to hurry off but Mikayla grabbed her arm.

"Don't be silly. You can take my jet," She smiled at her and Bonnie shot her a look of relief.

"Seriously? Are you sure?" Bonnie breathed out.

Mikayla nodded, "Yeah. I'm heading home now anyway. I'm going to visit my parents in my hometown of North Carolina. I can drop you off on the way," She informed me.

"Aren't you staying for the rest of the show?" Cody asked her.

"No, It's way too boring and I'm too tired to stay for the after party. Tell Ashley I said hi," She sang to Cody, hugging him one armedly.

"I'm coming with you guys of course," I said, and Bonnie shot me a thankful smile.

"I'm staying with Cody," Katherine said snidely.

"Nobody asked your opinion, dear," Mikayla snapped, making Bonnie and me laugh.

"Bye Cody," Bonnie cried, rushing forward to hug him. He hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek, making me angry.

"I'll call you, babe," He informed her and Bonnie nodded. I slapped hands with him and then Bonnie and I followed Mikayla, who was on the phone.

"Yes, bring the limo round now please," she muttered, before hanging up and offering us both a bright smile. She slipped her hand around Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie looked worried and she was biting her nails.

"Don't worry, honey. She's going to be just fine," she informed her, and I hurried to Bonnie's other side, putting my arm around her waist.

Bonnie sighed, " I hope so," She muttered, sounding unsure. We headed out the building and towards Mikayla's waiting limo. And the best thing was; Katherine and Cody weren't with us.

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Thank you so much, Mikayla. You're truly awesome," Bonnie hugged her new friend as the plane landed in Virginia airport.

"My pleasure, honey bunch. Next time I'm in Virginia, I'll come visit you. And you should come visit me in North Carolina too," She informed her, hugging her back. "And you too," She smiled at Damon and hugged him too.

I smiled at her, "I will," I promised and the doors of the plane opened. Damon started to hurry out, but Mikayla pulled me into another hug.

"Why aren't you dating Damon?" She hissed.

"Because he was with Katherine and I'm dating Cody," I whispered back.

"He's a good guy. Don't lose him," She warned, smiling a little.

"I wont. But we're just friends," I replied.

"I'm sure," Mikayla winked at me, and I pulled away from her and followed Damon towards the jet's exit.

"Bye," I heard Mikayla call as we stepped out into the airplane park. I got out; holding Damon's hands as we practically ran into the airport. Once out the other side, we hailed a cab and jumped inside.

"Where to" The driver asked us, looking sleepy and bored.

"Mystic Falls General Hospital," Damon replied, and he nodded and took off. I leaned back into the seat, feeling worried. I hoped that mom and the baby were going to be okay.

XoXoXoXoXoX

We rushed into the hospital room, tired and exasperated. Damon's arm was around me and I was close to tears as I saw mom sitting down on a hospital bed, a pink blanket bundle in her hands. Dad was standing close by, a smile on his face as he looked at the thing in her arms. I hurried towards them , Damon rushing behind me.

I came to a stop in front of the bed. "Mommy! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," I cried, nearing my mom and kissing her on the forehead.

"It's okay, baby," Mom assured me. "Bonnie, meet your new little sister, Mary," She murmured and she handed me the pink bundle.

I smiled, blinking back tears as I stared into Mary's beautiful face. Her eyes were wide and the same shade of green as mine and mom's and she had such a cute heart shaped face, it was adorable.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful," I cried, stroking her tiny cheek lightly. Mom smiled up at me, leaning back into the bed and looking tired.

Damon smiled as he looked over my shoulder as Mary. He put his arm around my waist, "She's not just beautiful, she's gorgeous, like her big sister," I smiled at him, realizing I was falling deeper in love with Damon Salvatore than ever before.

* * *

_Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey guys, so how did you like it? I liked writing that.. it was fun (: I'll try to update the next one as soon as I can (:**

**REVIEW please and vote on the poll on my profile..**

**Love you guys!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD (: **


	19. The Treehouse

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 18- The Treehouse**

**A/N: Hey guys… here's another update… I was inspired to write!. Thanks to all who reviewed, faved and alerted. I'm so glad so many of you liked the last chapter…. **

**Read on for more Bamoney goodness (: xx**

**Lily xx**

**Oh and Ps, yeah I know it's a Taylor Swift song again but her new album Speak Now is incredible and she just describes Bamon so well…**

**Xx**

**

* * *

**

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
Cause' I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

**Taylor Swift- Sparks Fly**

_**(Bonnie about Damon)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"So, you're coming home tomorrow morning?" I asked my mom and dad, as I headed towards them. We had been in the hospital for about an hour. Damon was sitting on a chair a little away from the bed, a his blue eyes lighted up as he rocked baby Mary. I watched, captivated as he kissed her on the forehead and hugged her close to him.

I smiled and turned back to my parents. "Yes, dear. I will stay but your dad will go home with you," Mom explained, looking exhausted.

I nodded, yawning. I was tired too.

"Come on, let's go now and leave your mom and Mary to rest. Go tell Damon to bring her over," Dad said, sleepily.

I headed over to Damon, who was making baby noises in a way that made me laugh. "Come on, we're going home," I informed him.

"Aww… I want to play with Mary. She's sooo cute. Oh yes, she is." Damon cooed and I giggled.

"They're coming home tomorrow," I told him, and Damon sighed, "Fine" before standing up and taking Mary over to my mom. He looked disappointed as he placed her in my mom's arms.

I laughed, and then Damon and I followed Dad out of the hospital and towards Dad's car. "Bonnie, we have to hang out tomorrow. Just you and me," Damon muttered, as we pushed the hospital door open.

"I'll go get the car," Dad explained, walking off.

"Okay, Damon, whatever," I told him, giving him a tired smile.

"Cool. And no Cody," He said, firmly.

"Yeah, I get what just you and me means. I'm glad you think so highly of my intelligence," I muttered sarcastically and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I was just making sure. I don't want you at the last minute to drag him in there," Damon sounded annoyed and I nodded.

"Cody not there. Got it," I muttered, "What are we going to do anyway?"

"We could go up and hang in the tree house we used to when we were kids. We could have a picnic there," Damon suggested.

"Good idea," I replied, tiredly as Dad came over with the car. We both got in and I tried and succeeded in not sleeping on the way home. I made my way slowly out of the car as Dad pulled up in front of the house.

"See you tomorrow," I told Damon.

"Yeah, I will be there bright and early to visit Mary," Damon winked at me and I rolled my eyes and waved at him as he headed off towards his home.

I followed Dad into the house, sleepily. He locked the door behind us and I ran a hand through my hair.

"What a day," Dad muttered.

"You can say that again," I informed him, before forcing myself up the stairs. Once in my room, I yanked off Mikayla's clothes, wondering how I was going to return them to her. I decided I would worry about that later. I slipped on a violet nightdress and jumped into my bed, letting sleep take over me.

XoXoXoXoXoX

I woke up the next morning to the sound of chatter downstairs. I yawned sleepily, looking at the clock. It was 11. I made my way out of bed and into the bathroom, splashing some water on my face and looking at my reflection. I still had my eyeliner on. Crap, I totally forgot to take it off. I hoped I didn't get wrinkles. I washed my face with the facial wash mom always told me to use, and finished up in the bathroom before changing into some knee length white shorts, a black tank top and some black sneakers. I brushed my hair, sensing that I had visitors and rushed downstairs, sleepily.

The chatter was surprisingly coming from the kitchen which I now saw was full of my friends. Damon stood with Mary in his arms, rocking her gently, a look of love on his face. Caroline was peering over his shoulder, smiling, a cup of coffee in her hand. Even Stefan was there, sitting with Elena on the table and talking to her. I would have to ask Elena what had happened. Matt was sitting by them, looking up at Caroline. They were all eating breakfast; fried eggs, bacon and bread.

"Hey?" I said, making my greeting sound more like a question.

My friends returned my reply cheerily and Caroline rushed over to me, handing me a mug of coffee. "Drink up," She sang and I took it, taking a big gulp.

"Thanks," I murmured, walking over to Damon. Caroline followed.

"How was the show?" She asked, brightly.

I shared a smile with Damon, "It was interesting. We didn't stay the whole show though because mom was giving birth. Where is she anyway?" I asked looking around.

Caroline looked disappointed, like she was expecting me to dish up more dirt or something. "Oh your mom and dad are in the living room," She informed me.

I nodded, and looked at my little sister. Damon took the mug of coffee from my hand and placed Mary into my arms. She was dressed in a tiny pink bodysuit and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Mary," I whispered, hugging her closely. She made a strange noise and I swayed her gently.

She made the noise again, and then she started to cry.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, worriedly.

Damon took her from me with a grin, "She just needs to feed," He rocked her gently, and she stopped crying just as my mom hurried in, looking tired.

Damon handed her the baby, "She needs to feed," He repeated to her and mom nodded, smiling at him as she hurried out of the room.

"Since when did you become an expert on babies?" I asked, putting my hands on my waist. I noticed that Caroline had gone over to chat with Matt.

Damon grinned, "I had to look after Stefan didn't I?" He asked, smirking.

I shrugged, "How did this happen anyway?" I hissed, pointing to Stefan and Elena.

Damon shrugged, "I don't know. When I told him that I was visiting you and that Elena and Caroline might come too he was so eager to come. Now I know why," Damon sighed.

"He'd better not hurt her," I told him, fiercly.

"Down tiger. I think he really likes her," Damon informed me, as we headed to take the empty spots on the table.

"He's Stefan Salvatore. He doesn't really like anyone," I hissed in a voice so low only Damon could hear it.

Damon chuckled as he started to eat. I dug in too, realizing how hungry I was.

"Bonnie, I missed you!" Elena cried, from beside me.

I grinned, "It was one day," I told her between mouthfuls of egg.

She shrugged, "so what? Are you saying you didn't miss me?" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Of course I did," I shot her a warm smile.

"Cool. I knew it! Anyway, we're going to take out my dad's yacht. Are you going to come?" Elena asked.

"We who?" I asked.

"Stefan, I, Matt, Caroline, Cheyenne, Tyler and You and Damon if you come. Cody could tag along too I suppose," She informed me, biting some bread.

I was about to say yes when Damon shot me a meaningful look reminding me of our plans. "Erm, no.. sorry I cant. I have other plans," I told her.

"With the boyfriend?" Elena winked and I shrugged.

"Maybe," I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes.

"What about you, _Dee_?" She joked, smirking at Damon.

Damon scowled, "Don't call me that! _Pleaaaase_," He gulped some coffee and Elena grinned.

"Fine. You in?"

"No, I wont be able to make it either," Damon replied, trying to look nonchalant.

"Why?"

"Family business," Damon said.

"How come Stefan doesn't have to go?" Elena asked.

"Elena, stop acting like the freaking Spanish Inquisition," I joked and Elena grinned.

"Somebody's been studying up on their history," She sang.

"It's summer dumbo. Nobody studies," I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes.

Her cell phone buzzed and she took a look at it, smiling. "Okay, dad set up the yacht for us. Whoever's coming, come," She called, standing up. Stefan mirrored her actions.

Caroline and Matt started out of the door, after calling "Goodbye,"

Elena leaned in to hug me, "I know you're hanging out with Damon," She whispered, as she leaned back and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "So?"

"So.." She trailed off. She winked at me once more and then rushed out of the room with Stefan.

"We have some weird friends," I informed Damon.

"The weirdest, " He agreed.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"You ready to go to the treehouse?" Damon asked, about 20 minutes later after we were done with eating and washing up.

"Yeah, sure, just let me grab my purse," I ran upstairs, grabbed my purse, slipping my cell phone inside it. I applied lipgloss and some black eyeliner, before looking at my reflection. Not bad. I pulled my hair back into a long ponytail and headed downstairs.

Damon was in the living room with mom and dad, playing with Mary.

"I swear you have an obsession with my baby sister," I muttered and Damon chuckled, standing up from where he was kneeling on the floor in front of my mom and the baby.

"Maybe," He replied.

"Mom, we're heading out to the treehouse. We'll see you guys later," I told my rents who had their eyes glued to the TV.

"Sure honey. Have fun," Dad called and Damon and I waved at them and started out the door.

"I have the picnic stuff ready. I'll just be one second," Damon informed me, heading into his house. A few seconds later, he emerged with a picnic basket.

"I forgot about the picnic" I said, as we started walking down the road and towards the part of the woods where the treehouse was situated.

"You're really forgetful, you know that?" Damon asked, swinging the picnic basket in one hand. He took my hand with his free hand and smiled at me.

I sighed, "I'm just tired. Yesterday was exhausting," I informed him.

"And that jerk didn't even care to take you home when you're mom was pregnant," Damon sounded mad and he got this dark look in his blue eyes; I was suddenly scared for Cody's well being.

"He had other commitments," I defended my boyfriend.

"Yeah, an After party?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

I sighed, "Yeah," I replied.

"What about the jacket thing? You were freezing," Damon replied as we walked into the woods.

"It was an expensive jacket," I put in.

"More precious to him than you? He doesn't deserve you," Damon muttered.

"Then who does?" I asked, digging my hand into my short pockets.

Damon sighed and said; "I… I don't know, but not him," He stared down at the ground and started to walk a little faster. I had to run to catch up. I smiled as we approached the giant tree that had our tree house built on it. A rope ladder was hanging from on it.

Damon smiled at me, "I haven't been in it for a long time," He muttered.

I looked at him sheepishly, "I have. I come here to think and to be alone," I informed him.

"Good use of it," Damon commented and I nodded.

"We had a whole lot of memories here," I trailed off, feeling nostalgic.

"You can say that again," Damon replied, seeming just as caught up in a flashback as I was.

_I screamed as Stefan ran after me, looking mad. I ran faster and faster through the street._

"_Never. Insult. Sally. Again!" He yelled, sounding furious. I tripped and got up again, scared of the 12 year old boy who was running behind me._

"_But it's true," I whined in my 11 year old voice. _

_Stefan snarled and kept running after me. I was getting out of breath. Running was never my thing. I stopped as I saw Damon seated on the steps of someone's front garden, playing on his gameboy._

"_Damon! Save me!" I shouted, and he looked up._

"_From what?"_

"_From Stefan!" I yelled, and Damon got up, looking confused. Before I could explain anything, Stefan came towards us. I hopped onto Damon's back and he held me in a piggy back._

"_Go! To the treehouse!" I shouted and Damon started to run into the forest. He was always a faster runner than me. We arrived in a few seconds and Stefan was panting behind us._

_Damon hoisted me up onto the rope ladder and I climbed up into the treehouse easily. Damon followed and just as Stefan was about to climb up, we reeled the ladder up and high fived._

"_I hate you, Bonnie Bennett!" Stefan shouted, sounding close to tears. He huffed and puffed for a few seconds before running off._

"_What happened?" Damon asked, smiling at me. His blue eyes were shining with amusement._

"_I called his girlfriend Sally a spoilt brat and he got furious. He was going to kill me." I explained, slowly._

_Damon smiled, "But she is one. She wanted to take all the MnM's Miss Forester gave to us,"_

"_That's what I tried to tell him," I complained, "Thank you Damon,"_

"_For what?"_

"_For saving me from your evil brother. He scares me," I shuddered and Damon grinned._

"_No problem, best friend," He replied, his blue eyes glimmering._

"Bonnie.. are you there?" Damon was asking me then, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry I zoned out," I muttered.

"Yes, I gathered that. So are you going up?" Damon asked.

I nodded, and as always he helped hoist me onto the ladder. I climbed up, feeling that the ladder was a lot shorter than it had been when I was small. I climbed into the small wooden room, and edged to the side so that there'd be room for Damon too. He climbed up with picnic basket and it was a tight fit but it was snug and cozy.

We sat not saying anything for a couple of seconds. "This is nice," Damon whispered, a few seconds later.

"Yeah, it is,"

"I can see why we used to hang out here. We used to escape from Stefan," Damon grinned and I smiled back.

"Those were fun days," I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. Damon played with my hair and I saw him twirling the chocolate colored strands around.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm trying to braid your hair," Damon smirked and continued winding them around each other.

"You don't know how to braid hair. You should have learned your lesson when it was the Halloween dance back in Grade 6," I muttered.

Damon laughed, "Yeah, your mom wouldn't let you go to the hairdresser for some reason so I tried to style your hair in a French braid,"

"and then my hair got so knotted that I ended up staying home from the dance because I looked a wreck. Thanks for that," I said, sarcastically but I burst into laughter at the end.

"We were crazy," Damon noted.

"Tell me about it," I agreed, frowning slightly as my cell phone started to ring. I checked the Caller ID and saw it was Caroline.

"Caroline," I groaned and Damon laughed.

I picked up and spoke into it.

"Hey Bonnie. I have some fab news!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"Tyler has decided to have one of those big parties at his house tomorrow night. It's going to be called the Midsummer Shindig!" She shouted.

"Okay, easy on my ears," I heard the sound of splashing behind her and then laughing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, Stefan just pushed Tyler in the water," Caroline said, breezily. "So, I called Cody and told him about it. It's a date thing by the way sort of like a dance so you'd better be there or be square,"

"I'd rather be square," I muttered.

Caroline laughed, "Bonnie, it's just an expression," She said, slowly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, Caroline I know. I'll be there, and I'll tell Damon too," I murmured, before hanging up and leaving her to the Yacht party.

"Tell me what?" Damon raised his eyebrows and I sighed.

"Bash at Lockwood mansion tomorrow night," I informed him.

"Charming," Damon said, sarcastically.

"Exactly my reaction," I laughed as I leaned back onto his shoulder.

* * *

_I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just strong enough to make it feel right  
And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you baby  
Like a fireworks show_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So what did you think? Next chapter is a little of a bumpy ride for Bamon.. you'll find out why next chapter (:**

**REVIEW please and vote on the poll on my profile if u haven't already.**

**Lilyxx**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. I don't own The Vampire Diaries or lyrics to Taylor Swift's 'Sparks Fly'. In the last chapter I forgot to disclaim the lyrics, so I don't own Taylor Swift's 'Better Than Revenge' either.. all credit goes to T. Swizzy (: **


	20. Winnie and Tigger

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 19- Winnie and Tigger**

**A/N: Hey guys…. Thanks so much to all who reviewed/faved/alerted… you're awesome! And I wanted to say that I am going to update 'Codename Damon Salvatore' and 'When in Mystic Falls' ASAP for any of those readers.. so sorry there's been a delay in them (:**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

_When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong  
I'll stand by you_

**I'll stand By You- Carrie Underwood**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"This is good," I gestured to my hotdog as I took a big bite.

"I made it myself," Damon puffed out his chest, looking just like he did when we were ten.

I smiled, taking a big bite and smothering ketchup all over my face. Damon laughed and handed me a tissue from inside the basket. I took it and wiped my mouth, before continuing to bite into the hot dog.

"And you know this fruit juice… I made it too," Damon announced, pointing to a jug of orange colored liquid.

"Really? I didn't know you were such a Betty Crocker," I commented, taking the glass of juice he offered me.

"Yeah, I am. And the same day I made the fruit juice, I invented the Space shuttle and I told Newton the law of gravity," Damon joked, and I smacked him in the arm.

"What?" He complained, blue eyes sparkling as he took a big bite of an apple and crunched on it, sounding like a horse.

"You eat like a pig," I commented, swallowing the last bite of hot dog and taking an apple.

"Says the girl who had ketchup all over her face like it was an art canvas," Damon snorted, and I punched him again.

"Why do you keep hitting me?" Damon complained, rubbing his arm and pretending to look mad. He was holding back a smirk though; I could tell from the way his lips curved up slightly on the edges of his mouth.

"You deserve it. That ketchup thing was an accident," I protested, knowing I sounded like a whiny 5 year old.

Damon stuck his tongue out at me, "Whatever," He muttered, before throwing his apple aside and starting to tickle me in the ribs. I giggled and started to laugh uncontrollably as I tried to push him off. He had a mischievous grin the size of the Pacific Ocean across his handsome face as he held me tightly and tickled me.

He didn't stop until my cell phone started to ring. Damon laughed as the crazy frog ringtone filled the tree house.

"Let me go so I can pick up!" I screamed, out of breath as he held me close. He stopped tickling me, but kept me held in his arms. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my cell phone and leaned against his chest, sighing. I picked up before checking the caller ID.

"Hello," I said into it, feeling breathless from all the laughing.

"Bonnie? Is that you?" The voice replied.

"Yes? Cody?" I felt Damon tense beside me and he balled his hands into fists.

"Yes, baby. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm great. What about you? What did you do in the party?"

"It was okay, but it sucked without you there," Cody explained, sounding sweet and flirty at the same time.

"Aww that's sweet," I mumbled, and Damon started to punch his hands together.

"Yeah, that's me. Romeo and all that. Anyway, Caroline called me about Tyler's party. Are you going?" Cody asked.

"I promised her I would," I replied, cheerfully.

"Cool, so will you go with me?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Will I go with you? Hmmm.. I'll have to think about that," I teased and I could see Damon shaking his head. I shot him a confused look.

"Awe come on Bon, don't be a spoilsport. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 okay?" Cody asked, sounding distracted.

"Fine, okay. See you then," I replied, before hanging up. I wasn't sure if I was happy that I was going with Cody or not.

I crawled off Damon's knee and grabbed my apple again and started eating it. Damon didn't say anything. For a few minutes, none of us said anything.

Then the silence was killing me and I had to break it, "Say something, please!" I exclaimed.

Damon stared at the floor of the treehouse, scowling. "What the heck do you want me to say? I'm happy for you? I'm ecstatic that you're going to the party with a womanizing jerk who doesn't even care about your family?" Damon burst out, his face red in anger.

"What are you talking about? He cares about my family," I muttered.

"Oh yeah? Then why couldn't he not go to that stupid party yesterday instead of coming with you to your PREGNANT mother? Bonnie, did he even ask about her? If she was okay, or if the baby was okay… anything at all?" Damon asked, glaring at me.

I didn't say anything. I bit my lip; feeling a little scared of his anger. I could see where he was going with this, but Cody hadn't actually done anything to hurt me.

"Didn't think so. He's a jerk with an ego as big as planet Jupiter. He's using you… I don't know why he is but he's just going out with you because… I don't even know why," Damon trailed off, and I got mad.

"OH YEAH? Because I'm so ugly he wouldn't even think of dating me just because of who I am? Because I'm such a social freak that he wouldn't even look at me? Well, thanks Damon. I'm glad you think so highly of me," I muttered, starting to edge towards the ladder.

Damon grabbed my hand, "Bonnie! I don't mean that. He just doesn't appreciate you. I think you shouldn't go with him to the dance-," I cut him off.

"Why not, Damon? This is the first dance I'm going to with a date in forever. Remember the Spring Fling last year… yeah, Harrison was a no show? And what about the Christmas dance the year before that? Cole stood me up. I'm just so sick of being a social pariah!" I practically screamed.

"You're not a pariah. A pariah doesn't have any friends. I'm your friend and so are Caroline and Elena and you have way more. You don't have to have a date so you can not be a hermit or something," Damon stated.

"I want to have a date. I'm sick of being the third, fifth, seventh… heck whatever wheeler. I'm sick of being the odd one out when Caroline and you have dates and I have no one to go with. Cody makes me feel special. He makes me feel beautiful," I concluded, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"You can go with any one else. He's a jerk and he deserves Katherine," Damon said.

"No way, I'm sick of Katherine getting all the freaking guys!" I shouted.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked and I blushed bright red realizing what I'd just admitted.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going with Cody to the dance and that's final. I don't care if you don't want me to. Who died and made you my father? Who died and made you my _boyfriend_? You're just my best friend. You can't take control of my life and tell me what I can or can't do," I burst out in a final wave of outrage. Tears were pouring from my eyes now and as I watched the hurt look register in Damon's eyes, they only got stronger.

I should have taken back what I said. I should have told him the truth of my feelings. I should have told him I loved _him _and not Cody, but I couldn't. I had to keep my dignity. Damon was just my best friend. He'd have way more girlfriends after Katherine. Heck, I bet he was going to have a date to Tyler's midsummer shindig. He was always being herded by girls. But Cody was special to me. Even though he was kind of a jerk, he care about me and made me feel beautiful which was not what many guys had done before.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Damon muttered, and he started down the ladder.

"DAMON wait!" I called, looking down but he was already starting down the street. I sat back, sighing and hugged my knees to my chest, not knowing what to do. _I loved Damon way more than I would ever love Cody_. Damon was right about him being a jerk and about him not caring but I was desperate. I didn't even know how desperate I was to have a date until today. How desperate I was to be with Damon. But I couldn't admit my feelings because there was no way in hell he felt the same as I did but I could live with that. As long as he cared about me, and cared about what happened to me but right now because of my stupid impromptu outburst, I feared I had lost him as a friend and I wouldn't be able to live with that.

I gathered up the picnic things, feeling a rush of nostalgia as I thought about all the joking we had been doing just 10 minutes ago. It was al Cody's fault. He ruined our fun and worst of all he ruined our friendship. When I was done gathering all the rubbish into a plastic bag, I gently tried to make my way down the ladder, tripping on the end steps because Damon wasn't there to hold me. I scratched my legs but I got up, forcing a brave smile onto my face. I had to go apologize to Damon if I was going to make it through the day. _He was right._ About everything.

I ran my way down the street, holding the heavy almost full picnic basket to my chest. I was out of breath by the time I reached Damon's front door. I knocked on the door, praying he would forgive me. The door opened a couple of seconds later and to my surprise it was Stefan and Elena. Elena blushed and waved as she saw me.

"Hey guys," I cried, trying not to let the fact that I'd been crying show. I needn't have worried. Stefan was gazing at Elena with so much love it made my heart hurt, and Elena was staring down at the ground, blushing.

"Hey Bonnie. Sup?" Stefan asked. I realized he was holding a Wii remote in his hand.

"I'm okay?" It came out more as a question.

"We're just playing Wii. You want to join?" Elena asked, eagerly.

I shook my head, "No it's okay. Have you seen Damon?"I asked, trying to peer past into the house.

Stefan nodded, "Yeah, he just left. I've never seen him so pissed before. What did you do to him, Bennett?" Stefan asked, looking mildly suspicious.

"I didn't do anything," I gulped, hoping they would buy my lie.

Stefan nodded, "Your way too good to hurt him anyway. You guys are like freaking Winnie and Tigger." He joked, and Elena giggled. _I wish we still were._

"Yeah we are. Do you not know where he went?" I asked, realizing just now that his black Land Rover wasn't parked in front of the house.

Stefan shook his head, "No. Who do you think I am, his keeper?" He shot me a bored look and I rolled my eyes.

"No. Anyway, when he comes tell him to call me, okay? Tell him it's _urgent_." I emphasized on the last word.

"Um. Okay? Tigger calls Winnie. Urgent. Got it," Stefan mumbled and I handed him the picnic basket and started to leave.

"Bonnie, Caroline and I will come over early tomorrow morning to pick out outfits for Tyler's partay, okay?" Elena sounded very enthusiastic and I didn't want to burst her bubble so I nodded. I wasn't even sure that I was going to the party anymore. Not with Damon so mad at me.

"Great, love you Bon," Elena leaned in to hug me. I hugged her back before stepping back and heading back towards my home.

"Love you too, El," I called as she and Stefan closed the door.

I hurried back towards my house. I knocked once and mom came to the door. "What happened?" Mom asked as soon as she saw my face. She was holding a batch of cookies in her hand. She held some out to me but I shook my head.

"Nothing, mom. I don't want to talk about it," I said, annoyed.

Mom sighed, "Fine, but when you want to talk.. I'll be there for you," She murmured, and I nodded and ran upstairs to my room. I threw my purse down and flung myself down across the bed. What had I done? I had messed up one of the best things in my life. I pulled out my cell phone, realizing he probably wasn't going to pick up but I had to try. After several 'no anwser's I gave up, throwing the phone frustratingly into my purse.

I decided to open my laptop to pass some time. It wasn't very late and I certainly wasn't tired enough to go to sleep. I sighed as the desktop image loaded and my heart nearly broke. It was a silly shot of Damon and I, a few months ago at Hannah's Bat Mitzvah. Damon had his arm around me and his eyes were crossed in a silly but sweet facial gesture. I was smiling at him as if I knew he was silly, but I stuck my tongue out at Caroline who was taking the photo. He was more handsome than any guy I had ever seen before, even cross eyed. Even better looking that Cody now that I thought about it. And Damon was nice and loyal and a great friend and funny…. The list of his good characteristics went on and on….

I closed the laptop, feeling a tear make its way out of my eye. I heard Mary crying from the room beside me; her new room, so I put my laptop aside and ran over to her. I took her into my arms and started to gently rock her like Damon had to make her stop crying. She stopped crying soon and I smiled a little sadly. _Damon was going to make a great father._ The thought came to me suddenly and the fact that another woman was going to have his baby made me mad.

"I love you," I murmured to Mary as I sat down on the sofa in her room. She leaned against my shoulder and looked up at me with wide green eyes; all doe like and sweet.

"I love him too," I whispered to her. "I love him so much," Mary just kept on looking on at me, and when I put my finger beside her hand, she clasped it with all her fingers and her mouth twitched a little. I kissed her on the cheek with a sigh and I started to rock her gently, humming 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' under my breath. She fell asleep in no time, and I watched her little eyelids flicker as I placed her into her pink crib. I kissed her one more time on the forehead, before heading to the bathroom. It was dark outside and I was tired so I brushed my teeth, slipped on my silky Chinese style pajamas and hurried into my bed.

I tried Damon's cell another time, but it was switched off this time. I sank into bed, running a hand through my hair. I looked out of the window at Damon's room and saw that his curtains were closed but the light was on. So he was home. I debated going to confront him once and for all, but decided against it. He needed to cool off a little. I had said some pretty hateful things to him and even though he'd been a little mean too, I knew that he was doing this because he cared about me. Even if he was just being mean, I _couldn't _hate him. I had to make things right with him tomorrow because the truth was I still loved him with every inch of my being.

* * *

_Oh why you look so sad  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: and that was chapter 19. Don't be mad at me please… Bamon will be together SOON I promise! It just has to be a little bit of a bumpy ride first. (: I'm afraid this story's coming to an end soon but not that soon…. (: **

**REVIEW please!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	21. Time To Think

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 20- Time To Think  
**

**A/N: Hey guys… I just got really inspired to write, and GUESS what? I have vacation next week so I'll be able to write A LOT! (: Thanks to all who reviewed… and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I love you xx**

**Lillian CullenSalvatore (: **

**

* * *

**

_You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
'Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

**Miley Cyrus- True Friend**

**

* * *

**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I frowned as I sat in front of the salty waters of the sea that stretched so blue and wide in front of me. It wasn't long after I had left Bonnie at the tree house but my anger had long from worn off. I wasn't just angry, I was _hurt. _Sweet little Bonnie had never said anything like that to me before. She'd never been so _mean _to me before.

Her words rang through my ears like eerie echoes, reminding me of what she had said:

"_I'm going with Cody to the dance and that's final. I don't care if you don't want me to. Who died and made you my father? Who died and made you my boyfriend? You're just my best friend. You can't take control of my life and tell me what I can or can't do"_

I pushed back my hair angrily and pulled my knees to my chest. I gazed out into the sea, a contemplating look on my face.

"_You're just my best friend," _

I wanted to be so much more. But she was being unreasonable. Even after all Cody had done, she was agreeing to go to the dance with him, all because he made her feel 'beautiful'. What did I make her feel like, an ugly hag or something?

I pushed my hatred towards him away, and I realized I had crushed the twig that was in my hand. I threw it into the water and stood up, brushing the sand off my jeans and started to walk along the shore. I was glad Bonnie hadn't come after me. I felt my cell phone vibrate and scowled as I realized it was her. I let it ring, turning silent mode on. I didn't want to speak to her now. I had to decide what I was going to do first.

As I was turning back towards the road, I felt some hands on my eyes. I turned around, bored and hoping it wasn't Bonnie. It wasn't. It was Katherine. _Oh shit_, I thought as her face formed a big smile.

"Hello Damon," She sang, pushing her wavy brown hair out of her eyes.

"Katherine," I acknowledged, folding my arms across my chest. "What do you want?"

"Hey! Can't a girl visit her boyfriend?" She asked, poking me in the chest playfully.

I scowled at her, "We're not dating anymore Katherine," I reminded her.

Katherine laughed, "Oh don't be silly. We all know that was just a façade. You want me," She prodded me again, her brown eyes shining deviously.

"Um, Katherine. I don't want to burst your bubble, but we're over. I don't like you anymore. I don't think we can even be friends," I informed her.

Katherine looked outraged, "Damon! You can't be serious. We're in love. People in love fight," Her eyes were wide and innocent, but I knew it was all a ruse.

"How many times do I have to say it so that it gets into your thick skull? I don't love you anymore. I don't think I ever did, Katherine. And I have a lot on my mind now, so please leave me alone," I muttered, feeling annoyed. I felt slightly guilty as I watched Katherine looked hurt, but I sighed tiredly as that hurt turned to anger.

"Suit yourself Damon Salvatore. I'm the dream girl for a million guys," Katherine flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm not one of them," I informed her, pulling out my cell phone. I had 5 missed calls from Bonnie. I flicked my cell phone off and turned back to Katherine who was pouting her lips.

"I'll have another boyfriend like this," She clicked her fingers together.

"Okay, good luck with that. And if by boyfriend you mean lapdog then sure," I was being mean, I knew it, but I couldn't help it. Bonnie had gotten on my last nerve and now I was taking it out on Katherine.

"Whatever, Damon Guiseppe Salvatore. I don't f-ing care about you anymore. I _never _did," Katherine sang, before flipping her hair over her shoulder again. What was up with that? Since when had she been so… arrogant? Bitchy? Snobbish? A million words rushed into my mind. Then with a wave of her red manicured finger nails, she stalked away from me, an irritated look on her face.

I sighed thankfully and took my place back on the sand. I looked towards the sea, clearing my head of all the negative thoughts. I would head home in a while and then maybe I would try and get some sleep. Tomorrow morning I would think about what I was going to do about Bonnie.

XoXoXoXoXoX

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 'JUST FRIENDS?': Katherine's P.O.V**

I rolled over as my alarm clock rang. I had set it for 1 o'clock on the dot. I yawned sleepily and smiled as the sunlight seeped in through the window. I had had such an amazing night with Cody and the A-listers. I knew that one day I would be as glamorous as them, I could just feel it.

I got out of bed and headed into my ensuite bathroom where I washed my face with the honey and cream face wash Mommy had bought me from Paris last time she went for her cooking tour. It made my complexion extra white and pearly. Not that I needed it or anything.

When I was done washing my face, I headed back into my room, a smug smile on my face as I stroked my cheek. As soft as a baby's bottom. I sat down on the pink couch in my room and picked up my mug of Chamomile tea which Emily, our maid, had brought me when I was in the bathroom. I sipped it gingerly as I picked up the latest issue of 'A-List Daily' and started flicking through it. _God, Mikayla Lee so needs a new haircut. _I thought to myself as I paused on the Hot and Not page of the mag.

"Emily!" I yelled, a few seconds later.

The maid rushed into the room, looking tired. She nodded, "Yes, Miss Katherine?"

"I would like my Calvin Klein black jeans miniskirt, my red Armani v-neck shirt and my new black Jimmy Choo's," I ordered, not even looking up. I heard Emily mutter a 'yes, maam' and run into my walk in closet.

I took another sip of Chamomile tea as I flipped through the magazine again. _That Chase Crawford sure is yummy_. I thought to myself as I looked at pictures of the Gossip Girl star, a slight smile on my face.

Emily cleared her throat and I looked up, annoyed. "Yes?" I asked, rather rudely.

"Your clothes," She muttered, sounding a little scared.

I nodded, placing aside the magazine. "Yes, bring them over," I motioned for her to come forward and she handed me the clothes.

I fingered the red Armani v-neck shirt and smiled, putting it beside me. I scowled at her as I picked up the mini skirt.

"I said my _Rock and Republic_ mini skirt, _not_ my Calvin Klein," I snapped, throwing the mini skirt at her.

"B-b-but Miss, you said Calvin Klein," Emily pointed out, but she took the mini skirt nonetheless.

"Are you questioning me?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes at her.

She gulped and her brown eyes widened in nervousness. "N-no. Of course not. I'll change the skirt, maam,"

"You'd better," I smirked, "And next time Emily, please pay more attention to instructions,"

Emily nodded and hurried off, looking a little annoyed. I smiled as I put my Jimmy Choos aside and gulped down the last of my tea.

XoXoXoXoXoX

10 minutes later when Emily had _finally _returned with what I asked of her and had dressed me, I was ready to head out of my room. I ordered Emily to take my tray away and to bring me breakfast; fresh bagels with low fat feta cheese, and sat down.

"And yes, Tyler's party is going to be off the hoozy. Um… yeah, pretty much everyone is invited," I heard Elena giggle as she passed by, and I smiled. That meant I was invited too. I loved a chance to impress everyone with my looks. Elena hung up her phone as mom came up the stairs.

"What are you doing here, Elena?" I heard mom ask. I peered out of the door, careful not to make myself seen.

Elena laughed, "What do you mean? Ohhh I told you I was going to Tyler's yacht… I was just picking up my jacket. They said they wouldn't head out without me," I heard the 'angel' explain. She sickened me.

I saw mom nod. "Have fun, Elena," She called, and Elena nodded, before disappearing into her bedroom or as I like to call it 'The Dork Chamber'.

I hurried back into my own room, just as Emily brought over my breakfast. She placed it on the table and I sat down.

"Anything else, Miss Katherine?" She asked.

"Um, yes. Do my nails while I eat. I want them bloody red," I stated, and Emily nodded, tiredly before she headed over to my dresser to pick up the nail polish bottle.

XoXoXoXoXoX

I smiled as I ate the last bite of my bagel. Emily had long since finished my nails and I ushered her to take the tray away. I placed a hand on my full stomach, and pulled out my cell phone. I needed to call Cody about the party.

"Yes?" Cody answered after the 3rd ring.

"Hey Code. It's Katherine," I sang, making my voice come across as flirtatious.

"Kat, hey girl… What's up?" Cody replied, sounding distracted though.

"Everything's awesome as usual. My friend Tyler's having this party and I was wondering if you would like to go with me," I asked, smiling.

"The Midsummer Dance. I'm sorry, Caroline called me about it and I already asked Bonnie," Cody sounded a little sad, but not very much.

"Why would you do that, Cody? Did last night mean _nothing _to you?" I asked, frustrated.

"Bonnie's my girlfriend, Katherine and besides, what do you mean 'last night?' All we did was go to the party," I heard Cody mutter.

"You kissed me,"

"I was _drunk_, Katherine. And even though this might be hard to believe, I actually like Bonnie," Cody was saying.

"_What? Why?_ I'm sexier, feistier and hotter," I whined, pouting my lips.

Cody chuckled, "Maybe so. But Bonnie's sweet, funny and nice to everyone. And she's totally cute," He replied.

I growled, "Fine Cody. I'll see you later," I snapped, before hanging up.

It was outrageous how he liked that _slut_. She was so fake with her sweet girl next door façade except she was really a bitch. And what sucked the most was that everyone believed her. Urgh.

After a few hours of lounging in front of Gossip Girl reruns, I decided I had to go to the party with a date, so after much thinking I decided I would have to go take Damon back. He hadn't really meant it when he broke up with me- I mean, when I broke up with him. He was probably weeping over my loss right now. I decided I would go visit him because my cell phone was battery dead and _Emily _had forgotten to charge it.

"Emily! Bring me my black Louis Vuitton purse," I yelled, standing up and started for the door. I quickly brushed my hair so it fell in sexy waves, added some black eyeliner and red gloss and waited for Emily to place the purse in my hand. I tapped on my dresser, annoyed, and when she finally showed up with the purse, a whole _two _minutes later, I was mad.

"You're late!" I spat at her.

Emily mumbled a 'sorry' and I took the purse from her, shooting her an annoyed look. "And put my damn cell phone to charge," I snapped, before snatching my car keys out of the purse and heading towards the front door.

"I'm leaving, "I called as I strutted out of the front door and towards my beautiful pink BMW that was waiting in the driveway. I got into it, and started the engine, smiling at the smooth hum you only heard when you were in a BMW. I started the car towards Damon's house, humming along to Meaghan Martin's 'Too Cool,' which I had on a constant loop because it seemed like the perfect theme song to my life.

I parked in front of Damon's house and got out, strutting across the driveway and heading to the front door. I pushed the doorbell, and tapped impatiently on the side of the door. It opened a couple of seconds later, and it was Stefan.

"Where's Damon?" I asked, not even acknowledging him.

"Why do you all keep asking that? First Bonnie…now you," Stefan muttered, throwing a potato chip into his mouth.

I looked at him with disgust, "That bitch came here?" I asked.

Stefan suddenly looked furious, "She's not a bitch, _Kat_. I've known her since forever so if you have nothing nice to say to her shut the fuck up," He hissed.

"Do not talk to me like that," I snarled, hardly able to believe the nerve he had.

"I can talk to you however the hell I want to, darlin'." Stefan smirked and I gasped.

"I hate you, Salvatore," I muttered.

"Ohhh I love you too," Stefan gushed, in a way that made me want to hit him.

"What's going on?" I heard my sister's voice come from inside.

"Oh, I'm just slamming the door on your sister," Stefan said, coolly and I heard Elena giggle as the door closed in front of my face. I snarled, banging on the door but nobody answered.

I grunted and stormed back to my car. I started it down the road, and smiled as I saw Damon's black Land Rover parked in front of a path by the beach. I parked my car and started towards him, a big smile on my face.

**(A/N: And you know what happened next… so I'll just skip back to Damon POV and it continues from where I left off) **

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Damon's P.O.V**

I stormed towards my car, annoyed at both Katherine and Bonnie. Why were girls so annoying? I started the engine, and was at home in a few seconds. I parked the car and got out, rushing towards the front door. I pushed the key in and closed the door behind me. I hung up my keys on the rack, and headed towards the living room.

Stefan and Elena Gilbert were sitting on the couch, watching _A Walk To Remember_. Elena was crying, some tissues in her hand and Stefan was comforting her. What was wrong with this picture? Why was Elena even here?

I headed towards them, "You hate this movie," I smirked at Stefan.

"It's Elena's favorite," He explained, simply and I nodded.

"Um, btw Bonnie came and asked for you and she said for you to call her and that it was urgent," Stefan informed me, Elena leaning onto his shoulder.

I sighed, "I don't want to talk to her right now," I informed them.

Elena whirled to look at me, her brown eyes wide and red from crying. "What? Why?" She sounded surprised.

"I'm not talking to her right now," I repeated, slightly bored.

"You guys are fighting?" Stefan asked.

"Sort of,"

"But how? You guys are like Winnie and Tigger," Stefan complained.

"Why do you like Winnie the Pooh so much?" Elena asked, smirking a little.

"What? They were my favorite cartoon characters and they relate to Bonnie and Damon," He shot her a loving smile and she shrugged.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack," I informed them, and before they could reply, I hurried upstairs to my room.

After washing my face and putting on some shorts to sleep in, I shut the curtains then jumped into bed, but sleep wouldn't come to me. I couldn't stop thinking about Bonnie and the special bond we had together. I loved her, yet I couldn't even tell her. I was a coward in so many ways. I sighed, and got up, pulling my most treasured book out from under my bed where nobody knew I hid it. Not even Bonnie.

It was a photo album collecting all the memories of all the years we'd been in Mystic Falls and some before that. Bonnie was in most of the pictures, her green eyes and caramel colored skin lighting them up. I smiled as I pored over the photos. Our friendship was special, there was no questioning that.

* * *

_A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey guys.. did you like that insight into Damon/Kat's minds? Hope you did!**

**Don't forget to review, I'll try to update soon!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	22. The Plan That Changed it All

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 21- The Plan That Changed it All**

**A/N: **** Hey guys, what's up? I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed… SO sorry I couldn't reply personally this time. I promise next time I will (:**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one… (:**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

**Bruno Mars- Just The Way You Are**

**_(Damon on Bonnie)_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Bonnie, your friends are here," Mom called up the stairs. I sighed, and hugged my knees to my chest as I finished my text message and pressed send. I read it over, quickly.

_Damon,_

_I'm sorry for being hurtful. Call me. We need to talk_

_Bonnie xx_

I didn't get a delivery report though. I placed my cell phone on the bedside table as Caroline and Elena rushed into the room.

"Good morning," Caroline sang, carrying a tray with 3 Starbucks paper cups in her hands. She placed it on the bed and Elena brought over a pink box and placed it too. Then they both plopped down.

"Hey," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. I had woken up about 20 minutes ago, gone to the bathroom and did my business, brushed my hair and put on some gray sweats.

Caroline handed me a coffee with a bright smile. "Today is going to be such a fun day," She exclaimed. I took the coffee and sipped it.

"Caramel Macchiato?" I asked her, grinning.

Caroline nodded, "Only the best for my BFF," She sang, and Elena took a sip of her own drink. She looked a little worried.

"What's up with you and Damon?" She asked, opening the box and revealing some delicious looking pastries.

I sighed, "I so don't want to talk about it. Those look deelish," I muttered.

Elena smiled a little, "Mom made them and we're your best friends, at least tell us why you're fighting," She pleaded, offering me the box of sugary pastries. I took a pink iced donut and bit into it. It was all flaky and filled with strawberry jelly inside. Yum.

"Um. Well, it's about Cody. Long story short, Damon doesn't want me to go with him," I mumbled, through bites of the donut.

"It's because he has the hots for you!" Elena burst out.

"He doesn't. Tell her he doesn't Caroline," I pleaded, looking over to Caroline who was biting into an iced cupcake.

Caroline shrugged, "Mmmmmmffhh," She murmured.

"What?" Elena asked.

Caroline swallowed, "I was saying. I don't know," She explained.

"Well he doesn't. He broke up with Kather-,"

Both Caroline and Elena cheered out loud.

"He broke up with my sister?" Elena asked, amused. "She must have been very pissed off,"

I nodded, "Yeah, she was," I insisted, smirking a little.

"She's a bitch. No offense, Elena," Caroline put in.

"None taken. Why the heck would I be offended?" Elena asked, snorting.

Caroline shrugged and I shot Elena a devious smile as I sipped from my Macchiato."And Elena what about you? Why are you suddenly all over Stefan Salvatore?" I asked.

Elena blushed but put her hand up. "I'm _not _all over him. And guys, he's not as much of a jerk as you all make him out to be. He can be pretty nice. Sweet even," She murmured.

Caroline and I burst out laughing. "Very funny Elena. Stefan 'player' Salvatore doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'sweet'. He's like the John Tucker of Mystic Falls," I explained, placing my drink aside.

Caroline nodded in agreement, "Yeah, a total womanizer. But I saw the way he acted around her in the yacht and he was pretty nice. He actually smiled at her; genuine smiles." She sounded like she could hardly believe what she was saying.

Elena mock scowled, "I'm still here, you know. And he's not that bad. In fact, I'm going to Tyler's dance with him tonight," She announced, mouth full of chocolate chip cookie.

"Get out! When did he ask you?" Caroline exclaimed.

"When he took me home after the yacht. Except then I didn't go home, we went over to his and hung out in front of the TV," Elena said, looking dazed.

"Did you kiss?" I put in, smiling a little. I was happy to have the attention reverted to anything but me and Damon's fight. I didn't want to talk about it or even think about it.

Elena blushed but shook her head, "Not yet," She admitted, shyly.

"Not yet? So you intend to?" Caroline burst out.

"Yeah," Elena looked slightly offended. "And you can't say anything Miss 'I suck face with Matt Donovan every day'. They were making out on the yacht," Elena informed me.

"As were Tyler and Cheyenne," Caroline put in, her cheeks tinged pink.

I grinned, "So basically the yacht was a make out session," I pointed out.

Caroline grinned, "Yeah, practically. What did you do with Damon?" she asked.

I sighed and Elena shot Caroline a look that said 'don't push it'.

Caroline looked away for a second, before grinning. "Let's pick out Bonnie's outfit then. We are going to be late if we don't. The party's in 7 hours only," She complained.

"That's plenty of time," I pointed out, but I was happy she had changed the subject. I mouthed a 'thanks' to Elena who grinned.

"No, it's not. Now stop stuffing your face with pastries or else," Caroline got off the bed and closed the box of goodies.

"Or else what?" I had just stuffed a small caramel flavored pastry into my mouth.

"Or else I will tickle you both silly," Caroline explained.

Elena rolled her eyes, but we both got off the bed all the same and followed Caroline over to my wardrobe. I sat down and watched them flick through my closet and pick out some clothes for me to wear.

XoXoXoXoXoX

I looked in the mirror as I tried on the first outfit Elena and Caroline had picked out. It was a way too short for my liking hot pink puffy skirt, a black long sleeved v-neck shirt and some black tights paired with some pink ballet shoes. I pouted into the mirror.

"I think the skirts too short," I explained.

"I don't," Caroline put in.

"You wear micromini's dear," I reminded her and Elena smiled a little.

"Maybe so. I say if you've got it flaunt it," Caroline tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and handed me the other option; a dress made of different shades of gray. It was sort of layered and when I put it on, it reached halfway up my thigh. **(A/N: Links for clothes down at bottom) **

"This dress is pretty," Elena pointed out as she handed me a bunch of bangles to slip on my hand. I put them on and looked at my reflection.

"Not bad," I commented.

"You look sexy," Caroline said, breezily.

I rolled my eyes. "I think not, but I'll go with this dress. Shoes?" I asked and Elena handed me some gray sneakers. I put them on and grinned. I looked kind of cute.

"What are you guys wearing?" I asked them.

Elena grinned, "I already picked out my outfit. It's a purple tulip skirt, a black and white printed vest and some black heels," She explained.

"And I'm wearing a dazzling green mini dress. I'm showing off my newly tanned legs," Caroline explained and Elena laughed.

"So now that we're done with outfits… can we just hang out?" I asked.

Caroline sighed, "I suppose. Can you handle doing your own hair and make up before the party?" She asked.

I gave her a look that asked 'Are you stupid?' and she cringed away from me.

"Fine," She muttered, "What do you want to do?"

"Anything. Just not getting ready for the party," I murmured.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Half an hour later we were on AIM, logged in on Caroline's account. She was chatting up Matt and Elena and I were discussing which was hotter Cody Martinez in 'All The Girls Love Kevin Harrison' or Zac Efron in 'Charlie St. Cloud'. Cody was winning, but merely. Elena's argument about Zac Efron was strong.

"I think that Stefan should be jealous of Zac Efron," I informed her with a smile.

Elena grinned, "and I think that Damon should be jealous of Cody…oh wait, he already is,"

I rolled my eyes and the laptop buzzed signaling another online user. I peered to see 'DamonAwesomeSalvatore' log on. I snatched the laptop from Caroline and started to type.

_**SexyCarolineXOXO: **_**Hey Damon!**

He didn't reply for a couple of seconds.

_**DamonAwesomeSalvatore: **_**Oh hey Caroline. How are you?**

I grinned and started to type back.

_**SexyCarolineXOXO: **_**It's not Caroline, it's Bonnie. And I'm good but we have to talk, Damon.**

Damon didn't reply. Suddenly his username was offline and I groaned. Caroline took the laptop back shooting me a 'sorry' look. She grinned as she returned to her conversation with Matt.

I sighed and stood up. I looked at Elena who was texting, probably Stefan and trudged over to the window. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote on it in black marker 'I'm sorry'. I looked across the lawn to Damon's room, but his curtains were closed. I sighed, and pushed the paper aside, writing 'I love you' on another one, before putting it back down before any one could see it. Damon didn't want to talk to me and I didn't know what to do.

After sufficient time had passed and we had gotten hungry enough, we ordered a Thai Take out, because apparently it was Caroline's new food obsession and stuffed our faces. When we were done, Caroline and Elena excused themselves to go home and get ready for the dance and I was left alone in my room.

I tried Damon's number a couple of times, but there was either no answer or it would be switched off. I gave up after half an hour of failed attempts, not wanting to seem stalkerish. I debated going to visit him but decided I would confront him at the dance once and for all. And I would give him the paper on which I wrote 'I love you'. I was sick of lying. He was mad at me already, what was the worst that could happen if he knew the truth?

And I was going to break up with Cody too. Everything Damon had said about him was true. He didn't care about anyone except for himself and he was probably flirting with a million other girls behind my back. And besides, I loved Damon Salvatore and I would tell him the truth. It wasn't as if our current no friendship could get any worse.

But revealing my feelings was a scary thought to me. It would leave me vulnerable in front of him. He could break my heart once and for all. But anything was better than him dodging me; that hurt like a knife cutting through me.

I sighed. I was going to do the thing I had wanted to do for so long but had feared. I was still afraid, but I had to take my chance. I was going to have to risk it all.

I headed into Mary's room and kissed her sleeping forehead. She was so relaxed and calm, not a worry in the world. _You don't know what life has in store for you, honey. _I thought to myself, stroking her soft cheek. Then I headed back into my room and started to get ready for the party. I was finally going to admit my feelings at the party. It was now or never.

* * *

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I hope u guys liked it. Approve of Bonnie's plan? Don't? Tell me what you think. Just hit that REVIEW button.**

**Love you guys!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, or the lyrics to Just The Way You Are. **

**Important linkies: **

**Link for the dress Bonnie chose : http(:)/fashionbyme(.)files(.)wordpress(. )com/2008/08/image1xl2(.)jpg **

**Elena's outfit: http(:)/www(.)asos(.)com/Asos/Asos-Pleat-Detail-Tulip-Skirt/Prod/pgeproduct(.)aspx?iid=457354&cid=2639&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=20&sort=-1&clr=Purple&r=2**

**Carolines… Vanessa H's dress and outfit: http(:)/www(.)zimbio(.)com/pictures/xdwUIS4j-IJ/Vanessa+Hudgens+Shows+Some+Leg/EIecrjvVqAn/Vanessa+Hudgens**

**Take out brackets! **


	23. Uh Oh, Trouble

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 22- Uh Oh, Trouble**

**A/N: I just got inspiration to write so I decided to go with it. Thanks a million to all those who reviewed/alerted/faved… you are my main source of inspiration! **

**I really hope you like it.. Be warned this chapter has one of those 'SHIT!' moments lol…**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break  
It's getting dark and its all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And its comin' over you like its all a big mistake_

**Taylor Swift- Haunted**

**

* * *

**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Dammit, stand still so I can adjust your damn tie," Stefan complained, an hour before the dance.

I groaned, "I don't even want to go to the f-ing dance," I growled, yanking away from him and fastening the tie myself. I looked in the mirror at my reflection; a pale, blue eyed boy with slightly messy hair in a black suit with a gray tie and a pissed off look on his face.

"Why? Is this because of Bonnie?" Stefan asked, spraying some cologne onto his neck.

I shook my head, and then nodded. "No….Yes…Maybe," I muttered.

"I don't understand why you're mad at her," Stefan stated.

"You don't care about anyone else, anyway. Stefan, you've changed," I commented, trying to chance the subject.

Stefan laughed, "Trying to change the subject huh?" He asked.

I sighed, "I don't want to talk about Bonnie. I don't even want to go the dance," I repeated.

"Well, I'm not the one who told you to go dateless. I bet Amber was willing to go with you," He teased and I smacked him lightly.

"Please don't mention Amber again," I responded, seriously.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "You have become downright annoying," He replied, before turning out of the room.

I sighed and headed over to my window, flinging it open, but closing the curtains. In the split second I had the curtains open, I saw that Bonnie was standing on the other side of the room, her back to me as she peered into the mirror, applying make up. I headed over to my stereo and blasted up my paramore CD letting my thoughts get lost in the power of the lyrics, but even Hayley Williams couldn't get me to stop thinking about Bonnie.

I looked at the wall, where I had part of the wall covered with pictures. My favorite was last summer of Bonnie and I on the beach. She was dressed in her favorite green one piece swimsuit which Caroline used to tease her and tell her to 'stop being such a nun' but all in all I thought she had looked beautiful that day. Her hair was still wavy, before she had done the perm and some of it was blowing in my face as I put my arm around her and grinned at whoever was taking the photo. Probably Caroline or maybe even Stefan.

I looked away, dejectedly. I couldn't stay mad at Bonnie forever. I needed her. But she needed to know that she didn't belong with Cody. He'd never love her as much as I could. And in that moment, I decided she had to know the truth. I would tell her at the party, maybe text messaging it or something because I was way too much of a coward to confront her about it, especially in public. After a few seconds, I decided that maybe I should write it on a piece of paper.

_Bonnie, I'm in love with you._

I read the paper over and over again, before folding it into a neat square and slipping it into my suit pocket. Then I turned the music up again. Paramore 'Ignorance' blasted loud and clear and I sang along.

_What's my offense this time? You're not a judge but if you're going to judge me…well sentence me to another life._

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Are you ready to go?" Stefan asked.

I nodded and followed him down to the car. "Bye Uncle Zac." I called, getting a faint 'bye' back.

"Remind me why you have to ride with me again," I muttered, getting into my black Land Rover.

"Because my car broke down and I sent it to the repair guy and then-" Stefan started but I cut him off, holding up my hand.

"Fine, fine. You have a good excuse. Get in the car," I told him, bored.

Stefan did as I told him and he grinned at me, "Damon, please try to have a little fun tonight," He pleaded.

I sighed and didn't reply. I just turned the radio up.

"Please. You can't stay mad at Bonnie forever," Stefan tried again.

"I know," I replied, starting the engine. That was the truth.

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I smacked my lips together as I looked into the mirror. I was done with my hair and make up for Tyler's party. I looked pretty sensational if I should say so myself. I turned back towards the window, a sad smile on my face. If only I could talk to Damon right now. His curtains were closed, but the lights were bright and on I could tell he had the window open because the curtains were blowing and I could hear blasts of Paramore 'Ignorance'. Damon had always loved that band, saying that Hayley Williams is cute or something. I had always teased him about it.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, pulling the piece of paper I was going to give Damon onto my knee. I had added a little heart under the 'I love you' and my stomach churned at the thought of Damon reading it, but I couldn't make myself cut up the paper and throw it away. Instead, I slipped it in the gray purse I was taking with me to the dance.

"You look gorgeous, honey," Mom said, as she came into the room, Mary in hands.

I blew Mary a kiss and offered mom a small smile, "Thanks mom," I murmured and mom plopped down onto the bed with me.

"You should come clean," Mom put in after a few seconds of silence.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't play dumb. I'm talking about Damon. You should really tell him how you feel," Mom explained.

I sighed, "I'm going to do that tonight, mom. I'm sick of hiding how much I like him," I replied, running hand through my hair which fell in soft waves around my face, the result of two hours with the curling iron.

Mom smiled, "What about Cody?" She asked.

"I'm just going to break up with him. In all honesty, I don't really know a lot about him. However Damon…" I trailed off.

"You know like the back of your hand," Mom completed.

I nodded, taking a shaky breath. "I'm nervous," I admitted, rubbing my palms together.

Mom stood up and kissed my forehead. "Everything's going to be okay, baby. And if it's not, I'm here for you," She reminded me.

I stood up and hugged her, Mary in between us. "Thank you. I love you mommy," I informed her.

"Love you too, Bon Bon," Then mom started out of the room after I ran a hand through Mary's soft hair.

I sighed again, deciding I needed to tell my friends of my intentions. Hell, maybe they could help. But after trying Caroline's cell phone and receiving a million no answers and getting a busy signal on the house phone for more than 20 minutes, I concluded she was talking to Matt or something.

I tried Elena's cell, only to find it switched off. I dialed her house number, and listened to the ring. I sighed in relief as someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice that replied was Elena's.

"Hey Elena, what's up?" Before she could reply I went on, swallowing the lump in my throat. "I've decided to do it. I'm going to come clean about how I feel for Damon tonight at the Midsummer Dance,"

"Go on," Elena prompted.

"Well, you know that music video by Taylor Swift 'You belong with Me'?" I asked her.

"Umhm," Elena commented.

"Well, I wrote a paper for Damon with the words I love you and a little heart and I'm going to give it to him. Oh god, I love him so much. I've loved him for so long. Practically since when he first came to Mystic Falls," I muttered.

Elena didn't reply. Instead she laughed.

"Elena?" I asked.

More laughing. What the hell was up with her?

"Thank you for that," She muttered.

"For what?"

"Nothing, Bonnie. Nothing. I'll see you at the dance," She cried, sounding amused.

"Okay? I'll see you there," I was just about to hang up when she said something that sent a chill down my spine.

"Oh and Bonnie. You need to get to know your friends better. I'm not Elena…I'm Katherine," And with that, she hung up and my jaw dropped down to the ground.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

"Shit! Shit! SHIT! SHIT!" I cried as I threw the cell phone down and slumped down onto the bed. This was not good. Not good at all. Who knew what that bitch was going to do? As if my life wasn't messed up already.

I screamed into my pillow, before getting up to the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Bonnie, you're date is here!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair before grabbing my purse and starting down the stairs. Cody was standing there, a small bouquet of pink roses in his hand. I took them graciously, offering him a big smile.

"Have fun, dear." Mom kissed me on the cheek and I followed Cody out into the crisp night.

"You look gorgeous," Cody replied.

"Thank you," I said, as he ushered me into the limo. Cody then started going on about what he had done all day, and I tuned him out. All I could think about was what the hell Katherine was going to do? She played dirty. I knew that very well. Uh Oh, I really was going to be in trouble, I could just tell.

* * *

_Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong, your all I wanted  
Come on, come on don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Guys I know it's awfully short, but when I originally planned it out, I thought it would be longer. Also, it wasn't going to have a DPOV, but I added it because it was WAY too short before that. Anyway, consider it a treat.**

**Next chapter I've been wanting to write for a while. (:**

**Review (:**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Or The lyrics to Paramore 'Ignorance' or Taylor Swift's 'Haunted'. They all belong to their respective owners… I'm just borrowing them :P **


	24. Snitches and Downright Bitches

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 23- Snitches and Downright Bitches**

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that there are a couple more chapters left in this… maybe 2 and then an epilogue but that is all… Then I will be focusing on Codename: Damon Salvatore and soon starting my new story. (The one from the poll on my profile). I think it's Shipwrecked With The Enemy but I might be changing it's name or something…depends…**

**Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers and I hope you guys like it! I'm sure you can tell who the title of the chapter is about LOL**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

**Vanessa Hudgens/ Zac Efron- Can I have This Dance?**

**

* * *

Damon's P.O.V**

_We were 15 and it was Christmas time. It was the night of the Christmas dance at school and Bonnie was supposed to be going with a guy named Cole Evans. She was pacing her room dressed in a green velvet dress with a white bolero. _

"_He's late," She muttered, sounding worried. _

_I looked up from her laptop, smirking. "Did you get that email Caroline sent? The one with the Christmas jokes. Hilarious," I laughed and Bonnie scowled._

"_Who cares about stupid emails? The dance is in 15 minutes and Cole still hasn't come. Do you think he's going to blow me off?" She asked, her green eyes worried and looking a little wet._

_I closed the laptop and sighed, "Maybe there's traffic or something," I suggested, yawning a little._

"_I doubt it. In a small town like ours, ha!" Bonnie stated, sitting down next to me and looking like she was going to cry._

_I took her into my arms and squeezed her. "Don't worry. He'll be here. You look way too pretty for him not to come," I explained._

_Bonnie grinned at me, "Really?" She smiled and I nodded, to boost her self confidence._

_She sighed and sat up, checking her reflection in the mirror. She needn't have bothered; she was beautiful. She always had been._

_But when there was 5 minutes left, he still hadn't come. Bonnie tried him on his cell phone but he wasn't replying. Apparently it would come up busy. That wasn't good at all. _

"_Remind me why you're not going to the dance," Bonnie replied._

"_That's because Tabby is sick with the fever. I was going with her and she cancelled last minute, remember? She still wanted to come but her mom wouldn't let her," I muttered and Bonnie nodded._

"_Oh yeah, you told me. But what am I going to do? He stood me up, Damon. I was looking forward to this dance," Bonnie started to cry and I hopped off the bed and gave her a big hug._

"_I have an idea. Let's head to the dance and I'll kick his ass there. Just give me 5 minutes to change," I told her._

_Bonnie didn't say anything as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Kind of like a date?" She asked._

"_Yeah, a kind of date," And I'm not sure why but that sent a thrill through my body._

_XoXoXoXoXoX_

_15 minutes later, Bonnie's dad had dropped us off at the school dance. The gym was done up in colors of red and green and Caroline rushed over to us, a big grin on her face. She was dragging some guy with curly dark brown hair behind her; probably her date. Poor guy. _

"_How do you like the decorations?" Caroline who was a member of the Dance committee asked._

"_They're nice," Bonnie commented and I put my arm around her._

"_Are you guys here as a couple?" Caroline asked, smirking for some reason._

"_No!" We both exclaimed at the same time, and I let my arm slip._

_Caroline rolled her eyes, "whatever," She muttered before winking at Bonnie and dragging her date off again._

_Bonnie was blushing by the time I looked back at her. "Can I have this dance?" I asked her and she nodded and took my hand. We danced a couple of dances before I spotted Cole by the punch bowl with Anna Cooper. _

"_Go get us some food. I have some butt to kick," I told Bonnie whose eyes widened in hurt as she noted what I saw but she sighed and nodded._

"_Don't hurt him too bad," She pleaded._

"_I have to make him pay for standing up my BFF," And with that, I marched over to Cole and gave him the best beating a 15 year old could. _

And I got my first suspension for it. But it was all for Bonnie, and I never regretted it. She was gorgeous tonight. I couldn't keep my eyes of her in her pretty gray dress. It brought out the green in her eyes and made her skin look extra shimmery against the light of the party. I watched as she danced with Cody, smiling a little at something he said, but she was biting her lip looking worried at something. Her eyes kept straying across the room and I noted again how beautiful she was. How perfect she was.

Someone cleared their throat from beside me and I turned reluctantly. I looked up to see Amber Halliday smiling at me, her blue eyes wide and outlined with so much black kohl she looked like a raccoon. She was dressed in some hot pink capris and a pink and white zebra striped tee shirt. It was more than Katherine was wearing at least.

"Damon," She said, trying to make her voice all husky. It didn't work for her. It just made her sound drunk.

"What do you want, Amber?" I asked, irritably. I didn't have time for her. I had to give Bonnie the paper if Cody was going to leave her alone for one second.

"Is it true that you broke up with Kat Gilbert?" She looked hopeful, her blue eyes bright. She tossed her golden hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I broke up with _Katherine_," I muttered, not paying much attention.

"So you're free?" Amber asked, excitedly and I sighed as Bonnie met my eyes for a second. I had to go talk to her. I had to give her the paper.

"Yes…No….Amber, I don't want to date you," I admitted, a little harshly, then I stomped over to the other side of the canopy far away from Amber, but where I could keep a close eye on Bonnie.

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I chewed on my lip as Cody twirled me on the dance floor. I looked around, nervously. So far nothing had happened. The party was amazing, all in Tyler's moms giant rose garden with a big stage set up for a live band and all that, and rows and rows of tables for chow on the other side. There was huge dance floor in the middle though and all teenagers in Mystic Falls were dancing the night away. There was even a giant sort of canopy over the garden in case it rained. Cheyenne looked the belle of the ball in a light pink bubble dress. Her short sandy brown hair had been straightened and she had on eye make-up to really compliment the hazel of her eyes. Tyler seemed like he couldn't keep his hands off her either, for his hands were tightly wound around her waist and he would kiss her on the cheek every so often. She looked as pleased as hell though.

Even that girl I had met at the Mystic Falls Lodge was there, Iris, with Elena's brother Jeremy as a date, her long dark hair wound on the top of her head and her dark eyes as sparkling as ever. She was in a colorful peacock style skirt and a plain little black tee which showed a little bare midriff. She waved at me as she saw me looking and I waved back a little, remembering the day at the Lodge.

And then I saw Damon and I felt my heart stop beating. He was absolutely breathtaking in a black suit with a shimmering gray tie. His black hair was messy and even while looking bored, his blue eyes glittered in the night. Amber was standing by him, talking, but he was looking the other way. His eyes met mine for a second before drifting away.

"Where is your head, Bonnie?" Cody asked me, looking at me worriedly.

I sighed, "Cody…I… I just don't-"

Cody cut me off nodding, "You're in love with Damon Salvatore," He said, looking a little hurt.

My mouth dropped open and I closed it again. "What?"

"Don't deny it, Bonnie. I'm good with these things. You are especially easy to read," Cody looked a little amused.

"So you're not mad about me having to break up with you?" I asked.

Cody looked a little uncomfortable, "No, because the truth is… I haven't been fully honest with you. I made out with Katherine that night in the party, and I've realized I really like her," He explained.

"What? So you cheated on me?" I asked, feeling a stab in my gut even though I didn't love Cody anymore. I was beginning to question if I ever had, or if it was merely an infatuation.

Cody nodded, sheepishly. "I'm sorry," He muttered.

"No, _I'm _sorry for ever trusting you," I replied and then from my bag I pulled out the sparkling pendant he had given me at the night of the Mystic Falls Lodge.

Cody shook his head, "You don't have to give it to me,"

"No, I don't want it anymore, not from a cheating mongrel." I shoved it into his hands, a look of disgust on my face "Good bye Cody Martinez," I replied, and with that I walked stiffly away from him and towards Caroline and Elena who were standing by the drinks table. I resisted the urge to slap to go back and slap him, deciding it would be way too chick flick like.

"Where are Stefan and Matt?" I asked.

"They're getting us food," Caroline explained, pointing to the busy buffet table.

I nodded and Elena put her arm around me. "What happened?" She asked, noticing my slightly sad face.

"I broke up with Cody," I muttered.

"YAY! Now you and Damon can have your happy ending," Elena burst out, but nobody heard; the music was way too loud and pounding for any concentration.

"He kissed Katherine," I stated.

"Ouch," Caroline put in, handing me a soda. "I'm sorry, Bon,"

I opened the can of soda and took a long drag. "Nah, it's okay. I'm good," I muttered.

Elena shot me a 'sorry' look just as Stefan and Matt came over with the food.

"Oh hey Bonnie. Do you want me to get you some food?" Matt asked me.

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm okay… I'll go get for myself," I muttered, smiling at my friends before heading to the food table. I noticed that Damon's blue eyes were following me, but when I turned to look he pretended to be engrossed in the band on stage. I almost laughed out loud, but then I remembered the paper I was going to give him and I felt sick.

I wasn't sure when I was going to do it but it had to be before the end of the party or there was no doubt I would chicken out. And I couldn't chicken out of this. Especially not this. I suddenly didn't feel hungry enough to grab any food. Instead I took a seat on one of the benches that had been set up and took a sip of my soda.

I looked around the canopy and watched my friends dance. Where had Cody even gone? Damon was right; he was such a jerk. He didn't even fight for me when I wanted to break up with him. I swallowed back a growl of disgust as I saw that he was already flirting with Katherine who I'd just spotted by the stage. She was dressed in some black hot shorts, a red and black stripy tank and a devil headband on her head. She was laughing like an idiot too at something Cody said, flipping her wavy dark brown hair over her shoulder.

I looked away for a second, then turned back as the screech of feedback sounded. I watched in horror as Katherine kissed Cody on the cheek and started up onto the stage, a devious smile on her face. And in that moment, I knew what she was going to do and I hated her for it. I hated her for messing up my life. I hated her for snatching Damon from under my nose and I hated her more than anything for the fact that she was the reason that Damon and I were fighting. If she'd never come, he'd never have dated her, and I could have admitted my feelings and then maybe we would have been together and I never would have dated Cody thus this fight would never have happened.

"Can I have your attention?" she was yelling, sounding impatient.

"What happened to the band?" I heard a murmur of complaints, but most people had turned to Katherine. I thought about whether to run before she made whatever announcement she was going to or to hold my ground. I decided to be a little brave and choose the second.

"The band is having sound check and I just found out something out really sweet and I had to share it with you guys," Katherine drawled.

I put my hands to my face, praying she wasn't really doing what I thought she was. I contemplated running, but decided against it. If I left, she would call me a coward and everyone would know anyway but if I stayed, at least I might have a little bit of dignity.

"Sooo… you guys know Bonnie Bennett, huh?" She asked, meeting my eyes and waving. Everyone turned to look at me and blushed crimson all the while screaming in my head 'NOOOOOOO!'. She couldn't really be doing this. She just couldn't be.

"Well, and you all know that Damon Salvatore is her best friend , right?" People yelled back 'right's and 'hell yeahs' and a few whirled around to look at Damon who was now watching the stage with an interested look on his face. _Oh crap… she was doing this. _

"Well what if I told you that she had been secretly in love with him for a long long time? What if I told you she was going to admit her feelings today? What if I told you she was like Taylor Freaking Swift in You Belong with Me, with all the falling in love with her best friend crap?" She cackled and I felt tears make their way out of my eyes. I blushed red and I felt everyone turn to stare at me.

"Is that true?""Bonnie do you love Damon?" People started to ask and I sighed and didn't reply. I turned away from them and ran away from the canopy, out from Tyler's garden and even his road. I kept on running until I was panting and out of breath. I was being taken a place by natural instinct. I was going where I needed to go now. The only place I could think in peace. I was going to hide there forever away from everyone and especially Katherine. She was a snitch and a downright bitch.

I climbed up the stairs to the tree house and I huddled there, not even caring that my dress was getting soaked and dirty. This was one of my worst nightmares. I wanted to tell Damon I liked him, but I didn't want to admit it in front of the teenage population of Mystic Falls. I let the grief of the humiliation take over me and I cried. I cried for Damon and our broken friendship. I cried for the fact that even Cody, who I thought was a good person, had cheated on me with Katherine. And I cried for all the poor teenage girls who had been humiliated by bitches like her.

* * *

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So that was an early update, huh? LOL… I hope you guys liked it… and I'll try to update the next one ASAP.**

**REVIEW (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the lyrics to HSM cast's 'Can I have this dance?' **


	25. She Will Be Loved

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 24- She Will Be Loved**

**A/N: Hey readers (: Thanks sooo much for all who reviewed… I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far. So there's one more chapter left and then an epilogue :'(… I'm sad to be leaving this story too and even though some of you suggested I do a sequel, I'm still thinking about it (: **

**Hope this satisfies your Bamon needs lol (:**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

**Maroon 5- She Will Be Loved**

**

* * *

Damon's P.O.V**

I watched as Katherine smiled smugly, seconds after Bonnie ran away. I wanted to smack her and get that smug smile off her face. I wanted to make her pay for hurting Bonnie and making her cry but I couldn't believe it. Did Bonnie really love me like I loved her? It was impossible… or was it? I had to go after her and find out the truth, but I had to deal with Katherine first. Caroline and Elena were already headed her way and as I got closer I could make out what they were saying to her.

"You're such a _bitch_. Nobody likes you and I hope you rot in yell," Caroline screeched, yanking on Katherine's hair.

Katherine stepped forward, scowling and she yanked Caroline's dress, causing it to rip. "You look like a teenage prostitute anyway ," She smiled sweetly and Caroline slapped her quickly, looking furious.

"You're one too talk,_ Sluterine_," Caroline drew out the name as she stepped out of Katherine's reach.

Elena rushed towards them, "Bonnie's my friend. You had no right to invade her privacy like that, _sister_." She was saying, looking annoyed and way less angelic than she usually did.

"You hold her down; I'll punch her," Caroline suggested and Elena nodded, holding on to her sister, who was crying out in pain and glaring at them both. Caroline pulled Katherine's hair and Katherine pushed Elena away, lunging for Caroline.

"Cat fight! Cat fight!" The crowd started to chant, and Stefan and Matt ran onstage trying to break the 3 girls apart from each other.

I followed their lead, "Girls, Enough!" I shouted and Elena and Caroline turned to look for a second before turning back to attacking Katherine.

"Save me, Damon," Katherine screeched, trying to fend both angry teenage girls off her.

"Elena, Caroline. You don't have to stoop to her level. I'll deal with her," I said, slowly and devoid of any emotion.

Elena and Caroline sighed and got off Katherine and went to stand with Stefan and Matt.

"Thanks," Katherine said, scrambling up.

"I didn't do it for you," I gave her a look of distaste. "It wasn't right of you to do what you did, Katherine. Bonnie has done nothing bad to you and you humiliated her in front of her peers,"

"She loves you, Damon. She told me," Katherine was smoothing her clothes and hair now and I sighed.

"I would rather have heard it from her than from you. Now leave, you have no friends here," I told her.

Caroline and Elena nodded, "Get out of here," They replied in unison. The crowd murmured in agreement and some started yelling 'Get your butt out of here'.

Katherine sighed, before letting out an aggravated cry. Then she ran off stage and out of the garden, followed by a worried looking Cody Martinez.

I sighed, and Caroline and Elena hurried over.

"Go to her, you idiot," Elena joked.

"To Katherine?" I asked, scratching my ear.

"No, dumbo. To Bonnie," Caroline laughed.

"Good luck," Elena smiled at me and I nodded and took off out of the garden.

First I tried running to her house. I was panting heavily by the time I reached her front door. I pressed the doorbell, feeling nervous. What was I going to say to her? I had to tell her I loved her too. That was, if Katherine wasn't lying. I needn't have worried though; Bonnie's mom was the one who came to the door.

"Hello Damon. What can I do for you, boy?" She smiled in a way that reminded me of Bonnie's smile.

"Did Bonnie come back here?" I asked, leaning hesitantly on the doorframe.

"No, is there something I should know?" Bonnie's mom asked me, looking confused.

I gulped and nodded, "I'm in love with your daughter,"

Bonnie's mom smiled, "Finally. You both found that out?" She asked, a mischievous glint in her green Bonnie-like eyes.

"So Bonnie loves me too?" I asked.

"I'm not the one you should be asking," and with that, Bonnie's mom winked at me and closed the door.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Turning away from Bonnie's house, I thought hard about where else she might be and then remembered what she had told me the day before.

"_I like to go there to think," _She had said about the tree house. That was the only other place she could be. I started running through the forest, taking in the piney smell of the air, and the way it was crisp and cool in the forest even though it was summer.

I stopped as I reached the tree house. She was in there. I could hear the sound of weeping, and besides, her sandals were flung on the floor below the ladder. I sighed, biting my lip as I thought of what to do. I remembered the folded up paper in my pocket and pulled it out. I stared at it for a few seconds, before taking a big deep breath and starting up the ladder.

She was hunched in the corner. Her head was on her knees and her once clean gray dress was filthy and rode up to her thighs. Her long hair was messy and she was making weeping sounds.

I cleared my throat and I saw her look up. Her green eyes were rimmed in red and they widened as she saw me. She pulled down her dress and hugged her knees to her chest. She sighed, wiping her eyes before saying, "I'm sorry, okay?"

I was so surprised I didn't answer for a few seconds. "Huh?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I should have believed you about Cody," She explained, her voice thick with tears.

"Nah, it's okay. I was a jerk not to talk to you because of him," I muttered, and I crawled to her side and sat next to her. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes.

"Is it true?" I finally mumbled after Bonnie had been staring at the tree house floor for way too long.

Bonnie sighed and even in the darkness I could see her caramel colored skin tinge pink. She knew exactly what I was talking about. I didn't need to spell it out for her. "I-I-I could say no… but then I'd been lying," She said, slowly. She watched my reaction very carefully and when I didn't say anything she pulled her purse onto her knee and pulled out a crumpled looking paper and handed it to me.

I took it, and unfolded it. It said the words:

_I love you._

And then there was a big heart.

"And I'd be lying if I said I didn't love you too," I muttered, staring at the paper.

"What?" Bonnie asked, and I met her eyes with a shaky smile.

"I love you, Bonnie," I murmured, and I watched her green eyes widen.

I smiled at her, pulled out my own paper and threw it on her lap. She unfolded it, and a small smile came to her lips. She looked at me, and I looked back at her, unsure of what to do.

"This is way more awkward than in the movies," Bonnie commented, and I laughed.

"Well, let's make it less awkward," I muttered, and with that, I pulled her into my lap and started kissing her with all my might. She tasted deliciously of Cherry soda and strawberry lip gloss. It was the sweetest first kiss ever.

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Short?… yeah… Sweet?… I hope! Finally we got our Bamon kiss. I hoped you guys enjoyed it. (:**

**REVIEW please and I'll try to update the next chapter soon (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Or the lyrics to Maroon 5 'She will be loved'.**


	26. Kissing In The Rain

**Just Friends?**

**Chapter 25- Kissing in the Rain**

**A/N: Hey guys… I'm sorry that this is late. This should have been up like two days ago or something :P Anyway, I wanted to thank all those who reviewed (: You rock my world! And I wanted to say thanks to all who have stuck with me through this story… it's been an epic journey (: xx **

**Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy this… (:**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_Today was a fairytale_

**Taylor Swift- Today was a Fairytale**

**

* * *

Bonnie's P.O.V**

I pulled back from Damon, a sappy smile on my face. He was smiling too, and he brought his finger to my cheek and stroked it gently, causing me to blush. I looked away, wanting to conceal the fact that my cheeks were on fire, but Damon tilted my head to meet his beautiful ice blue eyes.

"Hey, you're so pretty when you blush," He muttered, causing me to blush even more.

I sighed, pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. "I'm dreaming. You don't love me. You're in love with Katherine," I murmured.

Damon shook his head, "We kicked her ass back there. Made her run from the party like a scared little kitty cat. And I love _you_, Bonnie. It's been you since the first time I saw your pretty face. I just realized it when you started dating Cody Jerkinez," He explained in a gentle voice.

I raised an eyebrow, "You've known since then and you didn't think to put me out of my misery?" I demanded, only jokily of course.

"You're one to talk Ms. Not-so-innocent… you've loved me longer than back then, haven't you?" Damon smirked and I felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Um…maybe?" It came out a question and Damon just sighed.

"It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is; the truth is out and everything is out in the open. We can be together with no obstacles. Now how about we go for a walk?" Damon asked, offering me his hand.

I took it, "Sure, but it's raining outside," I gestured to the pitter patter of raindrops that I could hear bumping down onto the treehouse.

"So what? Scared of a little rain?" Damon asked me.

I shook my head, "No way José. Help me down," I muttered, and with that, he picked me up in his arms and carried me down from the tree house and into the green forest. It was raining cats and dogs now, but Damon held onto my hand making me feel all warm and cozy inside.

I shivered slightly as we started walking out of the forest and towards the beach. The sky was gray but I couldn't have felt happier. Damon smiled at me a little as we started making our way down the beach, and as I shivered again, he took off his jacket and handed it to me. I smiled and put it on, savoring the Damonness of it's smell. It was all warm from his body temperature.

"Are you not cold?" I asked him, noticing that he was now in only a short sleeved 'Paramore' shirt which he had hidden under the suit he was wearing.

"Nope, I don't get cold," Damon reminded me, in a quiet voice.

I nodded and we started walking across the sand. It was wet from the rain that was pouring down all around us, and the waves were crashing against the shore, all gray against the golden yellow of the shore.

Damon suddenly stopped walking and faced me. He took both of my hands and kissed them. "I don't know how I was so oblivious to how gorgeous you are all these years, Bonnie Bennett," He murmured, holding my hands tightly.

I smiled at him, wiping the wet of the raindrops out of my eyelashes as he looked into my eyes with his amazing ones. His eyes, in the rain, in the rain looked even bluer and damper than usual, adding to the beauty of them. He moved towards me and soon we were kissing again. Kissing in the rain. And it was as romantic as heck.

Our lips moved together, like two puzzle pieces completing one another. His lips were warm in contrast to the cool weather around us, and the chilly rain drops soaking me to the bone, despite it being Midsummer. When we pulled back from our second kiss, Damon picked me up and twirled me around, holding me close to him.

"I LOVE YOU, BONNIE BENNETT!" He yelled in a voice so loud I'd bet all of Mystic Falls could hear what he was saying. And I wanted them to. I wanted everyone to know that he was mine and I was his.

"I LOVE YOU MORE!" I shouted back in a voice equally as loud.

Then Damon carried me onto his back, and I held on like all the times I had when I was younger, except this was better because we were crazy in love. Damon loved me and I loved him and that was all that mattered. He started walking towards the sea, until the water was until his waist.

"What the heck are you doing?" I asked him, noting that his clothes were soaking. His special suit was all wet.

Damon laughed- a sweet sound against the downpour of the rain that seemed it would never stop. "I feel crazy, Bonnie. Your love makes me crazy," He explained.

"Is that good?" I asked, holding on tightly to his back.

Damon turned me so I was facing him, mossy green eyes staring into breathtaking ice blue ones. He didn't reply. He just crashed his lips to mine another time, filling me with what had become the sweetest sensation in my world.

"How many times are you going to kiss me today, Mr. Salvatore?" I joked, though I was enjoying every minute of it.

Damon laughed, "I'm making up for lost time," He explained, as he started walking out of the water again.

I jumped out of his arms once we were back on the sand. I looked into his eyes one last time before smiling, "then you have a lot to make up for," I murmured, before taking off towards the road. Damon followed, his joyful laugh echoing behind us.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Here you go, Bon Bon," Damon said as he handed me a cup of hot cocoa. We were in Damon's room and thankfully all dry from the rain. He had given me one of his navy blue tee shirts and some black shorts which were a little big on me but at least they were dry and even though I would never admit this to him; I liked them better than my clothes just because they belonged to _him_.

I took the warm mug from him and snuggled down onto the couch. Damon sat next to me, clad in some gray tracksuit bottoms and a white polo shirt that really brought out the azure in his eyes. He smiled and took a sip of his own mug as he flicked through the channels on the TV in front of us.

We had arrived here about 20 minutes ago after hanging out a little in the street kissing, talking and well _more _kissing. We had finally decided to retire to his room and watch some TV before I headed home for the night. I took a sip of the sweet liquid in my mug as I kept my eyes on the TV. I lifted my feet onto Damon's lap and he gave me an affectionate look as ran a hand through my now only damp hair thanks to five minutes of blow drying with the blow dryer we had stolen from Stefan's room-yes, he had one.

I blushed as I looked away from Damon and to the TV. "Stop, I want to watch this," I told Damon, smiling from ear to ear as _The Suite Life on Deck _flashed on the screen.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you still watch Disney channel," He muttered.

"You know I do," I reminded him, pushing a strand of brown hair out of my eyes and laughing at something the Asian Heiress said.

Damon rolled his eyes again, "I thought you'd outgrown that habit," He explained.

"Nah, I still watch reruns on _Hannah Montana _when I have free time and nothing to do," I smirked.

"Charming," Damon commented, making me laugh.

"I know it is," I retorted, taking a big gulp of cocoa and placing it on the coffee table.

"I love hot cocoa. It's sweet," I commented, feeling warm and happy with where I was. There was nothing I wanted more in this time of my life than this moment.

"As sweet as me?" Damon asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that made me giggle. _Dammit, I sounded like Amber Halliday with that giggle. _I thought to myself.

"Maybe," I replied, sticking my tongue out.

Damon looked mock-insulted. "Well, I'd better show you how sweet I can be," He murmured, as he kissed me on the cheek. His lips were warm and I could smell that they smelt of cocoa.

He suddenly closed his eyes, and before I could ask what the heck he was doing, he started to recite.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date:_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou growest:_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this and this gives life to thee."_

"Oh my god. That's Shakespeare," I said, feeling tears come to my eyes.

Damon nodded and opened his eyes, "Yes, from his sonnets to his true love," He replied, placing his hand on my shoulder. It felt so warm and nice through the cotton material of his tee.

"Damon I don't know what to say," I informed him.

"Say that I can change this channel to something worth watching," He gestured to _Disney Channel_ and I rolled my eyes. He had so ruined the mood. But this was good; this was _us_.

"No, I like this show," I replied, smirking.

"Well I don't. I don't want to watch this," Damon pointed out matter of factly, and then we were back to bickering over _The Suite Life on Deck_ again.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I do. What are you going to do about it?" I stuck my tongue out at him and snatched the remote from his hand and held it away from him where he couldn't reach it. He tried to reach it a few times, until a mischievous light came into his blue eyes.

He started to kiss my cheek and down my neck, causing shivers of pleasure to make their way down my spine. "Give me the remote," He whispered, trying to snatch it.

I shook my head and pulled my neck out of his reach, though I was very reluctant to do so.

Damon sighed over dramatically. "You are an evil controlling woman," He exclaimed, jutting his lip out like he used to do back when he was 6.

I rolled my eyes, "And you are a mean scheming seducing man," I replied, just as dramatically.

Damon grinned a little and then leaned back to the couch. "Fine, you get to choose today but I'm choosing tomorrow," He informed me.

I raised an eyebrow, "We'll see," I sang, and I heard Damon laugh from beside me.

I smiled at him for a second, taking in his relaxed happy posture, before I turned to the TV. I laughed at something Zac said, before turning to Damon to see if he was laughing too. He wasn't. He was asleep, his mouth slightly open but he wasn't drooling. He looked adorable as he slept; hair all messy against the couch, closed eyes relaxed and jaw slack. I kissed his forehead gingerly, hoping he wouldn't wake up.

He didn't. I stroked his forehead, before flicking the TV off. I texted my mom telling her I'd be staying over at Elena's and then leaned my head onto Damon's shoulder. I sighed, happily, unable to think of a time I'd been happier than how ecstatic I was now.

* * *

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress  
You wore a dark gray t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey guys… so that was the last chapter. Only an epilogue left. I've decided I'm not doing a sequel but I will be carrying on my other stories, and starting a new one called 'Shipwrecked with the Enemy'. Oh and I've decided to do some outtakes for this story, so if you want an outtake of Bonnie and Damon's wedding or graduation or of their first child or moving into their apartment or something, be sure to hit that review button and tell me!**

**REVIEW (: I love you all!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, Lyrics to Taylor Swift's 'Today was A Fairytale' or Shakespeares Sonnet. It's amazing how lucky I am :/ LOL **


	27. Not Just Friends

**Just Friends?**

**Epilogue- Not Just Friends**

**A/N: Hey guys, we've finally come to the end of the long journey of this story. I wanted to thank all those who stuck with me through thick and thin, through the bamony goodness and through the not-so-bamony goodness(?) LOL… Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, faved and alerted. I will be posting a few (4 or 5) outtakes for this story after the epilogue, so keep posted (: **

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you  
Know who you are and to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be_

**Selena Gomez-Naturally**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Bonnie, Damon's here!" Mom yelled up the stairs, the next night. I was getting ready for a double date with Stefan and Elena and Damon of course. I smoothed down my knee length faded jeans shorts and smooth mossy green halter top as I ran down the stairs, green purse in hand. I had in it everything I would need for the date which was going to be at the Mystic Grill.

I smiled as I saw Damon dressed in dark wash jeans and a black polo shirt. He smiled back, his blue eyes lighting up.

"Okay, mom. I'll see you later," I kissed mom on the cheek as I slipped by her outside.

"Have fun, kids," Then with a ruffle of Damon's hair and a big smile in my direction, mom closed the door and left us to ourselves.

I took Damon's hand, ignoring the jump in my chest at the sensation of his warm hand in mine, and we walked to his car. He opened the door for me, "You look gorgeous, Bon Bon," He murmured, as I hopped in.

I waited till he was seated in the drivers seat before I replied, "You don't look half bad yourself, Dam Dam or do you prefer Dee?" I teased; fastening my seatbelt and watching him take off with the car.

Damon shot me a pleading look, "Anything but Dee. I don't want to hear the K word ever again," He muttered, running a hand through his dark hair in a blasé way.

I smiled, "Can I tell you one thing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at my reflection in the rearview mirror. My hair was tied back in two bunches, in a way that mom assured me was not 2nd grader but cute, and my make up was au natural; just some green eyeliner and clear gloss on my lips.

Damon groaned, "Go ahead," He muttered.

"Well, Elena called me this morning and told me some_ great_ news," I smirked.

"What?"

"Katherine's moving to New York with Cody. She's going to continue her high school education there and then work as a model. Or so Elena says," I informed him.

"Good riddance," Damon replied.

"I thought you were just like totally in love with her a few days ago," I reminded him with a raise of my eyebrow.

Damon grinned as he stopped the car in the Mystic Falls Grille parking lot. "Yeah, well I woke up and smelt the roses. That's why I'm dating you," He touched my nose gently, making me blush, and rushed around to open the car door for me.

"What a gentleman," I noted with a coy smile.

Damon nodded, "Of course I am. I'm disgraced you would think otherwise," He murmured, taking my hand.

I smiled and followed him towards the Grill. Elena and Stefan were already there; Elena had sent me ten urgent texts saying we were late. Caroline and Matt weren't able to make it tonight because Matt had been invited over to Caroline's to dine with her mother. They were going to try to meet up with us when they were done.

I scanned the Grill for our friends and found them easily. Elena looked totally cute in a jeans mini and gray and pink stripy half sleeved camisole. She waved, bouncing up and down on her seat, a giant smile on her face. Stefan had his arm around her, looking genuinely happy. He was dressed very much like his brother, except his polo was green and his jeans were skinny; not a good look on many boys but Stefan sort of worked it. We headed to the table and slid into the seats in front of the happy couple. Elena reached out to hug me across the table.

"You're late," She hissed, sticking her tongue out at me jokily.

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm sorry," I replied.

Elena sighed, "Oh well. Anyway, I'm _so _glad you guys are a couple now," She squealed.

I smiled a little and so did Damon as he slipped his arm around my waist. "I'm happy too," Damon replied.

"And me," I added, simultaneously.

Stefan raised his eyebrow, "Am I supposed to add?" He asked.

Before anyone could say anything else, the waitress headed over and we placed our orders quickly. She hurried off again with them and we were back to our regular conversations.

"So Caroline was thinking we could all plan a trip somewhere," Elena was saying, flipping her long hair over her shoulder, "Maybe New York,"

"No, not New York," Damon and I said in unison, before laughing.

Elena raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"We just went there and all that," I put in.

Elena nodded, "Oh yeah. Okay, well maybe we could go somewhere else. Somewhere really sunny," she suggested.

"It gets really sunny here," I pointed out, pushing my fringe out of my eyes.

"Yeah but-," Elena started to protest but Damon cut her off.

"How about we take out the yacht except this time we do an all-nighter on it," He suggested, causing Elena to squeal.

"Wow, that's an awesome idea," She exclaimed, "What do you think of it, Stef?"

Stefan pasted a big smile onto his face, "I think it's a good idea," He murmured, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Then it's settled. We just have to call Caroline and Matt and tell them," Elena burst out.

I then remembered something I had to tell her. "I have to head to the ladies room. Come with me, Elena," I muttered.

Damon shot me a questioning look and I smiled at him, "I'll tell you later," I whispered, giving him a brief hug before hurrying off to the bathroom, Elena on my tail.

"So what's up?" She asked, once we were safe inside the pink walls of the ladies lavatory room. It was sort of comforting here somehow.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you, Elena," I muttered.

"For what?" Elena looked confused.

"For being a great friend and sticking up for me with the whole Katherine thing yesterday. I didn't get a chance to thank you. I will thank Caroline in person too. I just can't believe I've got such awesome friends," I replied, but before I had even finished speaking, Elena had pulled me into a tight embrace.

"You're welcome, honey. I should be the one thanking you. I finally found friends here. In the last town, they all liked Katherine and thought I was just her nerdy little sister," Elena looked a little sad as she stepped back.

"You're not a nerd. You look so cute tonight," I informed her, with a big smile.

Elena nodded, "Thank you. So do you. I don't need to say I told you so," She grinned.

"About what?" Now, I really was confused.

"About you and Damon. I told you he was in love with you," She burst out.

"Oh yeah. You were right, Elena," I blushed and she looked happy.

"I know. I'm just glad both of you are content," She exclaimed, happily.

"We are," I informed her, and with that we both headed back out to our boyfriends.

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Damon's P.O.V**

I watched as the girls headed off to the bathroom. Bonnie was just so beautiful. I can't believe how I had missed it before. Stefan noticed me watching and he smirked.

"You and Bennett, huh?" He muttered, looking amused.

"Yeah, she's my best friend and just recently I found out I loved her," I exclaimed.

Stefan nodded, "Well I'm happy for you, bro," He murmured.

"You are? Seriously?" I asked.

Stefan eyed me suspiciously. "Yeah, what of it? Why are you looking at me like that?" He demanded.

"You've just changed so much, Stefan," I informed him with a small smile. And that was the truth. He had changed. Elena had changed him.

Stefan sighed, "It's because of Elena. I feel totally different about her than I did about all the other girls I dated. She's special, man. I want our relationship to last," He murmured.

"Wow, the player no longer _is_ a player," I commented.

Stefan grinned, "I think I might even…er…love her," He muttered, looking embarrassed.

"Stefan, being in love isn't something bad," I told him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but love makes you vulnerable and weak. Love can make a person break you so easily," Stefan complained.

"Do you seriously think Elena would hurt you?" I asked.

"No, _Elena _couldn't hurt a fly. She's the sweetest girl I've ever met," He informed me.

"Then tell her,"

"What? That I love her?" Stefan looked shocked.

"Yeah? Why not?"

"B-But I don't do that," Stefan sputtered.

"Why? You've changed. You're not the same Stefan from before," I reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. Tell you what, I'll think about it," Stefan concluded.

"Good enough," I replied, and then all fell silent as the waitress brought over our orders. The girls still weren't back, so we would have to wait to eat. It was just rude to start eating if your date isn't at the table. I watched as the waitress placed the last soda on the table and smiled at us.

"Anything else?" She asked, winking at Stefan.

Stefan shook his head, looking down. "No thank you," He muttered and she nodded, looking disappointed at his lack of interest before hurrying away.

"I don't blame you, Damon." Stefan said in a strange tone of voice. I looked up at him, meeting his green eyes.

"What?"

"I don't blame you for mom and dad's death. I know we were only young and that it wasn't your fault as much as it was fate for them to die," He added quietly.

I nodded, "That's what I've been trying to tell you,"

Stefan nodded too, looking a little sad. "And I'm sorry… about AJ," He murmured. "You really loved her. I had no right to flirt with her," He bit his lip for a second, looking thoughtful.

"I forgive you," I said after a few seconds time. "After all, I would have broken up with her after a while. I believe Bonnie is the girl for me,"

Stefan nodded, "I think she is right for you. I just wanted that all to be out in the open. I'm sick of us fighting. Us Salvatore brothers have to stick together," He grinned, putting his hand out.

I banged his fist and mirrored his grin, "You can say that again," I replied, and then I pulled my brother into a hug, just as the girls approached the table.

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"What are you guys all huggy and cute about?" Elena sang as we slid back into the booth, small smiles on our faces.

The brothers sat back, each looking ashamed. "Nothing," Stefan muttered, "Let's eat,"

Elena nodded and dug into her food. I shot Damon a questioning look but he just smiled at me, kissing me on the forehead.

I shrugged and turned to my Apple soda. "Here's to friendship!" I cried, holding it up. Stefan, Elena and Damon banged their cans against mine and I smiled, feeling over the moon.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"So then Stefan _apologized _to you?" I demanded a couple of hours later in my room.

Damon nodded, "Yeah, but please don't tell anyone. I think he's really different. Oh Bon, I'm so happy," He hugged me, swinging me around.

I giggled, "Won't tell a soul. Scouts promise," I put my hand over my heart.

"You were never a girl scout, Bonnie Bennett," Damon narrowed his ice blue eyes at me causing me to erupt in laughter.

"Yeah yeah. I know that. But you can trust me, can't you?" I pouted and Damon sighed, nodding. He came and wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing my body to his.

I looked up into his breathtakingly gorgeous sapphire eyes, and he sealed the distance between my mouth and his. The kiss was as amazing and full of chemistry as the ones we'd shared the night before, and as he held me in his strong arms, I was in the happiest place in the world. I pulled back from his kiss, breathless and he smiled at me, wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

I smiled at him, feeling happy and at ease. Our relationship was natural, and there was nothing better than that. _It was easier than breathing_, as Jacob Black from Twilight would say. But Damon and I were nothing like Jacob and Bella, we were soul mates and nothing could ever tear us apart now that we were together.

"How about we play monopoly?" Damon asked after sufficient time had passed and we had just been staring at each other with a mixture of love and awe.

"No way," I informed him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Why?" Damon complained, sounding whiny like a 5 year old.

"Don't speak to me in that tone. You sound like Caroline deprived of a shopping spree," I muttered.

Damon laughed, "Seriously. What gives? Why can't we play monopoly?" He complained.

"You know why," I replied, smirking.

Damon rubbed his chin. "Oh I think I know why. You're jealous I always win," He teased, before coming up to me and tickling me.

I laughed and pushed him off, "No! It's because you always _cheat_," I reminded him.

"It's called creative problem solving, "Damon replied, smoothly, his lips curving into a smile.

"Whatever,"

"Fine. You want me to play fair, I'll play fair," He grumbled.

I raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you play fair in Monopoly?"

"Since I fell in love with you," Damon replied, smiling at me. I mirrored his smile, and then we were hugging, a warmth like I'd never felt before flowing through me. And I was ecstatic, because I was positive we'd never be _just_ friends again.

* * *

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby  
You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally, yeah_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And THAT was the epilogue of Just Friends? … Like it? Love it? Hate it? Wish it had more Bamon? No worries, I'll be posting the outtakes soon.**

**Oh, and I'm starting a poll regarding Bonnie and Damon's first son/ daughter outtake on my profile. So PLEAASE check it out!**

**Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Will be posting first outtake ASAP (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or the lyrics to Selena Gomez's 'Naturally' okay, just clearing that up, ;P **


	28. Outtake 1: Graduation

**Just Friends?**

**Outtake 1- Graduation**

**A/N: Hey guys. So here's the first outtake. (: I hope you guys all enjoy it… Thanks so much to all those who reviewed on the epilogue. (: I heart you all!**

**Hope you like this xx**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

**The Rembrandts- I'll Be There For You (FRIENDS theme song)**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"This year's graduation class of 2010 Mystic Falls High School; congratulations to you all. You did it!" Principal Banner shouted as our senior class, clad in black cloaks and black graduation caps on their heads, jumped up and threw their caps into the air. I fought the tears from my eyes as I watched my friends all around me; they were smiling, crying, hugging. I couldn't believe we'd finally finished school. We'd done it after all these years. We'd graduated.

We all started off the stage and I scanned the sea of faces, which were all so familiar to me, for my friends. I spotted Caroline and Elena hugging by the right side of the stage. They ran over when they noticed me and we all shared a group hug. Stefan and Matt stood to one side, looking happy but sad at the same time.

Elena, Caroline and I wrapped our arms tightly wrapped our arms around one another and cried like there was no tomorrow. God, we were worse than all the graduating teens in Cody Martinez's new movie with co-star (and now one of my friends) Mikayla Lee, 'A New Life'. Even though I'd broken up with him a year ago, I still loved to watch his movies, much to the dismay of Damon.

"I can't believe we did it!" Caroline burst out, her mascara dripping from her eyes as she rubbed them roughly.

"Me neither," I replied, pulling back and dabbing on my own damp eyes.

Elena laughed, "Caroline, your mascara's dripping," She pointed out.

Caroline gasped and ran off to the ladies room to touch it up, leaving Elena and I standing there, big smiles on our faces.

"I can't believe we're all going to UCLA next fall," Elena exclaimed, "This is going to be a dream,"

We had all decided to enroll to the same universities, and when we had all gotten accepted at the University of California, Los Angeles, there was no second guessing. We had signed up just to all be in the same college; Elena, Stefan, Damon, Matt and of course, Caroline. Caroline was studying mass communication; she wanted to become a TV presenter. Elena was going into the school of law, while Stefan and Matt were both going to be studying engineering. Go figure.

Damon was going into Public Affairs and I was enrolling at the School of Arts and Architecture because I recently discovered my love for art. It was going to be very exciting; we were all getting dorm rooms on campus and we were finally going to be college students.

"This is going to be extremely interesting," I stated, and Elena nodded.

"Yeah, urgh. I'm so glad Katherine left for New York. Mom tells me she's blowing off college because she's apparently 'found herself' in the modeling business," Elena rolled her kohl rimmed brown eyes and I grinned.

"That sounds very much like Katherine,"

"Too much like Katherine," Elena looked like she was sucking on a sour lemon as she spoke of her sister, and I giggled, before looking around.

"Have you seen Damon?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "He was talking to Uncle Zac a while ago. I haven't seen him since then," She bit her lip before excusing herself to go talk to Stefan and Matt who were standing in the foreground.

I was about to go say Hi to Tyler and Cheyenne when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I whirled around to find Damon Salvatore standing there, a small smile on his face. He was a god in his black graduation cape and some tight fitting black dress pants; though I could see a hint of the 'Metallica' shirt he'd snuck under there creeping out. He kissed me chastely on the lips, and I could hardly believe he was all mine. I jumped into his arms, and we hugged. I buried my head in his neck and felt the tears come to my eyes again.

"I can't believe all those sucky years of school are over. And what sucks the most is; I think I might miss them," I complained, and he tipped my chin up so I was looking straight into his sapphire blue eyes.

"I'll miss it too. Of course you'll miss it. It was a giant part of our childhood," He reminded me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Stop Dam Dam. You're making me cry," I stuck my tongue out as he placed me back on the floor, and he handed me a tissue to wipe my eyes.

"No, don't cry Bonnie love," He murmured, gently dabbing my eyes. He stroked my cheek and I hugged him one last time as my parents headed over, one year old Mary with her doe like green eyes staring at me was in Dad's arms. Her hair had started to grow out in the year that had passed; chocolate colored strands that looked cute against her caramel colored skin. Her lips formed the cutest smile, especially as she noted her favorite friend; my best friend and boyfriend Damon. She had always loved him.

I took her from Dad and gave her a little kiss on the forehead. She smiled up at me, making me feel joyful and at peace. I hugged her tightly and then held her to my chest. She moved her hands out and said "Dama," She had started to say a couple of words like 'Momma' 'Daddy' 'Bonna' and 'Dama'. She usually called Caroline 'Lin' and Elena 'Lana' but that was only some days.

"Dama!" She repeated, stretching her arms out in Damon's direction. I smiled at her.

"You want Damon, do you?" I cooed, and her smile widened.

I smiled back at her before handing her gently to my boyfriend who started to talk to her in his cute 'baby mary' voice. "I love you, Mary. You're so cute. Yes, you're so cute," I heard her giggle as I turned back to my parents, tuning them out.

"Our baby's all grown up," Dad whispered, in a sort of shaky voice.

I nodded, biting my lip and trying to stop the tears from coming. "Yeah, I'll be leaving for UCLA in the fall," I muttered.

"I'm sure you'll be fine there. Your friends will be there to support you," Mom assured me, tears in her green eyes.

"You'll always be our little Bon Bon," Mom murmured, and with that; she took me into her arms and we hugged for a while. Dad kissed my forehead, and I couldn't stop a few tears from squeezing from my eyes and down my cheek.

"I love you, guys," I exclaimed, wiping my eyes.

"We love you too," Mom replied, and Dad nodded along.

I turned back to Damon with a smile. Mary was smiling up at him, and saying "Dama…Dama…Dama.." A million times. She loved him so much. Like a big brother. He was so good with children. I watched as he looked down at her with love and admiration and I knew then that if fate wanted us to marry later and have a child, then that would be the luckiest baby on the planet.

"Bonnie!" I heard Caroline exclaim, a few seconds later.

"Mmmmh?" I asked her, switching my gaze from Damon and Mary to Caroline.

"Come on. We need to get going," She cried.

"But why?"

"Prom. Duh. Or did you like forget? We're having a slumber party tonight to get ready. It _is _tomorrow, you know," Caroline pointed out.

I nodded, "Oh yeah. Okay, let me just say bye to my parents," I murmured.

"I'll go get Elena and we'll meet you by the car. We already took all your and Elena's stuff there this morning remember?" Caroline exclaimed.

I nodded again, "Yes, okay." And with that, she hurried through the crowds of graduating students and their parents to get to Elena who was engrossed in a conversation with Stefan and her parents.

I rolled my eyes at Damon. "That's Caroline," I murmured, and he smiled.

"But we love her," He said in a sarcastic voice.

I smiled then turned to my parents. "Okay guys… well you heard Caroline," I trailed off and mom nodded,

"We'll see you tomorrow night? If you're going to be later; call," Dad noted.

I nodded, "Sure. I will," I gulped.

Damon kissed Mary on the forehead before handing her to my mom. She cried out "Dama…Dama…" and we all laughed.

"I'll walk you to the car. I'll be back, Mary," Damon smiled at her and waved as we both headed off. I waved at her too.

We walked in comfortable silence to the car. Damon cleared his throat. "So prom, huh?"

"Yeah, prom. One of the most highly anticipated nights of a high school teenaged girl. You dance to bad music, eat bad food with the people you never want to see again," I joked.

Damon laughed, "Are you one of those teenage girls?" He asked.

"Do I look like a guy to you?" I asked, sticking my tongue out.

He rolled his eyes, "Of course not. But are you? Looking forward to prom?" He asked.

I nodded. "Sure, yeah," I murmured as we approached Caroline's car. Elena and Caroline were both standing in front of it, making some sort of conversation. I was looking forward to prom because I was going with Damon and all that, but what was making me sort of nervous was the after prom stereotype of sleeping with your boyfriend.

I whirled to face him as we neared the car. "Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow night?" I asked.

Damon looked taken aback, "What? I wont be able to see you until prom itself?"

"Yeah, it's kind of not allowed for you to see me until then," I pointed out.

"According to who?" Damon looked a little annoyed.

"The prom rule book," I teased.

"What prom rule book? I want to read it," Damon teased me back. I giggled and he kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm going to see you before prom even if I have to break into Caroline's stupid sleepover party," Damon said, with a determined look on his face.

"Okay, Casanova." I joked, and Damon just grinned.

"I love you, Bonnie," He said as Caroline and Elena ran towards us.

"Love you too," I called back, as they dragged me off to Caroline's car.

* * *

_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So there was the first outtake. The next one will follow directly; the prom one! Yay! I'm so excited (: **

**Don't forget to vote on my baby names poll on my profile for the baby outtake!**

**REVIEW please (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Or the lyrics to 'The Rembrandts- I'll Be There For You (FRIENDS theme song) **


	29. Outtake 2: Prom

**Just Friends?**

**Outtake 2- Prom**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm glad you all liked the first outtake (: That makes me very happy… Thanks so much to all who reviewed, alerted and favorited… (: I'm soo sorry I couldn't reply to each review personally; school is weighing me down. I even had to write this outtake in 3 parts because I hardly had any time! (: **

**Anyway, enjoy the next outtake; PROM!**

**Oh and I made another poll, this time with Bonnie's wedding dress, so vote if you want a say in that (: **

**And I'm starting a new story **_'__**Letters to my Ex-Jerk' **_**… It's an ALL HUMAN Bamon be sure to check it out… I will be posting '**_**Shipwrecked with the enemy soon'… **_

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more  
Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

**Dean Martin- Sway**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Elena, get that thing out of my face!" Caroline wailed, as she lounged on her bed.

I giggled as I watched Elena scowl and fold her arms across her chest as she pulled back the plate of tortilla chips and homemade dip she had made.

"I made the dip myself. Mom only helped a little," Elena pouted and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I can't eat carbs the night before prom," Caroline announced, hugging her knees to her chest. She was clad in a thin strapped pink camisole and leopard print pink and white hot shorts. She had just done her nails; bright pink to match even though her dress was light blue and she would have to reapply it again before prom.

"You're a spoilsport," Elena pointed an accusative finger at Caroline who just rolled her blue eyes again and turned back to her TV where Caroline's favorite program; _Gossip Girl_, was on. I didn't like the program that much. It had _way _too much drama for my own taste.

"What about you, Bonnie?" Elena came closer to me, brown eyes all pleading and cute like a puppy dog. Her long brown hair was tied in a chignon on the top of her head and she was in a 'Hello Kitty' nightdress.

I sighed, and took a bite of the chip she offered me. The dip tasted good; tangy and creamy at the same time. Sour cream and onion by the taste of it.

"Whoa, this is good," I informed her, causing her to beam and lean in and give me a big hug.

"See, Caroline. You're missing out. Nananananananahh!" Elena sang, causing me to laugh and Caroline to smirk.

"Whatever,"

Elena placed the dip and chips on Caroline's bedside table and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm going to go get some cookie dough ice cream. You said you had some didn't you?" She asked Caroline.

Caroline nodded, not really paying attention. "Yeah, yeah," She muttered, keeping her eyes on the screen.

Elena hopped out of the room, causing me to laugh. I shot Caroline a disapproving look. "You could be a little nicer to Elena, you know. I don't get what you like about this Blair and Puck," I muttered.

Caroline widened her blue eyes at me as if I'd committed murder. "It's _Chuck_," She corrected, meeting my eyes for a second before averting her attention again.

I grabbed the remote and switched it off, causing Caroline to gasp. "I haven't seen that episode yet," She whined.

"Yeah, well this is supposed to be a slumber party. We're supposed to have fun. Not watch Gossip Girl," I informed her.

"Well, watching Gossip Girl _is _fun to me," Caroline pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

I pulled out a pillow and whacked her with it. "Yeah, well not to me or Elena,"

Caroline hit me back, sticking her tongue out. "Well, I don't care. I have to find out what's going to happen with Blair, Chuck and Nate,"

"I don't have a clue who you're talking about. And there's reruns," I reminded her, causing her to sigh in defeat. I whacked her again with the pillow and we started having a pillow fight. Feathers flew everywhere and by the time Elena came back, Caroline and I were a laughing heap on the floor.

"What's going on?" She asked, amused, a big spoon of ice cream already in her mouth. She had brought the carton and three spoons, even though Caroline probably wasn't going to eat.

"We were just having a pillow fight," I informed her, hauling myself up off the floor and onto the bed.

"Without me?" Elena asked, with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah," Caroline grinned, causing Elena to punch her lightly.

Elena plopped down on the bed next to me, and I snatched a spoon from her and shoveled a spoon of ice cream into my mouth, melting in the cookie dough goodness.

"You two eat like pigs," Caroline informed us with a stick out of her tongue.

"Thanks," I replied, sarcastically, as I spooned another mouthful.

"You're missing out," Elena sang, waving the ice cream in front of Caroline's face.

"Yeah, whatever," She replied, but a few seconds later she sprinted over to us and took a spoon.

"One spoon won't matter," Caroline replied, when we shot her questioning looks.

Elena and I burst out laughing, and Caroline just stared at us like we were crazy.

"I wonder why god blessed me with such weird friends," She said with an exasperated sigh.

Elena and I grinned, "But you love us anyway," We both relayed back in unison.

Caroline sighed, "Yeah, well, I have no other choice," She said, her mouth breaking into a big grin.

"Group hug," We all shouted, before leaning in for a sticky full-of-ice-cream embrace.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"So you aren't going to spend the night with Stefan today?" Caroline asked Elena, about half an hour later.

Elena shook her head, "Nah. I'm not a slut," She replied, "I'm not like Katherine. I'm not going to give in to that stupid prom stereotype,"

"Yeah, same here. Damon and I will do it when we want to, not just because it's the night of the prom," I pointed out.

Caroline sighed, "Well you guys are really losing out…" She trailed off with a small smile.

"You and Matt…did it?" Elena burst out, grinning.

Caroline looked bored, "Well, duh, we have been dating for a year. Who would wait all that time?" she complained.

Elena and I shared a secret look that said; _maybe us? _

"I'm not sure," I muttered.

Caroline's eyes widened, "You haven't slept with Damon yet? I thought you would have jumped his bones long ago," She commented.

I rolled my eyes, "Our relationship isn't about sex, Caroline. We haven't even had the talk yet," I murmured.

Caroline looked shocked, "He hasn't even hinted at…" She trailed off, blue eyes wide.

"Yeah, he hasn't. We've been best friends forever. Our relationship is formed out of trust, love and just caring about one another," I informed her.

"Oh come on, Bonnie. Stefan has hinted at it a couple of times, but I told him I wasn't ready yet. Katherine was ready a few years ago lemme tell you both. It was with this idiot she was dating," Elena rolled her eyes.

"What? She was 15?" Caroline burst out.

"Yeah, I think," Elena muttered.

"Slut," I murmured.

"Agreed," Both girls replied.

"Erm guys… can we stop talking about this? It makes me uncomfortable," I said, slowly.

Elena and Caroline nodded, "Sure, so what hairstyle do you want me to do for you tomorrow?" Caroline exclaimed, changing the subject.

XoXoXoXoXoX

A few hours later, I rolled on my sleeping bag on the floor, unable to sleep. We'd all decided to get an early night to have a 'pearly prom complexion'- Caroline's words, _not _mine. Caroline and Elena had long dozed off; Caroline on her bed probably thinking of prom gowns and makeovers, while Elena was making little snoring noises on her sleeping bag, probably thinking about food. God, that girl could eat a lot and remain as skinny as a pole. Not that I was fat or anything, but still.

I looked at the ceiling of Caroline's room, bored for some reason. I decided to go get some water to drink from the kitchen. Sheriff Forbes, Caroline's mom, had probably gotten in hours ago. I tip toed out of the room, not wanting to wake anyone up, and crept down the stairs. I almost got a heart attack as when I was by the window in the middle of the staircase, I heard a scratching noise. I gasped until I looked out of the window and realized it was Damon.

He was grinning and waving. I rolled my eyes and waved back at him, making a gesture that I would open the front door. I tiptoed down the rest of the steps and jumped down onto the floor of the hall. I crept towards the front door and flung it open, revealing a DamonSalvatore. He grinned at me, and I jumped into his arms, and he hugged me tightly. His breath was minty fresh, probably from the gum he was always chewing on.

"Hi Bon Bon. Nice Jammies," Damon joked, eyeing my Chinese style short and vest set.

I smiled at him, "Thank you," I stuck my tongue out and he covered my mouth with his, making me feel like I was in euphoria.

When we pulled back, he looked dazed too. "Having fun at the sleepover?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I suppose," I muttered.

"You suppose?"

"I miss you though," I smiled a little and Damon wrapped his arms around me.

"Same here. So I thought I'd visit you," He whispered.

Suddenly, the upstairs window opened and a blonde head peered out. "Bonnie? Is that you?" Caroline demanded.

"Y-yeah. Okay, I got to go," I whispered, kissing Damon quickly on the cheek, and starting towards the door.

"Bye," Damon replied, sounding wistful. "Wait, Bonnie." He called.

I turned, my hand on the door handle. "Yes?"

"What color is your dress?" He asked.

"Green why?" I replied quickly before Caroline could kill me.

"For my tie and your corsage," Damon grinned, leaned in and kissed me on the forehead then waved at me as I closed the door. I smiled, feeling glad that Caroline had insisted on the day that we bought our prom dresses to get boutonnieres for our dates.

I gulped as I started back up the stairs, hoping I wouldn't face Caroline's wrath. The girl could be very scary. I giggled however as I saw a sleeping figure by the floor next to the window. I rushed over to her, stepping over Elena's sleeping bag and making sure not to step on her or wake her up, and supported Caroline as I led her back to her bed. I covered her with her covers and smiled to myself.

Her eyes flicked open, revealing confused blue eyes. "I had this really weird dream. You were outside and…" She trailed off, falling into a deep sleep and causing me to stifle my laugh as I headed back to my sleeping bag. I touched my forehead as I pulled the cover up to my chin, feeling the comfortable weight of Damon's kiss still there.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Bonnie, this is the third time you've fallen asleep in the last 10 minutes," Caroline complained the next morning at the dining table.

Elena grinned, "She's just really sleepy," She stood up for me, pushing a stray lock of chocolate colored hair out of her eyes.

I nodded, "Yeah," I muttered, sleepily.

"Take this," Caroline pushed a mug of freshly brewed coffee at me, and I took it, gratefully, and started to gulp it down.

"That should help," Elena commented.

"It better. I got mom to call in some personal stylists to help us get ready all day," She exclaimed, sounding bright.

"_All_ day?" Elena and I shared horrified looks.

"W-Why, Caroline?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Because we have to look prom perfect, duh. Who do you think we are; cheap Amber Halliday?" Caroline laughed as she bit into her bagel with low fat feta cheese and some weird spice.

Elena and I didn't reply. Elena continued munching down her bowl of Count Chocula and I just kept on sipping my coffee, and taking an occasional bite of the waffles Caroline had made for me, knowing it was my favorite breakfast dish.

"Alright, girls, I'm headed off to work. The stylists will be headed here in about 10 minutes, or so they say. Have fun," Sheriff Forbes said, before grabbing her shotgun and heading out of the door.

"I can't wait!" Caroline squealed as she got up and dumped the remains of her breakfast in the garbage bin.

"Me neither," I replied, a little sarcastically as I shoveled more waffle into my mouth.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Hold still," The stylist with the British Accent, who had introduced herself as Rose complained as she tightened the waistband of my dress. I actually loved my dress. It was a beautiful strapless green ball gown with a tight bodice, a light green contrast waistband and a tulle skirt. **(A/N: Links for all dresses at the bottom) **

I sighed as she played with the waistband of my dress, until I could hardly breathe. "Can't breathe," I complained.

"Well dear, you have to suffer to be beautiful," Rose informed me with a slight smile.

I heard Elena giggle from beside me as the other stylist helping Rose, Trevor or something, played with the bow on her blue/ purple taffeta mini dress. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the dress which reached up to her thin thighs, and strappy silver stilettos. "Stop laughing, Gilbert," I joked, grumpily, which caused her to giggle again.

Caroline's dress had already been adjusted already and she was standing by the mirror, eyeing her reflection with a smile. Her dress was long (which was strange for Caroline but whatever- she was the one who chose the dress), aquamarine and made her look like a true prom queen- which was the title she was aiming for. It was made of beaded charmeuse material with a lace up back which she insisted made her look extra sexy.

"Okay, time for hair and make up," Rose announced once she had tightened my waistband so that I could hardly move let alone breathe.

"Great," I muttered, in a sarcastic voice, and Rose concealed her smile with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Caroline, dear, you can go first," She announced, heading over to get her giant bag of hair and make up products from on the kitchen table.

Caroline squealed and went to sit on the chair which Rose ushered her to.

I pulled out my cell phone as I sat down onto the couch. Elena plopped down beside me, a small smile on her face. "Well that was fun," She commented.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

Elena nodded eyes full of happiness and excitement. "Yeah,"

I sighed and opened the 'new message' function on my phone.

_HELP ME! Rose and Caroline are going to be the death of me! _

I sent the message to Damon, a sad smile on my face.

"What are you sending?" Elena asked brightly.

"I was asking my mom if she's going to bring Mary to the prom or not," I lied, quickly thinking up any excuse.

"Well that's silly," Elena burst out.

"That's what I told her." I grinned and so did Elena as we waited for our turn to be beautified- I mean, tortured.

XoXoXoXoXoX

A few hours later, Rose and Trevor had left, and I'd been washed, plucked, styled and 'beautified' in every place in my body. I was sore in more than a couple places, and my feet ached from the stilettos Rose had insisted I needed to break in before prom.

I had to admit though, looking in the mirror, that Rose and Trevor had done a great job. We all looked gorgeous. My hair was fixed in a tight up do, and my light green sparkly shadow matched my dress completely. My lip gloss was pink and glossier than I'd ever seen it before, thanks to a brand of lip gloss Trevor had insisted was the best, and I had gold fairy dust all over my body which Caroline assured me brought out the color in my skin. My eyes looked greener than ever, outlined in black liquid eyeliner and my lashes were covered with mascara making them look extra thick.

Elena looked pretty too; her long dark brown hair was styled in soft waves, falling down her back and she had a small braid to one side of her face, making her look prettier than ever. Her make up was done to perfection too; black eyeliner, light blue eye shadow which brought out the twinkle in her brown eyes and a clear gloss on her lips.

Caroline's make up and hair matched her dress top; except her hair was half up half down and looked amazing. Her blue eyes were outlined in blue liner making her eyes look dazzlingly blue and clear gloss, very much like Elena's, made her lips look pouty and voluminous.

"Wow, we look fabulous," Caroline commented, looking at us both.

I nodded, "I agree," I added, fingering my dress gingerly.

"Same here of course," Elena put in, cheerily.

"How long is prom in?" I asked.

"In about 20 minutes. I told you we would hardly have had enough time," Caroline shot us a superior look and I just grinned at her and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Caroline, do you have our boutonnieres?" I asked.

Caroline nodded, and disappeared into her bedroom for a few seconds before handing me the green one I had bought for Damon and to Elena the white one she had bought for Stefan. Caroline was grinning at her light blue one, which she was giving to Matt.

"I told Matt to wear a light blue tie. He already said he's wearing a white suit," Caroline informed us.

Elena nodded, "Stefan told me he was wearing a black and white suit so I got him one to match," She added.

"I'm not sure what suit Damon's wearing, but I think he's going to wear a green tie," I mumbled to myself.

Caroline smiled, "This is truly going to be a night to remember," She exclaimed, sounding over the moon.

She then hurried into her room for a second again.

"Where does she keep going?" Elena asked, amused.

I shrugged, "She's probably gone to get her purse," I suggested.

Sure enough, Caroline came back with all three of our sparkly purses. They were exactly the same style but the colors matched our dresses. She pulled out of hers a camera.

"Shouldn't we wait for our dates?" I asked, weakly.

"Nah, we need some grrrrl power ones first," Caroline put in brightly.

"Yay! Girl power," Elena burst out.

Caroline held out her camera and all three of us posed. "Say low fat feta cheese!" Caroline cried out, and Elena and I complied, rather confused but we smiled all the same. There was no need to say we looked amazing in those pictures.

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Dammit, the door won't close," Stefan complained, as he tried to whack the door of my jeep closed.

I rolled my eyes, "The seatbelt's in the way, doofus," I muttered, and Stefan smirked and pulled it out of the way, closing the door successfully.

"Ready?" I asked him, looking to the side.

Stefan nodded and I started the car to Caroline's house. I'd been there many times this year for SAT study sessions, movie nights and just hanging out with Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and whoever else showed up. It was a dark night, but every star was shining brightly above our heads, illuminating the night and making it sort of magical.

"What was the theme of the prom again?" I asked, as we neared Caroline's villa.

"Erm, Elena said it was 'A night of Magic' or something," Stefan scratched his head as if he was thinking and I nodded.

"Hmm… what color corsage did you get Elena, then?" I asked, smiling.

"Erm, she told me she was wearing dark blue so I got her a dark blue and white one," Stefan picked the corsage out of his pocket and showed it to me.

"I'm surprised, Stefan. That's actually pretty tasteful," I joked, and Stefan punched me lightly as I parked the car in front of Caroline's house. Matt's gray sedan was parked on the road, and I saw him hop out in a white suit with a light blue tie and jog over to us as we got out.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

Stefan got out too, and I locked the car behind us.

Matt grinned, "I was waiting for you guys. Didn't want to go in alone," He explained.

"Oooh, scared of 3 teenage girls?" Stefan teased, a playful smile on his face.

"Believe me, Caroline is scary when she's enthusiastic about something," Matt pointed out.

Stefan laughed but I shot Matt a warning look, "But you love her," I reminded him.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, I'm whipped,"

Stefan and I laughed and started for the front door. I pressed the doorbell, and we all braced ourselves as we heard some excited screaming from inside. _Caroline. _I thought mentally, with a small smile.

The door opened then, and Caroline came out in a long light blue silk dress, and a big smile on her face as she headed towards Matt.

"Come in for a few pictures, then we can leave," She exclaimed.

Elena came out too, dressed in a short dark blue dress which Stefan was gaping at. He kissed her hand followed her inside. Elena and Caroline looked beautiful, but no girl on earth could compare to the one who was standing shyly behind the door, in an amazing green flowing dress and a small shy smile on her gorgeous face. She stepped towards me, and I smiled at her and closed the door.

"Bonnie, you look spectacular," I told her, as I followed her inside.

She smiled, "Really? I think the dress…"

I put my finger over her lips, "Hush. You're perfect," I muttered, and she blushed pink.

"You look great too," She muttered, pulling out a green and white boutonniere which she pinned on the jacket of my black suit. I'd even worn the green tie I'd told her I was wearing.

I smiled again, and handed her the corsage which was made of pink, green and white flowers wound together. I fitted it carefully around her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, Damon," She whispered, kissing me on the cheek.

I was about to reply, when Caroline screeched from in the living room, "Bonnie! Damon! Get in here for some photos!"

I sighed, and Bonnie looked tired, "God help us," She exclaimed, as she took my hand.

"Indeed. We need it," I whispered. Bonnie laughed and then, hand in hand, we went to take the photos.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"And the award for Prom Queen goes to Caroline Forbes," Principal Tanner announced from on the stage a couple hours later at Prom.

I watched, Bonnie on my arm, as Caroline grinned and headed out onto stage, strutting like a true queen. She took her crown and placed it on her head, blowing kisses to the audience and causing Bonnie to giggle.

"You should have been prom queen," I whispered to the angel who was in my arms.

She shook her head, "Don't be silly. Caroline deserves it," She mumbled.

"So would you if you had won," I murmured.

"Well I didn't," Bonnie smiled at me and we watched as the principal took center stage again.

"You should have won," I whispered, kissing her forehead. She didn't reply.

"and this years Prom King is…Stefan Salvatore," He announced.

Stefan looked just as pleased to get the award. He hopped on stage from beside us, kissed Elena; a big over the top one smack on the lips, and grabbed his crown.

I tuned out his voice as he started his 'acceptance speech'.

I rolled my eyes and led Bonnie to the dance floor. A slow number was playing, but barely any one was on the dance floor, most were watching the crowning of the royal Prom 'court'. It was totally a popularity contest.

"I can't believe I won!" Caroline exclaimed, running off stage and showing Bonnie her crown.

"Congrats," Bonnie murmured, before Caroline went off to gush to Elena about it.

"She so knew she was going to win," She whispered to me a second later and I laughed.

"Bonnie, I need to tell you something serious," I started, remembering something important I had needed to tell her.

"What?" Bonnie looked worried. She started biting her lip.

"You know we're going to UCLA in the fall right?"

Bonnie nodded, "And?"

"Well, you know uncle Zac was in Cali a couple of weeks ago for work?" I asked.

"Yeah, you told me,"

"Well, I lied. He wasn't actually going for work. He was going to do something for me. Our parents left me and Stefan each an apartment in LA and he was making sure they were both all ours; that our parents really left them for Stefan and I," I explained.

"Soo?" Bonnie asked, her green eyes confused.

I grinned, "Well, I got one of the apartments and I'm going to move there in the Fall. It's close to the UCLA. Stefan's is a ten minute drive away," I explained.

Bonnie's eyes fell, "So you won't be staying with us in the dorms?" She looked a little sadder than before.

"No, silly girl. And you won't be either if you don't want to. Bonnie Bennett, do you want to move in with me in LA?" I asked, hopefully.

Bonnie didn't say anything for a couple of seconds, then her green eyes brightened, "Of course, Damon," She exclaimed, jumping into my arms. I hugged her, feeling happy as her warmth filled me up from top to bottom. She made me feel so safe and happy. The prom committee was right; it was a night full of magic.

* * *

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have the magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sooo did you guys enjoy it? Hope you did! **

**Please don't forget to vote on Bonnie's wedding dress poll and also check out 'Letters to my ex-Jerk' if you want (:**

**REVIEW!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the lyrics to Dean Martin's Sway.. Gawd, why do I have to disclaim every chapter? **

**Prom Dress Links : **

**Bonnie: **

**http: /studio17prom . com/Prom- Dress- 12171. html**

**Caroline**

**http: /www .rissyroos. com/products/Faviana_br_Style_6583-10522-55 .html**

**Elena **

**http: /www. rissyroos. com/products/Faviana_br_Style_6626-13627-0. html **

**(Take out Spaces) **


	30. Outtake 3: Moving In Together

**Just Friends?**

**Outtake 3- Moving in Together**

**A/N: Hey guys… sorry I didn't update this earlier. I was kind of busy… (: Thanks to all who reviewed, faved and alerted (also voted for the poll on my profile!) **

**If you haven't voted on the poll (the one about Bonnie's wedding dress) what are you waiting for? GO VOTE! Have your say in Bonnie's wedding attire :D**

**Anyway, I hope you like this one (: 2 more Outtakes left after it!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

_Cause you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

**The Veronicas- Speechless**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

It's April 24th; exactly 8 months after Damon and I moved in together in his apartment in LA. We've been living together all that time and our relationship is as stable as ever. I feel happier than ever and I love the UCLA. I don't have classes with Elena, Stefan, Damon or Caroline but I had made some new friends at the School of Art and Architecture. I was currently trying to write an essay on the history of Mosaics, but I wasn't getting very far. I typed fiercely into my laptop, willing the words to form on the page. My mind was swimming with information but I could hardly concentrate; and this was due in only a couple of days and I'd written less than a paragraph.

I pushed my wavy brown hair out of my eyes; yes, the perm had worn off and I'd decided to keep it natural because Damon said he liked it better than my 'fake' straight hair. I sighed, and pushed the laptop away. I closed my eyes and tried to empty my mind of all thoughts. I had a giant headache too.

I felt warm arms slip around me and I opened my eyes to find Damon there behind me, smiling a little. "Are you done with that essay yet?" He asked me, as he started kissing down my neck in a way that made me shiver with pleasure.

I shook my head, but covered my lips with his for a few delicious seconds, before pulling back and turning resignedly to the computer.

Damon shook his head from beside me, "no, no, no. You need a break. Stefan and Matt told me they're all going to study at the coffee shop down the road," He informed me.

I nodded, "Elena texted me with the details but I told her I was too busy with work. I'm exhausted, Damon," I complained, tiredly. I yawned as if to prove my point.

Damon chuckled a little, "That is why you need a break," He stated, firmly. He walked over to my laptop and before I could protest shut it down.

"I forgot to save," I said, in a quiet voice causing Damon to shoot me a 'sorry' look.

I sighed, knowing I wasn't going to win this argument and started towards my bedroom. Yeah, we had separate rooms, but I often slept with Damon in his bed when I was cold and at other times too…

I opened my wardrobe and started rummaging through the clothes for something suitable to wear out for coffee with my friends. I settled on a gray long sleeved shirt, my favorite faded skinny jeans and some black sneakers. It was spring, but we were in LA where it was warm most of the time. I brushed my hair quickly and tied it back in a loose ponytail, applied some gray liner and clear lip gloss and headed back out to the living room.

Damon was staring at my laptop.

"What are you doing?" I asked, grabbing my purse from on the coffee table.

"I recovered your document. Save it next time," He smirked, before folding the laptop shut.

I nodded, "Thank you. I will," I stuck my tongue out at him feeling more a child than a college student; but then again with Damon that was all we were. We were whoever we wanted to be; no questions asked.

I hesitated as we started towards the door, "Do I look okay?" I asked, looking him in his pale blue eyes.

Damon shot me a small smile as he walked over and took my hands in his. "You're perfect," He replied, before pressing his lips to my forehead quickly.

I smiled a little, blushing as I always did when he complimented me. That would never change. "I love you," I whispered, caressing his cheek lightly.

"I love you too," Damon murmured. And then we headed out to go to the coffee place to meet our friends.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"And then Matt went all psycho boyfriend jealous on me, just because Scott was asking me what the assignment was," Caroline complained, half an hour later in the ladies room in the coffee shop. I shot Elena, who was applying 'Very Berry' Lip gloss, an amused look and she returned it with one of her own.

"Well, Matt loves you," I tried to reason with Caroline, who was as stubborn as Elena was optimistic. Which was very much.

Caroline sighed, "Yeah, but he goes a little overboard with the 'protective' thing," She held up her fingers in quotation marks and I couldn't help but sigh.

"Caroline, Matt's a great boyfriend," Elena murmured, smacking her lips together and slipping the gloss into her bag.

"Yeah," I agreed, "He really cares about you,"

Caroline sighed again, "You guys are right. It just gets so annoying," She burst out, running her hands through her blonde wavy hair.

"But you love him and he loves you. True love passes any boundaries," Elena said, thoughtfully. Her lips parted into a grin, and Caroline and I couldn't help but grin back. Elena was just that type of girl. She smiled; she made the whole room smile. She had a weird 'spark' to her personality.

"Can we head back out now that we've settled that? I think our drinks are ready," I muttered.

Both girls nodded, and we linked arms and headed back out to the guys.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Where's Damon?" I asked, as I slipped into my place in the booth. Elena slipped in beside me and Caroline after her. Matt and Stefan sat on the other sides, engrossed in their Macchiatos. I had ordered a Cappuccino. I needed the caffeine for working on my essay later tonight.

Matt looked up at me, "He went to go do something. He wouldn't tell us what," He slurped his drink and I nodded.

"Where could he have gone?" I muttered to myself, but Elena picked up on it and shrugged as she gulped down some of her strawberry smoothie.

"Why didn't you get any coffee?" I asked, indulging in the taste of my cappuccino.

Elena gave me a big smile as she sipped her drink, "Caffeine makes me hyper, right Stefan?" She asked, happily.

Stefan looked up at us and grinned, "You can say that again. Last time I made her a coffee to stay up a little longer, and she stayed up half the night dancing in her underwear to the radio and singing Kesha's 'Tick Tock'," He laughed at the memory.

Elena seemed to cringe and Matt held a hand up as Caroline and I laughed at our silly friend. "TMI," Matt murmured.

We were still laughing when the waitress came over to ask us if we wanted something to eat. They all ordered sandwiches and I ordered some brownies. The waitress nodded and ran off to get our orders.

"Urgh, I'm so sick of studying," I muttered, and Elena shot me a look of understanding.

"Law is no piece of cake," She exclaimed.

"How are _you_ going to be a lawyer Elena?" Caroline asked, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?" Elena looked completely innocent as she slurped the last of her milkshake. She got up and danced over to the trash can before she chucked it in. A few people glanced over at her, shooting her weird looks and our table burst into laughter as she came back, humming:

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes saying AYO gotta let go," She sang, as she edged past Caroline to her space between us.

"What?" She asked, when she saw we were all laughing.

Caroline shook her head, cheeks still pink from laughing, and she clapped her on the back. "You're going to be a great lawyer, dear," She muttered, ending with a low chuckle.

Elena grinned at her, "Why thank you. You're going to be a great presenter too, Caro," She replied, nicely.

I sipped some cappuccino while thinking about how interesting it was to have a friend like Elena; one who was so different from everyone else yet so fun to be around.

The waitress brought over the food and we all dug in.

"What's taking Damon so long?" I complained.

"Why? You missing him already?" Elena waggled her eyebrows at me, causing me to hit her with a brownie.

Stefan put on a high dramatic voice, "O Damon, Damon Where art thou, Damon?" He joked, causing Elena, Caroline and Matt to laugh.

I fought the urge to spill the remains of my drink on him, but only just. "You do know that Where art thou means Why are you not Where are you don't you?" I asked him, a tone of ice in my voice.

Stefan raised his eyebrow, "I'm studying engineering not Billy Shakespeare," He murmured.

"Yeah, well I'm not studying Shakespeare either. We took it in the 9th grade, doofus," I rolled my eyes, causing Stefan to grin.

"I was too busy with other things to pay attention in class," He winked at Elena who just smiled at him, looking confused.

Caroline and I grinned at Elena's innocence. It was hard to believe she was dating the ex- player; Stefan Salvatore. She was just way too sweet for her own good, and he was… not. I wasn't sure how their relationship even continued. I guess it was just true love.

I took a bite of brownie and offered some to Matt who was sitting opposite me. He took one, smiling.

"Thanks," He replied.

I shook my head, "No problem,"

"Hey, none for me?" Stefan called, from across the table.

"Stefan, it's not polite to ask people for things they didn't offer you," Elena pointed out.

"I'm sorry, lovely love, but Bonnie isn't a person," Stefan smirked and I scowled at him.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" I demanded, but before Elena could scold him some more, I heard the best voice in the world from behind me.

"He means you're an angel," Damon smiled at me, and I hopped out of the booth and gave him a big warm hug. Caroline and Elena 'Awwwwed', while Stefan muttered; "Get a room," Matt was too busy stuffing his face with the sandwiches and brownies we had neglected to care.

"Thanks Dam Dam," I teased, putting my arm around his waist.

He grinned, "Any time, Bon Bon." He replied, "You ready to go?"

"What? But you didn't even sit with us," Elena complained. Caroline looked upset too.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can do this again tomorrow. Bonnie and I need to get home _now_," Damon said.

"Why?" Elena raised an eyebrow, causing Stefan to laugh.

He winked at us, "I know why,"

I rolled my eyes, "Stefan, your lack of sexual activity seems to be affecting your well being. Elena, you need to take better care of him," I replied, coldly.

Stefan just grinned, "Elena's taking care of me just fine, byotch," He joked.

"Stefan," Damon and Elena said warningly at the same time.

"I wont give you the treat I said I would," Elena warned him, causing his face to drop like a little boy who'd been told he'd get no allowance.

"Fine, I apologize Bonnie," Stefan replied, without even looking at me.

"Nicely. Give her a hug, and tell her you're sorry for calling her a bad name," Elena exclaimed. Caroline watched amused, taking a small bite of sandwich.

Stefan sighed, "Do I have to? I'll get Bonnie germs on me," He joked.

"I'm the one who'll get Stefan germs. I'll bet you have cooties," I offered him a disgusted look.

Elena stood up and came between us. "Peace and love, guys! Enough fighting. They taught us in class last week that we have to get rid of all the negative energy," She exclaimed.

"You have to do that in law school? I thought it was all about the negative energy," Caroline protested.

"No, I take yoga as an extra curricular," Elena explained, causing Caroline and I to burst out laughing.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," We replied in unison.

"Good, now back to the problem. Hug it out. Get all the bad karma off you," Elena pleaded, shooting Stefan the puppy dog eyes.

"Why?" Stefan whined.

"I won't give you the treat," She winked at him and I just shuddered, not wanting to know what the 'treat' was.

Stefan sighed and Damon shifted tiredly from beside me. "Hug so we can get out of here," He pleaded in my ear.

I sighed and stiffly, Stefan and I put our arms around each other and hugged.

"Don't you all feel much better?"Elena asked with a big smile.

"I feel charming," I said, sarcastically, as I stepped back and pretended to wash the germs off my clothes.

Stefan glared at me, "And I feel like I never want to do that again,"

"Same here," I replied.

Elena sighed, and before she could say anything more, I gave her a hug. "Okay, we're leaving. Bye Elena," I muttered.

She nodded, and hugged me back. "See you later. We need to work on your relationship later," She pointed at me then Stefan before heading back to the table.

I waved to Caroline and Matt and didn't even acknowledge Stefan as Damon and I headed out. Halfway out, I had to check something.

"Wait one second," I told Damon who sighed but nodded.

I hurried over to Elena, and whispered, "What was the treat?"

Elena shot me a smile, "I baked some cupcakes. I told him he wouldn't have them if he wasn't good,"

I laughed and murmured, "Only you, Elena. Only you," Before hurrying out to Damon and leaving Elena confused but happy as usual.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Why were you in such a hurry to get home?" I asked, as I threw my sneakers on the floor and curled up on the couch next to Damon.

"I wanted to have some alone time before you have to write that stupid essay again," He grumbled, turning on the TV.

I smiled, "It's not a stupid essay. It's worth a lot of grades," I protested, looking at Prince of Persia that was playing on screen and remembering that day we watched it so long ago. It was the day Damon had met Katherine though.

Damon sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. Then he leaned forward and kissed me; it was a slow, sweet kiss, and I loved it. I kissed him back, knotting my hands through his hair and after a few seconds, we pulled back.

"Come on. I have to show you something, "Damon said, pulling me off the couch and towards his room; the room we usually both slept in.

I nodded and he slowly opened the door of his room. He led me in, and I felt happy tears start to stream down my face. The room was beautifully decorated with flowers and candles and on wide space of floor in front of the king sized bed, in red candles were the words; 'Will you marry me?'

I looked at it for a few seconds, unable to believe what it meant. I felt the happy tears come again, and Damon looked at me, worriedly. "So?" He asked.

"Was it too soon? Should I have waited? Do you-?" I cut off his protesting with a passionate kiss. I kissed him again, and he looked up at me with a small smile.

"Does that mean 'yes'?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"It means, hell yes Damon," I replied.

Damon grinned, "Good because I don't think I can return this," He muttered, pulling a small box out of his pocket and presenting it to me. I took it with small gasp and with shaky hands opened it. Inside lay one of the most beautiful rings I'd ever seen. It was silver, with a giant diamond in the middle and was made of two layers. **(A/N: Link to see ring at the bottom)**

Damon took the box and got down onto one knee, making tears come to my eyes. "Bonnie Bennett, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asked.

"I already said yes, dork," I replied, with a big teary smile.

Damon slipped the ring onto my finger where it fit perfectly, shining in the light of the room.

"How did you..?" I asked, not knowing he could afford such an expensive looking ring.

"My mother left me money in my trust fund for my wedding," Damon explained, with a small smile.

I felt the tears come to my eyes again as I thought of how special this ring was.

"Damon, I love you and I want to be with you forever," I told him, giving him a big hug.

"Forever," Damon confirmed, as he hugged me back tightly.

* * *

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I've dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: What did y'all think? Was it too much the whole wedding thing or did you like it? The Coffee shop part was really fun to write LOL (: Anyway, please R****EVIEW and vote on the poll if you haven't already…**

**Okay, thanks!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or lyrics to the Veronica's 'Speechless' **

**Bonnie's ring:**

www(.)engagementadvisor(.)com/BWG/wp-content/uploads/2008/10/ring(.)jpg

**(Take out the brackets!) **


	31. Outtake 4: Marriage

**Just Friends?**

**Outtake 4- Marriage**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for sticking with me through all the chapters. This is the next to last Outtake of Just Friends? One more after this and then we're done… Thanks to all who reviewed and supported… I love y'all!**

**Enjoy this (:**

**Oh and the idea for how Bonnie got the dress goes to Lula6791… Thanks so much, girl! (: She gets all the credit for that part (: **

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel you whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where i have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
ooh ooh ooh_

**Jason MRaz Ft. Colbie Caillat- Lucky**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Bonnie, stay awake! This is your bachelorette night … you should be having fun!" Caroline pouted as she shook me for the hundredth time tonight. "This is your last night being single… enjoy it," She spoke as if being married was a curse or something. We were in my and Damon's apartment, except they had kicked him out. Caroline and Elena had forced Matt and Stefan to make him have a great bachelor party. I told him jokily to stay away from strippers.

"Caroline, I don't want to be single. I've been waiting for this day since I was practically 12 years old," I explained to her tiredly.

Elena grinned from where she was blowing up some balloons, "Ignore her, Bonnie. She's just jealous," She stuck her tongue out at Caroline who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, the guests are coming in 5 minutes for some lady fun!" She burst out.

"Who did you invite exactly?" I asked, warily.

Caroline winked at me, "It's a surprise," She exclaimed, just as a knock came on the door. Elena ran to the door in her pink attire. We were all dressed in pink. That was Caroline's theme or something. Elena was in hot pink skinny jeans and a black and pink stripy camisole, Caroline was in a pink mini dress and leggings and I was forced into a pink silk vest and a pink jeans mini skirt.

She opened the door and in came my mother, an almost 3 year old Mary in her arms asleep. I ran over to her, giving her a big hug and kissing Mary on the cheek.

"Oh mom… you're here!" I cried out, and she grinned at me. She was also dressed in pink. I can't believe Caroline invited _my mom _to our hen night. I didn't have any problem with it, but I didn't think that Caroline wanted parents to be there.

"Of course we came. Our baby's getting married," She replied, "Where should I put Mary?"

"In my room. The third room to the right," I pointed her the right direction, and she nodded and hurried off.

"You invited Bonnie's mom?" Elena hissed once she was out of hearing.

Caroline nodded, as the doorbell rung again. I opened the door and I couldn't believe my eyes as I saw Mikayla Lee, who I'd met a couple of years ago in New York, standing there in some pink shorts and a pink tube top. Her long red hair was tied up on the top of her head and her gray eyes were outlined with some pink eyeliner, making them look big and pretty.

I gasped and we hugged. "Surprise!" She cried when we were done.

"This certainly is," I murmured, and ushered her into the house. "How did you know I was getting married?"

Caroline grinned, "I called her and invited her," She informed me, plopping down onto the couch.

Mikayla nodded, "Yeah, and I told her hell yeah. Cody was right pissed though. We were at an after party when Caroline here called," She explained, with a big toothy smile.

I smiled, "How is he?" I muttered.

She shrugged, "Still with Katherine so dumb as a post," She exclaimed.

Elena and Caroline laughed.

"Oh my god, you're Kat's sister. She was telling Cody all about how boring you are," Mikayla exclaimed, gesturing to Elena.

Elena smiled, "Yeah, that's me. But I'm nothing like her," She assured her.

"Good," Mikayla commented.

When all the guests- most of them our friends from university- arrived, Caroline said it was time to start the party. Girl power tunes were switched on on the radio, Champagne was brought out in fancy pink champagne cups and everyone started to dance, getting drunker by the second.

I heard the doorbell ring and I shot Caroline an accusatory look. I hadn't had much to drink; only one glass or so of champagne so I was still level headed.

"You didn't get strippers did you?" I asked her, warily.

Caroline just chugged down another glass of champagne and went to open the door. I hurried over to Elena who was talking to Mikayla by the food table.

"She didn't get strippers did she? I told her specifically not…" I was cut off by the sound of Caroline yelling.

I ran to the door and saw Damon, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy (Elena's brother who had come for the wedding), standing there, goofy looks on their faces.

"You are not supposed to be here," Caroline slurred, pointing at them, and swaying a little.

"Elena c'mhe!" I shouted back, and Elena hurried over to me.

"Take Caroline inside," I told her, and she nodded, and took the very drunk Caroline inside.

Once she was gone, I turned to the guys. "What are you guys doing here? You do know it's an all girls party, don't you," I exclaimed, meeting Damon's eyes with a smile.

Damon nodded, "Yeah, but I don't really want to have a bachelor party. I don't want to be single," He told me, blue eyes sparkling.

I smiled, "Neither do I," and before I could say anything else, he covered his lips with mine, and the boys wolf whistled. When we pulled back, I was blushing but smiling at the same time.

"We've come to crash the party," Matt exclaimed with a grin.

"Caroline's not going to be happy," I informed them.

"Caroline's so drunk she wont notice. Dumb blonde," Stefan pointed out, a little meanly.

"Shut up." I told him immediately.

Stefan just rolled his eyes.

"Who wants to let the guys into the party?" I yelled back, and was followed by a chorus of whoops and 'me's so I just opened the door and let them in.

After that, we all went crazy. The party got taken to a whole other level. I had the time of my life dancing with Damon, and I really felt like I'd had the most perfect not-so-bachelorette party ever.

XoXoXoXoXoX

I woke up the next morning in my bed, feeling sick and a little nervous. I didn't know why I was worried but I just was. Heck, I was getting married to the man of my dreams… why would I be nervous?

I looked beside me, and saw that the bed was empty, so Mary and my mom were already awake. They had slept there beside me, while Caroline and Elena had slept in Damon's room (and the room I usually slept in) and all the other girls who were staying the night including Mikayla, camped outside in the living room. I got out of bed, a slight smile on my face as I noted my wedding dress that was hanging in front of the wardrobe. It was simple, white and with a flowing skirt and sparkles all over. It was sleeveless and with a sweetheart neckline at the same time and it had looked absolutely gorgeous when I'd tried it on at the store. **(A/N:** **All dress links at bottom)**

I still remembered the day I got it. The memory brought a smile to my face. It was a couple of months ago, the day of the annual wedding dress event at Filene's Basement where brides would run for their dresses and get huge discounts. Caroline, naturally being Caroline, dragged me to the event. I'd thought it was stupid until I saw my dress, and decided I had to have it. It was too expensive for me to get it if I didn't get that discount. So I ran faster than I'd ever run before. Caroline and Elena had photos of me running, a determined look on my face. I'd finished 3rd place and got enough of a discount to buy the dress. Damon hadn't seen it yet; it was going to be a big surprise.

I headed outside to the living room and found my friends and family crowded around the dining table. Mom and Mary were sitting on one side, eating scrambled eggs. Mikayla and some other girls were eating around the other side of the table, and Caroline and Elena were smack in the middle of all the madness.

"I was just about to wake you!" Caroline exclaimed, hurrying towards me.

"I told her you were tired and that you needed to sleep," Elena told me, giving me a plate of eggs. I wasn't hungry but I ate all the same. I couldn't go to my own wedding on an empty stomach.

"Thanks," I told Elena, and we both sat down on the couch. Caroline plopped down beside us, coffee in hand.

"Well, we have good news and bad news, " Caroline started a few seconds later.

I turned to her, "Hmmm?" I asked, through a mouthful of egg.

"Well, the stylists aren't going to be able to make it. One of them broke her leg," Caroline shot me a scornful look.

"And the good news?" I asked, finishing up my food and placing the plate on the table. Elena picked it up and took it to the kitchen. I shot her a thankful look.

"I brought enough styling products that you don't need her," Mikayla's voice came from behind me.

I smiled at her, "Well that's good. Thanks so much for being there for me, guys," I told them all, looking around at my friends.

They all replied with 'You betcha's' and 'your welcomes' and stuff like that, bringing tears to my eyes. I loved them so much.

"So we need to start getting you ready," Caroline stated a few seconds later.

"Only if you tell me where my honeymoon's going to be," I shot back.

Caroline grinned at me, "Damon told us not to say anything," she exclaimed.

"God, he's starting to sound like Edward freaking Cullen in Twilight," I burst out, causing some people to laugh.

"Maybe. What's wrong with Edward, huh?" Caroline asked, standing up for the character who she personally thought was a total hotshot.

"He's no Damon," I informed her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, come on Juliet," Caroline said, a few seconds later.

I sighed, "Fine," I replied, stubbornly.

Caroline then took me by the hand and led me to the bedroom. Mikayla, my mom, Elena and a few more girls followed. Caroline started to pull some scary looking styling tools out of the bag Mikayla offered her.

"Elena!" I yelped, as I was forced down onto the seat in front of the dressing table.

My best friend appeared beside me, smiling a little in her Winnie The Pooh pajamas.

"Don't let them hurt me. Promise?" I asked, jokily.

Elena grinned, "I promise," She replied, and that was when the styling for my wedding began.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"You girls did a great job," Mom exclaimed, about 6 hours later. I was exhausted. They had done everything to me that could be done, and I was actually aching in some places in my body where they'd shaved.

Caroline and Mikayla offered her a satisfied smile as they placed the sparkling tiara on my head. I felt like some sort of princess or something. The other girls had all left to get dressed and meet us at the wedding. Only my bridesmaids, Caroline, Elena, Mary, Mikayla and one of my close friends from college Katie stayed. Caroline and Elena were both my maids of honor, because I just couldn't decide between them.

The bridesmaid dresses they were wearing were gorgeous too. Caroline had picked them out. They were olive green velvety sleeveless dresses that reached a little below the knee with some sort of crinkly thing that looked absolutely wonderful on the chest.

"You may look in the mirror while we go get dressed," Caroline informed me, as she and Mikayla hurried off to get ready.

"That's such an honor," I joked, standing up to look in the full length mirror. _Wow, I really did look good_, I thought as I looked over my appearance. I looked like some princess from a Disney movie in my perfect white dress. My hair now fell in soft brown waves and there was a tiara in my hair. I would don the veil later when we got to the wedding. I had some sort of eyeliner that made my eyes look really wide and sparkly on my eyes and some clear lipgloss on my lips. I couldn't tell what they'd done to my skin, but it was shimmery and smooth.

"You look spectacular, my dear," Mom exclaimed from beside me. I'd forgotten she was even there.

I smiled at her weakly, "I'm nervous, mommy," I whispered.

She took me into her arms. I realized she was already dressed in her long silky green spaghetti sleeved dress with her a sparkly bolero on it. Mary was sitting on my bed, smiling at me in her pretty little pink dress.

"Bonnie, you look lovely like a princess," She said, sweetly, except it came out 'Bonnie yew look wuvely like a pwincess'.

I smiled, "You look more like a princess, Mar," I insisted, coming towards her and giving her a hug. She hugged me back, warm tiny arms around my waist.

"You're going to mawy Damon, aren't you?" She asked, smiling.

I nodded, "I love him,"

"and he wuvs you so much, Bonnie. He told me so," She explained.

I smiled, "We both love you so much," I whispered, causing her to smile. Her smile was innocent and the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. She reminded me of how I looked when I was her age.

"One day will I be all pwetty like you?" She asked, green eyes hopeful.

"You already are gorgeous,"

"And will a pwince like Damon mawy me too?" She asked, lip jutting out in a cute pout.

I nodded, laughing a little. "Yes, my dear," I told her, just as Caroline rushed into the room.

"Come on, Come on, Come on. The car's here. Are you ready to go?" She asked. She was dressed in the bridesmaid dress, her blonde hair hanging long and wavy down her back.

I nodded, "Yeah, come on," I told my mom and Mary and we headed for the car, flanked by Elena, Mikayla, Caroline and all my friends on either side of me.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Damon Guiseppe Salvatore and Bonnie Erikah Bennett in matrimony. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," The priest said, a couple of seconds later. We were finally getting married. I looked into Damon's eyes and saw such love and wonder in them, I never wanted to look away.

"I protest!" I heard a voice come from the end of the church, and we all gasped and turned to look as we saw a mad looking Katherine Gilbert strut into the room.

I rolled my eyes, just as Mikayla headed towards her, "Get out of here," She told her, shooting her the evil eyes.

Katherine shook her head stubbornly. She headed towards us, a smug look on her face. "I protest. Damon and Bonnie can't marry, priest person," She sang.

"Why not so?" The priest said, ignoring her rude comment.

"Because I'm in love with Damon and Bonnie doesn't…" She trailed off, as Elena jumped behind her and yanked her hair down.

"Get out of here Katherine Maleficent Gilbert," She said, acidly.

"No, you can't tell me what to do," Katherine said, yanking her hair back.

Suddenly Elena was on her and they were rolling around on the floor fighting.

"Katherine is that you?" Elena's mom stood up in the pew and looked at her two daughters.

Elena let Katherine stand, and Katherine nodded. "Yes, mom,"

Her mom gave her a disgusted look, "You have no right to be here. You weren't invited. Leave now," She told her, shooting her a disapproving look.

Katherine slumped right away and sighed, "But-,"

"No butts Katherine. You're allowance is going to be cut off…" Her mom trailed off as her daughter gave her the finger, causing a whole lot of people to gasp, before running out of the church.

"Thank you," The priest said, trying to calm everyone down. Everyone's attention was now back on us.

"Now that that nonsense is over," The priest said, turning to Damon. "Damon Guiseppe Salvatore, do you take Bonnie Erikah Bennett to be your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" He asked him.

"I do," Damon replied, smiling at me.

The priest turned to me, a small smile on his face. "Okay now, Bonnie Erikah Bennett, do you take Damon Guiseppe Salvatore for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

I smiled at him, feeling the blush come to my cheeks "I do,"

The priest then asked Stefan, who was the best man, for the rings.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end," He said, as he let Damon place the ring on my finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Damon stated, saying the lines we'd memorized before.

The priest nodded and turned to Damons ring before handing it to me.  
"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end,"

I placed the ring on his finger with a flourish, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." I said, loudly and clearly.

The priest smiled at us both, "Damon Guiseppe Salvatore and Bonnie Erikah Bennett, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now seal the promises you have made to each other with a kiss," The priest informed us.

Damon neared me, and gently removed the veil from on my face. He kissed me then; the kiss was sweet and so beautiful it almost made me cry. Everyone cheered and I felt like I was the happiest person on the earth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr and Mrs. Salvatore," The priest said, and everyone burst into applause, and then we were married. I was finally Mrs. Bonnie Salvatore, and I was over the moon.

XoXoXoXoXoX

I smiled as I gently swayed in Damon's arms a few hours later at the actual wedding reception. It was in a beautiful hall that overlooked the sea and everyone was having the time of their lives.

"How are you enjoying life as a Salvatore?" Damon joked, stroking my cheek.

I smiled, "It's better than I expected," I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled.

I looked to my side and saw Caroline and Matt dancing. They waved at me and I smiled at them as my mom snapped another picture.

I watched as Stefan approached us. He tapped on Damon's back and I rolled my eyes as he told him, "May I cut in?"

"What?" Damon was just as confused as I was.

"I want to dance with my new little sister," Stefan smiled at me, and Damon shrugged, stepping away and letting me put my arms on Stefan's shoulders. I looked to my side and saw Damon dancing with a tiny Mary who had her arms on his legs. I laughed out loud at their sight. Stefan looked at them and laughed along with me.

"You look beautiful Bonnie," Stefan told me, when he looked back at me, green eyes staring into my own.

I smiled, "Why thank you Stefan. Is there no insult? No trick? No push in the sea or something?" I gestured towards the ocean and Stefan just rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm glad you're marrying my brother. You make him happy," He told me, honestly.

"As he makes me," I replied, and that made him smile.

We swayed for a couple more minutes until I heard Caroline's voice call out. "I want to make a toast," she said, as a waiter handed each one of us a glass of champagne. The music stopped- it was a band- and Damon and Elena hurried to stand by me. I saw that Mikayla was smiling and talking to Jeremy, Elena and Katherine's brother. She waved at me when she saw me looking. She was a good friend.

"Okay, I'd like to make a toast to Bamon's love forever," Caroline exclaimed, holding her glass up.

"Bamon?" Somebody asked.

"Bonnie and Damon, duh," she replied, causing us all to laugh.

"Bonnie, you've been my best friend forever. I want more than anything for you to be happy in life. I love you, I truly do, though not like in a homo way or anything just like a sister," Caroline explained, causing everyone to laugh.

"So here's to Bonnie's happiness," She cried out, holding out her cup.

"To Bonnie's happiness," They all called back.

"And to Bamon's love," She replied, and they all echoed that back too.

"And to Damon being the best husband I could ever wish for," I yelled out, and that got a huge eruption of cheers too.

When we were done with the toasts, we danced a bit longer before Caroline announced that the car for our honey moon was here.

All my friends gathered around me then, and they were laughing, and crying and hugging me.

"Bonnie Erikah Bennett, I love you. If you let anything happen to her on your honey moon, Damon," Elena shot him a joking look, "You'll pay,"

Damon chuckled at her, "I promise to look after her,"

"You'd better!" She replied, leaning forward to hug me again. She was crying now.

"I'm going to miss you, Elena Miranda Gilbert. I love you too," I replied, hugging her close as I stepped towards the car. Caroline rushed forward and we all shared a last group hug.

"Best," Caroline shouted.

"Girlfriends," Elena replied.

"Forever," I finished tears in my eyes.

Then I gave my mom, dad and Mary one last hug, and was ushered into the waiting cab. Damon got in too, and I grinned at him.

"Ready to start our married life?" He asked, with a wink.

I grinned, "Am I ever,"

The car took off, and we waved at our friends who were standing on the road.

"And Damon?" I asked, "Would you please tell me where our honeymoon's going to be?"

"Hawaii, ku'uipo, Hawaii ," Damon replied. "It means sweetheart," He said before I could question.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back and I couldn't believe he was officially mine forever.

* * *

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an Island where we meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through the trees  
You move so pretty your all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey guys! How did you like it? I enjoyed writing it anyway… (: Ummm, the next Outtake is going to be the first child one sooo yeah... how do you guys feel about parent Bamon?  
**

**Anyway, just leave me a review with what you think!  
**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**

**Bonnie's Wedding Dress:** **http(:)/www(.)shopofbrides(.)com/imageviewer(.)asp?imgfile_this=images/wedding%20dresses%202011/multiple/wedding%20dresses%200015(.)jpg&imgfile_main=images/wedding%20dresses%202011/multiple/wedding%20dresses%200015(.)jpg&vieworzoom=zoom**

**Bridesmaids Dress:**

**http(:)/www(.)shopofbrides(.)com/bridesmaiddresses0016_10102(.)htm**

**Take Brackets out, duh :P **


	32. Outtake 5: Aiden and Sophia And more

**Just Friends?**

**Outtake 5- Aiden and Sophia (and more)**

**A/N: **** Hey guys! Thank you all so much for reviewing and sticking with me through this extra long story.. it's longer than any one I've ever written before because I LOVE writing it… Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't reply to some reviews personally because I am soo busy with school. I have a bio test tomorrow (I'm terrified. I hate Mitochondria or whatevers!) sooo yeahhh (:**

**Anyway, I wanted to thank all the readers who have been reading (obviously), reviewing and everything else that makes me sooo damn happy (: This chapter is kind of a tribute to the story and to Bonnie and Damon and a treat to all you AMAZING girls/guys (: **

**Enough of my endless mindless banter LOL.. Enjoy!**

**Lillian CullenSalvatore xx**

**

* * *

**

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road  
In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here  
In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me  
In this moment, now capture it, remember it_

**Taylor Swift- Fearless**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I smile as I look over the leather bound photo album lying on the coffee table in front of me. It has pictures of my and Damon's wedding and our honeymoon. I finger the pages gently, recalling all that happened in those amazing days we had become man and wife.

**WARNING: MILD LEMONY (LIME?) REFERENCES**

"_Stop splashing me, dammit!" I had yelled at Damon as we had been hanging out in the hot tub outside our room._

_Damon just grinned his gorgeous smile and continued splashing me as if I hadn't even spoken._

_I mock-glared at him for a few seconds before a giant smile came across my lips. I was so happy. We had just arrived at Hawaii a couple of hours ago, and after a walk on the beach, and some dinner, we had retired to our deluxe suite with a big bubbly hot tub on the balcony. I was in a lime green bikini (if you could call it that) and Damon was in black and white swim shorts. _

_I leaned over to him so I could splash water directly in his face, and landed in his lips. He wiped his eyes from the water and looked at me in a way that made me self conscious. None of us said anything; we just listened to the sounds of the silent night, basking in each other's presence. In a few seconds, Damon's lips had covered mine and we were kissing passionately. I curved my back, deepening the kiss, and when we pulled back Damon started kissing down my neck, making me shiver. _

_I moaned as he started to kiss lower down, and then he turned to look at me, "You wanna take this inside?" He asked, quietly. We both knew what he meant. We were about to make love for the first time. I knew that Damon had slept with some girls before me, but I had morals I didn't want to break. I hadn't had a promise ring since I was 7 for nothing. I just wanted to stay pure until I got married._

_I nodded slowly and a little nervously. Damon gulped and continued kissing me, scooping me into his arms and carrying me into the room. We slammed the window of the balcony shut and he placed me down on the bed, and leaned over me, kissing me slowly and surely on the lips before stroking my cheek._

"_You are so beautiful," He whispered, causing a thrill to go down my spine._

_I whimpered as he leaned back towards me and trailed kisses across my collar bone. I jumped into his arms and we were making out then heatedly. I knew what was going to come next and I was nervous. I wasn't sure what to expect. I didn't know much about sleeping with someone except from Caroline's crazy accounts and the movies' I'd seen on TV. Damon played with the strap of my bikini, pulling it back so my whole shoulder was bare and he kissed it, making me blush slightly._

_I knew what I wanted to do though. I pulled my bikini top off, and watched Damon eye me rather hungrily. I sighed and leaned into him, and we were kissing again, except his hand was brushing over my body lightly; teasingly. Soon my bikini bottom came off and so did Damon's trunks and we melted into one._

**(A/N: How was that? I'm awful at writing lemons but I hope I got the idea across lol!) **

I blushed a little as I remembered the first night we had made love. It had been awkward but certainly worth it. I looked at the next picture of us; Me in a hula skirt and an orange bikini top, a necklace of flowers the natives had given us hung around my neck, and Damon had one too, except he'd tied it in his hair. He was in board shorts and nothing else, his arm around me as we danced in front of the beautiful turquoise waters of the sea. He'd hoisted me up onto his shoulders, and carried me into the sea, as I squealed with pleasure. Those had been the best days of my life. He used to call me 'his beautiful Hawaiian princess' back then; he still does sometimes.

Now with college and all that here, we hardly spent much time together. Oh and I was pregnant. 8 months and a half to be exact. I put down the album and rubbed my hand over my stomach lightly, feeling it move a little. I get pains every so often in my stomach, but I don't think they're much. Damon is supposed to be on his way back home; or at least that's what he texted me with.

I turned on the TV, feeling some pain soar through my stomach, but I ignore it, breathing in and out evenly. I'm excused from classes until the babies (yes, they're going to be twins) are born so I don't have to do much studying. I'm scared of having to catch up all the work though. College is no joke.

I flick the TV on and skim through the channels, yawning a little. I had slept well so I didn't know why I was so tired. I smiled as the key turned in the door and Damon yelled (as he always did to make me laugh) "Honey, I'm home!"

I laughed nonetheless and he came over and kissed me on the forehead. "Bon Bon, how are you?" He asked, as he placed some papers on the table. He sat down and smiled at me.

I nodded, "I'm okay. I'm tired though," I muttered.

Damon nodded, "You must be, carrying 2 other humans inside of you. Give me just five minutes to freshen up and I'll make you lunch,"

"Don't bother your-," I started but Damon put a finger to my lips.

"Don't say anything, my princess," He whispered, before heading towards the bedroom.

I rolled my eyes, and turned my eyes to the TV. I felt my eyes droop shut, but a soaring pain woke me up again. I clutched my stomach again, trying not to make any noise. Damon had already had a tiring day at college; I didn't want to be a bother.

I watched as he came out of the room and headed for the kitchen. I was hungry, that was true. I'd eaten so much today; in fact these past 8 months I'd eaten more than I'd eaten my entire life. Pregnancy had that toll on you. Or so I was told by my mother. I sighed, thinking of my family and how I missed them. We would have to go visit them soon.

I don't know how long had passed by the time Damon brought over the tray with lunch; mac and cheese. He put a plate in front of me and I took a spoon, before clutching my stomach as the most painful pain I'd had tore through it. It was like my period pains, except worse. I couldn't help but cry out and Damon looked at me, alarmed.

"What is it?"

"My stomach," I said weakly, "Pain,"

Damon's eyes widened, "How often do these pains come?" He asked.

"Erm, every 10 minutes or something," I mumbled.

Damon got up, "Bonnie they're contractions. Come on, come on, we need to get you to the hospital. Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, looking worried as he helped me up.

"I didn't want to be trouble," I told him honestly, slipping on my shoes and clutching my throbbing stomach.

We headed down to the car; actually Damon headed… I waddled, holding on to my stomach. Damon had bought a car a little after we got back from our honeymoon; it was just more practical than taking the bus or walking or whatever. It took about 20 minutes to get to the hospital, by which I was panting and in pain. The contractions had started coming sooner now. I felt a sudden wetness, and suddenly the car seat was wet and so was the area below it. My water had broken.

"Damon, I'm sorry… your car," I whispered, but Damon just shook his head, and made the car go faster to the parking lot.

He then parked the car, and before I could protest, carried me into his arms and into the hospital. We must have been a sight but I didn't care. The pain was getting to be too much. "My wife's giving birth!" Damon all but yelled as we headed into the reception. A midwife came running out, with a wheel chair and Damon placed me in it, gently. I sank down into it, biting my lip to stop the pain that was making its way through my body.

I bit my lip hard, feeling tears stream down my face. And then I was being wheeled to a room. I felt Damon hold my hand and whisper that everything was going to be okay and that he was sorry for some reason. His eyes mirrored the same pain I was feeling. I was placed onto a bed, and told to breathe in and out deeply by the midwife who was a chubby lady of about 30 or something years old.

"It's going to be fine," She said, kindly, as I cried out in pain. The pain was way stronger now, coming every few seconds. I clutched Damon's hand, fearing I would tear his arm out of the socket from all the pressure.

The next however many minutes were the most painful minutes I'd ever experienced in my life. Caroline and Elena hurried in a while later, looking shocked and worried. I heard that Stefan and Matt were in the waiting room but I was too much in pain to register anything that was happening. I clutched Damon's hand harder and Elena took my other hand, her brown eyes sort of comforting to me.

"One big push," The midwife pleaded, and I nodded and gulped as I pushed as hard as I could.

"I see a head," the midwife whispered, "Push harder," She cried and I gathered all the energy I had left- which wasn't much- and pushed as hard as I could. I felt intense pain from my bottom half and I cried out loudly, and then it was all over. As suddenly as it had all begun.

"They're here. Your twins are here. A girl and a boy," The midwife announced proudly, and I heard Elena and Caroline coo over the babies. I felt Damon's lips on my forehead.

"You did it, Bonnie. I love you, my Hawaiian princess," He whispered, and with that, I collapsed back into onto the bed, and fell into a deep well-earned slumber.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Bonnie, Bonnie, your babies are so damn cute!" I heard Caroline exclaim a while later. My eyelids drooped though and I felt too tired to open them.

"Caroline, leave her to sleep," That sounded like Damon, "She's tired,"

I yawned and opened my eyes, wanting to see the babies. "I want to see them," I said sleepily, as I sat up, pulling the cover to my chin. The hospital bed felt all uncomfortable and stiff, but I was too tired to even move to go to the bathroom.

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed, running over to me and hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, wearily, as Caroline and Damon each handed me a baby.

I looked at my two new babies; they had the same mocha colored skin as me, but had Damon's bright blue eyes. Even from birth, you could tell that they were also going to have Damon's black hair. They were gorgeous.

"What are you guys going to name them?" Caroline asked, perching on the end of the bed. I noticed that Stefan and Matt were sitting on a couch in the end of the room. I waved to them tiredly, and they waved back, smiling at me.

I shared a small smile with Damon, "We've already decided on names," I told them, rocking the two tiny babies in their pink and blue blankets gently in my arms.

Damon nodded, gesturing to the baby in the pink blanket, "Sophia Carolena Salvatore," He announced, proudly. I smiled, kissing her forehead. Damon was looking at her with such tender love it was so sweet.

Elena cried out in surprise, "Oh my god, your doing like Edward and Bella in Twilight,"

Damon shot her a disgusted look. "Don't compare me to Edward 'sparkleinthesun' Cullen," He burst out, causing me and Caroline to chuckle.

Elena rolled her eyes, "whatever. I just mean you blended Caroline and my names for the middle name," She exclaimed.

Caroline smiled as realization dawned on her. I grinned, "Yeah, well you guys are really special to us," I reminded them, causing Elena and Caroline to 'awww'.

When they were done, Elena turned to the baby boy. "What's the name of this little fellah then?" She asked, excitedly.

I smiled, "Aiden Jesse Salvatore," I informed them.

"Aww that's a really romantic name. He's going to be a heart breaker," Caroline joked.

Elena grinned, "You can nickname him AJ. Hey AJ," She whispered, leaning towards the little baby.

The midwife headed into the room, papers in her hands. "These are the birth certificates," She said, handing them to Damon, who nodded and folded them neatly.

I let her take the babies from my arms and put them in the crib, falling back onto the pillow. "I'm tired," I told my friends.

"We know sweetie. You did great," Elena explained, smiling down at me.

"Okay, so we're going to leave you to get some sleep. We'll come visit you tomorrow morning," Caroline promised, and she ushered Matt over.

Matt shot me a tentative smile, "Congrats guys," He said, before heading out of the room with Caroline who blew me a kiss.

Stefan headed towards us too, and put his arm around Elena who was gazing at the sleeping babies with wonder.

"Wow, my little sis has 2 babies," He winked at me, "They grow up so fast," He joked, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

I giggled, and Damon mock scowled at him. "She can't be your sister because she's my wife. I can't marry my wife," He informed him, folding his arms across his chest.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Fine, you're not my brother. Happy?" He asked, with a grin. Damon grinned back at him, knowing he was joking.

Elena hurried over as my eyes started to close. "Bonnie, I'm so sorry but I have to leave too. I have a test tomorrow," She said, tiredly wiping her eyes.

I nodded, "See ya," I mumbled.

Elena nodded, and Stefan came over and gave me a shaky hug.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hug her again," Elena joked, sticking her tongue out.

Stefan shrugged, "She deserves it. She was amazing, "Stefan smiled at me one last time before waving at his brother and hurrying out with Elena.

Damon sighed as the door clicked shut. He came over and put his arms around me. He kissed my forehead, gently, as if I was a doll and he didn't want to break me or something.

I smiled, "I'm glad that's over," I said, referring to the birth.

Damon nodded, "I was so worried about you. I wanted to take the pain away from you but I couldn't, and that broke my heart. Seeing you so sad and in pain broke my heart," His blue eyes were sincere and wide.

I stroked his cheek gently, "I wasn't sad. And the pain wasn't that bad," I fibbed.

Damon narrowed his eyes at me, "Bonnie Erikah Bennett, you were screaming bloody murder," He joked.

"No I wasn't," I replied, stubbornly.

Damon rolled his eyes, causing me to sigh, "Fine, it was a little painful," I mumbled.

"A little?" Damon asked.

I held up my hand as if to tell him not to interrupt. He grinned as I continued, "But it was worth it for Sophia and Aiden. They're gorgeous and I love them already," I murmured.

"I can't wait to raise them with you, Damon," I exclaimed.

Damon nodded, looking as if tears were coming to his eyes, "Me too, my Hawaiian princess, me too,"

He pressed his lips to mine, gently and sweetly and as I looked up into his gray blue eyes and at our adorable little twins sleeping in the crib beside the bed, I was certain that I was where I wanted to be. I had the best family, friends and life and I swear it couldn't have been better if it had been a movie. I knew just what i would call that movie too; _Just Friends?_

* * *

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I dance  
In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And that is the end of Just Friends. Its been a great journey and I can't thank those who stuck with me, and read and reviewed Enough! You guys are fab and really feed my inspiration. I can't wait to see you on my other stories. I will probably be updating 'Code name: Damon Salvatore' or 'Letters to my ex-jerk' in a few days because tomorrow after school I'm going over to a friends so I wont be able to update!**

**Anyway, THANKS again and please don't hesitate to leave a last review (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, or the lyrics to Taylor Swift's 'fearless'. **


	33. New Story

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is not an update, but I just needed to get your opinions. I am working on updating each of my stories by the weekend, so hang in there! (:**

**Because some of my stories only have a few chapters left, I am thinking of writing another story and I need your help! **

**Here are the ideas:**

**1) Shipwrecked With The Enemy: Bonnie is supposed to be having the summer of her life at the Bahamas and Damon is supposed to be on a journey to find his beloved Katherine. When a turn of events causes them to be stranded on a desert island, what will our favorite V.D couple do? Will they be able to depend on each-other to survive?**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon **

**2) Made To Be Broken: Bonnie is an Arabian Princess and Damon is an italian trader who meets her in the market place one day. But certain rules from Bonnie's tribe forbid them from being together. But rules are made to be broken..**

**AH/AU (still don't know…), Romance/ Adventure, BonniexDamon **

**3)I Do, But They Don't: Bonnie and brother Matt are children of the Bennett's, one of the richest families in Marbella,Spain. When Damon, who comes from the family The Bennetts are at discord with, falls in love with Bonnie, both their lives take an exciting turn. **

**AH, Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon **

**4)Not You Again: Bonnie, in high school, was the A+ student who only cared about her grades. When she graduates from Harvard Law School, and gets a job interview at the law firm she's been dreaming about working in forever, she's horrified to find that the new CEO is none the other than Damon Salvatore, the guy who used to cheat off her in High School. **

**AH/AU (not sure…), Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**5)The Love Exchange: Bonnie's older Brother Luka takes part in an exchange program with a school in Italy, and Bonnie is as pissed off as hell because Luka has only just got back from living with their divorced mother in England. Little does she know that the exchange student from Italy could make her fall head over heels in love with him... **

**AU, except BonniexLuka are siblings; Jonas is dad, CarolinexStefan are the Forbes Vampire Twins.. Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon... **

**6)The Birthday Wish: Bonnie is in love with Stefan Salvatore. At least she thought she was until Grams gave her a birthday wish and Stefan actually became 'hers'. Too bad she figured out she actually loves the other Salvatore. **

**AU, Romance/ Hurt/Comfort, BonniexDamon **

**8) A little thing Called Betrayal/ Selfish Desires: After Bonnie's best friend Katherine betrays her to get what she wants, Bonnie and her new friend Damon are forced to go on the run. But who is Klaus and what does he want with them? **

**AU except Katherine is not vampire. Adventure/ Romance, BonniexDamon.**

**9)You, Me and The Baby: After Elena and Stefan die in a carcrash, their two best friends Bonnie and Damon who loathe one another are forced to come together and raise Stefan and Elena's 1 year old daughter Lexie (BASED ON LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!)**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon. **

**10) Living in the Now/ Learning to Breathe: Bonnie, a perfectionist who never believed she'd find love is swept off her feet by her best friends boyfriends soldier brother who teaches her to live in the moment and believe in the here and now instead of overplanning everything..**

**AH, Hurt/Comfort/Angst, BonniexDamon**

**Okay, so those are the ideas. Here is what you do… LEAVE ME A REVIEW with your fave 3 numbers and I will tally them all up and write the most popular first, then the rest… I WILL be writing them all so yeah, if your fave isn't most popular, then I will write it soon don't worry!…. **

**Thank you and thanks for your help (:**

**Lily **


	34. Poll Result

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back again after 4 weeks of exams! I'm so excited to get back to writing and stuff. Here are finally the results for the polls that you guys voted on ages ago for the new stories…**

**I'm working on updating all of my stories by this weekend so hang in there!**

**THE WINNING ORDER:**

**1st: Not You Again: Bonnie, in high school, was the A+ student who only cared about her grades. When she graduates from Harvard Law School, and gets a job interview at the law firm she's been dreaming about working in forever, she's horrified to find that the new CEO is none the other than Damon Salvatore, the guy who used to cheat off her in High School. **

**AH/AU (not sure…), Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**2nd: You, Me and The Baby: After Elena and Stefan die in a carcrash, their two best friends Bonnie and Damon who loathe one another are forced to come together and raise Stefan and Elena's 1 year old daughter Lexie (BASED ON LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!)**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**3rd: Shipwrecked With The Enemy: Bonnie is supposed to be having the summer of her life at the Bahamas and Damon is supposed to be on a journey to find his beloved Katherine. When a turn of events causes them to be stranded on a desert island, what will our favorite V.D couple do? Will they be able to depend on each-other to survive?**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon **

**4th: Living in the Now/ Learning to Breathe: Bonnie, a perfectionist who never believed she'd find love is swept off her feet by her best friends boyfriends soldier brother who teaches her to live in the moment and believe in the here and now instead of overplanning everything..**

**AH, Hurt/Comfort/Angst, BonniexDamon**

**5th: The Love Exchange: Bonnie's older Brother Luka takes part in an exchange program with a school in Italy, and Bonnie is as pissed off as hell because Luka has only just got back from living with their divorced mother in England. Little does she know that the exchange student from Italy could make her fall head over heels in love with him... **

**AU, except BonniexLuka are siblings; Jonas is dad, CarolinexStefan are the Forbes Vampire Twins.. Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon**

**6th: Made To Be Broken: Bonnie is an Arabian Princess and Damon is an italian trader who meets her in the market place one day. But certain rules from Bonnie's tribe forbid them from being together. But rules are made to be broken..**

**AH/AU (still don't know…), Romance/ Adventure, BonniexDamon **

**7th: I Do, But They Don't: Bonnie and brother Matt are children of the Bennett's, one of the richest families in Marbella,Spain. When Damon, who comes from the family The Bennetts are at discord with, falls in love with Bonnie, both their lives take an exciting turn. **

**AH, Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon **

**8th: The Birthday Wish: Bonnie is in love with Stefan Salvatore. At least she thought she was until Grams gave her a birthday wish and Stefan actually became 'hers'. Too bad she figured out she actually loves the other Salvatore. **

**AU, Romance/ Hurt/Comfort, BonniexDamon **

**9th: A little thing Called Betrayal/ Selfish Desires: After Bonnie's best friend Katherine betrays her to get what she wants, Bonnie and her new friend Damon are forced to go on the run. But who is Klaus and what does he want with them? **

**AU except Katherine is not vampire. Adventure/ Romance, BonniexDamon**

**So I will be writing them in that order! I posted the first chapter of 'Not You Again' so check it out on my profile (:**

**Lily xx**


End file.
